Through Jaded Eyes
by King Vic
Summary: Jadearra Theron, Reagent Lady of the Thalassian Realm of Quel' Thalas, and speaker for the dead, is put into a whirlwind of war and destruction, where most everything she loves is taken from her, will she make it? *Interracial pairings: Blood ElfxHuman, DK High ElfxNight Elf*All original characters are mine: Jadearra Theron, Kenlora Whisperwind, Teir Tortheldrin, Elynae Theron
1. Prologue

**Prologue:**

 _I slid from the silky sheets of my bed, abandoning the warm, sweet, safe haven of my chamber, and slithered despairingly down the steps of the tower, moving slowly through the door that led into the palace proper._

 _It was not as I had left it._

 _"_ _Hello, Magna," One of my long gone children greeted me; his crown perched on a head of raven hair, proudly atop an unfamiliar face. I did not see myself there._

 _"_ _Hello," I said, my voice a mere memory of the commanding force it used to have. The echoes of battles, of screams and commands sounded in my ears, and I closed my eyes, sending away the memories. Not yet._

 _"_ _I have scribes from the different kingdoms gathered, if you are ready. Would you like a drink?" The boy-Joshua, I think his name is-asked, and I felt his un-calloused fingers grasp my elbow delicately._

 _Another man did that, long ago. His hair shone gold and his eyes glowed with love-_

 _No._

 _"_ _I am fine, thank you. Lead me to them," I said resolutely, opening my eyes and running a pale hand through my eternally young hair, the platinum strands soft against my skin._

 _I was led through halls, the stone unfamiliar and the light blinding, until the smells of ancient words greeted me._

 _Words of my own time._

 _The great Library loomed around us, and at a great table, surrounded by plush chairs, sat five different scribes, all hungry looking and awe struck._

 _"_ _Milady-"_

 _"Magna Jade-"_

 _"_ _It is an honor-"_

 _I held up a hand, and a wave of warm magic flowed through the room, silencing the sniveling children, who looked aghast at their silence._

 _"_ _I need none of your praise, children. I only wish to finish this and be left alone." I said, and I watched the Thalassian scribe keenly, for her eyes were a turquoise that I hadn't seen since my young days before Arthas._

 _"_ _Apologies, Magna," The elf spoke in smooth Thalassian, something that my ears only just remembered, "It is the shining of your eyes that has me struck. You are the last of us with the affliction."_

 _I nodded, "Just so, my people deserve that," I responded in common, to convey to the room, "Now," I continued, sinking into a dark blue chair, being swallowed slightly by the soft cushions, "Where shall I begin this bedtime story?" I asked, irritation and fatigue already tugging at my senses._

 _The orc spoke first, his skin a ruddy greenish brown that pleased me-my peoples are all freed from the affliction-"Could you please speak of the time when Pandaria was a fresh discovery?" his tongue was rough, and his common was poor, but I could see the interest light in the others' eyes. Joshua the king placed himself in his mock throne, seemingly uninterested but secretly curious._

 _I sighed, "That would've been…1200 years ago…" I began._


	2. Chapter 1

**Chapter 1**

 **Jadearra's POV**

I struggled against the warm sheets of my bed, hair getting caught in my mouth and my head pounding with less than satisfactory sleep, again.

I won the war of the bed after a few moments, kicking the sheets from my legs and snatching my headband from the nightstand, using the stretchy fabric to pull my hair back from my face and out of my mouth. The knock on my door alerted me a moment before Delevenia-my oldest maiden-let herself into my chamber.

"You need to sleep more, child. I can see the void in the bags under your eyes," The old crone said, holding a set of simple red robes, the golden Theron crest displayed on the front.

"Give me potion to cure the nightmares, and maybe I would," I snapped, fatigue and irritation throbbing behind my eyes.

"An addict is not fit to rule a realm, or fight for her father, and that is what you would become," Delevenia said the line as though it weren't the billionth time she's had to.

I chose not to respond this morning, dedicating my energy to slipping out of the nightclothes that covered me just slightly, and tiredly taking the fresh robes from Delevenia. I stubbornly ignored her as she gathered my nightclothes and set them aside.

Another knock on the door alerted me as my favourite maiden let herself in.

"Good morning, my lady!" Elvira said brightly, headache potion in her hands and a grin on herself.

Delevenia grumbled something that sounded suspiciously like 'addict' as I gave Elvira a grateful smile and took the potion, my mind clearing almost immediately.

"Shall we braid your hair, Jadearra?" Elvira asked, her own soft sea foam eyes searching my face; smile fading slightly as I shook my head.

"No, thank you Elvi. Is Father waiting for me in the war room?" I asked as I finished squirming into the snug robes, Delevenia silently buttoning the back and straightening pieces.

"Yes. Your mother too, as well as the Ranger Ge-Halduron." She changed her wording quickly as my face twisted, heart clenched.

Delevenia may be old and crotchety, but we agreed on a few things, "That _rat_ should not have been named general." She grumbled, smoothing out a wrinkle on my sleeve roughly.

"Agreed. But it has been done….no-no use grumbling, is there? Thank you ladies." I said, slipping into some cloth shoes and leaving the chamber.

I stepped into the hallway and was immediately greeted with a stormy grey wolf with a laughing grin and lolling tongue.

"Good morning Bandit, we have a meeting to attend," I smiled at him, letting him lick my fingers before I gave him a quick scratch behind the ears.

I moved quickly through the corridors, grumbling at the restrained stretch my legs-stupid robes.

Before long, I stood before the doors to the war room, great, wooden structures with the Theron crest carved into them. I took a deep breath and rolled my shoulders, feeling the calming presence of Bandit at my side. With a deep breath, I wrapped my slim fingers around the handles and pulled the door open.

The table stretched across the entirety of the room, made to hold councils of much more than six. Father sat at the head of the table, looking every bit the Reagent Lord that he is. His platinum hair hung down in waves, tied partially atop his head in a tail that shined.

His face was young looking, lined from both laughter and glares and wars. His one good eye shone a brilliant emerald, the other covered with a golden patch that was engraved with the crest. He sat in simple clothes today, his only grand detail being his war bow, a great, ornate presence that was as ornamental as it was deadly when in use.

Mother sat to his right, looking coldly regal and slightly angry this morning. Her raspberry hair tied up into a bun, with only two strands hanging down to frame her face. An ornate hairpin with the family crest stuck out from the front of bun, as though it were emerged in it. Her slightly darker skin made her deep sea green eyes all the more capturing, and the slant of her brows was the only sign of any anger she had. She wore deep green robes with golden accents, her hands covered by black gloves that ended in golden talons. Mother did not fight out of choice, but Elynae Theron had been a ranger of her own grandeur back in Father's youth.

To father's left, Halduron Brightwing, the current Ranger General of the Silvermoon court, sat proudly, his clothes all flashy blues, and not a single sign of the family's crest on his person. Beside him was, surprisingly, Lady Liadrin of the blood knights. She was not a common attendee of war council meetings, only called when matters were dire. Across from her and beside mother was Grand Magister Rommath, his raven hair hanging from his frame flatly, and his face covered by a deep red garment that matched his robes. The sigil of the Kirin Tor hung beside the family crest, and his presence was as surprising as Liadrin's. Such a gathering of the Silvermoon Court hasn't been seen since the death of Anasterian Sunstrider, and that fact alone made my core clench slightly with tension.

I took a seat beside Liadrin, nodding to the elder elves in the room, "Good morning," I said lightly, smiling.

"Good morning, daughter, it is good to see you are feeling well? Have you eaten?" Mother began firing her caring questions my way, and it made me feel a little less empty inside as I answered.

As a servant was sent to fetch a light breakfast for me, Father began the business.

He stood, pushing his chair back from the table and stretching slightly, "I have called the war council here on the orders of Garrosh Hellscream, our…proud, Warchief," Father said, and I felt fury and hatred a million other emotions swirl through my veins at the sound of that cretin's name. Mother caught my eye, and I knew that she felt the same.

"What of his orders?" Halduron asked, trying unsuccessfully to ease the brewing tension in the room.

"General Nazgrim has reported that an Alliance ship has crashed into an Island previously uncharted on any map on Azeroth-an entire continent, in fact." Father said, and excitement replaced my anger.

"Do we know of any cultures? Natives? Anything?" I asked, and he gave me an indulging smile.

"We currently know nothing, but the Warchief has ordered that all factions are to send military units, and purge the Alliance from the land and claim it for the Horde." Father said, and momentary chaos broke out.

Liadrin was saying that we have to follow orders, while Rommath shouted over her that this was a useless waste of resources, and Halduron roared over both of them that it would be a death sentence to disobey.

 _"_ _Silence."_ Mother snarled, and all the now standing officials froze, roars dying on now silent tongues. She had not raised her voice, her face had barely even twitched, but the voice of a queen had poured from her now closed mouth. I realized that her angered brow and calm non-reaction gave away that Father had informed her of this information beforehand.

A servant came in during the silence, his steps seemingly loud in the tense silence as he placed a tray of milk bread and honey in front of me, bowing as he retreated from the room, the doors closing again with an ominous thump.

After a moment, Father broke the silence, and the others all sat, "I don't approve of the orders that we have received, but as such, to disobey is seen as rebellion in our Warchief's eyes, and one nation would not stand long against the entirety of the Horde, and the likely Alliance who would swoop in on the weak." Father said, sitting in his own chair, and I debated his information in my head. A new land to explore…

"As such, I have thought of a compromise. Instead of immediately sending out an entire unit-which would weaken all of our forces immensely-we shall send out a small team to explore, map, and learn about this new continent. This way, we appease our Warchief, and learn about whatever this new war is that he wants us dragged into." Father said, and I stood as though jolted by electricity.

"I volunteer to personally lead this expedition, Father." I said, my shoulders back and emanating excitement and hopefully confidence.

"Absolutely not." Mother countered me, standing from her own chair, and placing her gloved hands on the edge of the table, talons digging into it slightly.

"It is not only a political failure to send our _last living heir_ off to some land that we know absolutely nothing about, but it would be my own failure as a mother to allow it." She said this calmly, with frosty rage and protectiveness coating her tongue and underlining her words in such a way that they struck me sharply.

"It would show disinterest and lack of dedication to the horde to send anyone else, and it hurts me as your more than capable child to have to fight on this in the first place." I countered her, matching her tone and holding her gaze without blinking.

"Silence, _both_ of you." Father stood again, and mother backed off, holding my eyes as she sank slowly into her chair. I sat down again, never blinking.

"Let us hold a vote as to if we will allow this-as a _council."_ I knew Father aimed his final words to Mother, and broke eye contact, looking to him imploringly.

 _Please send me, Father. I promise I will not disappoint you._

"All those who approve of sending Jadearra Theron, Reagent Princess of Quel' Thalas and Lady of the Mist to spearhead the Expedition, rise." Father remained standing, as Rommath, Myself, Liadrin, and after a moment, Halduron stood. Mother remained seated, nostrils flared and fury floating off of her in sharp waves.

"All opposed, please rise."

We all sat as Mother stood defiantly, her breathing growing shallower and frantic.

"It is settled. Jadearra Theron shall spearhead the expedition.

I stood at the crest of the hill, mist-hanging low around me as I watched the dockhands scurrying around to prepare the ship in the early morning light. The wind sung sweetly in my ears, and Bandit's breathing sung in time. As the sun left the horizon, I was to set sail for this 'Pandaria' and begin this expedition.

I took in one more deep breath of the mist, its comforting aura and whispers of the dead soothing me and giving me strength as I made my way towards the docks. Leather pants, boots, and cloth shirt covered me, paired with a leather vest, quiver, and belt. My cloak hung and floated behind me in the wind, and my hair fluffed out like a main, held back by my headband.

Mother and Father were waiting at the docks, along with Elvira and Delevenia, and-

"Oh, _ri,"_ I grumbled, seeing Lo'Daras Dawnwalker standing proudly beside my father, talking animatedly with him.

Of course, he is the one who noticed me approaching, "Good morning, my love! I am to accompany you to-"

"Like hell you are." I growled, and he stopped, shocked.

"Jadearra!" I don't know who squawked first, my mother or Delevenia.

"I am _not_ marrying him, I will not be courted, and I will _not_ be accompanied," I said, looking with stubborn anger at Father, who looked guilty.

This would be the fourth time he has attempted to set me up with Lo'Daras, and I will have _none_ of it.

"Apologies, daughter. I merely thought you would not want to be alone in this new land," Father said, and I smirked as Lo'Daras was led away by a dockhand, sulking.

"I will have my shipmates, and Bandit, and my memories of you," I smiled, wrapping my arms around him in a tight hug, emotions tugging themselves out of their neat crates to make my heart pound.

I hate leaving them.

"Be safe, my Jade. Quel' Thalas looks to you. _O riom a."_ Father spoke into my hair, and I smiled against his chest.

"I love you too, Father."

I pulled away from him, and turned to Mother, whose self-control was wavering badly.

"Would you like a gift from this new land, mother? Jewels, silk, scrolls, anything?" I asked, and she gave a watery smile.

"I wish to be given the first branch you trip over in this new land," she said, and I gave her a quizzical look, "Why?" I asked.

"Because when I receive it, I'll know my clumsy Jade will be home and safe, and that is all I truly want." With that, she threw herself at me in a hug, sobbing into my shoulder, strawberry red hair tickling my cheek.

I fought back tears of my own, hugging her tightly and kissing her hair, "I promise you mother, I will bring you this and more, for you deserve the world. I love you so much."

"I love you too, Daughter. Be safe, and…fight for your sister, that she may accompany you in the mist."

Tears actually did sting my eyes, and trickle down my cheeks momentarily, and I gave her one last squeeze before pulling away and nodding to Father, who took her into his arms as she cried for her children.

"Milady, are you ready?"

I turned to see one of companions calling from the boat, and I nodded, taking my bag from Delevenia, hugging Elvira quickly, and gesturing for Bandit to follow me.

"For Thessali! For Quel' Thalas!"

This is what was yelled along the coast line of the Eversong by my beautiful people, and I smiled and waved.

 _Yes, for Thessali, I will carve the monster's skull for my trophy._

 _I come at your call, Warchief._

I have never seen so much Mist.

Whispers of unfamiliar dead surrounded me at all times, choking my senses and leaving me fatigued and strained at any given time. We've been sailing through the choppy water and mist for three days now, and I've taken to carrying a torch, swinging it toward the mist to dissipate it here in there. I felt guilty for not listening to the mist I was sworn to protect, but I had to focus and there was so _much._

I stood now, leaning against the side of the ship, head hanging limply forward to watch the waves before, when the call I had been listening for for nearly three months _finally_ sounded.

"Land, Ho!"

None of the others had any trouble seeing, it seemed, but the mist crowded closer than ever now, clogging my senses until-

" _Enough!"_ I brought my arms around and slammed my palms together, and the mist moved from the ship entirely, restoring my senses to their full glory-

 _Wow._

I felt my jaw drop as I ran from the side to the bow of the ship, climbing onto the swirling figurehead of the ship and balancing there over the waves, staring in awe at the landscape before me.

Pandaria.

The forest was so…so _green._ Emerald layered over the ground, complementing the white sand of the beach, before fading into the deep green of the tree tops, held up by deep mahogany trunks, and framed by sharp, tall peaks that went into the clouds.

A shadow fell over me, and I looked up to see- _Mother of Azeroth!_

I scrambled backwards, nearly falling off the damn ship, staring at the massive, dragon like creature in front of me.

It had no wings, but it held itself aloft in a way that spoke of practice. Its scales glittered a navy blue and its eyes glowed a fiery red. Great horns poked out of its head, among is facial ridging and-reins.

Good god, something's _riding_ this thing.

"Milady?"

"Hold!" I held my hand out behind me, the ship stilling, and I slowly stood on my perch, face to muzzle with this thing. I eyed its small legs, which ended in talons as long as my arms, and flicking tail, which could send me flying in seconds.

Suddenly, the thing breathed, and hot wind sent my hair flying back from my face and left me coughing.

"Who _are_ you?"

It _talks?!_

"I am not the Cloud Serpent, stranger." The voice took on a note of amusement, and the thing-a Cloud Serpent, the man called it- lowered, to reveal its rider.

Whoa.

The only way I could even _begin_ to describe him is to compare him to a panda. He was very…round, but muscular, according to his posture. His hat was lower and wide, casting his face into shadow, but his eyes glowed gold and his ears were small. He was panda like in colouration-black and white and seemingly furry-and his paws held the reins of the Cloud Serpent.

"What business do you have here in Pandaria?" The man asked again, his voice rough and gravelly, with an accent punching his words.

"I am…I am Jadearra Theron, Reagent Princess of Quel' Thalas and Lady of the Mists. May we dock here?" I asked, using my full title and hoping this man somehow knew what it meant.

"Why should you be allowed?" He countered, and I bit my lip, thinking for a moment.

"I have been sent to study this land, and its inhabitants and cultures, which we didn't previously have any knowledge of." I responded, and he was still for a moment, watching me.

"You sent the mist from your ship like a monk…and you call yourself the Lady of the Mists. Why?" He questioned.

"I do not know what a monk is, but…In my land, and seemingly here as well, The Mist is the gateway to the realm of the dead, and as the Lady of the Mists, I can…I can hear the dead, and sometimes see their manifestations. I sent the Mists from my ship because they were smothering my senses with their power." I said, and the rider's head went to the side slightly, before he nodded.

"Alright, deathspeaker. Your ship may dock." With a blast of wind, the serpent shot from its place in front of the ship, its speed causing waves to rock the boat.

I turned to the crew, "You heard the…man. Bring us in."

Within an hour, we were docked, and the little port city that we were in was _filled_ with more of these panda like people. They watched with curiosity, and one child in particular looked excited-her eyes were as green as the treetops, and when she caught me watching, she gave a big grin.

"Take care of yourselves on your mapping expedition, I shall be on my own from now on." I told the crew, and they nodded. I took my quiver and slung it over my shoulder, picked up my simple bow, my bag, and beckoned for Bandit to follow.

As my feet sunk into the sandy earth of this new land, the man from the Cloud Serpent approached me, his Serpent nowhere to be seen.

"Hello, Deathspeaker." He said, and I bristled.

"I am _not_ a dea-well…I suppose I am, but please do not call me that." I said, and I saw him smirk under his hat.

"Apologies Dea-Jadearra." He caught himself this time, and I gave a nod in gratitude, when giggles caught my attention.

I looked around the rider man to see the small child with enchanting eyes hiding in a bush, watching us. She waved animatedly, and with some hesitation, I waved back.

The man looked over his shoulder and saw the child, only nodding at her before turning back, "I am Lord Taran Zhu, of the Shado-Pan."

"Shado-Pan?" I blurted, and I bit my lip to keep my mouth shut. My manners are just dead at this point.

"We are the Watchers of the Wall, and the Pandaren's only military force." Lord Zhu said, and I nodded-tucking the names _Pandaren, Shado-Pan,_ and _the Wall_ away for later.

"Now Lord Zhu, will I ever get to talk to her?"

I turned over my shoulder to see- _a Blood elf?_

She definitely hadn't been on the boat, and sunwell help her she looked like she _should_ be ill. Her hair was grey with very little brown in it, and she had wrinkles of age throughout her face. Her skin was dark with a seeming glow to it, and her eyes were the same as that Panda gi-

She's not a real elf.

"Yu'Lon," Lord Zhu bowed low, the brim of his hat nearly touching the ground. I followed suit, my head never dipping as I eyed the not elf.

"Rise, I wish to speak with her alone." Yu'Lon nodded to Lord Zhu, who gave me a look of utter suspicion before turning and walking away.

"You're not an elf." I said simply, and she gave a kind smile that reminded me of Mother in a way that my chest throbbed.

"Quite right-the eyes gave it away, didn't they? Never can mask them. Just so, this is a form that you're a little more familiar with, compared to my true form, and I'd rather you were comfortable." Yu'Lon was all happiness and good age-like the grandmamma whose spirit remained young.

"That and the accent. With all due respect, your current mask is giving more anxiety than anything-you look diseased. Elves don't age physically, and to do so is to have a deadly disease that is feared by my people." I said, and she looked shocked before a moment, before nodding, and closing her eyes.

With a light breeze, her hair went from grey to a deep woody brown, curling down her back, as the wrinkles and lines on her face disappeared, and she looked _much_ healthier. I gave a nod of approval, and she grinned.

"Now, I overheard your conversation with Taran Zhu, about your purpose here in Pandaria, and I have a…. proposition, for you." Yu'Lon said, and as if on cue, a Pandaren-that must be their race's name-brought two _gigantic_ dragon turtle like creatures up, whose shells were covered in a cushion and whose ridges were tied with reins.

"I would like you to come with me back to my temple, where you could study with my resident Lorewalker," Yu'Lon said, and my brain all but exploded with questions.

"Why do you have a temple? What is a Lorewalker? Why do you extend this kindness to a stranger?"

Yu'Lon smiled, "I am one of the four August Celestials. We…influence the Pandaren people greatly. We are their leaders, if you would prefer to think of it that way. My temple is the Temple of Jade Serpent, which rests in the heart of the Jade Forest. A Lorewalker is a…historian, of sorts. Much of the Pandaren's own history has been lost to them, and the Lorewalkers seek to piece it back together. Our Lorewalker-Lorewalker Stonestep-has a large library within the temple of information on the cultures of Pandaria. Why do I extend this kindness? Well…there are many reasons, many. Some you will learn in time," Yu'Lon finished, and while she evaded my last question, she answered well enough for me.

Yu'Lon and I climbed up onto the turtles, Bandit curling up against my lower back and a cushion for a perch, and Yu'Lon continued to speak with me as our turtles meandered down the grassy road.

The sun was heading for the horizon, and soon the only light on the path were the torches, and the jade trees hung ominously around us. I felt the mist creeping in, the whispers rising in volume, and forced my willpower into concentrating on Yu'Lon.

"The land is troubled, Jadearra," Yu'Lon said, and I raised an eyebrow, not even surprised that she knew my name.

"Your Alliance and Horde have brought war to our shores, awakening a terrible, _terrible_ enemy known as the Sha." Yu'Lon continued, getting a look to her eyes as though she were thousands of miles away.

"When the Celestials were young, the last Pandaren Emperor, Shaohao released his negative emotions into the land, as to be able to rule his people wisely in the threat of something known as the Sundering. The Celestials assisted him in this path, and for this we are deeply regretful, as it has caused many conflicts. The Shado-Pan were formed to watch the Pandaren enemies beyond the wall, and to defend the Pandaren from the Sha, who have been dormant for thousands of years. Your war, your dark energies, it… _feeds_ them, gives them strength, and they're breaking out of their prisons. It is…troubling." Yu'Lon finished, coming back to the road, and she smiled, "Ah, here we are."

I was in awe; the temple was _beautiful._ Great stonewalls surrounded the temple grounds, spare for a round doorway that we passed through. The rolling grounds were a thousand shades of green, with brilliant pink blossoms sprouting throughout. As we passed through a second set of rounded doors, the granite courtyard of puzzle piece shaped stones was revealed, surrounded by a villa-esque assortment of jade pillars and brilliantly blue tiled roofs.

Two Pandaren in elegant green robes and gold accenting came from the corners of the courtyard, helping Yu'Lon and I from our turtles, and taking my bag-when the woman reached for my quiver and bow, I growled slightly, and she backed off.

Bandit had leapt from the turtle upon reaching the grounds, and he trotted in now with a small train of doting children that pet him and gave him attention. His laughing grin and lolling tongue told me that he was satisfied.

I looked around, feeling Yu'Lon's eyes on me, and watched a Pandaren woman who dressed like a warrior, with reddish brown and white fur, and facial markings in the shape of knives along her cheek bones, as she led a group of what seemed to be trainees through some sequences, and all were accompanied by adorable little swirling Serpents-Cloud Serpent hatchlings.

"The Order uses my Arboretum to train their companions," Yu'Lon gestured through an archway that seemed to be tucked into a corner, and I saw pink blossom trees that swayed in the fading light.

As we approached the main steps, she turned to me with a stern, mothering look that made my heart ache, "Now, the libraries and the grounds are open for you to explore and meander through, but you are to _never_ pass into my private chambers. If I am no where to be found, contact Priestess Flameheart, and she will call for me. I take my true form and shed all masks within my chambers, and she is one of the _very_ few mortals who can stand to look upon me without pain. Goodnight, Jadearra." With that, she turned and slipped through the great cherry wooden doors, which closed with a thud of dismissal.

I wandered the courtyard some, finding my bag in one of the spare rooms and picking it up-I'll choose where I sleep. I eyed the pillars, with the gold serpent ridging, I wonder…

I got a running start, and with a leap, I latched onto one of the pillars, a few feet of the ground. I heard some shocked reactions, but I was too curious to care. I climbed the rest of the way up silently, using my ranger's footing to scale the pillar and find a perch on the roof-

 _Wow._

As clouds rolled peacefully through the early night sky, the Pandaren sun burned a brilliant red and orange, with yellows and pinks following its descent into the horizon. I looked up to see navy blue sky, and twinkling stars peaking through the clouds.

The roof had a wooden beam just barely wide enough for two of me to lay on, so I tucked my pack under my head and watched the sky, letting my mind wander off into the depths of sleep.


	3. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2**

Weeks have gone by, and my brain felt well fed and full. Lorewalker Stonestep had been cautious in his teaching first, but slowly my persistence had broken him, and he turned into the excited, young…frankly _jolly_ historian that I worked with since. My scrolls were piled around me, filled to the last inch of parchment with translations, depictions, information, and most importantly, _maps._ It was one of these maps that I was studying, one that was sadly only partially complete, as it was everything the Pandaren knew of the land beyond the Wall-the steppes and the Dread Wastes, home of the Mantid.

I felt her presence before I looked up and saw her, and when I did look up, she looked distressed, her mask flickering to reveal emerald glowing power beneath that caused my retinas to burn slightly.

"Jadearra, I must speak with you in private," Was all she said, before she turned with a great _swoosh_ of deep hunter green robes.

I looked to the Lorewalker, who had been cleaning bookworms out of the rafters, and he merely nodded, acknowledging that he had been listening.

I left my research and jogged from the library, looking around for Yu'Lon.

"She is in her chambers, she sent me to escort you in."

I looked to my right and saw Priestess Flameheart, a deep burgundy red and white woman, with flowing markings like tears along her cheeks. She dressed in ornate plate metal, a helmet with a jade plume tucked under her arm. With a jut of her chin, she had turned on her heel and was walking away briskly. I struggled to keep up, grumbling about the deep green robes restricting me-temples meant robes, and robes meant discomfort.

She traced one clawed finger along the door in an intricately precise pattern, causing a smaller one to form and unlock. I was still staring slack jawed at the _size_ of the original doors, when the Priestess coughed.

"The large doors are for Yu'Lon when she goes flying." Flameheart said, before turning and going through the smaller door.

With a shake of my head, I followed.

We stepped into a frankly cavernous room that was bathed in emerald light, and out of respect I averted my eyes to floor, feeling the sheer _presence_ of Yu'Lon in all her truth. Wisdom bathed my senses.

"Yu'Lon, she has been retrieved."

"Excellent, there is much I must convey and we don't have much time,"

I felt her presence shrink and pull back, and when I looked up, she was a mirror of-

A mirror of a human.

My lips pulled back from my teeth in a bared smile, and she simply sighed.

"I understand your prejudice," It was her voice through the human male's mouth, "But this is the young boy who conveyed the message, and therefore it is the quickest way."

With that, her eyes rolled back in her head, and with a blink there were a brilliant burning blue, and the voice was no longer hers.

 _"_ _Krasarang is compromised! Sha of Despair in the Red Crane's temple! Refugees being hunted by Saurok, Shado-Pan trying to contain violence and hatred in the north! Send help!"_

I watched this with a vague suspicion-this human looks achingly familiar, but who the hell is he?

The voice left, and Yu'Lon returned, and the mask shifted to her Elvin choice, and she had the look of cold, detached fury that was _so_ reminiscent of mother that I did a double take.

"You must go as quickly as you can, a kite master has a kite prepared for you, I sent a courier to the Lorewalker to have your research packed for you and waiting, and a harness has been brought up to allow Bandit safe transport." She shuddered, and the Priestess forced my head down.

Her presence _exploded_ into being, green attacking the walls and her voice booming, _"Go! Save the Southern Celestial! His hope will affect us all!"_

 __The Priestess escorted me out again, her paw on my neck to keep my eyes down, until the door closed behind us.

"I apologize for the handling-she is not usually so distressed that her masks break."

Flameheart assured me, and I nodded, giving a quick bow before running to the room I had my clothes in.

They were all packed spare for my armor, and I slipped out of the robes, leaving them piled on the floor as I laced up my leather vest and cloth shirt, and pulled on the pants and boots I had left home in. I placed my royal band over my platinum hair, allowing it free of the strange braid the maidens had put it in. It poofed.

I grabbed the pack with my clothes in it as I pulled the door open, only to see Lorewalker Stonestep there with a pack of my many scrolls, and Bandit sitting beside him in a harness, looking grumpy.

"Thank you, Lorewalker." I took the bag from him, giving a deep bow of respect, and he patted my shoulder silently before walking away.

Bandit followed as I jogged out of the courtyard and through the grounds, to where the kite master was waiting. She had a young, brilliantly gold cloud serpent adolescent tied loosely to the front of the kite, and she was preparing the kite for takeoff.

"You ever done this before?" She asked, not looking at me while she took my bags and strapped them in, before grabbing Bandit by the harness and doing the same thing, glaring when he started to growl until it died off.

"Nope, can't be to hard, right?" I asked as she helped me onto the kite, quickly and nimbly tying the robes over my hands until I could hardly feel my fingers, and moving to my ankles.

"Never let go, or you'll plummet. Wind currents are your friends. My buddy here and I are gonna lead you into the southern stream and then let you off, should take you a good chunk of the way into Krasarang. From there you gotta find weaker ones to guide your descent. Got it?"

I nodded, settling into the crouch the ropes had left me in, and I felt her station the serpent behind the kite, and her hand grab the wooden side.

"Agara, _breathe!"_

The adolescent let out a wind so strong, that combined with the now lifting arm of the master, Bandit and I were flying upward. Wind burnt my eyes and made them water, and I was suddenly ripped southward.

The southern current.

Bandit was howling, offended and absolutely terrified, and I didn't blame him.

Heights aren't my thing.

I kept my eyes trained on the Horizon-I knew what to look for and when to drop. It was getting warmer quickly, and soon it was hot wind that scalded my skin.

Suddenly, the light was dimming, and I looked up, shocked to see the black and white swirling clouds that signified-

 _Oh Azeroth._

The wind blasted me from the side, sending the kite careening off, and I screeched, the sound stolen by wind. I heard Bandit howling.

We're spinning so quickly, we're going to die, Sunwell guide us we're going to die-

 _Lose hope, fall to your despair._

Without meaning to, the voice the penetrated my mind sounded of Thessali, and I remembered my dear sister with a bitter cry of pain, my eyes flashing between my death now and her death then.

 _Charging forward, raising my quiver to slow the broadsword, "Thessali!"_

 _I was grabbed by the collar, ripped off my feet and away from her, as she turned from the_

 _freshly slain ghoul and met the Shalamayne with a blade of her own._

 _"_ _You are too valuable," Garrosh Hellscream whispered._

 _I was thrown backwards, and I screamed as my sister's head left her shoulders._

I slammed back into the present with the horrifying realization that the wind had stilled.

Completely.

I screamed, the sound high pitched and echoing as we plummeted, and I couldn't get my hands free of the kite.

"HELP!"

 _Give in to your despair._

"SUNWELL! YU'LON! THE-THESSALI!" My face was streaked with burning tears as I felt my composure die completely, my mind assaulted with horrible images, and I was sobbing as I screamed.

I watched the tree line come closer, and I screamed-every memory of pain, all of my hurt and anger and despair, leeching from me. My skin was fading to an ashy grey, and my vision was tunneled.

Suddenly, warm light enveloped me for a spare moment above the tree line, that washed it away momentarily, before my mind knew pain.

 _Crash, shatter, screaming._ Out.

 _"_ _She has to wake up…she's-she's-"_

 _"_ _Relax, Prince, do not let yourself feel. She is awake."_

Ow. My head hurt, my eyes burned, and something was throbbing so horribly that I needed to scream. I pried my eyelashes apart, and I stared in dulled shock at my arm.

It was bent at an angle that wasn't anatomically possible, and it had blood and gore all over it-and it _hurt._

"Thank the light you're awake,"

I realized that I wasn't alone, but I couldn't turn my head without piercing pain going through both of my shoulders and arms.

"My-my shou-shoulder-"

"I got you, breathe. Don't look, just breathe. This may sting."

Mumbling ensued, and warm, golden light-holy light-encased the mess of gore in front of me, and from what I felt, many other parts of my body. It was encasing me in warmth that felt like home, and I watched with amazement dulled by agony as my arm moved back to where it was supposed to go, and the wounds sealed over. I was still gory, but I felt much better.

I found that I could turn my head now, so with a little struggle I turned to see-

 _That's the Prince of Stormwind._

 _That's a human._

My heart rate went through the roof as I writhed, scrambling backwards against my body's request and clumsily taking a knife from my belt, holding it front of me and trying to ignore the twinging in my arm.

"Get-get away I-no go- _Where's my wolf?_ " My other arm was struggling to find perch on the branch behind me, and my eyes were tunneling in on the looming human with little to no resemblance to his father in front of me.

"I have him, Jadearra. Stand down," That was Taran Zhu.

I didn't continue to flee, but I was entirely too stiff, and my knife arm was visibly shaking and so was the rest of me and I'm going to have a heart attack-

"Please, please calm down. I sent the message to Yu'Lon. I'm not here to hurt you,"

I did recognize him from the message I had received this morning. Same golden hair that waved around a tanned face, same cloth armor and staff, same enchanting eyes-

 _No. Never. Not for a human._

 _Not for her murderer's son._

"Please-back away, please," I was still shaky, and I felt the arm that was holding my weight trembling massively.

He did so, backing away in a crouch, as though he were afraid standing would set me off. He was right.

Pain tugged at my mind-physical and emotional-and I sagged pathetically against the branch, my arm wrapped around it, and I pressed my forehead to the damp wood and analyzed my surroundings.

It was definitely the Krasarang, humidity hung like a veil in the air, and was a sickly warmth that made me squirm. The clearing I was in had Taran Zhu kneeling not far away, Bandit restrained at his side and seemingly okay-The human healed him. Speaking of the human, he was still about two feet away, watching me with an intensity that made me wary, and staining him along his chest and shoulders was glittering blood-

" _Get my blood off of you."_ I pushed it out in a breath, and he jumped, looking down at himself and seemingly realizing what he was covered in. He took a knife from his belt, and I curled inward, defenseless-

Only to watch him cleanly slice his sleeves off, leaving tanned, lightly muscled arms and hands. He threw the cloth into the woods.

"Better?" He asked, looking at me as one would a feral animal, and I nodded, panting again as I relaxed against the wood.

He wasn't horrible looking, and I suppose he did save me from living life without arms.

"Are you in fit shape to move? We need to get inside the refugee camp before dark, when the Saurok hunt." Taran Zhu said, and I glanced down at my legs-my pants seemed to have been cut away to leave very little covered, and what was left was covered in bruising and gore.

I tested it, trying to push myself up a little, and every nerve lit itself on fire.

"No," I rasped, pain starring my vision.

"Let the Prince carry you back, he can continue his healing on the way-"

" _No."_ I looked at the human, baring my teeth as much as I could in an attempt to threaten. It didn't work.

"Please-your ladyship. Elves and humans allied once-let me help you," The boy was overly polite, and I felt my mind slipping from pain and fatigue.

I sighed, and nodded weakly, closing my eyes and resigning myself to my fate.

The toned arms wrapped around me, one behind my hurting knees and another around my mid back and arms, lifting me from the branch slowly, and cupping my head in one hand before slowly setting it on his shoulder, one arm behind his neck so that my position mirrored what I had done on the ground.

"I will try to walk slowly, so that you're not jarred. My magic may put you to sleep," he warned, and I nodded weakly, already feeling the warm pull of the light.

"Don't think…this…changes…anything…" I trailed off as the light filled me, along with the rumble of his chest as he laughed and the steady, if not overly calming beat of his heart. With that, I was out.

 _The battlefield, Light's Hope Chapel, the day of her death._

 _I turned as if in slow motion, my dagger going through a ghoul like cheese, and opened my mouth to scream._

 _I wasn't ripped away, why wasn't I ripped away?_

 _Instead, I was forced to watch, unable to speak or move, as Shalamayne removed her head from her shoulders, and the High King of the Alliance turned to look at me, grinning as glittering red elf blood dripped from his broadsword. His eyes were hollow-_

 _Sha fire, this is a dream._

 _Why can't I get out then?_

 _"_ _You shall fall to your despair, as Thessali fell to the blade," The voice that left Varian Wrynn was one of deep, terrible power._

 _"_ _You're-you're wrong,"_

 _But he was right. People that shouldn't have been there were there, and they were being cut down. Father took and arrow to the neck. Mother was ripped apart before my eyes. Elvira lost her ears and eyes and died without a tongue. Delevenia was eaten alive._

 _It kept going, one by one, all around me, and I realized I was screaming, "Stop it! Stop it!"_

 _All the bodies rose, whether without body parts or still bleeding, and they all spoke, "It never stops. There is no end. There is only despair. Give up. Give in." They started closing in, chanting their final words, their eyes hollow with Sha fire, and I screamed and screamed and-_

I shot upwards, where are they where am I what the bloody hell is happening-

"Jadearra!"

I whipped around, not even registering who it was before I jumped up into the nearest tree, my limbs working perfectly as I scrambled away, hiding away from one of _them._

"Jadearra!"

"No!" my voice rasped and shook, and I was crying, "No! I will not watch it! No!"

"Jadearra."

I screamed, realizing the human was in the tree with me, and I squeezed away, pressing my back into the trunk and shrinking back as much as I was able. My heart was pounding in my ears and all I could see was that damned scene-

"Jade. Please, breathe. I got you, you're safe. You're not there anymore. You're safe."

The human inched closer, eyes burning hot enough to shine blue in the darkness, "You're safe."

I stopped screaming, staring at him in silent terror as I heard my own panting.

"You were attacked by the Sha, they-they play mind games. It's what brought you down off the kite. They force you to focus on your darkest memories, and they sift through your mind to twist them and make them so much worse. Please stop crying."

I realized with a jolt that my panting had actually been rasping sobs as my heart beat slowly came back to my chest and out of my ears.

"Did you see them too?" I asked, my voice small and weak. I was so overly compromised that I didn't care who or what he Was-I needed to know I wasn't alone.

"I…yes, the first night after Despair broke free," the human paused, collecting himself, "It was the memory of the stone mason's riot, where my mother died. I was…I was six."

I didn't respond, looking off over his shoulder in an attempt to compose myself.

"Can I heal you? You have scratches from your panic attack." The human asked, gesturing to my arm, and I held it up numbly, only watching his face when he began to mumble his incantation.

It lit up from the light swirling around his hand, which enveloped my arm in its glow. His eyes were utterly focused and passionate, and his face-

I forced my eyes away from his face, mumbling a thank you as he pulled away.

"Try to get some sleep alright? We have work to do tomorrow." With that, the human extracted himself from the tree and left me alone.

I studied my body-someone had pulled a fresh set of armor from my bag and replaced my destroyed clothes, and my skin was cleaner than before.

I slowly came down from the tree, crawling to where I had been laying originally- a mat with my bag of scrolls for a pillow. Bandit curled up beside me, helping to keep me warm, and I slipped back into a thankfully peaceful sleep.

"Jadearra, come. We must get to work."

I pried my eyes open, the skin of my face tight and my muscles stiff. I looked up into the face of Taran Zhu, backlit by the fiery black and grey sky. He was stern with an undertone of concern.

"You must control your emotions, or you will be feeding them. It has already taken a toll on you,"

I sat up slowly as he backed away, and I looked down to see that my skin had paled overnight, greying slightly, and my hair felt dryer, limper. My motivation was nearly non-existent, but I pressed on.

I stood from the mat and drew my frankly pathetic cloak about my shoulders, drawing the hood up and tucking my hair around my neck as chilled wind made me shiver. I had slept in my armor, boots and all. I walked to what I assumed was Taran Zhu's spot in the camp, grumbling inwardly upon seeing the human there.

"Morning," He said quietly, observing my face with a look of concern that made me gag a little. I merely jutted my chin out in acknowledgement, focusing on the plans that Taran Zhu was studying.

"We need to fortify the camp-walls, anything to block this wind," Taran Zhu said, using a dagger to stab a piece of parchment into the tree stump table as he spoke, the wind trying to rip it away.

"We need venom glands off the pythons in the river, they've bitten refugees crossing and they're in sore need of antidotes. We need the supply lines from the north secured. We need-"

"Lord Zhu," I spoke with weight, studying the map in front of him, "I can take the supply lines, Bandit can haul in whatever gets discovered, if his kite harness was recovered from the crash. The human is obviously a skilled healer, if he can temper with Elvin blood and not lose limbs. He can take the rivers." I said, grimacing at giving the human a complement, but the confused happiness that he now radiated was refreshing.

"No. No splitting up-we go in pairs or not at all. The Saurok are picking the refugees off like wolves to the stag. You must work with the human if you leave the camp," Taran Zhu said, and I growled low in my throat, a canine sound that unnerved most enemies and agitated Hawkstriders.

"Very well…. Human, take to the rivers and I will chop wood for fortifications along it, and send it back on Bandit. Efficiency is key here if we are to defend from Saurok and Sha. Lord Zhu, station your available Shado-pan…here, and here, along the main line. I assume they can hold their own until we collect from the river. Then we can go over and clean up," I said, feeling a commanding responsibility lower onto my shoulders with a resounding crush.

"I'll have them moving momentarily. The kite harness is hanging at the western border of the camp, we had it scrubbed clean of blood and mud, and it is drying."

"No skin touched the blood, did it?" I asked, and he shook his head, allowing me my relief.

"Now go, we haven't much time."

I turned without another word and loped over to the harness, taking it from the branch and running gloved fingers over it, examining it before kneeling and calling Bandit to me.

"Why am I skilled to have tempered with Elvin blood?" the human asked, having followed me.

I didn't look up, focusing on tightening straps and untangling ropes quickly, "Elvin blood is tainted with fel energy. It can be toxic if touched by skin that hasn't been enchanted previously, or by a non elf." I answered.

His sharp inhale answered my question of his knowledge, and I stood from my job on Bandit, nodding. I tightened my quiver strap, checked the taut bowstring of my bow, and walked on without a word.

"How long will you need to collect the glands?" I asked, stopping momentarily to check an axe that was laying around, testing the weight in a swing before continuing with it at my side.

"Given the currents today, not to long." The human kept step with me easily,

surprisingly, "Tell me more about the blood. What does it inflict?"

I left the camp and walked across the stones through the river, to the trees on the opposite side, while the human stayed on the opposite side, "It is similar to acid, with a mental component like that Orcish affliction." I put my bow over my shoulder and swung the axe, impaling the wood nearly half through the trunk.

"How is it similar to the Orcs? Service to the demons?" The human called, and I heard a gurgling hiss that told me he found a snake.

"Blood lust and strength. You get soaked in it, and for the probable...fives minutes you have to live, you'll be unstoppable. You won't even feel it as it strips away layers of skin and muscle, until you're just bones. Nasty business." I swung again, and the tree came down.

I hopped onto the trunk and walked along it, chopping off the stray branches and tossing them into a pile to the side-firewood.

Gurgle hiss number four sounded, "Does it affect Orcs? They had demon blood in their veins," the human asked, and I paused for a moment, concentrating.

"They last longer, and are far more coherent in combat, but in the end they die as well," I said, hopping down from the trunk and chopping the trunk into four chunks. I tied one of these to Bandit's harness by the ropes, and he dragged it forward, off to the camp.

I hauled the other chunks up, ordering them and preparing for delivery, while the human bagged glands.

"I think I have enough,"

"Get more, we have no idea how long they will be here, and it may be needed." I said, and silence ensued.

When we stopped speaking, stopped seeing, and merely worked, it…. Sunwell help me for saying this…was not horrible.


	4. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3**

We walked into the camp at sundown, sweaty and smelling of mud and swamp. The morning had yielded enough wood for a mostly sturdy wall around the camp to be constructed, with a torn blanket covering the doorway. The venom glands had been delivered, and antidote was being given out now. The afternoon yielded a fresh cache of supplies, reinforcements to defend the lines, and a…tense, moment between the human and myself.

 _"_ _Saurok on the east!" was my only warning before they were nearly on top of me._

 _I couldn't notch an arrow; they were too close. I took the axe up from the ground and swung, unsheathing a dagger and going at whatever the axe missed. Eight to one. I was cornered. Sunwell guide me._

 _Suddenly, they were blasted down with a blast of brilliant white light, and I was taken to the ground, the breath knocked out of me as someone landed on top of me._

 _I opened my eyes to lock with brilliantly blue ones that glowed, and a tanned human face that looked embarrassed._

 _"_ _I-lost footing while trying to get aim and not hurt you-I…" He stopped, panting, his minty breath mixing with mine._

 _I felt his leg between mine, knee digging in the ground there. His forearms were braced on either side of my head, and his torso was brushing against mine, sending shocks of electricity through my body in a way that should_ not _be happening._

 _"_ _Move," I whispered, my heart hammering in my throat and my face burning with embarrassment and-horrifyingly-faint arousal._

I was tired, my muscles and bones hummed with fatigue and stiffness, and my shoulders were throbbing. I grabbed a small thing of rations from our old supplies as refugees swarmed the fresh cache. I stumbled over to my mat and picked it up clumsily, dragging it to a small indent in the wall that had been built, making a cubby with walls on three sides. Ideal for defense. I dropped it down along with my bag and quiver and bow, before I myself fell onto it. God I'm tired.

"Is that all you'll eat?"

I sighed, opening my heavy eyes to see the human standing a few feet back from my cubby, holding two things of rations.

"I am not as important as the refugees. They get the first pick. I'll live," I tried to roll over, and groaned as lancing pain went through my shoulders.

"Want to check those? I can try and dull the pain," He moved closer, but the look I gave him spoke volumes.

"I will be _fine_ …enjoy your feast, princeling," I said, adding the insult for good measure, before drawing into my cubby and curling around my food, shaky fingers pulling at the packaging to get at the meat.

I heard the thump of someone sitting down, and I groaned, "What?"

I felt something hit my thigh, and I looked to my left to see one of the packages the human had been holding-it was one of the fresh rations.

"Eat. It'll help you heal and help you sleep," He said, not showing any sign of moving.

I groaned, giving in and taking the package into my lap, biting into mine first, and grimacing at the stale tiger meat.

"Why are you so…. hostile? And don't try and sell me the whole Horde and Alliance thing, I don't believe it." The human said, leaning on one of the corners of my cubby to look at me.

I bit back my thousands of reasons for hatred. He was not worthy of that knowledge.

"Humans…have taken much, from my people." I said, my words clipped and my tone restrained as my heart ached for Thessali.

"We were your allies, once. We helped to defend your home from the Horde." The human said.

"That was long ago, things have changed, princeling," I said, feeling my age-I was alive when that happened, he wasn't.

"Not so many that this hatred is justified."

I bared my teeth in a snarl, turning to look at him with a raw look of fury, growling low in my throat and clenching every muscle, " _more_ than enough has happened!"

He drew back quickly, a wary look in his eyes, and I snapped my teeth at him,

withdrawing further and finishing my meat, digging into the next one-buzzard meat, much fresher.

"I didn't mean to Offend-I only want to know what's happened to cause…this." He said cautiously, inching closer, and I sighed.

"Your fool of a king…he took something. Something very dear. I personally will never forgive him for this, and I will take it something of his in kind." I could behead this princeling, show it off for the world to see, let the King mourn as I have mourned-

"What did he take?"

I jerked back into the present, eyeing the overly curious human, who looked uncertain.  
"That would be none of your concern-"

Wind suddenly ripped through the camp, and I shivered convulsively, drawing my pitiful cloak about me and curling inward. God I hate the cold.

"Jadearra?" the human looked so concerned, but I glared all the same, even as my teeth clacked together.

"I'm f-fine!" I snarled, even as my body stiffened, protesting. Where is that damn-

Bandit bolted into the cubby suddenly, leaping over the human and curling around me protectively, licking at my face and whimpering. I felt my muscles slowly release, warmth bringing me back from stone.

"What the hell was that?" The human asked, and I sighed tiredly.

"None of your concern now leave me." I said, more of an order than a dismissal, and he finally went away.

 _So. Goddamn. Cold._

 _I shivered convulsively as I pushed forward, through the wastes. Where the fuck-?_

 _"_ _Getting a bit stiff?" The monster cackled evilly, and I growled, my arms were lost entirely, I couldn't throw my blade._

 _"_ _I will have your skull for a helm!" I snarled, my teeth clattering and my feet lodging into the ground._

 _"_ _That is, if you're ever thawed. That Theron curse really must be troubling at the Roof of the World." The thing cackled evilly, flicking its wings back and forth._

 _Fury turned cold in my chest, and my heart pounded in a panic as I realized he was right-I was turning grey._

 _"_ _Maybe my king would enjoy a new statue-A Theron family portrait that is overly realistic-!"_

 _My eyes sealed over, and I was blind, and all I could hear was laughter._

I jerked awake, shaking like a leaf and breathing hard, feeling my face frantically and drawing my cloak tight about me, where's Bandit? God it's cold-

 _Thump._

A heavy, warm cloak hit me, and I didn't even think about it as I quickly pulled it on over my basking in the immediately warmth. Then the scent hit me.

Minty, Human.

I looked up, and saw the human standing there, looking down at me, Bandit beside him, "Your wolf woke me up, was pulling at my cloak. I walk over here to see you…what? Turning to stone?" He accused, and I looked down at my fingers to realize that the shadows were actual traces of grey receding.

"It is…a family curse, if you will. A burden of your father's crime against my family." I said, feeling lancing agony go through me as my organs came back to me, and I curled into the warmth as Bandit curled up beside me.

"Elaborate," The human sat down at the foot of my mat, and I wrinkled my nose, still surrounded by his annoyingly delicious scent.

"No."

"I've got all night,"

"Not telling."

"I can take my cloak back and threaten you."

I glared at him, annoyed that he looked kind of handsome with that smugly playful look on his face.

"Fine, if you're going to coerce me, settle in Princeling, I'm going to tell you a bedtime story about your so called High King and what he did to my family," I said, and I felt him scoot in a little closer.

I swallowed past the lump in my throat, feeling my feelings dredge up to the surface already.

"It was…a few years ago, the beginning of the joint campaign against the Lich King. My sister-Thessali Theron was Ranger General, and she was leading us along with an Orc unit, led by Garrosh Hellscream, -" My mouth tasted bitter when I said his name, "-to attack the Scourge that were gathered there. We were…. we were winning when an Alliance unit-led by _your father-_ came in. We thought they were there to help but they-they slaughtered us along with the scourge. They really didn't discriminate. Your father he-he charged at my sister, recognizing her for the political stature, and I went to intercept when-when Hellscream ripped me from the ground and decided that I was more valuable than her, and-he threw me into the chapel, all the way to the back. The last thing I saw that day was…was the great broadsword Shalamayne beheading my sister." I finished, and I knew I was crying, but I hated talking about this.

The human was dead silent, so I decided to push through, "The Theron family has a blood curse-if one relative has the opportunity to save another, but doesn't…they are viewed as stone hearted, and thus the cold shall turn them to stone, to match their cold, dead hearts." I said, self-loathing and hatred bubbling through me. "The curse came into affect the first winter after she was taken. I was outside, and a cold blasted through and-the next thing I remember is my parents hovering over me, looking like death itself and crying. Because I couldn't save the Theron heir, I was afflicted…that, young princeling, is what your father took from my family." I finished, sagging against the wall as fatigue and tired warmth dragged at my soul, my eyes half open and heavy lidded.

"Is that…is that the memory that Despair dragged up to you?" the human asked, and I nodded slowly, head lolling a little. So…tired…

"Hey, hey. Don't fall-" I felt him scoot in closer, keeping me from falling over, and I didn't react, I should've reacted, what is wrong with me?

Bandit was growling, nudging my hands, which were turning grey. Oh. I'm dying, I admitted what I have done and now I can rest. Okay…

"Whoa, Jadearra come on, don't do that. No no no, Jade wake up, stay awake. Keep your eyes open. Eyes on me," he moved into my line of vision, which was tunneling, his eyes were glowing, and I felt warm arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Tired.." I slurred, eyes flickering, and he cursed, and the heat increased.

"Come on come on-"

 _Shatter._

I was wide-awake, and alert, and what the _fuck?_

I sprung away from him, eyes wide and face pulled into a snarl, and I felt the cold trying to set in again.

"Sha attack. It was listening. _Shit."_ I hissed, shivering as my breath puffed in front of me.

"I broke it, come here."

"No!" I pulled farther back from him, offended with myself for sharing that story, and for feeling tender towards him, what the _hell?_

 __"Its either suck it up and come huddle for warmth or become a refugee statue."

I growled, moving back towards him and leaning stiffly against him, cursing silently for relaxing into him as arms circled me. We were tucked almost completely into the corner, and I was warm.

And disgustingly enough, I was again, vaguely aroused.

"Comfy?" he asked, noting the awkward silence, and I nodded.

"Question for you, Princeling." I said, looking at the bicep that my nose brushed against when he inhaled.

"Answer for you, Princessling," he tried, and I snorted, biting down the lazy smile that threatened to break my face as his chest rumbled with amusement.

"What is your name? You know mine, it's only fair." I said, rambling slightly from fatigue.

"My name's Anduin, princessling. Now get some sleep."

 _"_ _Oh dear, they look comfortable."_

 _"_ _Should we disturb them? I know Lord Zhu needs them, but…"_

 _"_ _Shh, the woman wakes."_

I blinked slowly, prying my eyes open to see the tanned skin of human neck, and I nearly had a heart attack before I remembered that he was keeping me from turning to stone last night.

I lifted my head slightly, shaking away the last dregs of sleep, and observed. I looked almost small, even though I'm nearly his height. His arms circled my torso, hands rest on my waist and hips lazily, his legs drawn up to wrap around mine. One of my own arms was strewn across his chest, the other tucked into his side. I feel nauseated.

"Morning."

I jumped, turning to see that the human- _Anduin-_ was indeed awake, and he was smirking playfully at me from where he was still laying. Damn him and his not unattractive face.

I grunted, and he laughed softly, still watching me as I shoved my hair behind my headband, pulling it back from its lion-esque chaos.

I moved to take the cloak off, but his hands covered the clasps and my hands suddenly, alerting to him being _very_ close to me.

"It'll help keep you warm. It should be enough until tonight." He said softly, and I felt my face heat, and swallowed, moving my hands.

I stood and walked away, having slept in full armor again. I drew the cloak tighter about me and admired the deep blue fabric-well made.

I noticed Taran Zhu giving me an amused look as I approached, and he gestured to the cubby, where Anduin was still sitting, watching lazily.

"It was for warmth only," I muttered, and he huffed a laugh, "What's the goal for today?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Bathe, continue fortifying the camp. We attack tomorrow," He said, and my eyebrows must've reached my hairline before he explained, "There is a copse of trees that we grew over pools, some engineering…it is the temple bath house, and has lasted wonderfully. I suggest taking advantage of it. The women have taken the liberty of cleaning some cloth clothes for you to wear."

I nodded, seeing two sets of cloth clothes sitting on the makeshift table beside him, one set much larger than the other. I said nothing as I gathered up the smaller one-and the bar of soap next to it-and left the camp.

I found a cobbled path that led to a copse of- _oh._

I pushed aside a layer of hanging vines to find two blowing pools, the bottoms of them covered in reflective crystal, causing the entire bath house to glow a blue and green. The water looked _heavenly._

I stepped in, taking a step to the left-it had a sign marking it for the women-and with one quick look to make sure I was alone, I stripped out of my armor quickly, praying the water was warm as I hopped in.

It was the perfect temperature, and my skin felt fleshier than it had since I had arrived here. I sighed in content, sinking completely under the water and opening my eyes to see blue. I spun in the water, giggling to myself as it swirled, before pushing myself up to sit at the edge and cover myself in soap.

This was what I was lathering through my hair when Anduin walked in.

I shrieked, falling into the pool with a loud splash as he whirled around, yelling "Sorry!" and covering his eyes.

He just saw me _naked._

I was burning under the water, only my eyes and nose above the surface as I stared at Anduin in horror.

"I-um-Uh-" He turned around now, looking flushed and embarrassed and a little strained-

 _oh ew._

I sunk down the rest of the way in horror, to let him get in the water and to marinade on the last few traumatic moments of my life. I peeked to see if he was done-

 _Nope._

His pants were still on, and his back was to me, but his bare back was tanned with pale crisscrossing scars, and a semi ornate tattoo on his shoulder blade of...a list?

"You're not subtle." He said, not looking at me, but laughing when I jerked under the water, cheeks burning. I peeked when he had hopped into the water, and the water kept certain areas on both of us covered.

"What's the list?" I asked, standing at the edge of the pool and lathering my hair again, watching Anduin carefully.

He was watching me, his muscled shoulders and arms shifting as he washed everything that was above the water's surface, "It's a list of everyone I love, my parents are there, my best friend is there," He said, and I dipped down momentarily to get my soapy hair wet, and started combing out the soap with my fingers.

"Why is it tattooed to you? Do you not know who you love?" I asked, poking at the social boundaries of whatever was between us.

"Back when I was a child, I was made king for a short time because Lady Prestor-Onyxia-took my father's memory and split his soul into two beings. He didn't remember me, my mother, anyone that he loved-I never want to forget those people." His tone carried weight, and I was silent for a moment as I thought that over.

We remained silent as we continued washing, but I was done and there was an obstacle.

I braced my hands on the edge of the pool, "If you look I'm poisoning your rations,"

I heard a splash, and made sure he was completely under, before lifting myself out of the pool and quickly wrapping a towel around myself and tying it. I used a second towel to begin the chore of drying my endless amounts of hair.

"Let me help,"

I turned just in time for a hot blast of wind to rip at me, nearly taking my towel and sending my hair out behind me, like a lion's mane. I stood there shell shocked for a moment while Anduin laughed at the water's edge.

"Never do that again." I said, using my hands to bring my hair down from its chaotic heights, the annoying mess falling over my forehead and spilling down my shoulders and back, "I have to change, don't you dare look."

He darted under the water, and on the count of three I dropped the towel and got into under clothes, pulling on pants that reached my mid calf and making sure the important things were covered. I bent down to grab the cloth shirt when I heard a wolf whistle.

I straightened immediately, shirt in hand, glaring at the grinning dork of a human who was resting his arms on the edge of the pool.

I slid the shirt on, focusing on buttoning it as he got out of the pool to dry and change.

Suddenly, he moved, and was _right there._

His bare toes brushed mine, and I noticed he was only half dressed-well formed abs and pectorals were level with my torso.

Two tanned fingers tilted my chin up, and my eyes met his. They burned with…something that I didn't know, but it stirred emotions up inside me, and that damned arousal seeped back in.

He ran a hand through my hair, his fingers untangling it and fingertips brushing my back and leaving a trail of raw nerves behind him.

"I like your hair down," he whispered, his minty breath with a hint of honey brushing against my face.

We were silent for a moment, just staring at each other, until he blinked and we both seemed to remember what the hell we were doing and where we were, as he cleared his throat and stepped back again. My cheeks burned as I finished buttoning up my shirt and sliding on leather armor, boots, and his cloak. I left my hair down.

I slid my headband into the pocket of the cloak, pulling the hood up and bracing against the wind as I walked back to camp, fighting back the shivers. I felt Anduin follow me, and I did not look at him.

Lord Zhu looked dire, "We cannot attack the temple-Saurok have taken children."

All of my warm fuzziness died in my stomach, and I felt my responsibilities slam back into place. I straightened up, looking over his shoulder at the map intently, "Where are we going."

He used a small stick to mark the path on the parchment, "This is their main camp, it's a shallow pond, they have six Pandaren children. They demand to see the reinforcements sent away and the temple surrendered by tonight or they'll kill them." He sounded vaguely ill.

"I can go in and take out the Saurok, And-the human can get the children to safety and heal their wounds," I said, and he sighed.

"I fear this is what they want, it's a trap."

" _Children_ are involved, Lord Zhu!" I exclaimed, hair getting in my face as my head shook, I shoved it to the side, "With all due respect, I don't give a damn what orders you have. Those children come first."

"Just so, Jadearra..." Lord Zhu studied the map and sighed, his shoulders sagging, "Prepare for battle, you leave before sunset."

I gave a mock salute, before turning on my heel and loping over to my things, anger heating my core as Bandit nosed at my hair confusedly.

"Don't rush into this recklessly, Jadearra-the Sha feed off emotion-"Anduin started, having followed me, but I ignored him.

"I will get those children out, come or don't. I'm leaving _now."_ I sheathed a dagger in my belt, slung a quiver filled with arrows over my back, and grabbed my bow, marching away.

He followed me, of course.

We marched in grim silence, my anger rolling in waves, and I found their damned camp fast enough.

A horde of lizards awaited me, and I saw the children front and centre, all looking harried but otherwise unharmed.

I stood there, staring them down, nostrils flared and arrow Nocked-I was in the shadows and they didn't know my scent.

I scanned them...there, children. I nocked three arrows and let them fly without hesitation.

With squeals, three Saurok children died with arrows in their eyes.

The Saurok wailed, and suddenly, a _thing_ exploded from the pond with a blast of air so cold my nose stiffened almost immediately.

 _"_ _So this is how you choose to die, death speaker."_

The thing was huge, black and white and vaguely scorpion like, and it radiated utter agony and despair. I called on the mist instinctively, upon him mentioning, but the air was too still.

"Release the children!" I stepped into the light, and I prayed Anduin stayed in shadow-he has to let me distract this.

The thing laughed, a cold sound that made my bones rattle, _"Foolish little child. You breathe in despair; you're cursed with it! You very soul feeds me. What makes you think I am threatened?"_

I nocked five arrows and shot down five more Saurok, never looking away from the monstrous thing.

It growled, and I felt a weight shove me to my knees, _"That was a mistake."_

I screamed, something grabbed my heart, and fire clouded my vision. I watched the death of my sister, constantly, my parents dying. Elvi jumping off the tower, Delevenia drowning herself. All of this pain-because-because-

So cold, I shivered convulsively, I heard screaming, and I realized it was me.

"Fight it, Jadearra! FIGHT IT!" I heard Anduin, his voice a small beam of warmth as I screamed, my skin stiffening.

I did this to Thessali and my parents and my maidens and my people. I didn't save my sister and for that I will die. I am nothing, I am worth _nothing-_

 _"_ _Give in, murderer. Give in."_

I felt a hot swell of anger, as two faces swam into my vision.

Garrosh and Varian Wrynn.

"NO!"

A wave of fury and magic exploded from me, and my vision went dark.


	5. Chapter 4

**Chapter 3**

We walked into the camp at sundown, sweaty and smelling of mud and swamp. The morning had yielded enough wood for a mostly sturdy wall around the camp to be constructed, with a torn blanket covering the doorway. The venom glands had been delivered, and antidote was being given out now. The afternoon yielded a fresh cache of supplies, reinforcements to defend the lines, and a…tense, moment between the human and myself.

 _"_ _Saurok on the east!" was my only warning before they were nearly on top of me._

 _I couldn't notch an arrow; they were too close. I took the axe up from the ground and swung, unsheathing a dagger and going at whatever the axe missed. Eight to one. I was cornered. Sunwell guide me._

 _Suddenly, they were blasted down with a blast of brilliant white light, and I was taken to the ground, the breath knocked out of me as someone landed on top of me._

 _I opened my eyes to lock with brilliantly blue ones that glowed, and a tanned human face that looked embarrassed._

 _"_ _I-lost footing while trying to get aim and not hurt you-I…" He stopped, panting, his minty breath mixing with mine._

 _I felt his leg between mine, knee digging in the ground there. His forearms were braced on either side of my head, and his torso was brushing against mine, sending shocks of electricity through my body in a way that should_ not _be happening._

 _"_ _Move," I whispered, my heart hammering in my throat and my face burning with embarrassment and-horrifyingly-faint arousal._

I was tired, my muscles and bones hummed with fatigue and stiffness, and my shoulders were throbbing. I grabbed a small thing of rations from our old supplies as refugees swarmed the fresh cache. I stumbled over to my mat and picked it up clumsily, dragging it to a small indent in the wall that had been built, making a cubby with walls on three sides. Ideal for defense. I dropped it down along with my bag and quiver and bow, before I myself fell onto it. God I'm tired.

"Is that all you'll eat?"

I sighed, opening my heavy eyes to see the human standing a few feet back from my cubby, holding two things of rations.

"I am not as important as the refugees. They get the first pick. I'll live," I tried to roll over, and groaned as lancing pain went through my shoulders.

"Want to check those? I can try and dull the pain," He moved closer, but the look I gave him spoke volumes.

"I will be _fine_ …enjoy your feast, princeling," I said, adding the insult for good measure, before drawing into my cubby and curling around my food, shaky fingers pulling at the packaging to get at the meat.

I heard the thump of someone sitting down, and I groaned, "What?"

I felt something hit my thigh, and I looked to my left to see one of the packages the human had been holding-it was one of the fresh rations.

"Eat. It'll help you heal and help you sleep," He said, not showing any sign of moving.

I groaned, giving in and taking the package into my lap, biting into mine first, and grimacing at the stale tiger meat.

"Why are you so…. hostile? And don't try and sell me the whole Horde and Alliance thing, I don't believe it." The human said, leaning on one of the corners of my cubby to look at me.

I bit back my thousands of reasons for hatred. He was not worthy of that knowledge.

"Humans…have taken much, from my people." I said, my words clipped and my tone restrained as my heart ached for Thessali.

"We were your allies, once. We helped to defend your home from the Horde." The human said.

"That was long ago, things have changed, princeling," I said, feeling my age-I was alive when that happened, he wasn't.

"Not so many that this hatred is justified."

I bared my teeth in a snarl, turning to look at him with a raw look of fury, growling low in my throat and clenching every muscle, " _more_ than enough has happened!"

He drew back quickly, a wary look in his eyes, and I snapped my teeth at him,

withdrawing further and finishing my meat, digging into the next one-buzzard meat, much fresher.

"I didn't mean to Offend-I only want to know what's happened to cause…this." He said cautiously, inching closer, and I sighed.

"Your fool of a king…he took something. Something very dear. I personally will never forgive him for this, and I will take it something of his in kind." I could behead this princeling, show it off for the world to see, let the King mourn as I have mourned-

"What did he take?"

I jerked back into the present, eyeing the overly curious human, who looked uncertain.  
"That would be none of your concern-"

Wind suddenly ripped through the camp, and I shivered convulsively, drawing my pitiful cloak about me and curling inward. God I hate the cold.

"Jadearra?" the human looked so concerned, but I glared all the same, even as my teeth clacked together.

"I'm f-fine!" I snarled, even as my body stiffened, protesting. Where is that damn-

Bandit bolted into the cubby suddenly, leaping over the human and curling around me protectively, licking at my face and whimpering. I felt my muscles slowly release, warmth bringing me back from stone.

"What the hell was that?" The human asked, and I sighed tiredly.

"None of your concern now leave me." I said, more of an order than a dismissal, and he finally went away.

 _So. Goddamn. Cold._

 _I shivered convulsively as I pushed forward, through the wastes. Where the fuck-?_

 _"_ _Getting a bit stiff?" The monster cackled evilly, and I growled, my arms were lost entirely, I couldn't throw my blade._

 _"_ _I will have your skull for a helm!" I snarled, my teeth clattering and my feet lodging into the ground._

 _"_ _That is, if you're ever thawed. That Theron curse really must be troubling at the Roof of the World." The thing cackled evilly, flicking its wings back and forth._

 _Fury turned cold in my chest, and my heart pounded in a panic as I realized he was right-I was turning grey._

 _"_ _Maybe my king would enjoy a new statue-A Theron family portrait that is overly realistic-!"_

 _My eyes sealed over, and I was blind, and all I could hear was laughter._

I jerked awake, shaking like a leaf and breathing hard, feeling my face frantically and drawing my cloak tight about me, where's Bandit? God it's cold-

 _Thump._

A heavy, warm cloak hit me, and I didn't even think about it as I quickly pulled it on over my basking in the immediately warmth. Then the scent hit me.

Minty, Human.

I looked up, and saw the human standing there, looking down at me, Bandit beside him, "Your wolf woke me up, was pulling at my cloak. I walk over here to see you…what? Turning to stone?" He accused, and I looked down at my fingers to realize that the shadows were actual traces of grey receding.

"It is…a family curse, if you will. A burden of your father's crime against my family." I said, feeling lancing agony go through me as my organs came back to me, and I curled into the warmth as Bandit curled up beside me.

"Elaborate," The human sat down at the foot of my mat, and I wrinkled my nose, still surrounded by his annoyingly delicious scent.

"No."

"I've got all night,"

"Not telling."

"I can take my cloak back and threaten you."

I glared at him, annoyed that he looked kind of handsome with that smugly playful look on his face.

"Fine, if you're going to coerce me, settle in Princeling, I'm going to tell you a bedtime story about your so called High King and what he did to my family," I said, and I felt him scoot in a little closer.

I swallowed past the lump in my throat, feeling my feelings dredge up to the surface already.

"It was…a few years ago, the beginning of the joint campaign against the Lich King. My sister-Thessali Theron was Ranger General, and she was leading us along with an Orc unit, led by Garrosh Hellscream, -" My mouth tasted bitter when I said his name, "-to attack the Scourge that were gathered there. We were…. we were winning when an Alliance unit-led by _your father-_ came in. We thought they were there to help but they-they slaughtered us along with the scourge. They really didn't discriminate. Your father he-he charged at my sister, recognizing her for the political stature, and I went to intercept when-when Hellscream ripped me from the ground and decided that I was more valuable than her, and-he threw me into the chapel, all the way to the back. The last thing I saw that day was…was the great broadsword Shalamayne beheading my sister." I finished, and I knew I was crying, but I hated talking about this.

The human was dead silent, so I decided to push through, "The Theron family has a blood curse-if one relative has the opportunity to save another, but doesn't…they are viewed as stone hearted, and thus the cold shall turn them to stone, to match their cold, dead hearts." I said, self-loathing and hatred bubbling through me. "The curse came into affect the first winter after she was taken. I was outside, and a cold blasted through and-the next thing I remember is my parents hovering over me, looking like death itself and crying. Because I couldn't save the Theron heir, I was afflicted…that, young princeling, is what your father took from my family." I finished, sagging against the wall as fatigue and tired warmth dragged at my soul, my eyes half open and heavy lidded.

"Is that…is that the memory that Despair dragged up to you?" the human asked, and I nodded slowly, head lolling a little. So…tired…

"Hey, hey. Don't fall-" I felt him scoot in closer, keeping me from falling over, and I didn't react, I should've reacted, what is wrong with me?

Bandit was growling, nudging my hands, which were turning grey. Oh. I'm dying, I admitted what I have done and now I can rest. Okay…

"Whoa, Jadearra come on, don't do that. No no no, Jade wake up, stay awake. Keep your eyes open. Eyes on me," he moved into my line of vision, which was tunneling, his eyes were glowing, and I felt warm arms wrapped around me, pulling me closer to him.

"Tired.." I slurred, eyes flickering, and he cursed, and the heat increased.

"Come on come on-"

 _Shatter._

I was wide-awake, and alert, and what the _fuck?_

I sprung away from him, eyes wide and face pulled into a snarl, and I felt the cold trying to set in again.

"Sha attack. It was listening. _Shit."_ I hissed, shivering as my breath puffed in front of me.

"I broke it, come here."

"No!" I pulled farther back from him, offended with myself for sharing that story, and for feeling tender towards him, what the _hell?_

 __"Its either suck it up and come huddle for warmth or become a refugee statue."

I growled, moving back towards him and leaning stiffly against him, cursing silently for relaxing into him as arms circled me. We were tucked almost completely into the corner, and I was warm.

And disgustingly enough, I was again, vaguely aroused.

"Comfy?" he asked, noting the awkward silence, and I nodded.

"Question for you, Princeling." I said, looking at the bicep that my nose brushed against when he inhaled.

"Answer for you, Princessling," he tried, and I snorted, biting down the lazy smile that threatened to break my face as his chest rumbled with amusement.

"What is your name? You know mine, it's only fair." I said, rambling slightly from fatigue.

"My name's Anduin, princessling. Now get some sleep."

 _"_ _Oh dear, they look comfortable."_

 _"_ _Should we disturb them? I know Lord Zhu needs them, but…"_

 _"_ _Shh, the woman wakes."_

I blinked slowly, prying my eyes open to see the tanned skin of human neck, and I nearly had a heart attack before I remembered that he was keeping me from turning to stone last night.

I lifted my head slightly, shaking away the last dregs of sleep, and observed. I looked almost small, even though I'm nearly his height. His arms circled my torso, hands rest on my waist and hips lazily, his legs drawn up to wrap around mine. One of my own arms was strewn across his chest, the other tucked into his side. I feel nauseated.

"Morning."

I jumped, turning to see that the human- _Anduin-_ was indeed awake, and he was smirking playfully at me from where he was still laying. Damn him and his not unattractive face.

I grunted, and he laughed softly, still watching me as I shoved my hair behind my headband, pulling it back from its lion-esque chaos.

I moved to take the cloak off, but his hands covered the clasps and my hands suddenly, alerting to him being _very_ close to me.

"It'll help keep you warm. It should be enough until tonight." He said softly, and I felt my face heat, and swallowed, moving my hands.

I stood and walked away, having slept in full armor again. I drew the cloak tighter about me and admired the deep blue fabric-well made.

I noticed Taran Zhu giving me an amused look as I approached, and he gestured to the cubby, where Anduin was still sitting, watching lazily.

"It was for warmth only," I muttered, and he huffed a laugh, "What's the goal for today?" I asked, changing the subject.

"Bathe, continue fortifying the camp. We attack tomorrow," He said, and my eyebrows must've reached my hairline before he explained, "There is a copse of trees that we grew over pools, some engineering…it is the temple bath house, and has lasted wonderfully. I suggest taking advantage of it. The women have taken the liberty of cleaning some cloth clothes for you to wear."

I nodded, seeing two sets of cloth clothes sitting on the makeshift table beside him, one set much larger than the other. I said nothing as I gathered up the smaller one-and the bar of soap next to it-and left the camp.

I found a cobbled path that led to a copse of- _oh._

I pushed aside a layer of hanging vines to find two blowing pools, the bottoms of them covered in reflective crystal, causing the entire bath house to glow a blue and green. The water looked _heavenly._

I stepped in, taking a step to the left-it had a sign marking it for the women-and with one quick look to make sure I was alone, I stripped out of my armor quickly, praying the water was warm as I hopped in.

It was the perfect temperature, and my skin felt fleshier than it had since I had arrived here. I sighed in content, sinking completely under the water and opening my eyes to see blue. I spun in the water, giggling to myself as it swirled, before pushing myself up to sit at the edge and cover myself in soap.

This was what I was lathering through my hair when Anduin walked in.

I shrieked, falling into the pool with a loud splash as he whirled around, yelling "Sorry!" and covering his eyes.

He just saw me _naked._

I was burning under the water, only my eyes and nose above the surface as I stared at Anduin in horror.

"I-um-Uh-" He turned around now, looking flushed and embarrassed and a little strained-

 _oh ew._

I sunk down the rest of the way in horror, to let him get in the water and to marinade on the last few traumatic moments of my life. I peeked to see if he was done-

 _Nope._

His pants were still on, and his back was to me, but his bare back was tanned with pale crisscrossing scars, and a semi ornate tattoo on his shoulder blade of...a list?

"You're not subtle." He said, not looking at me, but laughing when I jerked under the water, cheeks burning. I peeked when he had hopped into the water, and the water kept certain areas on both of us covered.

"What's the list?" I asked, standing at the edge of the pool and lathering my hair again, watching Anduin carefully.

He was watching me, his muscled shoulders and arms shifting as he washed everything that was above the water's surface, "It's a list of everyone I love, my parents are there, my best friend is there," He said, and I dipped down momentarily to get my soapy hair wet, and started combing out the soap with my fingers.

"Why is it tattooed to you? Do you not know who you love?" I asked, poking at the social boundaries of whatever was between us.

"Back when I was a child, I was made king for a short time because Lady Prestor-Onyxia-took my father's memory and split his soul into two beings. He didn't remember me, my mother, anyone that he loved-I never want to forget those people." His tone carried weight, and I was silent for a moment as I thought that over.

We remained silent as we continued washing, but I was done and there was an obstacle.

I braced my hands on the edge of the pool, "If you look I'm poisoning your rations,"

I heard a splash, and made sure he was completely under, before lifting myself out of the pool and quickly wrapping a towel around myself and tying it. I used a second towel to begin the chore of drying my endless amounts of hair.

"Let me help,"

I turned just in time for a hot blast of wind to rip at me, nearly taking my towel and sending my hair out behind me, like a lion's mane. I stood there shell shocked for a moment while Anduin laughed at the water's edge.

"Never do that again." I said, using my hands to bring my hair down from its chaotic heights, the annoying mess falling over my forehead and spilling down my shoulders and back, "I have to change, don't you dare look."

He darted under the water, and on the count of three I dropped the towel and got into under clothes, pulling on pants that reached my mid calf and making sure the important things were covered. I bent down to grab the cloth shirt when I heard a wolf whistle.

I straightened immediately, shirt in hand, glaring at the grinning dork of a human who was resting his arms on the edge of the pool.

I slid the shirt on, focusing on buttoning it as he got out of the pool to dry and change.

Suddenly, he moved, and was _right there._

His bare toes brushed mine, and I noticed he was only half dressed-well formed abs and pectorals were level with my torso.

Two tanned fingers tilted my chin up, and my eyes met his. They burned with…something that I didn't know, but it stirred emotions up inside me, and that damned arousal seeped back in.

He ran a hand through my hair, his fingers untangling it and fingertips brushing my back and leaving a trail of raw nerves behind him.

"I like your hair down," he whispered, his minty breath with a hint of honey brushing against my face.

We were silent for a moment, just staring at each other, until he blinked and we both seemed to remember what the hell we were doing and where we were, as he cleared his throat and stepped back again. My cheeks burned as I finished buttoning up my shirt and sliding on leather armor, boots, and his cloak. I left my hair down.

I slid my headband into the pocket of the cloak, pulling the hood up and bracing against the wind as I walked back to camp, fighting back the shivers. I felt Anduin follow me, and I did not look at him.

Lord Zhu looked dire, "We cannot attack the temple-Saurok have taken children."

All of my warm fuzziness died in my stomach, and I felt my responsibilities slam back into place. I straightened up, looking over his shoulder at the map intently, "Where are we going."

He used a small stick to mark the path on the parchment, "This is their main camp, it's a shallow pond, they have six Pandaren children. They demand to see the reinforcements sent away and the temple surrendered by tonight or they'll kill them." He sounded vaguely ill.

"I can go in and take out the Saurok, And-the human can get the children to safety and heal their wounds," I said, and he sighed.

"I fear this is what they want, it's a trap."

" _Children_ are involved, Lord Zhu!" I exclaimed, hair getting in my face as my head shook, I shoved it to the side, "With all due respect, I don't give a damn what orders you have. Those children come first."

"Just so, Jadearra..." Lord Zhu studied the map and sighed, his shoulders sagging, "Prepare for battle, you leave before sunset."

I gave a mock salute, before turning on my heel and loping over to my things, anger heating my core as Bandit nosed at my hair confusedly.

"Don't rush into this recklessly, Jadearra-the Sha feed off emotion-"Anduin started, having followed me, but I ignored him.

"I will get those children out, come or don't. I'm leaving _now."_ I sheathed a dagger in my belt, slung a quiver filled with arrows over my back, and grabbed my bow, marching away.

He followed me, of course.

We marched in grim silence, my anger rolling in waves, and I found their damned camp fast enough.

A horde of lizards awaited me, and I saw the children front and centre, all looking harried but otherwise unharmed.

I stood there, staring them down, nostrils flared and arrow Nocked-I was in the shadows and they didn't know my scent.

I scanned them...there, children. I nocked three arrows and let them fly without hesitation.

With squeals, three Saurok children died with arrows in their eyes.

The Saurok wailed, and suddenly, a _thing_ exploded from the pond with a blast of air so cold my nose stiffened almost immediately.

 _"_ _So this is how you choose to die, death speaker."_

The thing was huge, black and white and vaguely scorpion like, and it radiated utter agony and despair. I called on the mist instinctively, upon him mentioning, but the air was too still.

"Release the children!" I stepped into the light, and I prayed Anduin stayed in shadow-he has to let me distract this.

The thing laughed, a cold sound that made my bones rattle, _"Foolish little child. You breathe in despair; you're cursed with it! You very soul feeds me. What makes you think I am threatened?"_

I nocked five arrows and shot down five more Saurok, never looking away from the monstrous thing.

It growled, and I felt a weight shove me to my knees, _"That was a mistake."_

I screamed, something grabbed my heart, and fire clouded my vision. I watched the death of my sister, constantly, my parents dying. Elvi jumping off the tower, Delevenia drowning herself. All of this pain-because-because-

So cold, I shivered convulsively, I heard screaming, and I realized it was me.

"Fight it, Jadearra! FIGHT IT!" I heard Anduin, his voice a small beam of warmth as I screamed, my skin stiffening.

I did this to Thessali and my parents and my maidens and my people. I didn't save my sister and for that I will die. I am nothing, I am worth _nothing-_

 _"_ _Give in, murderer. Give in."_

I felt a hot swell of anger, as two faces swam into my vision.

Garrosh and Varian Wrynn.

"NO!"

A wave of fury and magic exploded from me, and my vision went dark.


	6. Chapter 4 (The Real One, My Bad)

**Chapter 4**

 _"_ _Anduin! What has happened? Where are the children?"_

 _"_ _They're safe."_

 _"_ _Is that-?"_

 _"_ _Yes."_

That 'yes' was so broken, so tear filled, that my heart-my heart nothing, it wasn't beating.

I tried to open my eyes, but I couldn't, they were forged shut. I couldn't move, I couldn't _breathe,_ I could only hear.

It's so cold.

 _"_ _Why is she stone?"_

 _"_ _She got so cold, so-oh god Jade come back, please come back."_

 _Plop. Plop. Plop._

That was weird, did water just fall on me? Yeah, water just fell on me, and three little miniature explosions of warmth came from them. Suddenly I could feel my chest, and my heart began to shudder and slowly thud. My lungs came back, and I felt my pulse jump. My mouth returned, and I could feel the clench of my jaw, I could smell and breathe and, and then-

I could see.

I blinked, eyes wide and still blurry, focusing in on a watery-eyed Anduin, whose bright blue eyes were rimmed with pink. His blonde hair hung limply and framed his face, and I felt his hands on my back.

He must've caught me.

My vocal chords came to me all at once as my head dropped down, lolling back, "Anduin…"

I felt my arms return as he sat me up again, holding me against him in a tight, hard hug. He was burning hot, and the warmth penetrated the last of the stone. I could feel, but I was so weak, so weak…

My legs came to me, and I dropped a little, and he caught me, pulling me to him. My head laid haphazardly on his shoulder as my hair paled, "Anduin…cold…"

He drew the miraculously dry cloak about me, not letting go of me as my mind slowly came back into focus.

"What…happened." I slurred slightly, my voice breathy.

"You-exploded. The Saurok are all dead, and the Sha dissipated, but You-I caught you as you dropped and you-you-."

"You were stone."

I lifted my head weakly to see Taran Zhu standing there, in the now bone-dry pond, looking vaguely disturbed and shocked.

"Help me up, please," I said, and Anduin carefully stood, my body still curled around his torso, and he gently set me on my feet, bracing me as my legs shook, like a new born colt.

"Explain why…why you just…" Lord Zhu couldn't find words.

"It's an um…it's a curse, on me, I. Apologize for not telling you beforehand," I said, out of breath and beginning to realize exactly what the light loving Azeroth just happened.

I was a _statue._

"I'm…walking back...need to lie down…feeling a little dizzy…" I said, pushing off from Anduin and managing maybe three steps before falling to my knees.

"No way. You're weak. I'll carry you. We'll get some hot food in you and…blankets, and fire. Fire yes, fire. There's no way in hell you're getting cold," Anduin said, and something in me went soft because he sounded so _caring-_

 _No, you cannot. He's human, and he…. he's that human's son._

I resigned myself to being carried, burying myself in his cloak and closing my eyes, tired and still unnerved to all hell, and I fell asleep.

 _I was in my chamber, I was home._

 _But it felt different._

 _I was warm, and my bed was a mess. My covers were rumpled, and my clothes…whatever nightgown I had been wearing was torn all the hell._

 _I looked into the mirror across from my bed, and gasped, shocked._

 _My hair was a rat's nest, sticking out in several directions, the white gown was torn to just below my hips, one shoulder strap gone entirely and looking yanked down. My skin was pocked with what looked like bites, my eyes were unnaturally bright and my lips were puffy. My hips were sore. What the fuck?_

 _Suddenly, Anduin was there, closing a door that turned into wall behind him. He was shirtless, his skin pocked with bites and his hair sticking in fifty thousand directions._

 _I yanked the covers up to my chin, horrified, "What in the name of Azeroth-." I felt under my pillow, where is my knife?_

 _"_ _Looking for this?"_

 _I looked up and swallowed my fear to see that he was holding it, and he put it in his back pocket, smirking at me with something that tugged at my arousal._

 _Not. Now._

 _"_ _What-what-why?" I was breathy, confused and abso-fucking-terrified._

 _"_ _Oh, we've just been having some fun. We've gone about…five? Rounds, I think," Anduin said, and the implication made my stomach clench almost painfully._

 _I withdrew to the head of the bed, clinging the blankets and whimpering when he just chuckled and ripped them away, throwing them to the floor, "Oh please, it's not like I haven't seen you before." I grabbed a pillow and held it in front of me, and as he began to crawl onto the mattress. I darted up and off the bed, to where the door should've been._

 _I heard him follow me, and I flattened into the corner, terrified and still fucking aroused._

 _"_ _You can't run from me, from...this," He was suddenly right there, pressed against me, and my body reacted in a way that it really shouldn't have. I was panting, terror and arousal fighting for my attention. I closed my eyes and braced myself for the knife._

 _I wasn't expecting the kiss._

 _He tilted my chin up with two fingers, pressing his lips to mine, while his other arm slid around me to hold my waist. I was flush against him, his lips tasting of honey and his minty scent drowning me. I was screaming inwardly, this was wrong, this was-!_

 _My body gave in, and I melted._

My eyes flew open, my entire body jerking up, and I was hyperventilating. To hot, to hot to hot-

"Jadearra?"

I nearly screamed, I realized Anduin was lying beside me, with his arm strung lazily across my lap, and I had to breathe.

"Whoa, what's wrong?" He sat up, looking concerned, but I was panicking.

He's too close, that was too real, what the hell-

Anduin put out the fire that was burning outside the cubby, sending us into darkness, and he drew the cloak off of me before withdrawing, giving me space.

"You're overheating and hyperventilating," he said, watching me as I tried to not pass out.

It was just a dream, it wasn't real, thank Yu'Lon it wasn't real-

"Want to talk about it?"

" _No."_ Of everything, I was sure of that.

I was getting cold, the air quickly chilling, and soon I was shivering, and my breathing was mostly back to normal.

"Do you want me up there to keep you warm again?" He asked quietly, looking concerned still.

My cheeks were red as I nodded, taking the cloak back and curling into my mat, feeling him settle behind me.

He fell back to sleep pretty quickly, his arm strewn over my waist like a couple, while I stared wide eyed at the wall and tried not to over analyze that dream.

Why did I dream that?

Why did I _like_ that?

I woke up to the morning sky, still one of Sha fire and cold wind and green tinge.

Anduin was sitting outside the cubby, watching me carefully as I sat up, leaning on the wall.

"Do you feel better? Everything back in order?"

I nodded, "Water, please." I felt dehydrated, like my throat was sto-well, okay, yeah.

Anduin produced a water flask, and I reached out to take it, jumping as our fingers brushed on the flask. I brought it to my lips, gulping down water and feeling better almost immediately.

"What's the plan today?" I asked, looking at Anduin Tiredly-I was here, but I was tired.

"He wants us to prepare to assault the temple tomorrow, and he wants you especially to rest." Anduin said, and I sighed, sagging into the wood.

"I'm not made of glass, ya know," I said.

"Nope, just stone,"

I chucked the water flask at him as he laughed, and I couldn't stop the smile that was tugging at my lips, or the weird warm feeling pooling in my stomach.

"I want to walk, or something," I said, getting to my feet and arranging the cloak about me to keep warm.

"I'll come with you," He said, bouncing up to his feet, and I rolled my eyes, but let him follow nonetheless.

"Tell me about your home," He said after a few minutes of simply walking aimlessly through the jungle, and I raised an eyebrow at him.

"What do you want to know, princeling?" I asked, using the little term from before.

"Back to that are we? Well, princessling, what did you do for fun?" Anduin responded, keeping in step with me, his hand brushing mine as we walked.

"Well…I work a lot, but a lot of that is fun. Elvi and I would sometimes dress my mother up to look ridiculous, and then watch my father's reaction as she put on ridiculous accents and was silly. Outside of the court…Bandit and I liked to visit the villages with orphanages. So many of the mothers got sick…" I shook my head, not wanting to think about it.

"Sick with what?" Anduin asked, looking around the curtain of my hair to see my face.

"It's the Elvin affliction, I guess…we don't really age past the human thirty, physically, our organs and muscles and minds stay the same typically. The sickness…it accelerates your age, and _shows_ it. Your hair turns grey and falls out, your skin will come off in chunks, your face wrinkles, your organs malfunction, your mind deteriorates…it takes what would happen if a human lived to 1000 and crunches it down into a span of months." I said, blinking rapidly, "And it's contagious. If a woman in your family gets sick, the child is moved to the orphanage and the father often just leaves-the woman is left to care for herself and eventually die alone." I said, and I felt his hand on my shoulder.

"That sounds…horrible," He said, and I cracked a weak smile.

"What do you do for fun, princeling?" I asked, trying to lighten the conversation back up.

We spent a good portion of the day just wandering and talking, and sometimes just thinking in silence. It felt…it felt right, to be quite so in tune with someone, which was terrifying.

The sky began to darken again, and we headed back for camp, grabbing rations and settling into my cubby-at this point he was just invited in.

We sat shoulder to shoulder, eating in silence, eating our no longer completely fresh rations, and I let my fingers stroke Bandit's fur absent-mindedly.

"What changed your mind, Jadearra?"

I looked at him, confused, "What do you mean?"

"About…humans, I suppose. You haven't been mean in days," Anduin said, and I shrugged.

"I don't think, as a race I ever really…hated humans. I just…not all of them can ever be forgiven," I had been struggling not to bring him up, and Anduin knew it too.

"Can you forgive me for being human?" he asked, turning to look at me, an emotion I couldn't identify burning in his eyes.

"I suppose I _could,_ but I mean. You can be a bit of a…diva," I said, poking at buttons, and the scoff I got in response made me grin instinctively.

"Excuse you-!"

Suddenly, fingers were digging into my sides, and I squeaked with laughter, diving deeper into my cubby and giggling as I got tickled until I couldn't breathe.

"Apologize you little shit!" he exclaimed, grinning ear to ear with playful offense, and I was grinning so hard it made my face hurt.

"I surrender!" I said, laughing and catching my breath as he withdrew, laughing.

This felt…good. Laughing with someone, being comfortable, not being stressed, just being…me.

There were layers of emotions that were mixed in as well, but those terrified me and I didn't want to think about them.

We eventually quieted, just staring at each other with small smiles and an intensity that came out of nowhere.

"We should probably sleep."

I nodded, sinking down to lay down on my mat, not even resisting or questioning it as Anduin sunk down next to me, which troubled me more than anything.

I cannot get used to him.

Nothing can ever happen here.

I was worried that that thought made me want to cry a little.

 _"_ _How long have they been doing this?"_

 _"_ _Last few days, Lord Zhu. It's quite sweet."_

I opened my eyes slowly, looking into the slightly glassy blue ones in front of me, realizing that our noses were touching.

"Morning," he said, hot minty breath making my nose tingle.

"Morning, morning breath," I said, and he smirked, jabbing me lightly in the ribs.

"Speak for yourself," he smiled, and sat up, stretching his arms over his head.

"You two!"

I scrambled up and away from Anduin at the sound of Lord Zhu's voice, and we stood apart as he approached.

"The time has come to assault the temple. Cover as much skin as you can, and Bandit must stay here." Lord Zhu said, and I wanted to argue, but something in his voice discouraged me.

I looked over to see Anduin kneeling on his mat-it's hardly been used, I realized with a flush of my face. He was holding a duster.

He stood, sliding it on, and I tilted my head to the side, "Why?"

"It was just sitting there. It's…convenient," He said, looking at it in thought.

It was a deep brown that made his skin glow, with a gold embroidery and loads of pockets. It suited him.

We had slept in full armor. I pulled the hood up over my head, tucking my hair in and around my neck and face, and a Pandaren woman came up with two facemasks.

"To protect your nose and mouth," she said, and I have her a gratuitous smile, taking it and stringing it under my hair and tying it at the nape of my neck, making sure it was tight.

Anduin did the same, hair askance and flopping over his ears and neck, and soon all we could see of each other were eyes.

"Suit up princeling," I said, voice muffled by the leaf, and he rolled his eyes, watching with an eyebrow raised as I slid two daggers into my belt, a full quiver over my back, tightened my bowstring, and slid two smaller knives into my boots.

"Ready?" he asked, having slid a couple daggers of his own into his belt, and I nodded, giving Bandit a farewell scratch behind the ears, and we were off.

I focused on shutting down my different emotions, staring straight ahead and keeping a wary distance between myself and And-the human. He has this skill of undoing me, of forcing my emotions to the surface. In this fight, he cannot do so.

"The temple will be just over this ridge," he said, his voice almost as locked down as mine would be if I spoke, and I nodded stiffly, trudging forward.

We reached the crest of the ridge, and I was slightly in awe of the beautiful broken temple in front of me.

Great, grey stone made up a majority of the construction, with ruby red tiled roofs on every building, and sprawling gardens in front.

But Sha were everywhere.

Manifestations that looked like lumps with tentacles and gaping maws squirmed on the grounds, and larger, armed manifestations floated along, their entire face nothing but a gaping mouth.

"Ready?" Andui-the human asked, and I nodded stiffly and silently again.

I nocked three arrows and aimed for the gaping maw of one of the taller manifestations, letting them fly.

They hit their target, and with a shattering scream it faded into vapor.

I felt pain try to weigh down on my chest, but I muscled through it and charged onto the grounds, sending more arrows flying and more manifestations fading.

The human followed, blasts of pure light hitting whatever manifestations my arrows didn't.

I found one of the defenders, just sitting there curled in a ball, his skin bleached almost grey, and I went to him, patting his shoulder and getting him to look up at me.

His eyes were almost pure black, and he looked so… _sad._

"There is no hope, the temple is lost," he wailed quietly, and I tried to convey a smile through the leaf.

"There is still hope, friend, we are harbingers of it," I said, turning and shooting down another three manifestations, as the human blasted a couple more to our right.

I turned to him again, to see his eyes lightening, his fur brightening, and his courage grow, "They…can be defeated! I will fight!"

He jumped up, brandishing two swords and dashing into the fray, the ground regaining some colour beneath his feet.

We kept fighting our way towards the temple, as defenders went about reviving their comrades, and soon the steps and grounds were taken.

"Take the temple, heroes! We'll cover you!" one of the defenders yelled, and we threw the doors open of the temple open-

A black wave of pain so powerful that the human fell down to his knees completely, clutching at his sides hit us, and all hell broke loose.

"Princeling!" I went to his side, fighting back emotions as I looked into his face and saw his skin greying.

Where was it getting in-his hands.

I put my hands on his cheeks and leaned my forehead against his, closing my eyes and sending a prayer to Yu'Lon and to the light, for good measure.

Hands covered mine, and I opened my eyes to see brilliantly burning blue eyes looking into mine, "Thank you," he said, and I nodded, moving away and shutting down again.

"Gloves back on, use your weapons, no more light today," I said, shooting down four manifestations that were charging us.

The defenders had moved into the temple, and helped us fight our way down the steps.

 _"_ _You will fail, deathspeaker."_

It resonated from below us, and something in the human's face hardened, "He's in Chi'ji's chambers! We have to get down there,"

He fought with a growing determination, and I found myself watching him with admiration, and I shook my head hard, shooting down more of the charging manifestations.

Soon we reached the lower doors, and the defenders held the top level.

We opened a small door at the back of the temple, and the human led us to a huge, spiraling staircase.

"This way," he said, and we ran down them, going down and down and down…

The cold started to seep in, and I blinked hard, pushing Forward-I cannot do this right now.

We reached two large, ruby doors, with a golden knocker, and the human reached out to open them, but stopped just short of it.

"I am bound..." he whispered, and I nodded.

"But I'm not," I marched forward and yanked the doors open.

The freezing blast of pure despair sent me flying back, hitting the stone wall, and my eyes flickered between here and the chapel as my body started stiffening.

 _"_ _You've come, deathspeaker."_

I coughed hard, my sides heaving, as my vision started tunneling.

Suddenly, the human was there, his hands on my face and burning away the cold, wide blue eyes piercing my soul.

"Come on, you can fight this, come on…"

It all cleared, and I was back, I nodded to him, and he helped me up.

"Thank you," I said, mind still reeling from the sheer power of that slam.

"Always," he whispered, and I don't think it was intended for my ears.

We walked into the chamber, where the great thing from the lake stood, its head nearly brushing the ceiling and its gaping maw of a mouth twisted into a smile.

In the center of the room, chained to the floor, was a great red and white crane, who cawed weakly upon seeing us, his head barely lifting from the floor.

"Chi'ji!" the human's anger amplified, "You will _pay_ for this," He turned and ripped his glove off, before I could stop him, and sent a wave of pure light flying at the thing.

It hit its mark, leaving a hole in the things great, taloned hand, and it roared with a sound of despair and agony so great that smoke filled the room

I was filled with a vision of…myself? Holding Mother. She was dead.

"You…you did this to her!" myself screamed, looking up at me with eyes that were purely black, "You should've stayed _home!_ And away from that _boy!"_

"What…?" My heart was pounding as I stared at this scene in front of me, and the dark version of me stood and charged me, tackling me the ground, knife in hand.

"You. Killed. Her!" I screamed in my own face, and I gripped my own wrists hard, fighting to keep that knife from hitting my heart.

"I. Did. _Nothing!"_ I snarled in my own face, and suddenly, where my real hands were, colour spread, and soon my mirror's eyes were green.

Then she disintegrated.

I stood, breathing hard, to see the human fighting his own demons.

I watched in-oh no.

"Look what you've done! LOOK!" The dark one was screaming, pointing at where my form laid, completely stone. I wore a blue and gold headband-his headband.

"I haven't-." the true human looked so startled and afraid that it made my chest hurt.

"You didn't tell her! She gave you _everything_ and _You. Didn't. Tell. Her!"_ The dark one charged, and I darted forward, tackling it around the middle and taking it to the ground.

"I still live! This isn't real!" I roared, and the image disintegrated.

The human-Anduin-looked so startled and shell shocked that he stood there, frozen for a moment.

I turned to the beast, fury pounding in my veins as I took an entire quiver of arrows and prayed to Yu'Lon and the light and the Sunwell, watching my arrows glow. I aimed all of them, and let them fly.

They hit the thing is so many places that the thing _exploded_ into dust.

Dust that wasn't disappearing.

I grabbed Anduin and hauled him out of the room and up some of the steps as the dust chased us, and then it disappeared.

It looked as though it had never been there.

Chi'ji was freed, and he lifted his head feebly.

Anduin, having returned to himself, ran to his teacher, kneeling at his side and healing immediately.

The bird never looked away from my eyes, and a voice penetrated my mind.

 _"_ _His love can save you."_

"No," I whispered, shocked and terrified, and Anduin looked up, confused.

"No." I shook my head, turning and scrambling up the steps.

"Jadearra!"

He had given chase, and I made it off the temple grounds before he caught me about the waist, turning me to him.

"Why are you running?" He asked, out of breath and warm and-fuck!

I pressed my lips to his hard, feeling him stop breathing momentarily, and I felt my eyes burn with tears as I pulled away and freed myself from his arms, taking off.


	7. Chapter 5

**Chapter 5**

I bolted into the camp, unclasping his cloak and throwing it to his mat, gathering my things immediately. The Sha was gone, the jungle was warm again. I'm leaving.

I can go back to the temple; they won't let him in if I will it-

"Jadearra-"

I turned and let my fist slam into his jaw, sending him to the ground and giving myself time to take my bags and bolt. I heard Bandit following.

I left the camp, running in the direction I thought was northeast, and I heard him following. I hopped the river, willing myself to go faster, when hands caught me and yanked me backwards.

I was slammed into a tree, the breath knocked out of me, and I was pinned by his hands and body.

His lips were inches from mine, and his chest heaved, "Talk to me."

I looked to the side, refusing to look at him, and his arms closed in, pinning my head and forcing me to look forward at him, "Answer. Me."

His legs pinned mine, I couldn't move and so many bloody emotions were ricocheting around that my eyes watered, tears leaking down my face as I stared into his eyes in stubborn silence.

"Please, don't just pretend that didn't happen," His forehead was pressed against mine, our breath was mingling and he was so close-

I closed my eyes hard, guilt choking me.

I felt soft fingers on my cheek, and I opened my eyes to meet his again, knowing mine were bright with water, "Jade," he whispered softly, looking at me with emotions that made me want to flee, "What's going on?"

I shook my head, childish warbling below me, and I gave in.

I leaned forward and kissed him again, relishing in the feeling, as he pressed closer, responding this time. He tasted like honey and mint, and he was warm. I hate myself.

I pulled away, guilt freezing my veins like stone, and he looked so…shocked, and…happy? I couldn't tell.

"If you don't know, it's alright," Anduin said, as if reading my mind, "But don't run, not yet…please, princessling,"

The nickname held more weight now, and with a gulp I nodded, weakly, and was freed from my pinned prison to the tree.

We walked back in silence, and when we reached the camp, I silently took the cloak back from his mat, curling up in my cubby with it-god I'm screwed.

He didn't join me, keeping his distance and talking to Lord Zhu, as I tasted him on my lips and mourned my mental state.

I cannot get attached, I am a Horde leader, and he is the son of her murderer-

Goddammit.

"Jadearra."

I looked up to see him standing there, looking uncertain with an undertone of a thousand questions.

I moved, and he sat down in barely concealed relief, smiling when I leaned on him in silence.

"Lord Zhu has a new a mission for us," he said after a few minutes of just breathing.

"Oh," I said, my voice slightly gruff.

"We are to walk from here to the Kun Lai summit tomorrow, orders of the White Tiger." He said, and I sighed.

"Walk? As in, on foot?" I asked, and he hummed affirmatively, "Why?"

"Not sure, but we should go ahead and sleep, we're supposed to leave before sunrise tomorrow," he shifted a little under my head, and I moved, laying down on my mat with my back to him.

"Look at me, please,"

I turned facing him, looking blankly into eyes that held far to much emotion.

"Please don't go backwards and start hating me again, please," he pleaded, and I sighed, moving and using his arm as a pillow, allowing him to tuck him self in around me.

"Thank you."

"Up, it's time."

I opened my eyes tiredly to see Lord Zhu standing above my cubby, looking grim in the night.

I shook Anduin awake, separating us and preparing my packs for transport. Bandit was awake, yawning and stretching as Anduin came out of the cubby finally, and picked up his pack and duster from his mat.

We were shooed out of the camp by Taran Zhu with hurried instructions to "head to the northern border of the valley, then head east, a staircase will take you to Binan Village. From there the temple is visible."

I may have lied when I said I wouldn't go backwards on Anduin-but I can _not_ get attached to him-not even when he tasted delicious.

I shut down my emotions, looking straight ahead and walking north, keeping the faint rays on my right, ignoring the blonde on my left.

I was doing pretty well; the sun had freed itself entirely from the horizon before he made a move.

He started whistling.

My breath whistled slightly as I recognized the tune-my favourite jig from The Filthy Animal in Dalaran, how could he possibly-?

"You hum it when you're amused. You know this has lyrics right?" He bounced up in front of me, walking backwards to face me and whistle.

My face reddened, both from flattery that he noticed and annoyance at his not cooperating with my hating him.

I pressed on, stubbornly trying to ignore him, but he whistled louder and louder, dancing as he walked, and I found myself walking in time to the song.

I shook my head, glaring at him, and he grinned devilishly, knowing exactly what I was doing and not letting me.

Bastard.

"You have to talk to me sometime," he said, and I said nothing.

This went on for _hours._

The sun was climbing down the western horizon when I finally cracked.

"If you don't stop whistling I will drown you in the river," I growled, and he busted out laughing.

"Now you don't mean that!" He exclaimed, and he knew I didn't, as much as I wanted to.

He is too damn perceptive, and is reading me to damn easily. Damn him for his ability to whistle and his ability to kiss-

I broke into a sprint, darting forward and leaving him in the dust. I can _not_ break down.

I heard the whistling cut off and footsteps, and I pushed myself harder, leaping the creek and ripping through the foliage.

Suddenly I was tackled, my face pressed into the dirt, and I growled.

 _Never_ pin a ranger.

I tucked my legs then sent them behind me again, kicking him in the crotch. He fell back with a harsh grunt, and I took advantage of it to scramble forward. I clawed at the dirt, and a hand grabbed my ankle, starting to pull me backwards. I sent my other foot flying back, aiming for his face, but he just grabbed my other ankle and yanked me back. He pinned me under his weight, and we froze for a moment, breathing hard. I squirmed, trying to get out from under him without _actually_ hurting hi-

I'm Horde, he's Alliance, I _should_ hurt him.

I slammed my head into his, breaking his nose with my forehead and sending him flying off of me. I leaped into a crouch, not hesitating before sending my fist flying at him, scraping my knuckles up and leaving a nice bruise to form on his eye. He was shocked, caught off guard, and I used this to _run like hell._

I crashed forward, clawing my way through the vines and growling low when they wouldn't let go, they were slowing me down dammit-

 _Slice._

I dropped, and realized the human cut the vines, and I crawled forward, growling as he grabbed my ankles again.

Suddenly, he had my neck, and had me pinned to a tree by the throat. My body was pinned; I couldn't even move my head. My ears twitched wildly with stress. I bared my teeth at him.

" _Let. Me. Go!"_ I snarled, slipping into Thalassian in my anger.

" _Not. Bloody. Likely_!" He responded back flawlessly in my mother tongue, which took me by surprise.

" _Didn't realize I took the time to learn, huh? Being a peacemaker means compromise on language._ Now what the hell was that _?"_ He snarled, the last part in common. His hand was squeezing my throat, and his eyes burned with a holy fire that frankly scared me.

I didn't respond, but I stared at him, baring my teeth and flaring nostrils, trying every facial scare tactic in the book, "Let. Me. Go. Princeling. I'm a ranger, I'm not someone for you to just pin whenever-"

"Gee, I don't know, Princessling," He spit the name, vicious anger coating his tongue, "Seems I'm doing a decent job. Your scary face doesn't make me blink, Jade. Either tell me what the hell started this mood or _behave."_ He was in my face at this point, and my eyes were dragged to his lips on reflex. He caught the move, "Oh, that's it? You're a little scared because it turns out you have a sex drive? Oh please, you may be an elf, but you're still a teenager. Grow up." He dropped me on the last words, stepping away and looking at me with a mix of anger, disappointment, and various others that I don't want to mention.

I fell into a heap at the base of the tree, glaring at him dirtily, "I'm 28 in human years, kid." I spit the word.

"Which for an elf is the beginning of your adolescence, enjoy being horny for forty years. Get yourself together and come on, we have to get going." He snapped back, and my cheeks reddened. I completely lost my scare face, ears dropping and eyes widening.

"What?" He asked after a long moment of me staring at him.

"I-where-who-why do you-" I stopped, composing myself and standing, eyeing him with a newfound respect-so he _does_ have a brain in there.

"You friendly again? Less…feral?" He asked, and I quirked an eyebrow, turning and walking on.

"You dropped this."

He put a hand on my shoulder, stopping me again, turning me around and clasping his cloak around me, I didn't even realize that it had fallen.

" _Thank you,"_ I spoke quietly, and the hiss at the end of that told me that I had switched to Thalassian again.

" _You're welcome, princessling._ Now let's go."

 _He had me pinned to the tree again, but this time there were…. less clothes, in the mix._

I sat up fast, gasping for breath, cheeks flaming as I realized we were on the jungle floor, and fully dressed.

"Morning," Anduin grunted, pulling a thing of rations out and tossing it to me.

I took it silently, not looking at him lest my face set itself on fire.

That's the fourth night in a row a dream of…that nature, has occurred. What is wrong with me?

 _enjoy being horny for forty years_ Anduin's voice whispered in the back of my mind, and I groaned inwardly, closing my eyes against that.

We ate in silence, before cleaning up our small camps to get moving. Bandit had gone ahead, killing his food, and would be waiting at the cliff face into the Valley.

"Let's hope we find a place to get food soon, we don't have much rations left," Anduin said, the first words of actual conversation all morning.

I grunted in response, trying to get my damned headband over my hair-

 _Snap!_ It flew off into the foliage.

"Shit," I hissed, that was my last one.

"Take mine, you have more hair than me,"

I turned to see Anduin holding his blue and gold lion band out to me, his own hair now flopping about his face.

"Thank you," I said softly, taking the band and blushing a little bit, then cursing myself for those damned thoughts-how immature can I _be?_

I slid the headband into place, tucking my hair into it, when I caught Anduin staring with a mix of something _achingly_ familiar in his eyes.

"What?" I asked, my cheeks heated in the answer I already knew.

"Nothing, I just-um…you look good in blue." Anduin said, clearing his throat and pressing onward.

I watched, frozen for a moment, eyes wide, before I realized I was gawking and shook my head, jogging a bit to catch up.

We walked on for the duration of the morning in relative silence, until-

"The cliff face!" I exclaimed, jogging forward and hugging Bandit, who had meat stuck in his teeth.

"I'll strap Bandit to your bag, and we can scale it?" Anduin asked, and I nodded, putting my hands on the wall for balance as he lifted my wolf.

I squeezed my eyes shut in an effort to not think about the filthy thoughts that raced through me as his hips bumped mine as he balanced Bandit between us to get him tied in safely.

"There, let's go." He said, stepping away, and Bandit whimpered-he hated being carried.

"It'll be alright, boy, I'll let you frolic when we get into the valley," I said, and I took my first handhold, making my way up the wall.

We climbed in concentrated silence, until I slipped slightly and was dangling over-oh that's quite high I may be sick.

"Hold on!" Anduin shouted, climbing his way over to me.

"Oh gee, never would've thought to hold on instead of fall, wondrous idea!" I called sarcastically, and he let out a laugh as he reached me.

"Let go in three, two-" I let go as he got an arm around my waist and pulled me to him, and we were _very_ close.

"You good?" He asked, flickering between my eyes and lips in a miniscule movement that I almost didn't catch.

I hummed affirmatively, and he moved away a bit, and we got back to climbing.

For the most part, the climb went without incident after that, until we made it over the facing into- _oh wow._

It was rolling gold plains with baby soft grass that came to my thighs, and was for the most part, farms. Vegetables that were four times my size grew everywhere, and herds of goats were lead around by farmers. Roads curved through the farms, all heading towards a big, central hill-

"By the Sunwell that's a town!" I broke into a run as soon as Anduin had Bandit off my back, and I heard him groan as he raced to keep up. I bounded through the fields, Bandit at my side, and soon I was at the entrance of what seemed to be a chaotic market heaven.

Bamboo buildings stacked precariously on each other around the swirling road that was carved into the hill, and some buildings stood out from the hill, on towering stilts with matching bamboo bridges to the main hill road. Grummies were running around with their great swaying packs swinging precariously, farmers brought in grown goods, cooks of all sorts cooked, animals were led through, children played-

"Hello dear!"

I jumped, whipping around to see a Pandaren woman with deep red markings about her face, who was wearing an equally red dress, and she looked imposingly kind.

"Oh, sorry. Hello," I said, very aware that I just spent the past couple of weeks sleeping in a jungle.

"You look fresh from travels! I'm Gina Mudpaw, mayor of the Halfhill Marketplace-the biggest city in the Valley! You are-?" She ended her phrase openly, waiting expectantly.

"Oh!" I bowed a little, "I'm Jadearra Theron, Reagent Princess of my home realm," I said, and she gasped, paws coming to her cheeks as she curtsied.

"My! Royalty in my market! Why-who's that?" She leaned around me, and I turned to see Anduin running up, hilariously out of breath.

"Do you _have_ to sprint everywhere?" He asked, a twig in his hair, and I rolled my eyes, standing on my toes to pull it out.

"This is Gina Mudpaw, mayor of this _heavenly_ Hill!" I said, and he bowed quickly, introducing himself as "Anduin Wrynn, Prince of Stormwind."

Gina curtsied again, looking like she may faint, "My my! _Two_ royal children in my market! Why-make yourselves at home, I'll arrange a room for you at the Lazy Turnip, our inn. Just tell Lei Len I'm arranging it!" she exclaimed, and I stammered.

"Oh miss, please no-We're just passing through-"

"Shut up Jade." Anduin covered my mouth with his hand, and I squawked indignantly, "We'd _love_ to stay for a night. We just spent the past couple of weeks working with the refugees in Krasarang, a bed sounds _perfect._ Thank you, Miss Mudpaw," he said to Gina, who looked both taken aback and ecstatic.

"Excellent! I hope you enjoy your stay," she walked away, and I bit his hand.

"Why?!" I exclaimed as he cradled his hand, healing it quickly.

"We both smell like jungle, we're almost out of food. After two weeks of you nearly becoming a statue every night, a room with a fireplace is welcome. It's only for one night. Now come on, let's go get our rooms." Anduin turned on his heel and entered the chaos.

I stared at his back; slack jawed for a moment, until Bandit, who had been sitting quietly next to me, nudged me.

I looked down at Bandit, "I know, the nerve of him!" Before rushing to catch up and not lose Anduin in the chaos of the crowds.

We reached the inn after getting turned around a few times, and me nearly getting trampled by an over excited mule.

We stumbled in, out of breath from the chaos, and a Pandaren woman looked up from her place at a wooden desk, deep brown markings swirling about her face, "Ah, you must be the royalty miss Mudpaw told me about-I'm afraid we only have one room open with a double bed, and it's the only available room. I apologize!" She said, and I groaned inwardly while giving her a slightly fake smile.

"It's no trouble Miss Lei Len, thank you for going to the trouble," I took out my coin pouch to pay, but Anduin beat me to it, setting his on the desk in front of the woman and looking at me smugly.

"My-" Lei Len looked giddy, "Thank you, but Miss Mudpaw has covered it.

Complementary!" She pushed the pouch back towards Anduin with her quill.

"Your room is the third on the right, it has a great view and a fireplace!" Lei Len pointed in the direction of the rooms with her quill, smiling at us all the while.

I thanked her with a quick bow, before turning and finding our room.

There was a plush rug on the floor, and I fell on it gratefully, nearly moaning with oh my god soft.

" _So_ much better than dirt," I said, face still partially pressed into the rug, and Anduin laughed as he took my bag off my back, setting it beside his against the wall.

"Who was smart to say yes to the free room?" Anduin asked, and I flipped him a finger that all races knew, which earned me another laugh.

"Are you going to sleep or are you going to go play?" Anduin asked, and a surge of energy filled me as I realized what was just outside.

"Play!" I grabbed my coin pouch and bounced out of the room quite like a child, the sound of Anduin's laugh following me.

Soon I was wading through the chaos, carrying a plate with the _best_ dumplings I'd ever tasted in my life in my stomach, and a luckydo or three purchased from a grummie-gifts for Mother.

I saw Anduin looking through dresses at one shop, and bounced up beside him, "Looking for a lifestyle change, Princeling?" I asked, and he laughed, rolling his eyes.

"Funny, princessling," He went back looking through them, and one caught my eye.

I went up to it, holding the fabric gingerly in awe. It was a deep, navy blue with brilliant gold accenting, and it seemed as though silver glitter had been sewn in, and the skirt looked like the night sky. The top plunged just low enough that it would tease and still leave to the imagination, and the waist cinched so that you'd look like a miniscule toothpick in it. The sleeves were a flowy, translucent fabric that would fall off at the elbows like water. I was in love, except-

"Excuse me!" I called over the racks to the shop lady, who turned in surprise.

"Yes dear?"

"What would it cost to have this made in red? My um….my mother, would like it," I said, and she grinned.

"Why, not too much, I think it'd look great in red actually…you have quite the eye. I dare say, blue is quite the colour for you though," She lifted the dress up, and I blushed, smiling.

"Oh I don't really wear dresses I just-"

"I'll buy it,"

I jumped out of my skin; turning to see Anduin standing there, pouch in hand.

"And what? Prance through Stormwind in it, Princeling?" I asked, and he rolled his eyes.

"Buy it for you, dumbass," he said, and the playfulness in my chest evaporated in a second, my eyes widening.

"But it-I-um-"

"Shh, go with her to get one made for your mother." He said, and I turned silently, still a little shell shocked as he handed her the allotted coins.

"I will send it back with this lovely young lady, I would like to have it here for reference," The Pandaren shopkeeper said, and Anduin smiled at me.

"I-I'll pay you back-um-" I was stumbling over words, my middle warm and cold at the same time.

"Shush, consider it a gift. I'll see you at the inn," He walked away, and I was a little dumbstruck, staring after him.

"Oh dear, is this the first time you've been courted?"

I nearly flew out of my skin, I turned back to stare at the woman like she had grown a second head, "I uh-wha?"

She chuckled, patting my shoulder, "Ah, to be young again. Now come, I would like your opinion on this."

I chewed on that piece of information from the shopkeeper as I assisted in the dress making-was Anduin trying to court me?

By the time we were done, the sun was almost gone, and the dress was _perfect_. The top was a ruby red that matched mother's hair, with golden accents like my blue dress sewn in. The skirt was such a deep burgundy red that it almost looked purple, and instead of silver, we used bright red, and green, and golden glitter, with threads of bright blues and purples subtly tucked in, until it looked like the sky above the Palace back home. The front dipped a little lower, the waist cinched a little tighter, and the sleeves ended in the same waterfall style.

"My dear, if your whole royalty life doesn't work out, you'd be a _fantastic_ dress maker," The Shopkeeper-Mai-said, and I smiled tiredly.

"Thank You-I think my mother will like it. I like to bring her gifts. I will be sure to enlist you the next time I need a dress-you could be a royal seamstress, with your skill." I said, and the woman grinned bashfully.

"Thank you sweetheart, now go back to your blonde boy. Don't forget your dress!" She placed both in my arms, mind over mothers, and gave me a pat on the cheek.

"I will try to come back and visit, thank you." I said, before turning and leaving the shop, her eyes following me.

The hill was still chaotic as I slipped into our room to see Anduin sitting on the rug, reading through my scrolls.

He put the one on the Hozen down as I walked in, ducking his head sheepishly, "Sorry, I was just curious about-"

"It's alright," I folded the blue dress tenderly, still in awe of it, and tucked it into my bag, "Knowledge is free, Princeling."

"May I see your mother's dress?" He asked, and I stood, holding it up to me to give him an idea of what it looked like.

He made a sound of awe, and in the flickering firelight, he looked-

He looked-

I blushed, turning away, "Thank you, by the way," I said quietly as I gently tucked mother's dress away, beside the Luckydos and a particularly gnarled branch from the Temple Arboretum-the first one I tripped over.

"Do you always collect gifts for your mother? On your trips, I mean," Anduin asked, and I nodded, closing the pack gently.

"I bring an extra bag with me everywhere, collecting what I think may strike her fancy, or whatever her request is," I said, missing her more than ever.

"Do you have a picture of her?" He asked, and I shook my head, stretching out on the rug in front of the fire, my head near his lap so that I could see him.

"Tell me about her?"

We spent a good chunk of the night like that, and I fell asleep warm not just from the fire.


	8. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

I woke up to sunlight filtering through the window, and I was in the bed.

Alone.

I sat up, startled to see Anduin under a thin blanket on the rug, one of the pillows under his head, fast asleep.

He must've put me in the bed-and taken me out of my armor.

I blushed, refusing to think about that as I stepped into the small bath chamber that adjoined to the room, gathered armor in hand as I washed at the sink, soon fresh and clean and ready to get moving.

I stepped back out to see Anduin packing up our bags, and he gave me a nod of acknowledgement.

"We should probably pickup the pace, I don't expect that it'll take to long to reach the summit," Anduin said, and I nodded, walking over and hoisting my bags up, when Anduin held up his cloak.

"We're climbing into a mountain summit, it'll be freezing." He said, and I rolled my eyes, thanking him as I quickly clasped it around my neck. His eyes were on my hair-oh yeah.

I put his headband on after I had washed this morning.

"Do you want it back-?" I reached to take it off, but he caught my hands.

"No It's fine, it's-keep it, you need it," he said, clearing his throat awkwardly and focusing on his bags.

Soon we were set, leaving the inn and not long after the hill, and a good night's sleep had given us both our energy back.

The wind blew suddenly, and I took a deep breath and stiffened.

"Anduin get down,"

"What?"

"Now!"

I turned and shoved him down, unsheathing his daggers from his belt as a trio of orcs appeared, and we all stared at each other, kind of startled.

"What are ya doin' with the human filth, your ladyship?" the one in the middle asked, his voice gruff and low.

"None of your business," I snapped, shifting my grip on the twin daggers, and I saw Bandit's hackles raise out of the corner of my eye.

So did the orcs, because one said, "We don't want any trouble, your ladyship, we-we was just concerned is all,"

"Not a word of this to anyone or I'll know who did it, and I don't think you want fog in Orgrimmar do you?" I asked, and they all started shaking, which gave me a sick delight.

If I willed it, others could hear the whispers of the dead as well, and if I wanted to, it'd drown them.

"N-no words your ladyship! Not one!" They stammered, and I nodded.

"Give the Warchief my…regards," I said, and they turned tail and ran.

Anduin stood, taking his daggers back and eyeing me warily, "I take it fog is bad?"

"It holds the whispers of the dead, Princeling," I said, "And as the lady of the mists, I am the deathspeaker. If I will it, those poor oafs would be drowning in it."

"You're…. sadistic, sometimes. You know that right?" we kept walking as he said this, and I snorted.

"The Horde needs sadism to function, Princeling. You forget, the stereotype of savagery came from _somewhere._ " I said, and he laughed.

We walked around, until the mountain wall loomed over us, and we turn east, passing through an Apple Orchid.

I love the smell of apples, and I gulped it down as we passed through, until Anduin jumped up and ripped one from the branch, which was easily twice the size of my hand.

He held it out to me, and I squawked a little, "That's stealing!"

"I don't think the Pandaren aren't to strict on the theft of apples," Anduin laughed, and I rolled my eyes, taking the apple and taking a bite out of it.

My eyes rolled back in my head a little as the taste filled my mouth, and I grinned, dripping juice onto my chin by accident.

Anduin was grinning, watching me with emotions that I still don't want to talk about, and after an awkward moment, he cleared his throat and turned around.

"So you've told me about your home, Elvira, your absolutely lovely mother who I'd like to meet if she wouldn't take my head off in milliseconds, but nothing about your father?"

Anduin asked, and I laughed at his comment about my mother, knowing it was true.

"Well…Father works _a lot_ , Lord of the Realm and all, but he can be very silly-most of the court agrees that if I were a few inches taller and had an eye patch I would be my father's secret identical twin." I said, and Anduin laughed.

"A lot alike?" he asked, and I nodded, ducking under a low hanging branch.

"I look more like him already than my mother, and we're both a little…stubborn, and argumentative, and aggressive sometimes, and-"

"Oh I'd _love_ to see you two get into an argument," Anduin said, and I laughed, rolling my eyes.

"We argue over foolish things, really. Mostly things like 'can I not be courted by an idiot' and 'can I raise a Hawkstrider' and-"

"Hold up," Anduin stopped a moment, "Can you not what?" he sounded vaguely angry.

"Oh, be courted by an idiot?" I asked, and he nodded, still watching me as we continued to walk, "My father decided that I'm within two years of the bonding age for elves, and that I need to be courted by a slimy noble named Lo'Daras. He's _prissy._ I mean he makes you look positively manly." With that, I fled.

" _Excuse me?!"_ He gave chase, and we raced through the orchid, and I struggled to keep running, as I laughed harder than I had in a while.

He caught me, yanking me backwards and causing our momentum to send us flying to the ground. After some scrambling, we froze.

I was straddling him, holding his shirt collar, and we were nose to nose.

"I-um-"

"Sorry I-"

"My bad-"

We scrambled apart, staring at each other with flaming cheeks, and after a moment, we stood again, pretending that didn't just happen-or at least I was.

"Would you tell me about your mother? If that's okay," I said, looking away for a moment as we left the orchid.

"Tiffin Wrynn was…I look a lot like her, according to pictures, same hair and eyes. She laughed a lot when I was little, and she liked the smell of Lavender-I'll go out to the gardens when I miss her and smell the lavender and feel better almost instantly." Anduin said, and I bumped his arm with my shoulder reassuringly.

"She sounds lovely, Anduin," I said, meaning it-she sounded sweet.

"Hey-stairs."

I followed his hand, and holy shit were those stairs. Great giant steps that went up into-

"Oh no." I said, feeling vaguely ill as I saw the suffocating amounts of mists waiting for me.

"Can you make it?" Anduin asked, and I sighed.

"I-the mist knows me, and it's going to-tie me to you," I said, and he made an indignant sound.

"I won't be able to see or hear anything well, if that mist rushes in like it should. I can't climb blind and deaf and distracted, Anduin." I said, and he nodded, pulling rope out and tying it around my waist and linking it to his.

"Just follow the rope and let's pray we don't die." He said, and I nodded nervously as we began to climb.

I was right, as soon as we were up high, it rushed in, and I was gone.

 _Mist speaker!_

 _You can hear us!_

 _Please, I have a message for my children-_

"Please, leave me," I said into the mist, clinging onto what I realized was Anduin.

I was already shaking.

"What?" Anduin said, and I think he looked over his shoulder at me.

"Talking to them! Keep going!" I shouted over the voices, and he nodded, pushing

forward. I felt Bandit against my legs, helping.

 _Please, Mist speaker! I just want to tell them-_

 _I wasn't ready to die!_

 _Where's my husband?!_

 _You saved my son's life at the temple!_

Suddenly, a presence pushed through the mist, and gave me my senses for a moment or two, and I thought-

"Oh god," my voice cracked as tears filled my eyes.

A shadow of Thessali was floating in front of us, formed in the mist.

 _"_ _Banish this so that you can climb safely, sister."_ It came through in broken, garbled phrases, but I put it together.

Thessali _never_ showed herself to me, and yet here she was.

"What is it?" Anduin asked, and I sobbed a little.

 _"_ _Answer him, baby. Send us away."_ She twitched, and the mini shield she had up shook.

Even in death, she was ridiculously powerful.

"It's-it's-it's the spirit of my sister-"

 _My boy!_

Another one pushed into the space of the shield, and Thessali convulsed. The spirit took form; it was-

 _Let me use you to speak-_

" _ENOUGH!"_ I roared, panicked, and my palms came together, banishing the mist from the mountainside.

Anduin was looking at me like I'd grown a second head, and he supported me as I eased down onto the stair, shaking.

"Who did you see? What did they say-?" he asked, holding me and untying us at the same time.

"My-my sister a-and-I think y-your m-mother," I rasped, and he froze.

"You…you saw her?"

"I…heard…her. I think," I panted, my heart still pounding, "Tried...to possess…me…smelled…. like lavender," I said, and he slowly helped me to my feet, silent and a little shocked.

"Oh."

"Sorry-I couldn't, handle the pressure." I was getting my breath and my composure back, and he nodded.

"It's alright, what did your sister say?" He asked, and we resumed the climb.

I explained what I heard, and he nodded, saying nothing for a while, and we kept climbing.

And climbing.

And climbing.

I felt like death by the time we found flat ground, the sun was almost gone, and my every muscle shook with exertion. Anduin was no better, but our salvation came in the form of a sign.

"Tavern in the Mists. Come sleep off the climb and get a drink or seven," Anduin read, whilst I luxuriated in the lack of stairs.

Bandit started growling, and I opened my eyes to see-

I leapt to my feet, putting myself between Anduin and this…human, on reflex, drawing my daggers this time. He was unlike any human I'd ever seen, with deep brown skin and burning red eyes. He wore extravagant clothes and pointed shoes, and he had on a turban that covered all by a few stray black curls.

"Bloody hell Jade don't fight him," Anduin whispered behind me, and I growled low in my throat.

"Ah, hello," The thing spoke with a draconic accent-

Dragon.

"Jadearra. Do not. That's a black. You'll get roasted." Anduin was holding Bandit back, and I bared my teeth at the dragon, inhaling deep and giving my scary face.

"Barely a whelp, Princeling. Not to worry," I growled, blood lust rising.

"Jade no. That's the _only_ sane one in existence. Alexstrasza had a hand in that," He said, and I stopped.

Out of respect to a Dragon Aspect who parades as one of my kind, I'll back off.

For now.

"Aren't you two quaint. Prince of Stormwind and Princess of the Thalassian Realm, all buddy buddy, quite interesting." The thing spoke, and I kept myself between him and Anduin.

"I am Wrathion, and yes. I am a black dragon. No, I'm not crazy like my father. I do actually want to discuss with you, come! Tong can set up a room for you," Wrathion turned and walked back toward the tavern, I slid Anduin a look.

"We shouldn't stay here," I said, and he sighed.

"You want to go back into the mist and sleep on stone stairs where we'll probably get trampled?" Anduin asked, and I growled, stomping after the whelp.

I sat down reluctantly beside Wrathion at the bar inside, Anduin sitting with me between them, smart Princeling.

"Tong, drinks please," Wrathion said, before sitting beside me.

I noticed only when he tapped his fingers on the table that he had long, thin fingers that ended in slightly unsettling claws.

"I am the last of the Black Dragon flight that I know of, and the son of Deathwing. Yes, I know my Father's methods weren't…well received, but I think his intentions were pure," he said, and my hands clenched around hilt of my knife.

"I'm not saying that what he did was pure, just what his end goal was," he quickly tried to mend, but it didn't help.

He took my knife and cut his hand, taking a bowl from behind the bar and dripping blood into it. The blood was black, and when it hit the bowl, it sizzled, before a vision sprung from it.

It looked like Azeroth as a globe.

"Our world is light in a universe of darkness, a candle in a tempest. There is reckoning coming, and I don't mean the petty conflict between the alliance and the horde. I speak of something bigger, darker, and infinitely stronger than our current forces. If the alliance and the horde do not work together, our world could be destroyed and absorbed into the darkness!" he exclaimed, and the little vision showed green orbs of fire hitting the world until it disappeared.

"I believe that you two are the beginning of what it'll take to overcome that foe," Wrathion said, his eyes raking over me in a way that I did _not_ like.

"Tong, do show them to their rooms please, the woman looks positively _exhausted,_ " Wrathion said, and that's when I knew he had magic, because I went from wide awake to yawning and swaying.

"Whoa Jade, careful-do you have a room with a fire? She has a thing about cold," Anduin said, and I used his shoulder to help myself standing, eyelids drooping dangerously as I glared at Wrathion.

"Sleep well," he said as we were led away.

The room was another single with a double bed and fireplace, and Anduin set me down on the bed, taking the bags off my back and taking my vest and boots off, leaving me barefoot and in a cloth shirt with armor pants, and then he tucked the blanket in around me.

"Sleep well, Princessling," he mumbled, and I felt his lips on my temple as I was out.

 _"_ _Well that was sweet,"_

 _I jerked upright, wide-awake, but Anduin was frozen, mid step away, my bags in hand, and Wrathion was leaning on the door._

 _"_ _Get out of my head lizard," I growled, reaching for my-_

 _Right, not armed, shit._

 _"_ _I just wanted to talk to you without spying ears, like your little courter, for example._

 _Quite attractive, if I do say so," Wrathion walked over to him, running a clawed finger along his cheek, and I growled low in my throat, crouching on the bed and ready to swing at him._

 _"_ _Alright, I'll stop playing. I need information, darling. On the Horde, on your Warchief._

 _He's planning…something." Wrathion paced a little as he spoke, and I watched him with narrowed eyes._

 _"_ _I'm not exactly best friends with the Warchief," I said, and he nodded._

 _"_ _Oh I know. He's why you're the first bearer of the Theron curse in two thousand years, and why the darling Ranger General that was your sister bit it back when I was just an egg," Wrathion said, and I lunged, charging him, but he just sent me back to the bed._

 _"_ _Oh please, like it's not common knowledge among those who need dirt on the Warchief. That's not what I meant by information. Why did he want the entirety of the Horde in Pandaria?" Wrathion asked, and I settled against the wall, nostrils still flared._

 _"_ _He wants us to conquer-the court compromised in sending a team to map the continent, and me to learn everything about it," I said, and he hummed, pacing on the rug._

 _"_ _Interesting, interesting…hm. Do you know of his arsenal?"_

I woke up in a cold sweat, head pounding, and sitting up in the bed and panting. Anduin was now on the bed beside me, one arm strung lazily on my lap, but he wasn't under the covers. The fire was flickering in the fireplace, and Bandit watched me from the windowsill quietly.

I took up my boots and Anduin's cloak-and after a moment's thought, my daggers-and padded out to the front, sliding my boots and cloak on, and sheathing the daggers.

With a crack of thunder, rain poured down, and I sat on the Tavern's porch, my toes getting soaked.

I heard the creaking of wood, and whipped around, both daggers drawn, only to see Tong with a tea tray, his hand on his own not at all hidden holster, where a gun sat.

"Apologies Tong. I thought you were Wra-someone else,' I said, sitting again, and Tong set the tray down and sat beside me.

"It's alright, I get all characters here. What keeps you awake?" He asked, pouring me a cup of tea, which I accepted gratefully.

"Headache," I said, and he hummed agreeably.

"Did Master Wrathion visit you tonight?" Tong asked, and I choked a little on my tea, burning my tongue, before nodding.

"He did that the first night he came here. The young boy is quite paranoid about eavesdropping, the tea should help. Just set the cup on the bar when you head back in, and get some sleep," Tong said, and I thanked him as he stood, gathered the tray, and left.

I drank my tea and watched the rain in silence, my headache subsiding, and I went back inside, slipping off my boots and leaving the cup on the bar. I went back into our room to see Anduin sitting up in the bed, Bandit standing on the rug and staring at the door.

"Could've told me, got woken up by him," Anduin said, and I set my boots down, along with his cloak.

"Needed air," I got back into my spot as freezing wind came through the window, and I burrowed under the covers.

Anduin pressed against my back, "Better?" he asked, and I nodded sleepily as warmth seeped into the blankets.

"G'night, Princeling."

 _I was home again, in the dead clearing._

 _No grass grew, no wind blew, nothing, it was still dirt, as it should be. This was where the spirits passed on into the mists, where they came into my jurisdiction._

 _If I truly needed to speak with them, this was where it was easiest._

 _My hair sat in platinum braids that were tied off my face, black feathers from Thessali's Hawkstrider hung in rows, patterned with feathers from the Raven Lord Anzu of outland-his shadow realm was similar to our own in a way that the imbued power would be helpful. I wore a black dress that was modest,_ covering _more skin than most of my armor, and my eyes were heavy, with heavy under eye circles showing how long I'd been awake._

 _I stood in the centre of the clearing, swaying slightly in my fatigue, before calling, "Thessali Theron, return to this realm and speak to me!"_

 _Silence, again. Dammit._

 _It's been three months since that horrid day, why hasn't she spoken to me?_

 _"Thessali Theron, the lady calls! Return to this realm and speak to me!" I shouted, and was met with only silence again._

 _I opened my eyes and studied the runes that I carved into the dirt 40 or so hours ago-were they incorrect? Am I getting an incantation wrong?_

 _I've never actively sought out a spirit before, this is harder than I thought._

 _Wait.._

 _I took my carving branch, fixing one rune and then carving Thessali's name at my feet-maybe that would help-before standing again._

 _Wait, I_ am _forgetting an incantation!_

 _"_ _Mist! Come!" I held my arms up, using my most commanding voice, and I was swarmed._

 _It rolled in from every direction, responding more powerfully than ever before, and I couldn't see the clearing anymore._

 _"_ _Thessali Theron, the lady calls! Return to this realm and speak to me!" I shouted into the mist, straining my eyes as it puffed and moved in front of me, until finally-_

 _A misty shadow of her came forward, hair flowing and armor stained still, her neck was bruised-bitter memory hurt-her eyes glowed white here._

 _"_ _Sister. You should not have come." Her voice was just as I remembered, with a hint of the rasping dead in her undertone._

 _"_ _Thessali," I grinned hard, tears already straining to roll down my cheeks._

 _"_ _Jadearra, release the mist. This is abuse of power, to use it this way," Thessali would know, she helped me learn everything about this realm._

 _"_ _I Just-I-I had to see you one more time. To say-" my voice cracked, "To say goodbye."_

 _The form moved forward, circling me, "You will grow up well, sister. You will make_

 _amends and bridge chasms of hatred, and I will be with you every step of the way." She stopped in front of me, and the aura of peace radiated from her, calming me, "Do free your hair, the braids are so...youthful. Unbecoming of the Theron Heiress. I love you," with that, she faded into the rest of the mist, and I sent it away._

 _The clearing became achingly clear, and I fell to my knees, smudging the runes and curling into a ball, sobbing. I took the feathers from my hair and ripped it from it's braids, crying out form pain as it fell in overly wavy ringlets, until it hung to my waist in lanky blonde chunks. It looked horrible right now, but I didn't care._

 _I was covered in dirt and damp from the mist, and I felt empty._

"Jade? Come on princessling, you're crying,"

I opened my eyes to see Anduin above me, and my face was damp.

"Nightmare?" he asked, moving back as I sat up, rubbing my eyes with the heel of my palms.

"Something like that."


	9. Chapter 7

**Chapter 7**

"Come on then, let's finish this trip," Anduin said, helping me out of the bed, and watching as I numbly slipped on my boots and the cloak, picking up my bags.

"Who did you see, Jadearra?" Anduin asked, and I sighed.

"It was a…a memory, of the first time I saw my sister after she…" I didn't finish my sentence, but I didn't have to.

Anduin moved closer, cautiously, but I didn't resist as he wrapped his arms around me in a hug. I didn't move to hug back, but I simply leaned on him, watching the dying embers of the fire.

After a few moments of just standing there, he pulled back, giving me a reassuring smile, "Let's go then."

We left the room, bags on and ready to Go-Bandit had just jumped out of the window.

"Oh! Do stay for breakfast!" Wrathion was waiting at the bar, and I growled low in my throat.

"We'll eat on the road. Thank you for the tea, Tong!" I tossed him a couple of gold pieces, and he gave me a pleased smile.

"Enjoy your travels, young ones!"

We left the tavern and began our climb.

The mist kept its distance, kept at bay by either my agitation or a certain spirit who haunted my dreams.

Something _else_ however, was approaching.

My ears straightened, and my muscles stiffened.

"Behind me, now." I hissed, and this time he listened, Bandit circling around as I looked up to see a trio of heavily armed Kor'Kron coming down the stairs.

They stopped, not shocked to see me, but shocked to see Anduin behind me.

"Should've known, with all this mist," the middle one said, the Dragonmaw insignia shining on his arm.

"What you got that human fo-Hellscream's fist that's the prince!" another exclaimed, and I bristled, growling low in my throat.

"You kidnap him, or…" their eyes went to my head, and I froze-uh oh.

"Sympathizer!" they hissed, and I _moved._

The centre one went down fast, and I kept my knee on his chest as Bandit took the one on the right, having circled around to use gravity for more impact. I jumped and used the one I had tackled and swung him into the final one, sending him down as well.

"One word of this to _anyone_ and I'll see you drowned in enough mist to fill Bladefist bay," I snarled, "I am on work for the Celestials, and that is _all."_

They got up and went running down the staircase, and I nodded, standing again and looking to Anduin, who was watching me with an emotion I couldn't figure out.

"Thank you," he said, and I gave a half smile in return, gesturing for him to keep moving.

Soon I saw the end of the staircase, and I breathed a sigh of relief.

We raced up, landing in a heap at the top, and I got a great look at the summit.

The golden grass here was scratchy, and it went up to our waists. The hills all rolled northwards, where a mountain range spiked into the sky, with one mountain higher than the rest-that must be Mount Neverest. To the east of it, however-

"The temple," I breathed, shivering as a freezing wind passed through.

I tightened the cloak around me, and we made haste.

"We can reach it by nightfall," Anduin said, both of us eager to stop this constant moving.

"You do realize this means we've walked the width of a continent, right?" I asked, and he nodded, not quite as shocked by that notion.

We came upon a road, and that's where it happened.

Two night elves in the garb of the S1:7 appeared out of nowhere, jumping me.

"Hey!" Anduin turned, trying to hold them back, but I attacked, startled and annoyed.

I sent one flying into the ground, breaking her nose on the stone road, before her kicking her back, and I went for the other one when Anduin wrapped arms around my torso, pinning my arms and pressing me against his torso.

"Easy Jade, easy, let me talk to them," Anduin, whispered in my ear, and I stopped fighting, growling low in my throat as the two approached again.

"Prince Anduin. We were worried that this…elf, had apprehended you," the one with the broken nose said, quelling the flow of deep purple blood with a hand.

I opened my mouth to snarl, but he slammed his hand over, causing me to squawk indignantly.

"I'm fine, thank you-I apologize for that, she's a little on edge today," Anduin said, but the malice in my eyes as I stared at them made it clear I wasn't sorry.

"Do you want us to take her to your father?"

I broke free of his hand then, fury overwhelming me, "I'd kill him with his own blade!"

"Dammit Jadearra stop," He took a knee as he struggled with me, eventually getting a hand over my mouth again, before looking up to the two agents, "No. Not a word to anyone about her, do you understand?"

"Of course, your highness…" they left, fading back into the grass, and he let go of me finally.

"New rule, we don't mention Alliance or Horde or kings or anything like that. I'm just a princeling, you're just a princessling, got it?" Anduin said, and I nodded, accepting the help to stand and fixing the cloak about me, straightening the headband.

"Let's go," he said, and we walked along the road towards the temple.

We reached it just as the sun was beginning to dip down into the horizon, and two guards were there waiting.

"Xuen has been expecting you," they said, and led us through the freezing, snowy grounds.

"Do you have a torch or something?" Anduin asked, and one of the guards handed his to Anduin.

He wrapped an arm around me and held the torch beside me, fighting off the cold for me, and my cheeks reddened at the gesture.

Soon we reached the temple proper, and I could feel all the fires in there waiting.

We were let in, and I saw Xuen in all of his glory.

He did not bother with a mask, as Yu'Lon had, but sat in front of us as a great, translucent white tiger, who had to be at least ten feet tall.

"Ah, we have been expecting you."

I fell into the beds of the sleeping chambers, mind filled with tomorrow's daunting tasks.

 _"_ _You had us walk the length of the continent, Lord Zhu, why?" I asked, sitting on one of the cushions in front of Xuen and the Pandaren._

 _"_ _Xuen wanted to make sure that some bonds were cemented, before revealing your true purpose in Pandaria," Lord Zhu said, and I cocked my head to the side, confused._

 _"_ _Children," Xuen's deep voice echoed in the towering room, "Rebellion and revolution brew, one that could wreak havoc across all of Azeroth. The orc known as Garrosh Hellscream has brought war to the southern Krasarang."_

 _"_ _Then why did we just walk to the opposite side of the continent?! We should be fighting him!" I exclaimed, and Lord Zhu aimed a look at me that silenced my argument._

 _"_ _Because, the other leaders of Azeroth have come together to rebel. They wait on the Echo Isles now for you."_

 _"_ _Rebellion?" I felt sick, "Everyone? Even…?"_

 _"_ _Yes, Jadearra. Even your parents. They sent you here to receive the blessings of celestials, that they may boost your forces. For the Alliance," Xuen turned to Anduin, "Chi'ji shall bless you with the contagious hope that the Horde will come through and help. For the Horde," he turned back to me, "I and Yu'Lon will grant you the strength and wisdom to see reason, and work the Alliance in such a way that civil war will not be caused amongst the revolutionaries. You receive these blessings in the morning. For now, you rest."_

 _Suddenly, a courier ran in-no, not a courier, one of Sylvanas' rangers._

 _"_ _Jadearra Theron," Her voice was the rasping of death in a living body, her entire body covered in black ranger armor, white skin and red eyes clashing with it uncomfortably, "Message from the Dark Lady. She has a task for you before you join with the other forces," The ranger handed me a scroll with the forsaken crest on it, before turning and running out again._

 _I pocketed it, turning to the celestial, "Is that all for tonight?_

 _"_

 _"_ _Yes, you shall be taken to the sleeping chambers now."_

Anduin was in a separate bed for once, and it felt…weird, not to have to share the bed.

Shit, I got used to him.

"Lonely over there, princessling?"

I looked up from where I was pondering the still seal scroll.

"Slightly. What about you, Princeling?" I asked, and he scooted over in his bed, raising an eyebrow.

I rolled my eyes, rolling out of my bed and padding over to his, my bare feet slapping the stone floor, and I slipped under the significantly warmer blankets.

"You open that yet?" he asked, and I shook my head.

I finally pulled the seal back, and red the intricate script:

 _Jadearra,_

 _If you are reading this, then you know the intentions of the Echo Isles gathering. I request that you bring another along with you on your commute. You have the prince already, but I need you to retrieve Teir._

 _She is haunting the Dreadwind Pass, back in the Eastern Kingdoms. She can teleport you to the Isles once you reach her, but be warned-she and I left off with a…dispute, of sorts._

 _She may be hostile._

 _If she is killed, I will come for you._

 _Sylvanas Windrunner, Banshee Queen_

"Great, I have to go play with fire," I groaned, setting the scroll down and leaning on Anduin.

"Who's Teir?"

"She was…she was one of Arthas' first High Elvin death knights, she went bat shit insane after whatever he did to her, and was one of the highest commanders of the Acherus knights until his fall. She was a fear monger, but when he fell, she fled the Ebon Hold and started slaughtering every undead she came across until Sylvanas found her. Now she's her lap dog." I said, annoyed, "And she's a bit…antagonistic."

"Fun, so we fly back to the pass, retrieve her, and get teleported to the Isles?" Anduin asked, and I nodded.

"So this is essentially the last night we don't have to hate each other," He said, and the thought made my chest ache as I nodded again.

He suddenly rolled on top of me, eyes burning with a passion that I reacted to, and he pressed our lips together.

It was…overwhelming. Heat and electricity fired through every vein, arousal and affection and need pooled in my stomach in a way that made me almost cry out.

I ran my fingers through his hair while poking at his lips with my tongue, until he opened up and it became a dominance fight.

We flipped so that I was straddling his waist, and his hands rest on my hips, fingers arching to rest on the edges of my bum as I ran my hands over his shoulders and chest.

There was no thought to this, no sentiment. This was…hungry, thoughtless.

This was _amazing._

I suddenly remembered where we were, one ice-cold crystal clear thought in the midst of this insanity, and I pulled back, breathing hard.

"We can't," I panted, and his eyes burned with a need that was definitely mutual.

"I... you're right," he said, and I got off of him, lying down beside him. His arms went around me, holding me in a different way then before.

His hands explored absentmindedly, tracing and cupping and simply moving, but it didn't bother me, so I didn't stop him. I rested my head on the crook of his shoulder, watching his chest rise and fall.

"Going back is going to suck," I said, and he hummed with laughter, holding me a little closer.

"This…I never expected this, when I came here," Anduin said, and I agreed.

"It will be alright…I think. We'll go back to how it was before, and maybe…maybe we can forget," I said, not excited about the idea.

"I don't want to forget," he whispered, and I just nudged him with my head reassuring, before we settled into a sad sleep.

 _The Filthy Animal in Dalaran. A certain Windrunner traitor had beaten me all to hell, and the rest of me was as filthy as the inn itself. My hair flounced chaotically, and my nose was bloody. A troll finished his magic, fixing all the broken bones, "You'll be alrigh' lass," he said, patting me on the shoulder._

 _I didn't get off of the bar, but I sat there and leaned on the wall to watch the chaos, until the band struck up a familiar jig._

 _I stood on the bar, energy and a little too much rum making me grin manically, "Would someone like to dance?!" I shouted, my accent much more pronounced and slurred._

 _With a cheer, the bar erupted into hilarious chaos. I got everyone on their feet, and we all danced different jigs from different worlds. I went from a troll to a Tauren to an overzealous goblin, and finally to an elf._

 _"'_ _Ello your ladyship!"_

 _"_ _Oh please, Do I look like a lady?" I said, slurring and cackling as we danced around the tavern._

 _Ah the days where I drunk myself silly and got into fights instead of dealing with her death._

My eyes opened and I sat up automatically, for once not terrified of my own dreams, and I realized that Anduin was humming the tavern tune.

"They're ready for us if you are," Anduin said, and I nodded, slipping out of the bed and putting my armor back on.

I gave him back his headband, "Teir won't be an easy pill to swallow," I said, and he took it, looking almost forlorn at having it returned.

"I'll give you the cloak when we land, so I don't freeze in the air?" I said, and he nodded.

We gather our bags and left the sleeping chambers, Bandit following behind.

We walked into the main chamber, and I smiled to see Yu'Lon there, looking for all her worth like one of my kind.

"Hello, Jadearra," she said, smiling warmly.

"Chi'ji," Anduin bowed before the crane, who wore the mask of a spindly human, with fiery red and gold hair.

Xuen stood before us as a buff human, his skin overly pale with shadow stripes and navy blue hair.

"Let us get these champions on their way, shall we?" Lord Zhu stood beside the three celestials.

"Step forward."

Anduin and I separated, walking towards our celestial-or in my case, two celestials.

Xuen and Yu'Lon placed one hand on my shoulder, closing their eyes, and I was _flooded_ with power and knowledge.

"There, it is done," Yu'Lon stepped back, as did Xuen.

"Now go, a cloud serpent is waiting for you. He shall take you to the Dreadwind Pass to retrieve your friend," Lord Zhu said, and I nodded, not correcting him-she's not my friend.

We stepped outside of the temple, to see a beautiful black cloud serpent with silver power glowing beneath his scales, and Bandit already harnessed in.

He lowered before me, and I smiled, "Hello Thunder," I said, familiarity flooding me even though I've never seem him before.

I climbed onto his back, helping Anduin up, and once we were set, he launched upwards.

I'm glad I kept the cloak on.

Anduin rest his hands on my hips and his chin on my shoulder, leaning into me, and I sighed contentedly.

One last time.

As we landed in the pass, I drew the cloak off and handed it to Anduin, giving him a blank look.

"I warn you, she-she likes to play with people, get in their heads. Don't let her," I said, unsheathing a dagger and walking deeper into the pass.

Bandit walked beside me, and I heard Thunder fly off, back home for him.

I inhaled, and the scent of death and accompanying cackle told me where to go.

I entered the ransacked village, following the blood trail to the biggest house, and I peered in through a crack in the wood.

There she was.

Teir Windrunner is a psychopath, and it showed. She was short for an elf, with lanky blue hair that reached her mid back when it was down. Her skin was a deep grey, almost like stone or basalt, indicating that she was dark skinned in his first life. Her eyes glowed like ice, and little cracks in her skin oozed a black liquid when she was stressed. Right now, she had on a crazed grin that peeled her flaking lips back to reveal eerily yellowed teeth.

She had a human tied to the chair in there, and the sight of him made me vaguely ill. She looked to be stripping layers of skin and muscle off of him, keeping him alive to watch. Gore covered the floor, along with pieces of flesh, and urine, and vomit.

She has some weird hobbies.

"The lady says that she has my memories, Taylor, did you know that?" she asked, and I assumed she was addressing the human, who whimpered, "She has my memories, but she won't _give them to me!"_ With those last words, she lashed out with what looked to be a skinning knife, and with a sickly slurping slicing sound, a thick layer of flesh came off the side of Taylor's leg, and he screamed in utter agony.

"Taylor, why won't she-oh, we have an audience," She straightened, inhaling deeply and twitching her ears, and then she turned to look at the doorway, "Jadearra! What a surprise."

I appeared in the doorway, making it known that I was armed and keeping Anduin out of sight, "Hello Teir, I see you've been busy," I eyed the sniveling human in the chair.

"Oh Taylor? He's just helping me with my anger. It's very _therapeutic!"_ She took a layer of sinewy muscle from his already bleeding arms, and the agonized roar made me cringe a little.

"You're needed at the Echo Isles," I said, mouth breathing to avoid breathing in the scent.

"You're not alone, darling," She bounced out of the door, past me, "Oh, another toy!"

I shoved her back a few feet, getting between her and Anduin.

"Not a toy, Teir. Find your sanity for five minutes so we can have an intelligent conversation."

"I _would,_ you know. I really would but-" She threw her knife, and it lodged in the wood above Anduin, "My lady's _keeping things from me!"_

This'll get ugly.

"Teir! This is about killing! We're gonna kill okay?!" Let's play her game.

She stopped, looking at me quite like a distracted child, one blue eye twitching, "Blood? Gore? Death? _Secrets?"_ she said, looking manically excited.

"Yes! Lots of blood and death and gore. We're going to sack Orgrimmar; do you want to massacre Orgrimmar?" I asked, stepping forward cautiously.

"I-" she twitched, her face going from excitement to agony, " _Why won't she tell me?!"_

"Damn it Teir!" I marched forward while she was distracted and hit her hard in the head with the hilt of my dagger, knocking her out.

She went down, and I grabbed an ankle, dragging her into the room.

"Anduin come here!" I yelled, and he walked in, looking vaguely sick at the sight of Taylor.

"Can you heal him or am I putting him down?" I asked, eyeing the sniveling man.

"Kill me! Please! To much pain!" he screamed, and I turned to look at Anduin.

"There's…to much damage, I can't do anything." He said, sounding sick.

"Go outside and puke then," I said, and he fled the house.

One chop and his misery was ended.

The vultures will find him.

I dragged Teir out of the house and village, Anduin-having emptied his stomach-following.

I got to a river, and dunked Teir's face in.

She gasped, coming to unlife and flailing, until she was flat on her back with me standing over her.

"Wha-what-?"

"Welcome back to sanity, Teir. We got a job to do," I said, and she sagged against the dirt.

"Sylvanas sent you, didn't she," Teir said, looking much saner again.

"Yep. Said you can teleport us to the Echo Isles. War's brewing," I said, and she sighed.

"I'll have to talk with her _later."_ She flared a little, and I brandished my knife.

"I'm fine. I'm fine. I didn't…blow anything up this time, right?" she asked, and I shook my head.

"You were ripping some guy apart layer by layer while ranting, but other than that you seemed fine," I said, and she stood, looking relieved.

"Thank Azeroth-" she inhaled, then whipped around to see Anduin, "Do I kill him?"

"No!" I got between them, looking her in the eye, "Stand down, he's an ally. No killing, not yet," I said, and she groaned, backing off.

"About that teleportation?" I prompted, and Teir shooed me with her hand.

"Yes, yes I heard you. I have my hearthstone on me, it's tethered to my lady. Get a grip kids, we're going across the sea." She said, and I linked arms with her, Anduin grabbing my arm uncertainly. Bandit got a grip on Anduin's cloak with his teeth.

"If you puke on me I'll gut you and sell you as fish bait," Teir warned, and I laughed.

She might be a psychopath, but we got along relatively well when I wasn't saving people from her.


	10. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

We landed on the beach, and I let go of Teir to help Anduin stay on his feet as he turned to empty his stomach into the sea.

"Easy there, princeling." I said quietly, helping him up when he was done and offering him my water flask.

"Thanks," he said, gulping it down, "God I hate hearthstones."

"Jadearra!"

I turned, and my heart exploded.

Mother.

I abandoned Teir and Anduin, racing forward and nearly sending both mother and myself to the ground.

"I missed you Mother," I said into her hair, hugging her so tightly I thought I might break her.

She hugged me back just as hard, and so much of my strain and stress from Pandaria just melted away.

"Oh I see how it is-"

I turned and tackled Father, hugging him hard and pressing my cheek against his chest.

"I missed you two so much," I said, and Mother joined the hug again.

We finally separated, and I saw that Teir and Sylvanas were speaking in quick, hushed Forsaken. Teir looked pissed.

Sylvanas caught me watching and gave me a nod of gratitude, and I nodded back.

"You have to tell us about Pandaria, darling," Mother said, but our reunion was interrupted by-

 _Him._

I growled low in my throat, scary face and raw fury mixing at the sight of Varian Wrynn, who was hugging Anduin. That in itself was a punch to the stomach, but I ignored that.

"I want to kill him," I said, not quietly, and the two men turned to see me watching.

Anduin put himself between me and his father, watching me warily.

"Jadearra, no-Now is not the time dear," Mother whispered in my ear, wrapping her arms around me protectively and watching the King.

"I've waited _years_ to get close enough-"

"Jadearra."

I froze, refocusing on Anduin, who was staring me down with a fire in his eyes.

I saw the celestials blessing there, and mine reflected back, and I snapped my teeth at the king, backing off.

"What was-what was that with the boy?" Mother asked as I stood.

"Nothing, mother, where are we staying?" I asked, hoisting my bags and following behind them.

I had to get out of Anduin's sight before I blew it completely.

My parents had set up camp in one of the empty troll huts on the island, and I placed my sleeping mat down, Bandit settling on the windowsill to sleep in the sun.

"It wasn't to cold, I hope?" Mother asked, sitting on her and father's mat, which was across the small room.

"It was alright, Mother. Now here is what you requested," I took the branch out of my pack, handing it to her, and she laughed.

"You remembered! Tell me the story behind it darling," she asked, and I smiled, telling her about the temple and showing her my pack of scrolls and maps, telling her about the grounds and cloud serpents and the Arboretum.

"Later in our travels, after the ordeal in Krasarang, Anduin and I-"

"Anduin?"

I froze for a moment, feeling her acute gaze on my head as my cheeks heated, oops.

"The human, mother," I said, looking at her cautiously.

Her lips were in a thin line, and her hands were clenched around the branch, squishing it a little.

"Um…anyway," I said after an awkward moment, "We came upon the Halfhill marketplace, which was _amazing._ I brought you Pandaren good luck charms from a race of people called the Grummies, they're called Luckydos" I handed her the quaint charms, and she grinned.

"How very peculiar! I shall use them every day, do they have meanings?" She asked, and I leaned forward, explaining.

"This one, the ballerina, is for luck when traveling, and this one here-the turnip-is for luck when sickness is near, and this one is for luck with family gatherings."

"I quite like them, thank you darling," She said, and I noticed she tucked the turnip charm into her breast pocket.

"And I found this dress that I quite liked in the market, and Andu-the shopkeeper, gave it to me as a gift," I said, showing her the blue gown, and she gasped.

"How exquisite!"

"But I spent the day with her, working off of this to make you this," I stood with her dress in hand, showing off the red gown, and Mother stood, in awe.

"Oh Jadearra! It's amazing! The skirt reminds me of-"

"The sky above the Palace," we finished at the same time, and she threw her arms around me in another hug.

"Thank you, darling, it's perfect." Mother said, and I just smiled into her hair.

By the Sunwell I had missed her so much.

Father soon joined us, and after I re-explained the gifts to him, I was in trouble.

"I know you, Jade. You wouldn't accept a gift like that from a stranger," He said, and my insides stiffened, oh no.

"Lor'Themar, don't be silly. I'd accept a gown like that from anyone!" Mother said, and I laughed nervously, trying not to have a heart attack.

There was a knock on the wall, and Teir was standing there, hood pulled over her face, expression one that bespoke of grave news, "Can I borrow Jade?"

"I'll see you at dinner, Mother," I kissed her cheek, before standing and leaving the hut with Teir.

"Beach?"

"To sunny," we answered my question at the same time, and she laughed nervously-Teir doesn't _get_ nervous.

We walked the paths along the raptor training pits of the island, silent for a while, until Teir cracked.

"There's um…there's something that I think you should know," she said, not looking at me.

"Teir, what happened? Turns out you tortured more people than that Taylor guy?"

"No, no…" she trailed off, before closing her eyes and getting it out, "It's about your mother."

I stopped, that tone was not good, "My mother?"

Teir gave me a sympathetic look that worried me, "I think she's-"

There was screaming from the camp, and part of me wanted to ignore it and hear what Teir said, but Teir was already running.

We made it back just in time to see Tyrande Whisperwind and Sylvanas Windrunner lunge.

Tyrande's child-Kenlora, I think her name is-darted out and immediately started trying to separate them, but Teir ground her teeth in and shut her eyes and ears, groaning.

"Teir no, not here. Stay back," I said, knowing a sanity strain when I saw one.

Nothing got Teir going like violence.

I moved into the fray, wedging myself in between the two Elvin women, who were throwing slurs and getting worse.

"Sylvanas stop! It's hurting Teir!" I shouted in the Windrunner's face, and she stopped, her face going from one of fury to motherly guilt.

She saw Teir over my shoulder, and fled, running to her, kneeling by her side.

Teir didn't look to good.

"We have to get her away from the others," I ran to stand across from the Banshee Queen, "Her hearthstone! I can teleport us, run out as far as you can, shadow travel. I can contain her for thirty seconds tops here," I said, and the Queen nodded, fading into shadow.

"Jadearra no-!"

"Get back!" I shouted over my shoulder, nostrils flared, before I turned back to Teir, "Listen to me, you don't want to-"

 _"She's hiding from me!"_

Fuck.

I dodged the clawed hand, struggling to keep the now off the brink death knight pinned, and I found her hearthstone in her pocket.

Teir's eyes were flashing like a stressed horse, and whatever is going on between her and the Dark Lady is going to get us all killed.

 _"_ _Why is she hiding?!"_ Teir roared in my face, biting my hand, and I cursed.

"Let's go find out right _now!"_ I activated the stone.

There was a sucking sensation behind my belly button, and then we were on a different beach on a separate island.

"Teir. Enough of this."

Sylvanas stood, armed, a few feet away, and Teir _reacted._

 _"_ _What aren't you telling me, Windrunner?! What do I not know?!"_ Her voice held power, and insanity, and I was thrown off, landing in the shallow water.

"Teir this isn't you-"

"Oh it's her. This is how she controlled her troops. She can scream like the best of them." Sylvanas approached, and Teir charged.

It was a fight that put gladiator brawls to shame. Screaming and slicing and blood and cursing and two fighters moving so fast they were a blur.

It ended with Teir pinned, spitting in Sylvanas' face, "Teir, _find your mind!_ You are letting that time come back. Push it away," Sylvanas growled in Teir's face, their positioning spoke of a history between the two that I didn't know.

 _"_ _Give me back my memories, Banshee! Give me back my mind!"_ Teir screamed back, and it clicked.

What Teir was screaming about in the Pass, why she has psychotic breaks. She has a gaping hole in her mind, and Sylvanas won't fill it.

"I can't, you're not ready for them, Teir! And you'll _never_ see a single moment of them if you don't find your sanity!" Sylvanas screamed back, and I stepped in, hilt of my dagger raised, and Teir was out.

Sylvanas jumped, then stood, scowling, "Is that how you do it?"

"Enforced recalibration, time saver." I said, lifting up the literal dead weight and dragging her to the shallows, then dropping her again.

She woke up with a gasp, flailing for a moment, before looking at Sylvanas and I with confused panic, "What happened?"

"Something about memories?" I turned to Sylvanas, who looked ready to kill me.

"Oh. Right. Those." Teir stood, shaking off the water, and coming to stand beside me.

"We will speak of this later. We're three islands from the camp. Walk back," with that, Sylvanas faded, and I growled.

"Explain what happened there," I said, and Teir sighed, pulling off her cloak to use as a towel while we walked.

"I overheard her communing with a ranger about my memories-she acquired many of the memories that _he_ had stolen, after he died. I approached her about them, but she denied me. We…disagreed. Next thing I remember is you soaking me in the Pass," Teir said, eyes cast down and away, and I bumped her shoulder reassuringly.

"If this all ends and you two are still at a disagreement, the spire is always open," I said, and she gave a weak smile, her flaky lips stretching thin.

"Thanks but…it's almost like he did a dirty job of removing the memories, and I can remember…places. Names. After this all ends, I'm going to try and piece it all together myself. But free run of the realm is always welcome," she grinned, and I laughed.

We entered the camp, and all eyes went to Teir, who shrunk back.

I put myself between her and the rest of them, "Come on, I want to show you what I had made for Mother," I said, eyeing Sylvanas across the camp.

 _If you don't tell her now, she'll find them herself._

 _Then you'll have hell to pay._

The time of day that no one liked had arrived.

Dinner.

As we were offered stay on the already overcrowded Echo Isles, we ate in the typical Troll fashion. That is, we sat in a large circle all together around a bonfire.

It seemed that none of us liked the other, and it made itself known in such close quarters.

"Does this smell off to you?" Tess Greymane held her fork up to Genn Greymane of Gilneas, who inhaled then swatted it away, "Don't eat it, it's poisoned. Ala forsaken," he growled, throwing a nasty look at Sylvanas, who smiled fakely.

I sat between mother and Anduin, which was slightly awkward, and every time our shoulders brushed I jumped out of my skin. The circle was tense, until the tension came to a head.

I heard Varian speak to Anduin quietly, "It seems you civilized one and it caught on."

I turned my head slowly to glare at the King, "The blood thirsty gladiator calls me uncivilized? How ironic," I said, and the not threatening king bared his teeth at me.

"At least I don't swarm through towns and murder innocent villagers-"

"Nope, just through churches, hothead-"

"How about I show you-"

"Oh please-"

"HEY!" Anduin shoved his way between us, and I noticed that he had his back to me, protectively, and growled.

" _Shut. It."_ He growled in Thalassian, and I cut my growling off, getting a good grip on my Fork-I'm going to stab that man.

"Back off, Father," Anduin said, and I felt everyone's eyes on us.

"Why do you protect her? She's a savage just like the rest of them-"

I growled, shoving my hands down on Anduin's shoulders and moving him out of the way fast, before lunging for the King fork in hand.

"Oh Azeroth-"

"Separate them-!"

We rolled, my fists pounding into his middle as I tried to get the fork into his eye, and he crushed me with his immensely larger body, and I growled, scary face sliding on.

"Let's see if stone is contagious," I growled, getting a hand on his bare skin and thinking of ice.

His skin started to grey, and I bared my teeth maliciously.

"By the bloody light-"

I was yanked away by Anduin, held by the collar, and before I realized what was happening he was marching us away.

" _Put me down!"_ I snarled, slipping into Thalassian as I swung around to face him.

"We need to talk," He snarled, and I realized that we were on a bridge.

Once we were on the other side, he dropped me on my ass and set a nearby brazier ablaze with light.

"Did you just try to assassinate my father _in front of me?"_ He snarled.

"Do you forget what he did to my family? To _me?"_ I held up my still warming hand, the traces of grey still visible, "I was only trying to repay the favor."

"God dammit Princessling. It's a little difficult to try and keep peace for this fucking rebellion with you as...as _hot headed_ as the Warchief we're overthrowing!"

I froze, guilt and horror sobering my blood lust, and I realized he was right.

"I-"

"Oh no. You don't get to try that on me. Not. Happening!" He got in my face and I bolted.

I crashed through the jungle, flashing back to Krasarang, and just like Krasarang, he caught me, pinning me to a tree with his body.

"Come on Princessling. You've got talk to me if this is going to work," Anduin said, and I sagged against him, letting my head lean on his shoulder.

"I'm sorry, I Just-I've been waiting for _years_ to get a shot like that." I said quietly, and he set me down gently, and we stood there for a moment in silence.

"Find those blessings the celestials gave you, use them to keep some composure, okay?" he asked, and I nodded, "Okay."

He turned and walked away, and I slid down the tree until I was sitting on the jungle floor, pain and mind numbing guilt eating at me.

I missed my sister and my life before all of this insanity.

I heard a twig snap, and saw Teir's eyes in the darkness. Panic ate at me, "Teir- "

"I saw it all," she was deadpan silent, coming closer and sitting in front of me.

I thought I might vomit, "I- "

"Why, Jadearra? Of every man you could have, why him?" She asked, and I sighed.

"I don't know…. please, please don't tell. It'd be a massacre," I pleaded, and she sighed, running a hand through her lanky hair.

"I'll keep quiet, Jade. Just...answer me this. Is he the one who gave you that dress?" Teir asked, and my cheeks heated, and I nodded.

"Oh." She was quiet for a while, until she noticed my hands, "Easy, stony. You'll be my colour if you don't get warm, come on."

We walked back into the camp, where dinner had ended and we had all separated. Teir didn't leave me until we were at the hut my parents were in, "Good luck with them, they're pissed."

"Oh goodie," I said, waving and walking inside.

"Jadearra!" Mum was up and hugging me in seconds, and I hugged back gently, until she sniffed and gagged.

"You reek of human. What did that boy do to you?" Mother held me at arm's length, scanning me for injuries.

"I'm alright, Mother. He reminded me of a few responsibilities, as ambassador." I said, and she hmmphed.

"I don't like him."

"You don't like any humans, Elynae," Father quipped, and I snorted.

"Ladies, I was thinking…when this all ends, and we get to go home, what would you think of a court ball? Open to anyone you wish to invite, you can wear your new dresses, and we can celebrate freeing ourselves from that tyrant," Father said, and Mother clapped excitedly.

"Oh, and Jadearra could dance with Lo'Daras!" Mother said, and I groaned quite loudly.

"I am _not_ going near that snake, Mother," I said, and she and father both pinned me with a look.

"Jadearra, dear. You're 28 in human years, you're near the age of bonding, and it should be with a nobleman who can help uphold the Realm-"

"Oh like, Father bonded with a border guard?" I quipped, and she sneered.

"That's different!"

"How so?"

"Because your mother and I were already bonded when I was appointed Reagent Lord," Father cut in, and I sagged, he had a point.

"I know you still have that independent spirit raging darling, but there are times when you will have to do things for the good of the Realm. You could learn to love him," Mother tucked a strand of my hair behind my ear, and I leaned into her side, resting my head on her shoulder.

"But…Why do I _have_ to bond as soon as I'm of age? It's not like you and Father won't be around for a while," I said, and they shared a look that scared me.

"Well…sweetie, with this war, nothing is for certain-"

"Father!" I exclaimed, sitting up fast, startled by this subject.

"I'm being a realistic, Jade," Father said, leaning on the opposite wall, "I want to see the Realm and my family _safe."_

"It'll be safe because you'll be here to protect it!" I fired back, and he sighed, sagging against the wall.

"We don't know that for certain, daughter. This rebellion is going to be bloody-"

"Then why are we here?" I snapped before I realized what I was saying, "If your first priority is the family and the Realm safe, then why are we on the front lines?"

"Because it is our duty to _protect_ our Realm, Jadearra. You know this more than anyone," Mother said, and I sighed, laying on my mat in a fit.

"I know Mother, but…all this talk of losing each other is stressing me. I don't want to lose you, either of you," I said, and Mother stroked my hair in response.

"We'd always be in the Mist, Jadearra," Father said, and I was silent.

They didn't know that Thessali refused to show herself to me, and that's how it would stay.

"No more talk of loss, Lor'Themar. Let's speak of good things." Mother said.

I told stories about Pandaria to the ceiling until I was yawning and my parents were snoring softly.

I smiled, carrying Mother over to the mat she shared with Father, and placing her in his arms, which curled around her instinctively.

I smiled, looking down at them, my chest aching for a certain blonde boy, and I dragged my mat up to the roof, settling under the stars and falling asleep.

 _This wasn't a dream._

 _I was in the dead clearing, but I was in my wear from the Echo Isles, only black. Someone was calling me._

 _The Mist swirled around, spitting out two spirits, which took the forms of-_

 _Oh hell._

 _"_ _Sister," Thessali said, nodding to me appraisingly, and my voice got caught in my throat as Tiffin Wrynn took form beside her, smelling of Lavender._

 _Her hair glowed with the memory of golden locks, and her entire body was beaten and bleeding, her gown torn. She died in a riot._

 _"_ _Deathspeaker," the imposing woman nodded, and I nodded in return to both of them._

 _"_ _Why have I been called?" I asked, looking around-this doesn't happen often, if ever._

 _"_ _We have information that you might want to know," Tiffin spoke, and I eyed her cautiously._

 _"_ _You tried to possess me last time I saw you," I accused, and she nodded_

 _._

 _"_ _You protect my son-you try to murder my husband but you protect my son. So I help." She said, and I nodded._

 _"_ _A fog rolled over the Krasarang battle where Garrosh is, Sister," Thessali said, her neck twitching with the name._

 _"_ _He intends to return in a month, as do the alliance forces, to back up the revolutionaries," Tiffin filled in, and I nodded, hoping I'd remember this when I woke up._

 _"_ _Anything else?" I asked, and Thessali thought for a moment, and her face grew grave._

 _"_ _Be careful sister. Something is…wrong. Speak to Teir about Mother. And…please, be careful about that boy," Thessali said, and Tiffin stiffened._

 _"_ _That boy is my son, elf-"_

 _"Please, don't argue, you're both at peace, and I am extremely grateful for your assistance, thank you." I said, and they nodded, appeased for now._

 _"_ _Protect our parents, Sister."_

 _"_ _Protect my son, Elf."_

 _"We will fight with you, when the time comes."_

I woke up in a cold sweat, jumping into a crouch automatically as my head pounded.

I shook father awake, "Where's Vol'jin?"


	11. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

Vol'jin's version of a palace was a hut with a lot of built in rooms.

We sat in the main one, looking over a map of Orgrimmar, in the middle of the night, and he was exhausted.

We had hurriedly called council of the needed leaders, and none of them looked happy to be awake. Anduin was watching me curiously. 'Mist' I mouthed, and he paled.

"Alrigh'. We all be here. What is da information, Jade?" Vol'jin asked, rubbing at his face tiredly.

"I received a vision from the Mist tonight." I said, and many of the leaders in the room squirmed uncomfortably, including Vol'jin-Mist meant dead people.

"Who came forwad?"

"Thessali Theron and Tiffin Wrynn."

Chaos broke out. Varian Wrynn was yelling, Father was yelling, and Anduin looked sick. Amongst the chaos, he said so I could hear, "Did she try- "

"No, she apologized," I responded quickly, and he nodded.

I was clutching at my pounding head, feeling a little nauseous myself.

"Silence!" Vol'jin yelled, and the leaders quieted, thank Azeroth.

A troll woman brought in herbal tea and a potion, and I took both gratefully, the pain in my head easing considerably.

"They didn't get to much, but what they had was valuable. A fog rolled over the blood bath in Krasarang. Both Garrosh and the alliance forces intend to return in a month.

Garrosh's reason is unknown, but the alliance intends to back us up here," I said, rubbing my temples as the vision shook uncertainly in my memory, "They also said that when the time comes, they could rally the spirits and back us up."

"When the time comes? What does that mean?" Jaina Proudmoore spoke up, white eyes shining as bright as her silvery hair, which was pinned up spare for the one blonde lock left.

"Absolutely no idea, but the dead see the future. It may mean that we have heavy casualties, and that's who they rally." I said, and everyone in the room grumbled.

Reinforcements good, but casualties were bad.

"The important thing is. We have a month to rally our outlying forces inward," Vereesa Windrunner spoke up, and I bit back a Snarl-I did not like that woman.

"This is good information. Thank ya, Jadearra," Vol'jin said, and I nodded tiredly.

I actually _haven't_ slept yet; visions didn't make for anything restful.

"Let's all go back to bed, and reconvene and plan in the morning?" Father suggested, and I heard agreements throughout the room.

I stood; swaying dangerously, and two hands came to steady me at once.

Anduin and my father.

Anduin pulled back like he'd been burned, and Father glared.

"Come, Jadearra. Let's go back to the hut." Father said, putting a hand on my back to guide me out of the big hut.

We walked across camp in silence, but the stony look on Father's face and the immovable grip on my shoulder told me I was on thin ice.

A freezing wind moved through suddenly and I shivered, tucking into his side, wishing I had Anduin's cloak still.

Mother was standing on the steps, a look that spoke of her fatigue.

"You have a package waiting for you, it appeared from thin air," She said, and confusion pooled in the pit of my stomach as I stepped past her, giving her a kiss to her temple.

I took the note from where it sat on the package, flipping it open to read.

 _It's getting Colder-A_

I opened the bundle, and gasped.

It was Anduin's cloak, with the Lion crest taken from the clasp and replaced with the Theron family crest.

That little shit, he thought of me.

"Who's it from?"

I jumped out of my skin, tucking the note into my pocket quickly and smiling at mother, "A friend from Pandaria, Mother-Mai the shopkeeper, I told her I hated the cold, and she must've fashioned a cloak for the dress." I said, guilt oozing into my skin as I lied through my teeth.

Mother nodded tiredly, sitting heavily on her mat before lying down, and I thought I saw a flicker of silver hair instead of ruby in the moonlight.

No, I'm imagining things.

My mother is _not_ sick.

Father curled around her, and she smiled, fast asleep.

"Goodnight," I whispered, clasping the cloak around me and curling up in it on my mat, inhaling the sweet minty scent and missing him.

"We're almost out of food, because _you're_ hoarding it!"

"Excuse me? We hunt for our own food; _you_ send your spies and steal from our stocks!"

Arguing continued, and I groaned into my hands, head aching. I sat on a log at the edge of camp, cloak pulled tight around me as the wind grew colder-someone must know I'm here, the Isles are usually hot.

"Your ladyship-"

I stood, turning to see an orc in earth toned robes, green skin and muscles, with blue eyes and a ceremonial necklace.

"Thrall, old friend," I smiled, happy to see a friendly face, nodding.

"It is good to see you. I have some information that I need you to relay to Vol'jin-he _cannot_ know I came here." He said, beckoning me into the shadows, and I looked around once before following.

"I am going into Orgrimmar alone. I have allies that can help me slow Garrosh's forces down as they fortify-they know you're here." Thrall said, and I nodded, suspicions confirmed.

"Garrosh knows _you_ specifically are here-he has dark shamans forcing all the northern wind currents through the isles, attempting to freeze you out of hiding." Thrall said, and I felt sick-of _course_ he would.

"I will set the Earthen Ring about sending some fog through Orgrimmar-your spirits have been mucking about, causing havoc and whatnot. I will aid you however I can. Go!" With that, he teleported, and I was alone.

I gnawed on that information as I held my head, the aching having grown worse, and a freezing blast caught me, causing the cloak to fly open.

 _Cold._

I cried out as I fell, going to my knees as my hands dug into the sand, turning the grains grey along with my arms. The wind was coming in faster-

"Oh _hell_ no."

Light surrounded me, setting the sand into a ring of holy fire, and heat seared my skin. The grey faded back to flesh tones.

I looked up to see Anduin there, and I nodded, out of breath and covered in sweat.

"Message for Vol'jin-mist visions. Can't-" I puked on the ground in between us, shaking.

"I got you, come on." He scooped me up carefully, like that day a lifetime ago, when he saved my arms and my life.

I heard voices as he ran me through the camp, and up to Vol'jin, who had set his things aside immediately.

"I suspect our ladyship has procured another vision," Vol'jin said, and I nodded, shaking.

"We need fire-she's going to freeze." Anduin said, not putting me down, which I think everyone, saw, but Baine spurred into action, gathering torches quickly.

"Garrosh knows we're here," I said, and it seems that I sent the camp into a dead silence.

"He what?"

"He-someone-someone told him. I don't know who. His arsenal is being fortified-" I groaned, keeling over, and mist was flooding the edges of the island.

 _Sister…_

 _"_ _Not now!"_ I snarled, sending everyone stepping back a little, I had to concentrate.

"Dark shaman-directing northern wind-trying to freeze me out-" I groaned, "-another vision, I can't-"

 _I was in the dead clearing, and I fell to my knees, gasping, the cloak having turned black in the vision. Thessali and Tiffin floated before me._

 _"_ _You couldn't have waited?" I rasped, breathing heavily._

 _"_ _Apologies sister. The shaman are directing wind too quickly, we haven't long-they moved us through Orgrimmar. Is this your doing?" Thessali asked, and I nodded, focusing on the ground._

 _"_ _Tell me everything. Fast. Or I'm going to vomit." I said, and they launched into it._

 _"_ _Warlocks are all dead, hanging in the cleft of shadow."_

 _"_ _Citizens of Theramore being used as slaves and for entertainment."_

 _"Orgrimmar citizens being forced to serve."_

 _"Massive compound underground-no idea what's in there but it's bad."_

 _"_ _Nazgrim has sided with Garrosh."_

 _I nodded once they stopped, my forehead dripping with sweat._

 _"_ _You wear my son's cloak." Tiffin said, and I nodded again._

 _"_ _I must return to the living. Rally all you can. I will need you there when I call."_

I launched back into reality, gasping for air and sweating like a pig.

I was moved and brought out into the cold briefly, and Anduin was there, saying something.

"Eyes on me elf. You're hyperventilating."

"Hands off my daughter you-"

I held up a hand, leaning on Anduin for support, "Need…the…help. He's…fine."

Mother stopped, looking taken aback, but I couldn't focus on that.

"Shit I'm going to-" Anduin jumped out of the way as I emptied the contents of my stomach, then moving me before I fell into it.

"What did you learn?" that was Tyrande Whisperwind's voice.

"She learned a lot, and we can hear all about it later. Give her here human, I won't hurt her." Teir.

I was handed off to a considerably colder set of arms, and Teir helped me to my feet.

She helped me away from the crowd, who were all staring in shock, and I heard my parents rush to follow.

Teir set me down on the steps, tucking the cloak in around me, checking my pulse and my breathing.

"You'll live. Can you talk without upchucking?" Teir asked, and I gave a weak smile, eyes flashing a little.

"You're too good at this," I rasped, and she shrugged.

"Yeah well, being dead has its Quirks-I know an over dosage on the mist when I see one, now spill the beans kid," She said, and I told her what Thessali and Tiffin told me.

Her face grew graver with each revelation, and I knew that Mother and Father stood behind me, listening in.

"You need rest; I will relay this to the leaders at council tonight-stay here.

Understand?" Teir said, the concern in her eyes a total clash with her corpse.

"I will watch over her," Mother said, sitting beside me now and rubbing my back reassuringly.

Teir nodded, watching for a moment before turning and walking away, "Come Lor'Themar, we have to go off to council."

I listened to them walk away, and I knew I was in for it when Mother started tapping out distress signals on my shoulder blades.

"Why did that boy know what to do? Why did you trust him?" Mother asked, and I sighed.

"He was with me in Pandaria, and fighting the Sha led to...night terrors, that would leave me like that, and visions that were twisted by their influence. He learned pretty quick how to fix it fast." I said, and she nodded, quiet.

"Jadearra…is he- "

Mother broke into hacks, and I sat up quickly, holding her biceps and imagining her hair was flickering silver again. Once the hacks subsided, she leaned against the railing again.

"I'm alright dear, the smell of Alliance isn't agreeing with me," she joked, and I let it slide…for now.

We fell into a comfortable, if not sleepy, silence, and I was dozing against her as she tapped out code for bedtime stories along my spine, when she broke the spell.

"You know I love you, right?" she said, and I looked up at her, confused.

"Of course, Mother. I love you more than anything and everything," I said, and she smiled, kissing my hair.

"You also know that I would do anything to protect you, right? Even if you don't always agree with my methods?" She was oddly still, and I had a bad feeling.

"Yes, Mother, and I you," I said, sitting up and eyeing her.

"Then you should forgive me for this," she whispered, and I didn't realize until to late that she was tapping out the incantations for a sleeping spell.

 _"_ _MOTHER?!" I snarled, suddenly sitting beside my unconscious self, and I glared at my mother._

 _She looked guilty, pressing a kiss to my temple and whispering, "This is for your own good." She drew the cloak tight around me and pulled up the hood, before walking away._

 _I stomped along behind her, my dream form making no footprints in the sand, and I realized with a thud that she had a knife._

 _She wouldn't-_

 _She slipped into the main hut, silently looking through the crowd, and I knew with certainty who she was going for._

 _How do I stop her-?_

 _I felt eyes on me, and I turned to see Teir staring at me, confused._

 _I raced over to her, turning her head to look at Anduin and hissing in her ear, "Mother put me under a spell, and I'm knocked out. She's going to kill him. Stop her."_

 _She tapped on the wall behind her, quietly, but I made out the message 'P-O-I-S-O-N-?'_

 _"_ _No, she took my knife. She's going to lure him out I think."_

 _'_ _P-E-R-M-I-S-S-I-O-N 2 H-A-R-M-?'_

 _"_ _Only as a last resort, knock her out if you have to, this is the incantation for the sleeping spell she used on me." She looked at my fingers out of the corner of her eye as I showed her, "Don't let her hurt him."_

 _She nodded, a miniscule flick of her head, and faded into the shadows beside me, moving through me and shadowing Mother, who was watching Anduin conveniently excuse himself._

 _She followed, and so did Teir._

 _So did I._

 _"_ _Elynae-" Anduin turned to find a knife tip at his throat._

 _"_ _Did you put her under a spell? Some sort of brainwashing?" She accused, and Teir stepped forward._

 _"_ _Elynae, darling. That really isn't on the agenda." She said, smiling creepily._

 _I bristled-get him away from the knife god dammit._

 _"_ _How did-dammit, she's watching isn't she." She whirled around, looking wildly for a form she couldn't see._

 _While Mother was looking, Teir danced forward, pinning Mother gently and tapping out the spell on her spine, and gathering her up as she collapsed. Anduin looked a little terrified._

 _"_ _Thank your Princess, human. Mummy dearest wanted to murder you. Jadey…. didn't agree." With that, Teir walked away, Mother in her arms._

 _I caught up with her, "Thank you Teir."_

 _"_ _It's what I do, isn't it-what's the incantation to wake you up? Mummy could use a nap, and your pet could use some consoling," Teir said, and I rolled my eyes, tapping the incantation on the stair railing above where I was collapsed._

 _Teir set mother down on her mat, closed the door, and tapped out the anti spell along my spine._

I jolted back into my body, Coughing-I hate spirit travelling.

"Welcome back to the waking world, enjoy your nap?" Teir asked, and I stuck my tongue out at her.

"Get back to your council-and thank you," I ended my sentence quietly, and she patted my cheek with a smile, before walking away.

I fixed the cloak before walking towards where we had left Anduin, and he was still there, but sitting now. He looked up at my approach.

"I take it something happened that involved you," He said, and I sat next to him, nodding.

"Mother…decided that my not murdering you is a threat to my safety, and decided to try and murder you herself. One knock out spell later and I had to go haunt Teir to save your butt, Princeling," I said, and he bumped my shoulder with his.

"Thank you, Princessling. But I was wrong about something." I raised an eyebrow at him, and he continued, "I lasted a full minute at knifepoint by your mother and I live to tell the tale."

"Aren't you lucky," I said, smiling, then I heard the meeting adjourning above us.

One look and we were _gone_ to go fabricate our lies.

I sat down on the steps of the hut and pretended to look sleepy as Mother stepped out, looking at me odd, "What did you do?"

"Huh? I must've fallen asleep," I yawned, "Where'd you go?"

"I we-doesn't matter dear," she plastered on a smile, "did you sleep well?"

Oh don't try and fake it.

"My knife is back in my sheath and if you try that again I'm painting my spire orange." I hissed in her ear as Father approached, and the guilty look gave her away.

"I'm sorry I- "

"In the past Mother, but don't do it again," I said, and she nodded, giving me a relieved look.

"Hello my beautiful girls." Father sat across from us, grabbing our hands in his and smiling fakely, "Plans have changed-the strategy meeting will take place tonight over dinner."

"Strategy? Hellscream doesn't return for another week!" I exclaimed, and that's when I noticed that he was tapping out on our hands.

'H-E_I-S_H-O-M-E_E-A-R-L-Y'

Mother went dead still beside me, her breathing harsh

"You mean-"

"Vol'jin wants the forces moving in two days from now at sunrise-I suggest going through the forces and talking now, Jadearra. Start spreading the blessings. The human boy will be coming along with you, I imagine," He said, his tone icier towards the end, and I sent a wary look Mother's way, and she wasn't looking at me, and I realized that Father was elaborating for her.

"I will be going now, then. I love you," I said, standing and breaking the connection, walking away from the hut as the tapping turned into hushed voices.

Anduin was walking away from Jaina and Varian, looking much angrier than I expected.

"Are you going to talk to the units?" I asked, and he nodded harshly, not looking at me.

What happened?

"Princeling-" I started softly, but he shook his head, and I realized he was about a second from beating something.

"I'm fine." He snarled, and I jerked back like he had hit me, startled.

We walked in silence for a while; scanning for which unit we wanted to speak to first, when he finally crumbled.

"They're trying to marry me off."

I stopped, looking at him with eyes wide as saucers, "Pardon?"

"They-they have decided that it's time I get married and start working on producing heirs. They want me to marry Jaina's daughter." Anduin said, his voice heavy laden with emotion.

"Oh…is she nice?" I asked, trying to make a little light out of something that made me feel gutted.

"I've never met her!" he exclaimed, and I eyed him.

He seemed to realize his mood, and calmed considerably, "Sorry, just-"

"Stressed?" I supplied for him, and he nodded weakly, smiling a little.

"Don't worry Princeling, I'm sure it'll be okay," I lied through my teeth, and he knew it, but he still appreciated the sentiment.

We came upon the dwarven unit, reeking havoc throughout their own camp, and I rolled my eyes.

Dwarves are short, stout people who seemed to keep their meals in their beards, and their thoughts never remained in their heads for more than a moment.

"Well…let's go."

Strategy meetings over dinner made for a tense meal.

We sat in the circle as per usual, but there was a tension there that set us all apart, faction-by-faction.

"We have four assault points we want ta take," Vol'jin said, looking through his piles of parchment, "By air, by da Azshara gates, by da bay, and through Raza Hill."

"My rangers can drop in by air." Vereesa and Sylvanas said in sync, before glaring at each other.

Those two infuriated me, sisters that actually _lived_ and hated each other.

"Halduron can lead in the Silvermoon rangers as well," Father said, and I bit back a retort-Halduron is a pig.

"So we have three ranga units dat can drop in-all have mounts I assume?" Vol'jin asked, and the three leaders confirmed.

"The air is cova'd den. Baine and I will lead our forces through Raza Hill, and take da front approach."

"My sentinels will help break the blockade, we can bring in siege machines through Ashenvale," Tyrande said, and Vol'jin scribbled.

"I will personally lead the attack at the bay," Sylvanas volunteered.

"I will lead alongside her," Father said quickly after.

"Like hell it'll be all Horde down there. Jaina and I will go," Varian said, and I growled low.

"The Gilnean unit can take the Azshara gate-reinforcements can come south from Darnassus," Genn Greymane said.

Vol'jin was scratching this out on parchment, when a flicker of vision caught me off guard.

 _Kalimdor is rich with dead._

 _We are ready when you call, Mist speaker._

"Jadearra?"

I blinked, focusing back in on the meeting, and I realized that a light mist was rolling through the camp.

"Kalimdor is rich with dead. They are ready," I said, strength filling my veins.

Commanding the dead in battle is an honor that not many mist speakers ever get.

The meeting continued, and soon we were ready.

One more day of tension, and then War.


	12. Chapter 10

**Chapter 10**

 _Slice. Duck. Kick. Punch. Roll. Jump. Slam._

I hit the ground again, Teir's tree branch at my throat, and she gave me a sly grin, "That's twelve for me and four for you? You're losing your touch kid."

I drew my legs and sent them up, kicking her in the stomach and sending her flying back. I leapt up, my own tree branch in hand, swinging it low and hitting her at the knees, sending her down to the ground and placing the tip of my branch at her neck.

"I do believe that would actually be twelve to five," I said, and she looked at me, grinning.

What better thing to do the day before a war than practice sparring with an immortal nutcase?

"Ready for round...what number are we on? 18?" Teir asked, using a band to pull her lanky hair back from her peeling face.

"I need a minute, I have this thing called an appetite, and I'm starved." I said, earning a laugh.

We walked back into camp, where everyone was moving around to get weapons sharpened, arrows fashioned, and letters home written.

Mother herself had bypassed wearing a dress, and was in armor that resembled a border guard, hair tied back with a headband, and hands wrapped in tight cloth.

"Looking for a fight there, Mother?" I asked, and she looked up, a thousand different emotions haunting her eyes.

"Not many are being left behind to defend the island. I decided that it may do me well to get back into it," she said, and respect for my beautiful mother filled me.

"See, now if Lo'Daras were here, he'd be useless-yet _another_ reason why he's a bad idea," I said, and Mother snorted, sharpening her blade with a rock on the steps.

"You look enchanting, Elynae," Father said as he walked up, his arms filled with his equipment.

I noticed Teir had faded off into the shadows, likely to go speak with Sylvanas again, but I thought nothing of it.

"Would you like to practice sparring with me, Mother? Help get your muscles back into it?" I asked, and Elynae shook her head, strands of ruby hair flying free to frame her face. I noticed that her ears were gold tipped-the sign of a high-ranking guard.

Seeing Mother like this was both unsettling and amazing. She had given up her life as a warrior when Thessali was born, and she looked so…youthful. A leather vest covered her chest armor, which ended at about her belly button, and sturdy, well made leather pants with light chain mail over it went down into her equally sturdy boots. She had sheaths on her biceps, a holster with a loaded gun on each hip, thigh sheaths, and sheaths in her boots. She had a quiver and a simple bow, and she put pieces of metal on a few of her teeth, as a 'last resort method'. That she could be so well weaponized showed how Father operated when they were young.

"This reminds me of my ranger days, when you were stuck in the bush-"

"I wasn't _stuck,_ I was waiting for those damned trolls and you chased them off!" Mother interrupted him, and I smiled at them, seeing chemistry that bubbled up when they got like this.

"Go fashion some more arrows dear, I'll get your blades sharpened and your armor's being stained inside right now," Mother said kissing my cheek and giving me a push towards the makeshift armory.

I walked through the rushing people, picking up the supplies for arrows and abandoning the chaos for a log on the edge of camp, cloak tucked tight around me as a cold breeze pushed through.

"May I join you?"

I looked up to see one of Sylvanas' dark rangers-the one who delivered the message to the temple.

"I suppose," I said, scooting a little and sliding my supplies over, continuing my work.

She was a small woman, thin and tall, and her skin was a stark white with bits of grey here and there. Her hair was a limp, deep red, as though she had red hair in her first life.

"I was wo-I mean my lady was curious after Teir," the woman didn't look at me, her voice soft as she made her own arrows, dipping the arrowheads in a suspicious green liquid.

"They've been speaking since we arrived on the island, ranger. You should know this," I said, suspicious.

"Well, yes but-I mean, your ladyship, how is Teir, really?" the ranger asked, and I eyed her for a moment.

"She is…she is sane. Her sanity has held up remarkably well the last couple of weeks. Is that what you wanted to know, ranger?" I said, and she nodded, her ears twitching above her head.

"Thank you,"

When I looked back, the ranger had faded away into shadow, and I was alone again.

I spotted Teir and Sylvanas across the camp, in another patch of darkness, and Teir looked…hurt, betrayed.

I strained my ears, but they were speaking in Forsaken, a tongue that I just couldn't figure out. Pity.

Suddenly, Teir stomped away, going further into the darkness, and I saw birds take off from the trees there.

I eyed Sylvanas, who was watching me in turn. She nodded stiffly, before fading into shadows herself.

The undead are a strange lot.

I absentmindedly made arrows, setting finished ones aside to be sharpened later, and observed the families present.

Tyrande Whisperwind sat beside her daughter, manipulating the light and speaking into the golden sphere at the centre, only for it to turn green and them to listen. They must be speaking with Malfurion. Kenlora Whisperwind was strewn across her mother lazily, babbling into the sphere in fast paced Darnassian.

Baine was helping his sun fashion a ram sort of weapon from a thick tree trunk, and showing the Sunwalker war paints that he and his warriors wore in battle. Len was a not unattractive bull, with deep brown fur and striking gold eyes, but he was youthful that he lacked discipline-last I remember, he was only 16.

Vol'jin was going over plans, while his son-Zengu'jin-was sharpening spears and mixing white paints for their skin. He wore feathers on his tusks, and a naga skull for a helm. He was a good friend, and he knew me well-I was visiting when he was learning to walk.

I sighed, the only companion of mine who knew what it felt like to feel this old were the Forsaken and the Court.

Jaina was holding a portal open under her tent, speaking in common to the shaky image of a young girl with ash blonde hair and dull grey eyes-entirely ordinary. That must be her daughter-the one Anduin is to marry.

That thought still struck bad with me, and I bit it down, swallowing past the bitter taste it created.

Speaking of Anduin…

I found his small camp off in a corner, where he and his devil father were sitting. Varian was shining armor and sharpening that dreaded sword, while Anduin manipulating the light, making shadows on the roof of their little canopy.

He caught me watching and raised an eyebrow, the shadows forming a question mark. I shook my head and looked away, observing further.

Mother and Father were back to back on the porch of the hut, Mother staining and mending armor, Father sharpening weapons and imbuing them with little bits of magic.

All of these families, and not everyone will survive this.

How many letters will be sent out to mothers who grieve, siblings, whole families just killed because Garrosh took control and abused it?

Suddenly, a shadow shot over the camp, and all eyes went up to see-

"Lord Zhu!" I exclaimed, jumping up and rushing to meet where the Cloud Serpent was landing, and I heard Anduin copying me.

The Pandaren jumped down from the serpent, bowing low and smiling, "Hello Jadearra, Anduin."

"We did not expect-is something wrong in Pandaria?" I asked, worried, and he shook his head.

"No, I have come to speak with the leader of this revolution about some reinforcements." Taran Zhu walked, and we followed until he gave us a look.

"You were not my students in Pandaria, and you are not here. Resume your work, children," he snapped, and we realized that we were acting like children.

My face heated as I apologized, turning only to bump into Anduin, sending us both to the ground.

"Ow- "

"Get off-"

"That is my _ear_ you little-"

We scrambled apart finally, staring at each other with a mix of exasperation and amusement. After a moment, we snapped out of it, turning and going back to our respective work.

I sat down, watching out of the corner of my eye while my hands resumed their work.

Anduin walked over to where his father-and unsurprisingly, Jaina-were now waiting, and they both started wailing on him because how _dare_ he interact with a Horde savage-

"Jadearra."

I jumped out of my skin, turning to see Teir looking at me, the cracks under her eyes oozing.

"Whoa what happened?" I asked, standing and setting my work aside again.

"I-Sylvanas-my head-" she fell to her knees, and I went down with her, pulling her hands away.

"Do we need to get you out of here, or can you hold?" I asked, and she shook her head.

"I-I-I don't know, my head is just," she keeled over, groaning, and I cradled her head with my arms.

"How can I help this?" I asked, desperate and worried.

"Allow me."

I looked up to see Kenlora Whisperwind standing there, green hair flying into her magenta face, white eyes on Teir. The woman towered seven feet tall easy.

She kneeled down and took Teir's head from me, cradling it in her arms. The grey skin was a not unpleasant contrast to the Night elf's skin tone.

"Shh, Teir. Breathe. Your mind is fighting back because you earned a memory," Kenlora was whispering, her tone holding something that made me overly curious.

I only ever heard that when Anduin was trying to get me to calm down.

Or when Father was consoling Mother.

"It. Hurts." Teir was gritting her teeth, clinging to Kenlora's knees and threatening to break skin, "Make. It. Stop."

"I can't, little one. I can only hasten the process. Will you let me?" She whispered, and I felt as though I was intruding on an intimate moment.

A granite coloured hand reached out and grabbed mine, the skin scraping against my own as she nearly broke the bones there.

"Fix. It. Ken." She grunted, and Kenlora started whispering.

With a gasp, I was dragged into Teir's mind.

 _It was hazy, but it looked vaguely like the Windrunner Spire-before the fall to the Scourge. This was ages ago._

 _Harsh breathing and equally harsh wind were all I could hear, and I looked down to see hands that were a deep, wooden brown clawing at the ground, my legs on fire from running._

 _Wait, this wasn't me._

 _This was Teir._

 _Red hair hung in our face-fiery warm red hair with golden undertones-and we shoved it away as we got closer to the spire._

 _She fell in front of the doors, and a high elf stepped out._

 _By the Sunwell that's Sylvanas._

 _Her skin was a pleasant peach, and her hair hung in golden curls down her back and shoulders. Her armor-now a rotted purple-was a deep, rich blue, with silver accents._

 _Crystal clear blue eyes eyed us with confusion and disdain, and a hand held a great bow._

 _"_ _What brings you crawling to my spire…elf," she said, her accent thick and prejudiced._

 _"_ _Please…need the money," we said, determination lacing our tired words, "Will...serve…need to save... my mother…"_

 _Another set of feet ran up, and-_

 _That's my father._

 _"_ _Sylvanas! Undead hordes at the borders, attacking! Led by a butcher-they're raising our dead and fighting against us!" Lor'Themar Theron was a slender man in his youth, golden hair much closer cropped, and wearing ranger garb-he was Sylvanas' second. He had a woman in his arms-Mother!_

 _She was weak, and she had a wound, but she was breathing._

 _"_ _Who is this?" Sylvanas asked, ignoring us entirely._

 _"_ _Elynae Bloodstrider-please, Sylvanas she's my life mate. Can she be given sanctuary here?" Father pleaded, cradling Mother with a love that has shown through to this day._

 _"_ _Yes, take her inside now. You," she turned to us, "We're going to tag team a butcher."_

I shot out of her head as she sagged against Kenlora, breathing hard.

"I didn't see anything, but I suspect you did," she spoke to me, and I nodded, looking at Teir worriedly.

"Jade…your parents…I've met them…before…" she pulled back from Kenlora gently, whispering a thank you before leaning against me tiredly.

"Care for her," Kenlora said, before she stood and walked away.

"Sylvanas…a butcher…" she flared, stiffening, and I gulped as she growled, _"Arthas."_

"Teir, breathe. Don't break now. It's all right. Please don't break," I picked her up and stared running.

There needs to be distance between Teir and Sylvanas right now.

I heard feet behind me, but I ignored them, struggling as Teir was shaking hard in my arms.

 _"_ _Arthas…kill…"_ her voice was growing, layers of death and ice coating it as her eyes darkened from their wintry ice colour to that or torrential water, and her face oozed a black oily liquid.

I threw her forward, drawing a blade from my belt and bracing myself for one hell of a fight.

Teir came to her knees, bracing her hands on the ground and breathing hard, and it seemed to be a mental battle within her.

"Not…here…stop…" I heard her growl, and she face planted into the sand, screeching in pain.

 _"_ _Kill…everything…blood…gore…secrets…"_ The sheer insanity that hid within Teir was forcing it's way to the surface, and the trees surrounding us died, the leaves browning and falling to the ground.

"Teir she told you her secrets. There are no secrets!" I shouted, shivering as the clearing grew colder.

She manipulated ice and death-this won't end well.

 _"_ _So many secrets!"_ Teir screamed, her hands dug into the sand entirely as she panted, her entire body moving with her, _"I have to kill_ everything!"

She broke, rising and charging me, screaming.

She wasn't armed, but frozen air solidified in her hands to make an icy blade, and I met it with my own, growling and trying to force out the cold.

 _"_ _Going to freeze you. Turn you to nothing. Nothing!"_

"Teir!"

She froze, teeth bared and eyes flashing at me, as her head slowly turned to see Kenlora there.

"Get out of here, night elf!" I shouted, eyes still on Teir, who's mouth was beginning to foam a little.

"Teir, calm down." She was moving her fingers against her palms, tapping out silent spells that encased me in a small sphere of warmth, and I realized that my skin had tightened and was turning grey.

 _"_ _Kill…Maim…"_ Teir stepped away from me, nostrils still flared as she eyed the night elf, something unusual in her aura.

"No Teir. You hate this. You need to breathe. Please breathe, think. Don't give your mind over to this," Kenlora took a step closer, her white gown shifting with her legs, and Teir spasmed, falling to her knees.

 _"_ _I…must…"_

"You must be calm, little elf. Please calm down," Kenlora kneeled in front of Teir, not touching her still.

 _"_ _I…Kenlora…"_ Teir passed out, falling to the ground.

The clearing was silent for a moment, spare for breathing, and I stared at Kenlora, startled.

"What just happened?" I asked, and the night elf gathered up Teir, holding her tenderly.

"Her mind is fragile. She fights the part of her that was in control during her service to the Lich King. She fights what she was in her first life. She has split herself into three different personalities that are in truth all parts of the same soul. She doesn't want to accept this…I will be trying to help her." Kenlora said, running a hand through Teir's lanky hair, watching quietly as it brightened under her touch, growing slightly and filling out-coming alive again.

"When did you…" I trailed off, watching her carefully.

"I ran into her a very long time ago…just before the fall of the Lich King…we have kept in touch," was all she would say, and I decided to slip away, to give them their space, as Teir was waking up.

I heard their voices, hushed and fast, and I tuned it out-Teir would tell me, when she was ready.

I returned to camp, only to see Mother finishing off my arrows for me, adding feathers to the ends. The sun was closing in on the horizon, and she looked worried.

"Your father and I…have something we'd like to give you. Come," she said, her gold tipped ears shining in the sunlight as she stood, and I saw that her eyes were lined with thin war paint.

My eyes flashed between her now and in Teir's memory-her hair matted with blood and her body covered in wounds-and shuddered slightly.

I gathered up my supplies from the log-my quiver was now filled to the brim with arrows-and followed her to the hut in silence.

She stepped inside, where Father was standing, holding a bundle wrapped in cloth, looking very much like he might cry.

"What's going on?" I asked, shutting the door behind me and setting down my quiver.

Father held out the bundle in silence, watching me intensely, and I took it, the weight throwing me a little.

I unwrapped it, to reveal- _Oh._

I gasped. I'm holding the royal bow.

I'm holding Thessali's bow.

The white oak wood was carved from the mother tree in the Realm-over 12,000 years old, and imbued with magic. The Theron family crest gleamed red and gold on the side, small but standing out brilliantly. The string is cured dragon hawk muscle-taken from the first of their kind as the brood mother died of old age. The bow held magical properties, and would light the way through dark nights, and it would lead its hunter to their prey.

I ran a finger along the wood, and gasped as a small puff of mist filled the room.

 _You deserve this. Avenge me. Free our people._

I felt tears trickle down my face as I recognized Thessali's voice, and the scent of tanned leather and sunshine filled the hut-Thessali.

From the looks on my parents' faces, they smelled her as well, and I bowed before Father.

"I'm honored, Father. Thank you for trusting me so," I said, and Father nodded.

"You will be bringing her with you, and she will receive the vengeance she deserves."

Mother said, stepping forward, eyes burning, "You _must_ bring him down, for all of us."

I was only partially listening to him, focusing on the mist creeping in through the walls, and the floor, and I heard commotion outside.

 _"_ _We will speak!"_

 __I gasped, suddenly in the centre of the camp, wearing the black robes of the Mist, and I was faced with two _very_ popular people.

Firstly, a tall human with a baldhead and flowing beard, his armor shined like gold and had the emblem of a lion, as did his shield. He carried a phantom sword and an imposing aura that made me want to serve-He's a Lothar. He's…by the Sunwell, it's _Anduin Lothar._

Secondly, Durotan of the Frostwolves, his brownish green skin and striking blue eyes, and tusks that were sharper than the blades in my boots.

A phantom army seemed to lurk in the mist behind them, and the power emanating from them allowed the rest of the camp to see them as well. Thessali stepped forward from this army, her aura and power much more familiar, "I told you I would rally."

"You brought me a Lothar and a Chieftain. I thank you, sister." I said, drawing to myself to my full height and eyeing the spirits.

"You wish war on the son of Grommash," Durotan grunted, his tusks scraping eerily.

"Any Orc war is one I will partake," Lothar said, gritting his teeth, "Though your allies seem remarkably similar to the ones I died fighting."

"Peace, spirits." I said, inhaling the air and tasting the memories, "Times have changed since your war, gentleman. I need your armies. I need _all_ armies. You are strong hearted and strong-willed. I need your service."

"Why should we? You are an elf, you serve Lothar!" Lothar said, at the same time that Durotan retorted, "Your kind slaughtered us in droves."

I held up a hand, and they gasped, clutching at their misty throats, staring at me.

"I am your _lady._ I suggest you pay some _respect."_ I knew I was doing the glowing thing that my power sometimes caused, but it was the only way to get to some spirits.

Thessali came forward again, her head down, and ears stiff, "Sister, this is not how you win allies, but they do owe respect. I have spoken with their officers-they have been watching since the mantle fell to you. They will serve."

I nodded, letting my hand fall and watching the men calculatingly, "What say you? Will you obey?"

They each took a knee, and in the tongue of the dead, I heard their voices entwine, "Yes."

I smiled, relieved, "Thank you. We march soon." I brought my palms together, and all the mist dissolved, leaving the camp crystal clear.

My clothes returned to my armor and my power receded, and I sat down hard, sweating.

Chaos erupted around voices, thumping and just insanity, and me but I tuned that out.

My eyes were on the glowing outline of Orgrimmar, far to the north, which ordinarily would be hidden from my eyes.

I felt energy and manic happiness, and dregs of power glow within me as my face broke into a grin.

 _I'm coming for you, Hellscream, and when I get there, business will be done._

 _A life for a life._

 _A head for a head._


	13. Chapter 11

**Chapter 11**

The sun was rising on Kalimdor, on what couple possibly be my last day among the living.

I sat on the roof of the hut, Thessali's bow beside me and Anduin's cloak keeping me warm. Bandit laid on the porch below me, having given up on his howling when I dropped down a thing of rations for him to consume.

I watched the sunrise with an intensity of thought. The sun was red.

Blood will be spilled this day.

The camp was waking up, leaders preparing to leave, saying their farewells to family, sharpening their weapons one last time. Anduin was watching me from his pavilion, and something in his eyes pulled me away from the sunrise, until we were simply watching each other.

He gestured to his pocket, and I drew my eyebrows together in confusion, looking in my own to-oh wow.

Sitting there squished into a ball and tucked inside the cloak's pocket, was his headband.

The one I had taken off in the Pass before we gathered Teir.

I smiled, taking it out and tracing the faded lion design with a finger, thinking of the market and the dress and the dreams and the walks through Krasarang-

I realized I was crying, and shook my head violently, tucking the headband away and wiping at my eyes, startled and unnerved.

I climbed down from the roof, silently landing on the porch as the door was thrown open and Mother rushed out, looking panicked, and she sighed in relief, smiling and hugging me close.

"I almost thought you had gone on and charged in alone," She whispered to my shoulder, and I kissed her hair, holding her head with one hand and using the other to hold her close.

"Never without saying goodbye, Mother. I love you too much to do that," I said, and she smiled, her eyes dampening.

"I do wish you didn't have to go,"

"Me too, Mother," I responded, rubbing my cheek against her ear lovingly before pulling away, taking my quiver down and sliding it on over freshly stained armor-all black, as a general of death should be.

Others saw Thessali's bow and acknowledged, whether with a gasp or small bow, or a simple nod of recognition and empathy, like the one Sylvanas gave, from where she was speaking with Teir. Their relationship was strange.

"Alright den. To ya positions! Bay unit, set sail," Vol'jin called, and we got situated on the boats quickly.

Father stood at the lead, Varian Wrynn beside him, and the energy crackled between the two of them. Sylvanas and Jaina fell in behind them, Teir and Kenlora next, with Anduin and I taking the rear. We were of course the leading boat, the rest of the fleets assembled behind us. My heart thudded nervously.

"Breathe, Princessling. The anxiety rolling off of you is enough to sink the boat," Anduin whispered into my ear, and I felt my nerves settle slightly as I huffed a soft laugh.

"Don't push it, Princeling" I whispered back, and I felt a warm hand grab mine, lacing the fingers together and holding on tight.

I squeezed his hand, the reassurance all at once terrifying yet comforting.

The boats moved relatively slowly up the coast of Durotar, and you could make out the ground force going through Razor Hill, and the beating of wings echoed from the air, where a swarm of creatures-all with elves atop them-flew towards the city.

"We will survive this. Then maybe…maybe we can see Half Hill again. Or you can take me to the Arboretum. Maybe we could go out beyond the wall and make a home in the wastes," Anduin whispered so quietly I almost didn't hear him, but my heart started pounding so hard that it echoed in my ears as I thought about it.

"Maybe we could stay in the Valley. Mai said I would be an excellent dress maker," I hissed back, blinking fast to dry my eyes.

Talking like this meant he didn't think we were going to make it.

We reached the dock, and we saw what was waiting.

Warlord Zaela sat atop her monster proto drake Galakras-from the last brood of Galakgrond, the monster the Aspects defeated before time was recorded-between her two siege towers, each with a powerful turret atop them. The entirety of the Dragonmaw clan was on the ground there.

"Jadearra."

I focused back in on the boat, and Father was looking at me, an intensity glowing in his one eye, "Get up here and signal the beginning of the end."

I moved between the others on the boat, shying away from Varian like he was contagious, drawing a blade and climbing onto the mast head of the boat, standing there for all to see.

I raised my blade, looking the Warlord in the eye, and I screamed as our anchor dropped, " _For Azeroth!"_

The Dragonmaw charged, and we were there to meet them.

Ships couldn't dock fast enough, but I cut through the first wave that came towards me, Father and Varian on either side of me with their broadswords swinging. I fell back beside Sylvanas and Jaina, who were launching their own ammunition in the form of poison arrows and spells. Kenlora waded out into the battle, blasting orcs with a vengeance that gave her an almost unholy glow. Anduin was swinging his staff fast enough to make a glowing blur, his hands and blade ablaze with light as he struck them down. Teir was frozen.

"You won't hurt us. You will _hurt_ them," I hissed in her ear, and the growl I got in response made me grin savagely.

She drew her twin axes and let loose with a howl that chilled me to the bone. She leapt over the dock and landed on an Orc, burying her axes into his shoulders then bringing them together through his neck.

I shot arrows fast enough that my hands were a blur, and the royal bow did _not_ disappoint.

The shafts glowed as they touched the heartstring, intensifying to blind their target before striking them down, and it seemed to manipulate my aim so that I _never_ missed.

More and more boats docked, and I deemed it time I waded through the battle.

I drew my blades and jumped, grinning as my face was sprayed with Orcish blood. I swam through the chaos like a fish through water, until I saw him.

Anduin was about to die.

 _"_ _No!"_

 __I leapt up, climbing a particularly tall Orc and using his own dagger and shoving it through the top of his head, before launching off him to bounce on top of the heads of those between me and Anduin, before landing between him and his attacker.

"Die, human!"

"Not today!" I snarled, driving both blades in to his chest so hard that they came out of his back, before dropping one to use his own to shove it through his neck. He died with a gurgle.

I drew my blades back out and turned to see Anduin staring, a mix of surprise and admiration there; "You're beautiful when you're pissed off." He said, and I cracked a smirk.

"Yeah well, you're not to bad either when you're _alive,"_ I said, and we were back to back, his light cutting down enemies as I kept his back clear with the swinging of blades.

We moved as a unit, ducking through each other and moving around each other like fluid, until my sense of direction was which way did my swords go that killed an Orc.

There was an abhorrent screeching sound that split the air, and we looked up to see that goblins had commandeered the turrets and were shooting at Zaela. One of them was Jastor Gallywix, whose chin jiggled as he laughed maniacally.

Zaela jumped, and I nocked an arrow so fast that it was as though the bow were waiting for me. I took aim, and fired.

It moved as if in slow motion, and I watched as it grazed her neck just close enough to break skin, but didn't lodge.

She slammed a hand to her neck and fled.

With her gone, the remaining forces were a wreck, and we cut them all down quickly.

"Heal our own, quickly! Archers gather any and all arrows that you can-be ready to move!" Sylvanas called, and I felt a hand on my cheek.

I turned to see Anduin mumbling, and a thousand aches that I didn't feel before suddenly disappear.

"Healing my own," he gave a cheeky grin, his face spattered with blood and dirt, and his hair a wreck. I don't want to know what I look like right now.

"Go." I said, and he nodded, turning and wading through the bodies for survivors.

I saw Teir kneeling in the midst of the blood, and Sylvanas was there beside her, speaking quickly, a look of utter worry causing her to look almost alive.

The Dark Lady doesn't care for much, but she does care for Teir- _a lot._

"Jade!"

I turned again, and saw Father, leading a raptor over.

"We must make haste to rendezvous with Vol'jin's ground force. Air raiders have landed and are working on the city from the inside. Reports say its chaos." He gave me my reins before turning and running to where his own was waiting.

"Double up on the mounts!" Jaina yelled, magnifying her voice with some form of spell.

My eyes immediately went to Anduin, who was approaching and eyeing the raptor apprehensively.

"Oh please, they won't eat you unless you provoke them," I said, swinging up onto the saddle and holding out a hand for the Princeling.

He grabbed on, swinging up and clinging to me with a not subtle wave of satisfaction, and I rolled my eyes.

"Hold on, Princeling, and don't open your mouth."

With that, I dug in my heels, and we _ran._

Raptors in a dry canyon region mean dust clouds form, and boy can raptors run. Anduin was pressed so firmly against my back that I almost couldn't tell where I ended and he began. His hands were clinging to my sides, and his face was tucked into my shoulder.

We made a turn, and I felt a grazing on my cheek as we brushed the stone, and I twitched reactively. _Son of a bitch_ sand in a wound hurt.

We came to a stop, and Anduin unwound himself, jumping down and nearly falling over, which was only slightly amusing. I stepped down, my face throbbing, and his eyes went from crazed excitement and fear to heart stopping concern.

"Let me get that-" he reached out, but I shook my head, "There's sand in there…it'll heal."

He nodded, eyes still on my cheek, and I gave a weak smile, before hearing footsteps.

It was Len Bloodhoof, who seemed to be gathering raptors, "You grew overzealous in your turns again, Jadearra."

"It's what makes me a _fantastic_ raptor racer," I smiled, my face twinging, and I gently placed a hand to my face for it to come back soaked in blood, "Maybe it should get healed…"

Anduin put his gloved hand on my cheek, mumbling in a heartbeat, and my face sealed over with a wince.

"Sand removal and all," he joked, and I rolled my eyes, wiping my hand on my pants and walking to where Vol'jin was standing, looking unnerved.

"If ya two don't want ta fight what's out there, I wouldn't stop ya," he said, and I gave him a look.

"Nonsense, what is it?" I asked, and Gelbin Mekkatorque spoke up.

"They have an er…an iron juggernaut out there, ma'am."

My stomach, clenched, and my ears straightened so hard they hurt.

"What's an iron juggernaut?" Anduin asked, stepping up beside me in confusion.

"A construct of catastrophic power…they are called Iron Death," I said, moving to the blockade and climbing.

I had to see it-

I reached the top and nearly fell in terror.

The thing was _gigantic_ -nearly as large as the sealed gates themselves. It was an engineering masterpiece, and it had the form of a scorpion. The plates were pure steel, but with small crevices…

"Bring me Jaina Proudmoore," I said, and I heard movement below me.

"What is it you want, elf?" her harsh voice greeted me, and I looked down over my shoulder to see her standing there impatiently, white hair laced with dirt.

"Climb up here-I need a mage's opinion," I said, and she sighed, climbing up.

I heard the harsh gasp beside me, and spoke, "Those crevices…what do you imagine would happen if magic got inside that thing?"

"Well, magic can often short out machinery, but a lot of it involves velocity and angle and trajectory and the power source and- "

I nocked an arrow, aiming at one of the crevices so quickly that the woman beside me almost fell, "Do you know any form of explosion spell?"

"Plenty-what are you thinking?"

"Enchant the arrow-set it to explode on contact with heat. That thing's has to be generating enough heat to melt the Ice crown glacier. Then direct the other mages to do this with a quarter of all archer's arrows-if you can, preserve them so they can be salvaged." I said, and she nodded, before pausing.

"Should I enchant blades for ice?"

I turned to look at her, confused, "What?"

"Extremely cold temperatures reduce the durability of metal down to that of glass or ice-if the blades are enchanted, they could break through the plating and open up more places for the arrows." Jaina said, and I thought for a moment.

"Yes…yes, that's a good idea. But this won't be enough. No…I need a goblin!"

I dropped down, landing in a crouch, before turning and scanning the gathered forces for that fat green midget-there he is.

"Gallywix!"

He ran over, looking startled, "Yes, your ladyness?"

"Who does Garrosh trust engineering to right now?"

"Siegecrafter Blackfuse. He's a ruthless lunatic who doesn't care about the safety of his teams-master of creating destructive products," Gallywix said, and I nodded.

"Do you have a goblin who could reverse engineer his work?"

"I think I do…" he turned, thinking for a moment, before he screeched, "GAZLOWE!"

A goblin came peeling out of the crowd, panting and startled, "Yes your kingliness?"

"Do you know Blackfuse's work?" I asked, and he nodded violently.

"If we blew a hole in that thing out there, would you be willing to climb in and reverse engineer it, and bring it into our control? The laser on that tail could bring down the gate and get the majority of our forces into the city. But it would most likely be a-"

"Suicide mission, your ladyship. I understand…I'll be back though; you have your creepy death fog powers. I'm up for it," Gazlowe said, and I felt flattered, offended, and relieved.

"Be ready to go in there, and thank you for your service."

"UNITS. ASSEMBLE."

I moved past the assembling forces, until I was at the front, where my raptor was waiting. I climbed atop it, Anduin mounting the one beside me-a majority of the forces were moving in on foot.

I watched as Sentinels, Sunwalkers, Humans, Sunreavers, clans, and Death Guard moved into formation, their battle standards up high and mingled throughout. It was a sight that made something in me hurt.

"Weapons are all prepared. Ready on your command."

I took a deep breath, holding Thessali's bow up high, the heartstring gleaming in the Durotar sunlight, " _On my mark!"_

The tension was thick enough I could taste it. I slid a look over to Anduin, who smiled encouragingly, "You're born for this," he whispered.

One more breath, and I looked forward, _"Charge!"_

The roar went through the unfathomably large army behind me, and I dug my heels in, racing forward with a screech from my raptor. Anduin shadowed me as we moved to the right of the insanely sized thing. I nocked enchanted arrows and took aim, sending three into one crevice and watching as they exploded. The other archers around followed suit as soon as they made range, and the others dug in with their blades.

Teir skidded to a stop behind us-she ran-and called out, "Corpses don't need souls, right?"

"Nope, just power!"

I heard her groan and slip into the dead tongue, and ghouls clawed their way out of the ground, maggots eating at them as they ran forward, jumping and landing on the thing's back.

A particularly big explosion shook the ground, and a hole was formed.

"Get him in there!" I yelled, and I saw a green blur get catapulted in, and then he was in.

The thing had defense mechanisms, with guns that would shoot at the swords, that damned laser tail, and its razor sharp teeth.

Everyone but myself had moved in, taking the fight to it, while I kept hitting crevices-the more I can short; the easier Gazlowe could take it over.

Suddenly, the entire form went still, and I thought Gazlowe had done it.

Then it started to vibrate.

I saw the forces back away, and faces turned as the thing _slammed_ down, and I was knocked from my raptor.

I went flying, the sonic boom sending me away from battle entirely. My eyes flickered between the battle and the church, and I realized I was screaming.

 _Slam._

 _Everything_ lit itself on fire, as though every bone had just shattered, and mist rolled in, caressing me, whispering as the heavens opened up, and a beautiful entity came down, her wings beating fiercely as she held a white hand out to me.

My eyes slid downward, where my arms were a mess of gore and bone jutting out from where they shouldn't, and glittering blood was sparkling in the sunlight. I struggled to lift what was left of my hand, the fingers all in the wrong angles. It was so cold…

 _"_ _No!"_

The fierce roar let the pain back in as Anduin charged between me and the Valkyrie, taking up my blade-my _blood soaked_ blade-and swinging it at the angel, which reared back.

"You can't have her! Get _back!"_ He was roaring, and it fell away, but the mist remained.

He dropped the blade, hissing in pain as his hand steamed, and my heart thudded.

"M-my-bl-blood-" I hacked, sending more of the liquid in question flying as my entire body screamed in agony.

He looked at me with a passionate look so intense that his hand healed, leaving not even a scar, and his skin took on a glow to it-a blood enchantment.

"I am _not_ losing you," he fell to his knees beside me, screaming out incantations with a strength I have never seen in him.

He tried, and I felt it-things struggled to put themselves back where they belonged, but it wasn't enough. I cried out, tears streaking my bloodied face.

Suddenly, Teir and Kenlora were there, and Teir looked _terrified._

"She's losing blood fast-your heart's not going to make it out of this one if I-I can grip it, but- "

"Do it." Anduin said, moving his hands so fast that they were glowing, his entire body awash in light.

"The effects of a life grip can be permanent, human- "

"We don't have _time!_ Please don't let her die, just _do it!"_

Teir swam back into my vision, blue eyes glowing with a light of sanity that seemed to be growing, "Okay, kid. Close your eyes and…think about that farm in the valley you talked about on the boat."

I swam through my mind.

 _A small hut, with four rooms and a bathhouse outside. We grew apples and cherries. The orchard consisted of apple trees and cherry blossoms-a pattern of flowers and fruit that was beautifully delicious. I had a work hut on the property, where I made dresses that I sold in Mai's shop. Anduin ran a centre for the sick on the hill over, and we were happy and free._

 _He would come home in the evenings and complement my work for the day, give me a kiss on the cheek, and lead me inside, where we ate fresh food from the market and he told me funny stories from his patients that day, and then we'd sleep by the fire to keep warm._

"There. It is done. Wake up Jadearra."

I returned to the world, blinking rapidly as my body groaned with a general consensus of _Ow,_ and I felt myself be lifted up into a pair of arms.

"Princeling…?" I whispered, the rest of my body registering as filthy golden hair flickered in sunlight.

His face came into focus in all of its war torn glory. He was _covered_ in gore, his face coated in blood and dirt and sweat. His eyes burned with a hot fire that pierced through the grime and made him look almost terrifying.

Almost.

"I'm right here, Princessling. I've got you," He shifted me so that I could sit up, and I hugged him, my heart pounding in my ears as I realized quite how close to death I was.

"Jadearra!"

I looked up to see Father running towards us, the juggernaut convulsing behind him. I leaned away from Anduin to be caught up by him, wincing as I was pulled to my feet.

" _Never_ do that again, young lady-your mother would have my head," He joked, his eye watery, and I hugged him, slowly returning back.

 _"_ _GET DOWN!"_

Anduin had me on the ground and was shielding me in what felt like the blink of an eye as the laser on the tail of the scorpion went off, hitting the gates with a sound that made my ears burn. I felt his hands cover them, sheltering me, and I tucked into him, gritting my teeth as the tsunami of ash and dust hit.

I think I was screaming, but I tried to focus on the feel of Anduin around me, the beating of his heart, the shuddering of his chest, the clenched muscles in his arms. All I could hear was roaring around me.

It finally died down, and I looked up slowly, panting, to see that we were now covered in dirt and ash, and the juggernaut was a pile of scrap. Thank you for your sacrifice, Gazlowe.

I saw the Darnassian forces charge the swarming units of orcs that were staring to pour out of the gate, and our remaining forces joined them-spare for our small group.

I looked up and almost screamed.

Standing atop the wall, in all of his sick glory, was Garrosh Hellscream-he was _laughing._

"Well done! But it seems that you still have not breached my city-your rangers heads will be mounted on spikes!" He held up two limp corpses, and I growled low, and then sobbed as he dropped the bodies into the battle below.

He looked right over to our group, and I snapped my teeth at him, ears flat to my head.

"Ah-Jadearra. The last Theron Heir. I've been watching you. My spies report many…intimate things, from around the continent," He called out, and I felt Anduin tighten around me as fury built up in my chest like a fire.

"Kor'Kron! Bring me the Prince's head! I want it for a trophy! Bring me the princess, _alive,"_ He roared, before turning and disappearing.

"I'll kill him myself!" I snarled, lunging forward, but Anduin held me back, earning kicks to the stomach in the process.

"He's baiting you! Don't fall for it!" Anduin growled against my shoulder, before he swung his leg around and took me to the ground, pinning me as I convulsed in fury.

"Release my daughter you filthy-"

"Lor'Themar." Sylvanas stepped forward, watching Anduin with something other than disgust, which was uncommon, "He only wishes to preserve her life. They both do-they should not be on the lines."

Anduin and I both turned to her, horrified.

"No way- "

"I am not- "

"Not happening."

"We're _fighting"_ We finished in sync, and I realized that we were essentially wrapped around each other, which probably looked bad.

"Very well. You two go nowhere without the other-if they want a fight, you two can give them one."


	14. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

"I can get us into the city," I said, Anduin helping me to my feet.

"You're still shaky-picture it, talk me through, I'll lead," Teir said, and I looked at her odd, what?

"I have a life grip on you-we share a mental state, emotional state, and right now physical state. We'll work on some sort of hatch to control it later-right now we feel everything the other feels," She said, giving me a look that made me realize just quite _how_ close to Anduin I was.

I nodded, closing my eyes and imagining the passageway I found years ago-briar salve, climbing…

"Of course it involves climbing," Teir whined, and I huffed a laugh as we followed her, and I felt Anduin steadying me as I kept my eyes closed.

"Climb…" I mumbled, and she snorted something that sounded like 'yeah I know'.

"Do you need me carry you up?" Anduin asked quietly, and I felt my father's eye on me, intense and filled with questions that I would have to answer later.

"I got it," I said, opening my eyes and picking out the handholds easily enough, "Teir-"

"Spotting you, go."

I climbed fast, knowing that we were laid out like sitting ducks here, and soon I found the construction door, kicking it in and slipping onto the semi fragile platform there.

"Belts off everyone," I said, taking off my own and hooking it around the taut cord there, "Watch the walls."

I took a deep breath before jumping, kicking chaotically off the walls as to make sure I didn't match the dark stains that painted them already. I was on the ground fast enough, and I stepped out of the way as Teir, then Anduin, Then Father, Then Varian, Then Sylvanas, and then Kenlora came in.

"Jaina?"

"Stayed back to assist in breaching the gate," Varian said, and I glared at him, hatred coiling like a viper in my stomach.

Not now-maybe after I take Garrosh.

An axe was suddenly level with my throat, just close enough to almost cut skin, and I threw my hand out to stop the rest of the party, who had all drawn weapons. I glanced over to my right to see a furious Tauren, whose nose ring shook with his breath.

"You are not forces of Garrosh."

"Hail, Gamon. Stand down," I pushed down on the handle of the axe, taking a breath as it fell, "Vol'jin's revolutionaries are taking the gates now. We're moving ahead to clear a path into whatever he has down in the chasm."

"I will join You-I shall clean my axe with the blood of our enemies," He said, and I nodded, casting a look over our battered but ready party.

"What's the situation in the Valley, Gamon?" I asked, before realizing that it wasn't my voice alone. I stared at Teir, who watched back evenly.

We need a way to block that off, and fast.

"Four units are in the valley now, and all are hungry to fill Garrosh's bounty for the Prince and Princess. They have dark shaman in the hold, torturing Etrigg for no reason other than pleasure. They are over confident that your forces will fall."

"Good, we shall crush that swiftly then," I said, standing at my full height even as muscles ached, "I know the way through the wall-weapons at the ready."

I slipped past Gamon, Anduin right behind me, and eased over to the wall plating, hooking my finger in the gap and silently pulling it away, bow already out and four arrows nocked Loosely-I can fire when I get a shot.

No orcs noticed yet, but a breeze caught, and I bit my lip as the smell of burnt flesh tickled at my senses. Other orcs inhaled, and eyes went to us.

I shot first.

We launched into a bloody, violent, and screaming battle. Father and Varian beheaded many, Teir ripping apart whatever they missed, while Kenlora healed their wounds and Sylvanas took down the ones in the rear. Anduin and I launched in as a unit, moving around each other like water and keeping the other's back safe.

"Down," I moved as he blasted two full in the face with light, angling over his back to stab the approaching two in the throat and kick the other away, rolling off the other side of his back on my feet again.

"We make quite the team, Princessling," He said, ducking as I got one in the eye, arms going around my waist to cut off another's hands.

"Focus Princeling," I said, risking a quick peck to his cheek as I stabbed an Orc in the shoulder, following it with a sweep through the muscle to remove the arm.

He laughed, a strangely light sound amongst the chaos, and I grinned savagely, launching into battle with a roar.

Soon we were scrambling over bodies to get at whatever lived. I struggled not to vomit as bones and cartilage crunched under my boots.

After what felt like a lifetime of blood and gore and screaming, the four units were dead, and we were all alive.

The valley was silent, spare for our panting, and the fighting at the gate was quiet compared to the havoc we just reaped.

I gasped, the breath knocked out of me by what felt like an invisible stone fist, falling to my knees atop my body pile, and I heard Anduin faintly calling to me.

Freezing wind buffeted me, and I felt my body stiffening quickly.

"I _do_ hope you won't get to cold."

The Shaman.

 _"_ _Let go of her!"_ two men roared that-Anduin and Father.

I heard fighting, and the wind faltered momentarily, but my vision was tunneling and I couldn't breathe. The wind was roaring in my ears.

I was turning.

Suddenly, Anduin was there, his skin like fire as he breathed hard, his voice low with fury and desperation "Don't you dare leave me."

I was whole again, and I was _pissed._

"Lor'Themar-" Sylvanas yanked Father out of the way as I roared savagely, blades drawn as I landed on top of the male shaman, blades slicing into him so quickly that his throat and chest were bared for the world to see. The woman began to utter a spell, and I jumped, landing on her and stabbing into her belly button with my sword, piercing her robes, and drawing upward so hard that I cut through her jaw, and she fell, gutted like a fish.

"I am _no_ statue," I growled down at the now corpses, rage running hot through my veins.

I looked up, seeing the rest of the group standing there, a few of them looking vaguely ill, while Teir looked like she was restraining rage of her own.

"Calm down, kid. I don't want to break here." I could feel her shaky mental state in the back of my mind, like a weird, muffled screaming that she shoved down constantly. It was unsettling.

"They're dead. You're okay. We're okay," that was Anduin, and I nodded, sheathing my bloodied blades and walking away from my gutted prey-let the vultures have them.

"We need to keep moving. Carve the path for the rest of the armies." Varian said, and I nodded, going to wipe blood off my mouth, only to realize my arm was covered in blood too.

I am a creature of war, in all of my gory glory.

"The drag is littered with siege machines and about half of a unit around them," Teir said, her eyes seeing farther and glassing over, and I focused in on her death sight to observe.

"They're Orc made, not Goblin-middle lever on the right side is what stabilizes them. Rip them off," I said, and I nodded with Teir as though she had control of that one.

"That is severely unnerving," Father said, and I smiled weakly at him, only to see that his facial expression was strained and clipped.

Yeah, I'm in for it.

"Let's go then," Sylvanas said, and we charged.

I drifted partially as we carved a path through the drag, slaughtering and firing and pulling apart, and I think I found my way into Teir's head.

 _Go back to your body, kid. There is no autopilot for that._

I jumped, startled all to hell as I realized that Teir just _thought_ that, and I heard it.

I focused on staying in the moment for the rest of the fight, and soon we held the drag.

"Rangers are taking the rest of the ground level. We have water here-drink and wash what you can, take a quick rest," Teir said, and I just sat in the small little pond that was beside me, scrubbing off layer upon layer of blood, dirt, sweat, and gore.

"Would you look at that, you do have a skin colour," Anduin sat beside me, scrubbing his face with the quickly browning water, and I snorted, continuing to scrub at my arms and neck.

"Thought I might've been stained Orc blood red, did you?" I quipped, and he laughed, flinging a little water at me as he shook his head violently, getting dirt out of his hair.

"Though this feels like heaven right now, I can't help but feel that there's a little left to be desired, compared to-"

"The Krasarang bathhouse?" I finished for him, and he nodded, smiling, and I rolled my eyes, standing and shaking out his cloak, the poor thing so stained that I couldn't tell it was blue anymore.

"The view's still nice, though."

I looked down at him, from where he was sitting in the water still, watching me, and stuck my tongue out at him, earning a laugh.

"Let's move!" Father shouted, and I sighed, holding out my arm for Anduin to stand up.

"Come along Princeling, we have about a trillion more Orcs to kill," I grinned at him, and he grinned back, taking my arm and pulling himself to his feet.

We drew our weapons, and I waved at the sun, looking up wistfully.

"Why do you wave?"

"In case I don't come back up…I'll miss the sun," I said, and Anduin was solemn as we entered the cleft.

The passage we had chosen was dank and dark, but within moments I felt the presence on my chest.

" _Dae'mons,"_ I whispered harshly in Orcish, the sound guttural and choked. Demons.

"Doom lord-summoned by a warlock before he died. Smart Orc." Teir was using her death sight, but I didn't want to see this.

"Can the elves tolerate this?" Varian asked, and I snapped my teeth at him, offended.

I felt a golden film coat my skin, and looked down to see a veiny, glowing, golden bubble surrounding me, and the intimately close smell of mint.

I looked back at Anduin, whose eyes were glowing in the darkness.

"I have seen what fel magic does…you would slaughter us in minutes if you got to close." He said, and I gave him a silent nod of gratitude, turning and pushing forward.

We rounded the corner, and I felt the bubble flare as a wave of fel energy washed over us, and I struggled not to lap it up-it smelled like _power._

Kor'Kron were fighting with the doomlord, which was not pleased, and the entirety of the cleft shook as it roared.

"Into the chasm, quickly," Sylvanas said, and it was easy to tell that she had ceased breathing, to block out the magic.

We jumping down from the ramp into the chasm, sneaking past the Kor'Kron, and we were in the fire.

Anduin released me from the bubble, and I gulped in thankfully mintless air, and that's when the shadows moved.

"Assassins!"

Previously drawn weapons sliced through them, but just as the wound was made, it was sealed again. They weren't dying.

"Anduin toss me," I grunted, and he gave me an odd look as he grabbed my waist and threw me upwards.

I spotted the shaman, furiously mumbling healing spells, and I nocked an arrow fast, letting it fly and hit them in the throat as I came down. These enemies will not be healed.

They fell in the blink of an eye after that, and I had landed in a crouch, bow still drawn.

 _Look ahead Teir, what's waiting for us?_ I decided to try this whole telepathic thing, and I saw her stiffen, her eyes glazing over, and I felt her death sight tug at my own eyes.

"Nothing…not until the back of the chasm. The way is clear," Teir said, returning to herself, and I nodded, taking Anduin's hand to bring myself to my feet, bow still at the ready.

The chasm was eerily silent, our footsteps echoing, and I squirmed as the deadly heat scoured my filthy skin, making my eyes water and my ears twitch chaotically.

Wait, that wasn't what was unsettling me…

I focused in, coming to a stop and staring straight ahead, listening.

 _Clink…clink…clink…_

"I hear it too," Teir whispered, and I noticed that every elf in the party was concentrating, leaving the two humans in the dark.

"It's coming from below us-that must be the Warchief's compound," Sylvanas said, and I shook myself, unnerved.

"Whatever it is, it's bad. We need to keep moving," Kenlora spoke up, and I felt a foreign wave of affection move through the back of my head, and looked at Teir in confusion.

 _We will speak of that when this is over._

I'm never going to get used to someone in my head.

We kept moving, and we reached the two steel doors at the end of the path, which were standing slightly open.

"Nazgrim," Teir and I said in unison, and I nodded solemnly.

We entered the cavern, and the honorable Orc had his axe drawn, looking forlorn but determined.

"Ah, Nazgrim," Gamon said, a shadow of sorrow coating his tone.

"I suppose it has come to this then. Lor'Themar. Sylvanas. Teir…" his eyes went to me, and I nodded stiffly, forcing myself not to mourn my friend, "Jadearra. What we do now, we do for the Horde…all of us."

With that, he charged.

Nazgrim has always been a formidable opponent, dodging blows from Varian and Father and landing nicks here and there, but whatever he landed Kenlora healed quick. Sylvanas and Teir fell back, watching me.

I was to land the killing blow.

I nocked an arrow, scanning his armor for a chink, a gap, anything-

 _There._

The arrow flew, lodging itself into the spot where his neck connected to his jaw. Varian and Father fell back, watching as Nazgrim stiffened, falling to his knees, eyes on me.

"Stop...him..." he died.

I walked forward slowly, eyes burning as I took my arrow from his neck, salvaging it, and I closed his eyes as he continued to bleed out.

I heard thundering.

We all looked up, to see the rest of the armies moving in.

Vol'jin and Baine were in the lead, and they were the first to see Nazgrim.

"Ah, Nazgrim…he was loyal to da end." Vol'jin said.

"He gets a proper burial, when this is all over," I said, standing from where I had knelt beside his head, and Baine nodded, gathering the body and carrying it away.

Healers came through with sleeping mats, and I silently took one, going to the farthest corner of the cavern and curling up on it, missing Mother and Bandit and home.

I watched as families and units found their places, settling in to mourn or to joke or to eat.

I simply leaned on the wall, watching through blank eyes as people moved about.

 _Your father's coming._

I came back to life, realizing that Teir was warning me, and I saw Father walking towards me quickly, looking angrier than I had ever seen him.

"Let's talk, daughter."

He sat down across from me, and I shrunk back slightly, my stomach clenched.

"Hello, Father," I said cautiously, and he sighed, running a gloved hand through tangled, gore covered hair.

"What is…what is there, between you and that boy?" Father asked, and I opened my mouth, but no sound came out.

I felt my eyes burning, and he saw it too, "Jadearra-what is going on?"

"I-" I closed my mouth and eyes hard, a lump forming in my throat as I struggled to find the words.

"I…I don't know, Father," I said, my voice cracking, and I wouldn't look at him.

"Jadearra…he's…he's _human,"_ Father said, and I nodded, my eyes burning so much that it actually hurt.

"He's…he's _his_ son," Father said, and I snapped.

"You think I don't know that?!" I snarled, feeling my face dampen finally, and I looked at him with wet eyes and a face of pain.

He's only punching home the facts that have been torturing me since I met that human in the jungle.

Father studied me, his face pained and tight, before he said, low, "How far does this go, Jade?"

I thought back to my time in Pandaria-the dress, dancing through the Jungle, curling around him night after night. His face when I woke up in Krasarang, and he brought me back from stone. The utter fear in his eyes when I fell off that kite. The utter adoration that washed off of him whenever I didn't turn him away after that first kiss…

By the Sunwell, I love him.

"Jade?"

I came back to myself, feeling slightly nauseated as I focused in on Father again, and I knew I was crying full on now.

My face seemed to answer whatever question he had asked, because he sighed, reaching forward and hugging me hard, "Be careful with who has your heart, little Jade."

I nodded into his shoulder, terror and shock and about twelve more emotions ricocheting around in my chest so fast that I felt sick.

Father left me to think, and I drew my cloak- _his_ cloak-around me, shaking. I can't believe-

"Jadearra."

I jerked, looking up to see Teir there, and I knew with a sinking feeling that she just felt and heard all of it.

She sat beside me without a word and hugged me as I shook in her arms, my mind racing.

I can't love him. He's human; he's the son of my sister's murderer, he's-

He's kind, he's warm, and he's _mine._

"Is this what its supposed to feel like?" I whispered to Teir, and she hummed, rubbing her thumb in circles on my shoulder.

"It…. you get used to it, Kid. It is not always so scary," Teir said, and the shadow of Kenlora's face washed across the back of my mind.

"Do you love her?" I asked, and Teir stiffened beside me, emotions that mirrored my own, only watered down, pooling.

"Yes."

We were silent after that, until she gave me a final squeeze and moved away-she was going to see Kenlora.

I ran a hand through my hair, which was stiff and disgusting from gore and dirt, and tried to calm down.

I'm in love with a human.

The cavern was dark, spare for torches here and there, but I could see fine. Most of the armies were sleeping, as a scout reported that it was nighttime outside. I crept through the mass of sleeping mats and snores, eyes on the mats where Anduin, Jaina, Varian were sitting. They were arguing.

I crept close, ducking behind a tarp wall that they had constructed, and listened.

"Anduin, it's for the good of the kingdom-" Varian started, but Anduin was breathing hard with anger.

"I will _not_ marry her!" Anduin snapped, and it felt like a punch to the gut.

They're talking about the betrothal again.

"Anduin, she really is a very nice girl-" Jaina tried, but he somehow made her stop.

"I want to marry for love, _not_ advantage," he said, and I felt that very emotion pooling in my stomach.

"It's the elf, isn't it?"

I froze, eyes widening in the darkness, and Anduin's breath hitched, but he remained silent.

"You've been all over her since you came back from Pandaria, and I don't want to _know_ what happened over there- "

"Father-"

"Does she have you under an enchantment? Jaina, does she?" I wanted to rip him to shreds, my eyes were burning again, and I heard Jaina do a spell or two.

"Nothing, Varian…Anduin, what is going on?" Jaina asked, and I slumped over, bitter and hurting from listening to this.

"I'm not dealing with this right now."

I heard Anduin get to his feet suddenly, and I darted back across the cavern, dodging limbs and avoiding lights, and I fell onto my mat as his outline became visible.

He sagged onto my mat beside me, his posture slumped, "You're a horrible spy, by the way."

I huffed a laugh, leaning on him out of habit, "They think you've gone mad," I said, heart heavy.

"I saw you talking with your Father earlier-similar consensus?" Anduin asked, and I nodded, sighing heavily.

"I'm sorry I dragged you into this," we spoke at the same time, and I smiled weakly, feeling his laughter hum through his chest, warming me.

"Do you…do you regret it?" Anduin asked, and I looked up to see his eyes watching me intensely, filled to the brim with emotion.

"No," I whispered, straightening a little, "Do you?"

"I don't think I could if I wanted to," Anduin said, arms wrapping around me and pulling me to him.

I looked out in the cavern in silence as we just laid there, soaking each other up, and I felt a matching wave of warmth and affection wash through my head-Teir.

I decided to drift out of curiosity, and I found Tier with Kenlora on a mat in another corner of the room, Teir tracing patterns along Kenlora's thigh while Kenlora ran fingers through her hair.

 _This isn't your partner, Kid._ Teir's voice echoed, and I phantom nodded, drifting back to my own body again.

Anduin had fallen asleep, his chin on my head, and I smiled to myself, drifting to sleep myself.


	15. Chapter 13

**Chapter 13**

 _Come on Jadearra. Suspicious fathers are looking for their children. We have a war meeting._

I woke up, realizing that Anduin was still wrapped around me, and I thumped his nose to wake him up, relaying what Teir said, and pulling away from him.

I pulled my hair into a ponytail as I walked, wincing when it crunched under my Hands-I'm filthy.

I slipped into the large circle of leaders, nodding to Teir and nudging Father's arm with my head to let him know I was there. Anduin slipped in not too long after me, and he wouldn't meet his father's eyes.

"Do we have any idea what's beyond those doors?" Tyrande Whisperwind asked, the tips of her ears brushing eight foot tall.

"At least fifteen units of orcs alone. Rangers report approximately a hundred siege machines of different kinds-mostly Goblin made." Sylvanas said, and Teir looked at the door, and confirmed.

"My Rangers also report that Siegecrafter Blackfuse is down there finishing off some tech." Vereesa commented, and an image of Gazlowe came up in my mind.

"Are there any passages to bypass the bulk of the forces?" Teir and I spoke at once again, and I shook my head, pressing the heel of my palm to my forehead.

"None. No hollow walls, rafters, or anything of that sort. Halduron and the rangers were scouting all night," Father said, addressing Teir only.

"Do we have any bombs left?" I spoke this on my own, beating Teir to it, "We could try and cut down some of the units before going in,"

Gallywix produced a Party Bomb from his coat pocket, tossing it a little, "Not many, just a few low impact ones."

"Let me see that," Father took the bomb, holding it tightly as his fingers tapped out spells.

Sparks of blue energy entered the thing, and it glowed.

"Did you just create an arcane bomb?" I asked, staring in shock, and he nodded, tossing it back to Gallywix, who looked like Winter Veil had come early.

"Lor'Themar, get wit Jasta now and make more," Vol'jin said, and Gallywix practically ran out of the meeting, Father following at a more civil pace.

"Jadearra, how are you holding up after the juggernaut assault? We saw your landing," Baine said, and I waved him off.

"I'm fine, Baine," Teir's voice accompanied mine again, and I rolled my eyes at her.

"Very well-go rest. I am sure you need it."

I didn't need to be told twice. I turned and left the meeting, going back to my mat and easing myself down onto it, grunting as joints clicked and popped and muscles whined.

I found a comb in the small pack that I had, and I worked it through my hair, wincing as it yanked at my scalp.

"I think it's a lost cause honestly," Anduin said as he sat down beside me, and I stuck my tongue out at him, yelping as I got the comb out from where it had gotten stuck.

"When this is over, I'm bathing for a decade," I whined, and he laughed, handing me his comb from his pocket to help out.

About the time I could finally see some of my actual hair colour begin to show through the grime, it was time to move.

Gallywix was laden with bombs, all brimming with energy, and he passed them out to the archers and rangers, who were at the ready at the front.

"Attach these to your arrows, press the green button before firing, and we should have some booms!" He seemed ready to wet himself.

The front row of archers were equipped with shields as well, as to mimic the dwarven battle strategy after firing their bombs.

I moved through the forming ranks, something in me clicking into place as _all_ races saluted me.

I got to the front, right behind the ranger line, two curved blades drawn and my hair falling into my face.

"Put on the headband, Jade," Anduin whispered into my ear from his place on my left, and I remembered the blue and gold band that was tucked into the pocket of the essentially ruined cloak.

I took it out, discreetly sliding it on and into place, a full line of vision refreshing. I looked over at Anduin to see him smiling weakly, "you still look good in blue."

I blushed slightly, reaching out and squeezing his hand quickly, before readying my blades and preparing for the hellish fight that waited.

"Call it, Jadearra-you're leading this one." Baine said from his place to my right, and I swallowed, taking a deep breath to steady myself.

 _"_ _Doors on my mark!"_ I nocked a flare and aimed for the sky, taking a count of ten as soldiers manned the doors, ready to open them.

 _"_ _Doors!"_ I fired the flare into the air, and it exploded into a million small sparks as hell's gate was opened.

The archers and rangers fired their bombs immediately, and they dented the forces a bit-at least a unit and a half was taken down, along with a couple of siege machines. But there were infinite more to replace them.

The front line ducked down behind their shields and we charged.

I was screaming as I dug my blades into the Orc's shoulders, sweeping them to remove his head and neck. That was a Teir move.

I felt Teir straining in the back of my mind, and I reached out _let loose, I can pull you back in if you get out of control._

I heard a feral screeching noise, and Teir was cutting through Orcs faster than a glaive launcher. She tore them apart recklessly, her eyes flaring a dangerous shade of blue as the screaming in her head intensified. I focused with a growl on my own prey, and protecting Anduin.

The armies were hitting the units hard, but we were losing our own as well. I heard a scream, and saw Kenlora fall.

I yanked Teir back to sanity in a harsh tug _Kenlora's down-get her behind the lines!_

I saw Teir rip her way past me, sending blood and gore and bones flying as she raced to Kenlora, her mind a mantra of _don'tdiedon'tdiedon'tdiedon'tdie._

She was out of the battle, and I focused on keeping mine safe.

"Duck!" Anduin dropped as I swept my blades through four of them, moving between my legs to cripple two more, before I came up onto his shoulders and jumped up, four arrows nocked and shot by the time I came down on top of another.

I put my bow back again, blades out and butchering.

There was no humor in this, no glory. This was bloody and relentless, and they _wouldn't stop coming._

 _Duck, Kids._

I yanked Anduin down as Teir leapt over our heads, screaming like something feral as she landed, twin axes spinning as she cleared a spot, before she _bit_ into someone's neck and ripped out their throat and spitting it out, growling savagely.

"Teir-?" I called, and she shook her head.

"Perfectly sane!"

 _They hurt her._

I understood-she was _furiously_ sane.

I turned back to our own circle of death as she continued her gory massacre, and Anduin was faltering-an Orc kicked him hard in the knee.

I jumped onto the Orc, twisting his head completely around and snapping his neck, landing in a crouch over Anduin and sweeping my blades back and forth, so he could breathe a moment.

"Thank you."

I pressed a kiss to his gore spattered nose in acknowledgement, jumping up and roundhouse kicking another in the face, breaking their nose before I shoved my blade through their face so hard it came out the back of their head.

It was pure insanity, the amount of blood spilled in that cavern. Before long, Anduin and I were hauling each other up body piles to keep fighting, and there were still _more_ orcs.

The rest of the armies were doing no better. The rangers were out of arrows, and were carving their way through the front lines with blades. Mages desperately kept Orcs at bay while sending severely wounded allies back to the camp, where healers were working furiously to keep them alive.

I suddenly saw Teir, ripping Orcs apart like they were parchment, her mind eerily quiet as she furiously carved into the enemy, and Sylvanas shot down whatever she happened to leave alive.

Still, there were _so many._

 _Teir, I have an idea!_

She locked eyes with me, raising an eyebrow, and I pushed the thought through.

She stilled for half a second, before she threw her axes out to her sides and ran straight for me, grinding her teeth in effort as they cut Orcs on either side of her in half, until she was with us.

"Aim fast, Kid!" She kneeled on the body pile beside me, and I steadied myself on the flat of her axe blade, arrow already nocked as she launched me into the air.

I aimed at the gear holding one of the service doors up, which was where all the bloody orcs were swarming in. I shot the arrow, watching as I came down.

It landed _perfectly_ , sending the door crashing down and killing anyone under it, and cutting off the units from each other.

"They're cut off!" I shouted, voice booming as Anduin caught me, and Teir grinned savagely, jumping back into the fray as we carved through our finally dwindling enemy.

It ended surprisingly quickly once that door was down, and soon the armies-or what was still standing up, that is-stood atop their piles of corpses, ally and Orc alike.

"So many dead…" Anduin whispered, and I squeezed his hand.

I saw Teir running, pushing people out of her way, and her heart was pounding. I followed her in a fashion, and soon she was with Kenlora, who had an ugly gash on her shoulder.

"Ken-"

"I'm alright, little one. I will live." Kenlora said, her voice weak, and Teir laughed and sighed and sobbed all at once in relief, pressing her forehead against the night elf's hand, which she was holding in both of hers.

"Never do that to me again." Teir's voice was rough, and more lifelike than I ever heard from her.

"Not planning to," she said, and Teir leaned down and pressed a soft kiss to Kenlora's lips, a small gesture that flooded the Death Knight with affection, "Now go back to the lines and kill for me, okay?"

Teir smiled so hard that it caused a couple of cracks to form on her face, before she stood and jogged away, Kenlora behind her.

I came back to myself, and realized Anduin was holding me up, "Go off on a journey, did you?"

I smiled sheepishly, and he rolled his eyes at me, setting me on my own feet at the base of the worryingly large body pile beside us.

"Anyone who can still fight, let's go!" Baine Bloodhoof called out, and I made my way to the front as the lines reformed again-this time quite a bit smaller than before. The fifteen units really injured us.

I moved in front of the marching armies, holding my bow out ahead of me and focusing in on my prey.

 _Ah, there you are._

The bow began to glow, the glow slowly intensifying as we marched along, until we came to an intersection of three great doors.

"He's cornered like a rat, in one of these corridors," Baine said, and I focused on the bow, holding it out to each doorway in turn, until-

"He's that way," I held the bow out to the left corridor, utter anticipation shaking me to my core.

"We will hold dis junction, clear da otha corridors. Jadearra, take a team. End da bloodshed," Vol'jin said, and I stepped forward, my heart pounding hard in my chest.

I turned to face what was left of our forces-smaller than before, but still a great number-and cleared my throat, "I have a feeling that whoever stands against Garrosh now may not survive. If you wish to give it a try and bring down a tyrant…step forward."

Anduin and Teir stepped up. Teir was supporting Kenlora, who was mostly healed. They were followed by Varian, Sylvanas, Father, and Jaina. Len Bloodhoof and Zengu'jin also stepped forward. All nodded to me in turn.

"Well, let's go."

The left corridor had to be the correct one, the bow was shining brilliantly and practically humming in my hand. It was damp and humid, which meant I could summon the Mist when it was needed.

Good, they'll be needed.

"Thank you for volunteering for this," I spoke out to no one in particular, but Anduin's hand came to rest on my shoulder for a moment.

We rounded a corner, and I felt my heart thud in my ears.

"Thrall," I whispered, the breath stolen from me as I observed what was in front of us.

Thrall stood in front of Garrosh, Doomhammer in hand and standing for a fight.

"It is not to late, Garrosh. Lay down the mantle of Warchief, and we can end this here and now. No more bloodshed," he said, and I bared my teeth in a silent snarl-what is he _thinking?_

Garrosh laughed coldly tusks shining, "Do you remember nothing of honor? Of glory on the battlefield? You who would parlay with the humans, who allowed warlocks to practice their dark magic under our very feet! You are _weak,"_ Garrosh's voice was harsh and grating, and I felt hands grab my biceps as I shook with fury.

 _You know nothing of honor, Hellscream._

"We are the Orcish Horde. The _true_ Horde! We die, bloody and thrashing on the field of battle, as true orcs _should! You_ are an Orc no longer, and speak for none but yourself. You betrayed your people to forge your fragile alliances, and I will take pleasure in tearing them apart!" Garrosh roared, and that's when I heard it.

 _Clink…clink. Clink…_

I looked up slowly, and Anduin's hand slammed over my mouth as I almost screamed in horror.

There, hanging by chains on the ceiling of the room, was a dark, festering, beating heart.

"The Heart of Y'Shaarj," Anduin whispered almost silently into my ear, and I nodded in recognition.

I've only ever _read_ about that horrific thing.

"Then you have forced my hand. I will correct the mistake I made long ago. Spirits of the earth! The wind! The water! Hear my call! Come to my aid!" Thrall shouted, and a swirling hale storm of purple magic took him to his knees with a sickening crack.

Garrosh was laughing again, and I wanted to kill him-Teir and Anduin both were holding me back now.

"Old fool. My Dark Shaman have twisted and tortured the elements for miles around. Once again, you prove to be weak and powerless to do anything," Garrosh said, standing form his false throne, and if looks could kill he'd be a dark smear on the floor.

Suddenly, with a blinding burst of lightning, Thrall was freed of the hailstorm, standing tall with Doomhammer again.

"Never powerless, Garrosh. And never alone," Thrall said, and Garrosh snapped his teeth, lifting up Gorehowl from it's place beside the throne.

I growled low in my throat, and Garrosh caught the sound, looking up to see our party there, and he grinned.

Sylvanas cursed softly in Thalassian.

"So, you wish to face off against a _real_ Orc Warchief? So be it," He launched himself at Thrall.

They fought viciously, and _fast._ It seemed almost like their movements were propelled by wind. _Clash bang slam duck kick punch throw dodge-_

Garrosh suddenly caught Thrall with the flat of his axe, purple magic swirling down from the beating heart and causing his muscles to bulge.

Thrall was thrown back, slamming into the wall below us, and blasts of wind propelled him up and back, until he was behind us.

He fell to his knees, breathing hard, and Kenlora went and knelt beside him, placing a dark hand on his shoulder and whispering quickly, arcs of golden light emanating from her and into him.

"You have many injuries-that spell should hold until we get you to a proper healer," she said, and he nodded, looking me straight in the eye.

"I have enough strength left to bring in enough storm for the Mist-but you _have_ to take him down." Thrall said, hacking and spitting blood.

I looked at the rest of the party, but all eyes were on me.

"Come, little Princess! You've delivered yourself to me. Let's have some _fun!_ " Garrosh shouted, laughing, and I felt Anduin growling low behind me.

I'm not powerful enough-wait.

"How much magic can I get pumped into me without dying?" I asked, and Teir's nostrils flared, eyes widening.

"Are you _insane?_ The power flux you're imagining would kill you," Teir hissed, and I looked Jaina Proudmoore straight in the eye.

"How much?"

"I.." she faltered, her eyes darting around as she did silent calculations, arcane lettering appearing around her as she did the math, "If there was an equal balance of light and dark magic in your system, your blood could be…augmented, to a point. Then, I could flood you with arcane, fire, and frost. How long you could hold without destabilizing is inconclusive." Jaina said, and I nodded, taking a deep breath.

"Do it."

"Jade, No-you could _die."_ Anduin said, and I snapped.

"And if I don't _everyone else_ will," I turned to him, our faces inches apart, and his breath hitched as he registered what I said, eyes widening.

"Len, Zengu'jin, hold him," I said, voice cracking as he struggled.

"Jadearra you can't- "

"Lor'Themar, come here" Sylvanas pulled Father away, and I turned to face Garrosh, bracing myself.

"Teir, Kenlora, do whatever augmenting you have to do-don't worry about if I destabilize unless it affects my family." I said, staring Garrosh in the eyes.

"You are making an honorable sacrifice…Jadearra. Perhaps…perhaps I was wrong in my assumptions," Varian Wrynn spoke, and Anduin cried out.

"Don't you _dare_ Princessling-"

"I love you," I whispered, knowing no one heard me, before sending the silent signal to start.

 _I hate you for this._

I screamed as power slammed into me, eyes flashing between the hold and a thousand other battles, as whispers filled my ears. They spoke of death, and chaos, and sweet sweet pain-

Burning light slammed into me from the opposite side, talking of holy justice for Thessali and protecting my family, and of love-

"She's augmented and she's-she's absorbing more! My lady!" Teir called out sounding panicked, and I felt a fresh wave of power hit as Sylvanas joined in.

"Anduin-I need you!" Kenlora called, sounding like she was weakening, and then I felt it.

That _blast_ of pure strength and love and pain that was soaked in mint.

I stood, growling hard as my skin burned and my eyes glowed and my hair lifted from my shoulders on its own. Wind ripped through the room and a storm was brewing.

 _"_ _Do it now Proudmoore!"_ I roared, a thousand voices echoing me, and then I was frozen and melted all at once through the spine.

 _"_ _Spirits of the Dead! Your lady commands you!"_ I screamed, my voice echoing, and Garrosh looked startled from his place below me.

Infinite spirit armies formed up around me, Thessali coming to near colour beside me, looking proud but worried, _"Sister, you haven't long for this world-"_

I turned my gaze on Garrosh, and raised an accusing finger, _"Kill him."_

I jumped.

With a roar, a blast of magic came from the heart into Garrosh, and he grew to match me.

My blade slammed into Gorehowl, and I found us evenly matched.

Mist swarmed in, smothering him, but I could see and hear perfectly.

 _"_ _I, Jadearra Theron, Reagent Princess of Quel 'Thalas, Lady of the Mists, Liberator of Orgrimmar,"_ I roared, moving so quickly that I was slowly beginning to overwhelm the Orc, _"hereby hold you accountable for crimes against Azeroth and all her peoples-Alliance, Horde, or otherwise."_ I pressed close, kicking him back and sending him flying into the wall so hard that it cracked, _"You are now and forever more, accused and found guilty. Your sentence: Death!"_ I was destabilizing, and fast. I have to make this count.

"Don't kill him!"

Thessali.

I turned, power fluctuating and sparking out of my body, and my vision wavered, _"He murdered you!"_

"Let him stand trial, for _all_ crimes! A real trial! Stand down, Sister!" I was right, Thessali was almost completely solid, and she stood there in her corpse like glory, staring me down in the mist, "Do not feed the monster that they let loose!"

 _Boom._

I screamed as my body released a sonic boom, banishing the Mist, obliterating the Heart of Y'Shaarj, and bound Garrosh to the wall. I was dying.

"She's destabilizing! If we don't stop it she'll level Durotar!"

"Forget Durotar-she'll destroy half of the continent!"

 _"No!"_

"Anduin-!"

I saw Anduin pushing his way past the wind, and my heart pounded hard in my ears as terror and raw energy flooded me.

 _"_ _Go! Take your hearthstone! Go back! Get away! You'll die!"_ I screamed, and he pushed forward anyway.

"I'm not leaving without you!" He pressed closer, and I fell backwards, to the ground, the pain rupturing who knows how many organs in my body.

 _"_ _Anduin go! I don't want you to be hurt! I…love…"_ I lost control of my nerves, and I was silently screaming, as he finally got close enough to touch me.

"I love you too…forgive me for this."

Everything _froze._

He flooded my system with pure ice, my skin and organs piecing back together and becoming whole again, only to become stone. I stared in horror as he sobbed, furiously repeating the spell as the vortex began to calm around us.

He was containing the power in a statue.

"I love you," he sobbed, and my eyes sealed over.

I was met with silence.


	16. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

 **Teir's POV**

I could barely feel her life force, in the back of my mind, and I realized that my face was bleeding as I watched the vortex die around the human prince and a statue of my best friend.

"Bring her back!" Lor'Themar screamed, his face covered in tears as well as gore, "Bring my daughter back you wretched boy!"

Anduin was shaking, holding the stone body close, and he sobbed, "I _can't._ Not without stabilizing the magic permanently,"

He lunged forward, but Varian got in his way.

Bad idea.

"You!" Lor'Themar took a swing, and it was chaos.

My lady got them apart, while I jumped down silently, my oily tears washing away the grime on my face as I knelt beside her.

"She still lives, but only barely," I said, and the chaos on the rise ceased, and I heard running.

"She lives?" her father was there, cupping his daughter's cheek tenderly, staring at her face with a look of utter heartbreak.

 _Weak…._

I jumped, flying back, staring at the statue like I'd been shot.

"You heard her," Kenlora was at my side in moment, and I grabbed her hand tight, staring at Jadearra's statue.

She was in a position of falling back, like Anduin had cradled her as he froze her.

"I'm here, Jadearra." I said, wondering if she could hear me.

I felt her move _into_ me, and it was a small grapple for control.

 _Let me...speak…tell them…_

I gave in, falling back and watching as Jadearra's spirit-a frail thing that was flickering in and out-took control.

"Princeling. Father." She spoke slowly, and her voice came through along with mine.

They turned to look at my body as though I had two heads-which, at the moment, I kind of do.

"I'm…alright. Anduin…smart, to freeze. Contained…explosion. I... love…you...both."

She fell out of me again, back into her stone prison, and I wheezed, head aching.

"She's alive. She's _very_ weak," I said, and they were still staring at me.

"How did you- "

"The life grip that Teir put on Jadearra after the juggernaut's attack, it bound them mentally, physically, and emotionally-in a sense that they can go back and forth between their bodies, and communicate." My lady explained, standing farther back and studying the statue.

"I can take her to Dalaran-we can try to stabilize her there, and if we can't- "

"Then you would let her explode where no one would get hurt," Varian Wrynn said, and I snapped my teeth-wait, that's not something I usually do.

"Whatever you do, you need to do it _fast,"_ I said, reevaluating my mind quickly-she's soaking in, afraid of her own body, "She's hiding now, and she might lose her way back."

"I will teleport us immediately-inform the rest of the leaders what is happening," Jaina said, and Varian slowly pulled Anduin away from where he was still wrapped around Jadearra.

He sobbed hollowly, eyes never leaving her, and I felt her heartache.

"Bring her back-please, Jaina," Lor'Themar said, staring at his daughter in agony.

Elynae will be _furious._

I watched, easing Jadearra's almost completely tapped out essence back into her body as Jaina opened a portal to Dalaran, lifting Jadearra and stepping through, and then they were gone.

The rest of the party came through, and it broke into splintered chaos.

"Where is Jadearra?"

"What happened to Garrosh?"

"Restrain him!"

I fell to my knees, silent amongst the chaos, and funnily enough, I locked eyes with the human boy, who looked like his heart had just been ripped out.

"You did the right thing," I said to him, and he looked at me, tears streaking his face.

Rangers dragged Garrosh into the centre of the circle that had formed, and my lady brought me back to the edges, where Kenlora simply opened her arms.

Jade and her human were young and fresh on the hellacious path they had set themselves on, but thankfully Kenlora and I had done this for years.

Thrall and the King marched out to either side of the fallen Orc, launching into an argument over who should kill him and blah blah blah, until a Pandaren dropped into the middle of it.

"Enough!"

Anduin took a knee, whispering, "Lord Zhu," in utter respect.

"Hello Anduin-where is…?" He stopped when he saw the utterly _destroyed_ expression on Anduin's face, and he nodded sadly.

"We have all suffered from his atrocities. _My_ people more than any other," He said, speaking to the room, "Let us hold a trial in Pandaria, where we will mete out justice for _all."_

Two other Pandaren walked up, and the rangers handed the chains over before falling back. Thrall and Varian gave each other a dark look, before nodding. Lord Zhu and the two Pandaren led Garrosh away. I snapped my teeth again on instinct, and then I missed her again.

The factions separated, Horde and Alliance gathering in around their own, and Varian led Anduin away.

I whimpered as Kenlora pulled away from me, but she merely pressed soft, warm lips to my forehead, before she went to her mother.

I followed my lady; leaning into her without meaning to-I was simply to raw to hold a grudge right now. Her breathing paused, before she sighed with relief, putting an arm around my shoulders protectively and holding me close.

"Thrall, da Horde needs its _true_ Warchief, now more dan ever," Vol'jin said, and all eyes moved to Thrall expectantly, and he looked down and away.

"Yes," the old Orc said, his voice deep and heavy, "But it is _you_ who held the Horde together during this madness," Thrall was staring right at Vol'jin now, and My lady's lips pulled back minutely in a sneer as we realized what he was implying.

"It was you who protected our honor. From this day forward, Vol'jin-if you lead, _I_ will follow." Thrall kneeled before the troll, and I stared in shock as Lor'Themar and Baine followed his lead. Soldiers had all already taken a knee, and even Jastor Gallywix had tipped his hat. My lady and I sunk down to our knees, but my eyes never left the troll.

"I…am not worthy," the troll spoke slowly, before he rose to his full height, towering higher than even Malfurion Stormrage, "But I will give my all…for da Horde."

He thumped his chest twice and bowed to us, and we all rose in silence.

"I will speak to your Warchief!"

We spread away from Vol'jin, eyes on Varian as he marched across the room, Anduin staring in shock after him. Vol'jin stepped forward, and Varian seemed caught off guard, eyes sliding to Thrall momentarily.

"I speak for da Horde," Vol'jin said, the official acceptance not lost on anyone.

"Very well," He paused, eyeing us all in turn, "The Horde has committed heinous crimes, Vol'jin."

The tension was tangible in the silence of his pause, and I eyed Shalamayne with a slightly foreign hatred-Jadearra must be haunting again.

Suddenly, he slammed the sword into the floor, embedding it slightly with a _crack,_ "But some among you fought against Garrosh's tyranny. For that, I'm willing to end the bloodshed. But know this," He drew the sword from the ground again, turning to walk away, "If your Horde fails to uphold honor, as Garrosh did…" he paused again, casting a dark look over his shoulder, "We will end you."

He walked away, and I whistled silently. The high king is one for dramatic flare.

"Is dis da only reason you call for truce, High King?" Vol'jin called, and all eyes slid over to Anduin, who was still watching his father with utter intensity.

"I call for truce because one of your own was willing to die to protect one of mine." Varian said, and I watched Lor'Themar as he flinched visibly, "I see hope for peace, and this is the path to it." With that, the conversation was ended.

The _war_ was ended.

Partying broke out amongst the armies, as food and ale and music was revealed, but some of us remained solemn. I slipped away, going to one of the platforms high up, to watch in silence.

"It wasn't your fault."

I turned to see Kenlora there, sitting down beside me and letting her long legs hang over the edge, her silvery eyes studying me.

"I…I should've resisted, I shouldn't have let her go through with it," I said, my face oozing oily goop again.

"Leave us for a moment, Kenlora."

I straightened upon hearing my lady's voice, and turned to see her with a dark ranger at her side-one that wouldn't stop staring at me.

She nodded, pressing a warm kiss to my temple before standing and walking away, white robes swaying around her feet. I watched after her, affection warming my veins and causing my heart to shudder slightly.

"Teir…it is time we discuss more of your past."

I looked at my lady in shock, eyebrows raised, and I noticed that the ranger was holding an ornate box.

The puzzle box that held my memories.

"It is no secret that you are hungry to know about…your first life," she eased down to sit, the ranger sitting gracefully beside her, and I turned so that I was facing them.

"Are you finally going to give me what I want?" I asked, the screaming void in my mind trying to break out of its cage.

"Hold out your hand," the ranger said, her red eyes watching me and her voice choked with emotion.

I held it out slowly, confused and wary, and the ranger pressed the pad of my index finger to the puzzle box.

I gasped, and was sucked in.

 **Lor'Themar's POV**

I walked through the emptying camp on the Echo Isles, heart heavy as I locked eyes with the love of my life. It's been a day since she was taken to Dalaran, and it was time her mother knew.

"Lor'Themar!" Elynae came running, throwing herself into my arms and hugging me desperately, "Oh how I worried! Where's-where's our daughter?"

"Elynae-" I couldn't form the words, my own throat choked with emotion, and her eyes widened, filled with horrified tears.

"No-" she stepped away from me, shaking like a leaf, tears slipping down her tanned cheeks, _"No."_

"My love-she isn't dead." I said, and she looked at me, her agony bleeding through her very spirit.

"Then _where is she?!_ Lor'Themar, where is my _daughter?"_ She sobbed, and I knew eyes were drawn to us in sympathy.

"She…she took in enough magic to level Kalimdor, to incapacitate Garrosh. She was…she was destabilizing. They contained it, but she is in Dalaran now," I said, my voice choked and cracking.

" _How_ did they contain it?" Elynae asked accusedly, and when I held her gaze, she choked on a sob, holding her sides as she fell to her knees, and I felt my own eye dampen.

"No… _no!"_ She was sobbing, and I went to her, wrapping my arms around her shaking body, pulling her to me.

"The Kirin Tor is working to stabilize her magic, but…they aren't sure how long it will take." I said, choking on my own emotions.

Elynae was a mess, sobbing and agonizing, mumbling about her 'beautiful Jade'

"We should never have let her go to Pandaria. We should _never- "_

"Elynae, look at me," I said, holding her face in my hands, looking at her tenderly, "We _will_ get her back. Our Jade is stronger than anyone. She _will_ survive this. _She will come home."_

 **Jadearra's POV**

I wished I lived in the _desert._

I couldn't see, taste, or breathe, anything! My only comfort was the turning of bloody pages and the twisted mumblings of Jaina bloody Proudmoore.

I don't know how long I was stuck here, trapped in an ice charm to keep me frozen, while she studied endless pages. I knew she was trying to save my life, but still.

Suddenly, she screamed, and I would've jumped, but I can't move.

She spoke harshly, "Anduin!"

My soul twisted, and I _wished_ I could go to him.

"I found something."

I yearned for him, and I hurt, because he sounded so tired and _broken._

"A way to…temper the magic, bind it to the magic that naturally occurs in elves. That way she could control it." Anduin said, my heart-well, it didn't pound, it didn't even beat.

"That would make her the most powerful mage to walk Azeroth since _Aegewynn_ , Anduin. Are you sure it would work?" Jaina's voice was skeptical, and I believed.

I want to be free.

I want to go _home._

"I'm…I found it in the Silvermoon Court department of Magical containments. I'm about 90% sure it'll work."

I perked at that-a _human_ was allowed into Silvermoon?

"Her parents have been…they want blood. They want their _daughter_ back. We have to give it a shot," Anduin said, and Jaina sighed, and I heard the passing of parchment.

"Alright…bring her with me. We will do this in the Violet hold, in case this doesn't work." Jaina said, and I felt my own excitement temper slightly.

If this fails, I die.

I was lifted up, if the air rushing was any indication, and then I was moving.

"I'm bringing you home, Princessling," Anduin whispered, and I felt arcs of adoration trigger in my mind, and If I could, I'd probably cry.

I want to go home so badly.

I want to see _Mother._

I was set down again, the smack of stone on stone indicating it, and I was so bloody cold.

"We'll have to bring her back from stone before we try this," an unfamiliar voice said.

"Very well-Anduin, get out." Jaina said, and I agreed with her.

"What?!"

"Jadearra's last sentient thought was your safety. I won't have her return to this world powerful enough to level a continent, and realize that I didn't keep you safe. Now _get out."_ She said, and I wanted to hug her.

I heard doors close ominously, and I braced myself as best as I could-which meant not at all.

"Alright, Miss Proudmoore. We're ready. Lift the charm."

I suddenly felt the cold recede, for the first time in an eternity, and felt _everything_ at once.

I gulped up air as I fell down finally, my muscles quivering as my eyes rolled back in my head and I convulsed. Power started flooding the room, a vortex forming. Everything was blurry, Oh my _god_ I can feel again-

"Now!"

 _Ow._

I screamed, my throat grinding itself up after being dormant for so long, as magic spiraled in and out of me, binding and shredding and rupturing.

"She's holding! Keep going!" Someone yelled, and I felt tears falling as I writhed on the ground.

Oh god it hurts; it's hurting so much-

"She's fighting it!"

The vortex intensified around me, and my mind went back-

 _Boom._

 _I screamed as my body released a sonic boom, banishing the Mist, obliterating the Heart of Y'Shaarj, and bound Garrosh to the wall. I was dying._

 _"_ _She's destabilizing! If we don't stop it she'll level Durotar!"_

 _"Forget Durotar-she'll destroy half of the continent!"_

 _"No!"_

 _"_ _Anduin-!"_

 _I saw Anduin pushing his way past the wind, and my heart pounded hard in my ears as terror and raw energy flooded me._

 _"_ _Go! Take your hearthstone! Go back! Get away! You'll die!" I screamed, and he pushed forward anyway._

 _"_ _I'm not leaving without you!" He pressed closer, and I fell backwards, to the ground, the pain rupturing who knows how many organs in my body._

 _"_ _Anduin go! I don't want you to be hurt! I…love…" I lost control of my nerves, and I_ _was silently screaming, as he finally got close enough to touch me._

 _"_ _I love you too…forgive me for this."_

 _Everything froze._

 _He flooded my system with pure ice, my skin and organs piecing back together and becoming whole again, only to become stone. I stared in horror as he sobbed, furiously repeating the spell as the vortex began to calm around us._

 _He was containing the power in a statue._

 _"_ _I love you," he sobbed, and my eyes sealed over._

I screamed, and a wave of power forced its way _out_ of me, knocking the surrounding mages back off their feet, and the vortex was growing stronger.

"We have to contain this or she'll level the city!"

"We're almost done! Keep going!"

I sobbed and roared as they kept ripping into me, magic soaking into me, and I felt like I was dying in that damned hold again.

"Jadearra hold on!"

I was on my knees, hammering my fists in the ground as I convulsed, falling and rolling onto my back, and I arched up, my nerves on fire as lightning went off around me.

 _"_ _I…CAN'T-!"_ I sobbed, another boom of energy forcing out again, and I screamed in agony.

"We're so close-!"

My back arched so hard I think I broke something as fresh waves of pain and power flooded me, and I flipped over, my hair lifting from my body in the wind, and my hands flickering, and my eyes and it all hurt so much-

 _Pop._

I slammed into the wall, falling back and screaming.

"She's trying to teleport out!"

"I _know!"_

"Jade!"

I forced myself to my feet, wide, panicked eyes on-oh my god.

My beautiful Princeling stood there, in the flesh. His skin was tanner, he had grown taller, his hair was longer, his eyes, his everything-

I flashed back to Orgrimmar, where I was doing this exact thing-no.

 _"_ _No! Go! Get out!"_ I screamed, a fresh crack of lightning sending me forward as I roared in pain.

"Anduin go! She's destabilizing-!"

"No she's not! She's having a panic attack!"

He was right. My heart was pounding so hard it hurt, my pulse was skipping and I couldn't think straight-but if he didn't leave _everyone is going to die-_

 _CRACK._

It was all gone. The Vortex. The Kirin Tor. _Dalaran._

I was on my knees in a clearing in a forest, where the wind was cool and birds chirped. I was _outside._

"How-?"

A _'crack!'_ sounded next to me, and Anduin was standing there, hearthstone in hand.

"I had…second one made…in case…that happened," He panted, and I looked down to see that I was squeezing a white and blue stone in my hand, and I breathed hard.

"Oh," I whispered, and then I panicked again, "Anduin-"

"No, stay calm," Anduin was at my side in seconds, his hands sending shocks of electricity through me, in a good way, "You're safe. It's okay. We're both okay."

"Where…are we?" I looked around, failing to recognize anything.

"We're in the woods east of Stormwind-I spoke with my Father about having this area cleared, so you could gain control of your power when you woke up-"

"How long was I in there, Anduin?" I whispered, staring at the frost that coated the shady ground.

"What?"

"Anduin it was summer time when we took Orgrimmar. The ground is _frosty-"_ I was starting to panic again.

"Hey, hey! Breathe. It's been…it's been a while, Princessling," he said, eyes uncertain.

"How. _Long?"_

He swallowed, wiping his forehead with the back of his hand, as if trying to find out how to phrase his next words.

"You need to write your parents," he evaded my question, and I realized he was right.

"There's a house through here-it's got all of your favourite things from your Spire, according to your mother and your maidens, and it even has-"

Bandit came crashing into the clearing, barking joyfully.

"Bandit!" I gasped, and he jumped on me, licking my face as I hugged him.

"We may be here for a while, I thought you at least needed to be comfortable," Anduin said, and I leaned into him, still weak and overwhelmed.

He helped me to my feet, and Bandit bounded ahead as we walked down a dirt path, and I saw the house.

It was _adorable_. Wooden walls were painted sunny tan, with a thatched roof and a brick chimney. Apple trees were growing all around it, and a small garden of blossoms grew in the window boxes.

"There's only one bed, and I may not always be able to stay with you-" I interrupted.

I turned to Anduin and pressed my lips to his, shutting him up and causing his breath to hitch, my hands on his shoulders and warmth sliding through me.

I felt his hands go to my waist gently, and smiled into the kiss.

By the Sunwell I had missed this.

"It's perfect…thank you, Princeling," I said, hugging him, and he hummed happily, not letting go of me.

"About how long you were in there…" he swallowed, and hugged me a little tighter.

"How long, Anduin?" I asked, looking up at him, and his eyes showed pure pain and relief.

"You were in a stone coma for four months. Winter Veil begins in three weeks."


	17. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

 _Mother and Father,_

 _I am alive. I am okay. Anduin brought me to a safe place to learn to control this…power._

 _I love you._

 _Jadearra._

No, that didn't sound right. I crumpled the parchment into a ball, groaning and tossing it to the ground, along with the other twelve attempts that had failed.

"It's alright if you can't find the words, Princessling-you can write them tomorrow if you have to. You've had a long day," Anduin said from where he was in the back of the house, cooking something in the small kitchen.

"I feel _filthy,"_ I whined, my skin still in fact caked with apparently four-month-old grime.

"Well then take a bath-we have one in the house, and there's a fireplace in there," Anduin said, and I sighed, slipping off my dirty boots and setting them by the door, taking my cloak off and setting it on the chair I had been sitting at-Anduin's cloak.

"Okay," I said tiredly, my head hurting as I took off the dirtied headband and caressed the faded lion emblem there, feeling that missing time, and a weird emptiness-

Teir.

"Anduin?"

He came running, looking concerned, and I felt worried, "Why can't I feel Teir?"

He breathed in relief, and gestured for me to follow him back to the kitchen.

"Teir was…a wreck, after you went under. She was having a hard time regulating her own temperature, and your spirit seemed to be trying to…hijack her body." Anduin said, and guilt crushed me as I remembered visiting her, trying to get warm again.

"She…she constructed a hatch of sorts, that kept you in your own body and kept her from being possessed entirely. She said it was one that she would've constructed with you after the War, but…" he trailed off, and I nodded, leaning on him.

"I'm going to take that bath. Being this filthy for four months sucks," I said softly, walking out of the room and to the door across the small hallway, entering the cool bath chamber.

I went to grab a match to light the fire, when I had an idea.

I focused on my finger, imagining it was a candle, and my nail _lit._ I stared in awe of it, mouth open, and I held it to the wood in the grate, pulling back as it came to life, crackling and warming the room quickly. I did the same to the bath, filling it with water then holding a small ball of flame to warm it. I laughed as it worked.

I put my hand out by dunking it into the water, before I stripped out of my _ruined_ armor, cloth clothes, and under clothes. My skin prickled as air touched it for the first time in far to long, and I let myself moan quietly as I slipped into the warm, perfect water.

There was a tray of soaps beside the tub-Anduin had to have set that up ages ago-and I took advantage of it, taking a bar and scrubbing at the filth that coated my arms and chest, smiling as I finally saw my own pale skin begin to shine through.

I can't believe that I was a statue for four months, the epitome of war. Gory, tired, aching.

Terrified of death and losing Anduin.

My eyes flashed, showing the insanity of the vortex around me for a moment, and I grabbed the sides of the tub, closing my eyes and forcing it back, tears trickling down my cheeks.

I focused on washing, scrubbing at my skin as the water got extremely filthy extremely quickly, and I stepped out for a moment to empty it and refill it with clean water, warming it again. I shivered, my damp skin reacting with the air, and I shuddered as the feeling of stiffening haunted me.

I slipped back into the fresh water, relishing in the warmth, and I scrubbed at my hair with another bar of soap, scrubbing and combing and rinsing and lathering until I looked like a drowned rat with platinum hair.

I stepped out of the water, wrapping myself in the warm, fluffy towel that waited on a rack on the wall, and I dried off quickly, wanting nothing more than to be warm.

Then I realized I had a predicament.

"Um…" I looked around.

I have no clean clothes.

I opened the chamber door, poking my head out into the hallway and looking around confusedly.

"Problem?"

I jumped, nearly slamming my head into the door, looking to see Anduin watching me from the kitchen, eyebrow raised.

"I have no clean clothes in here," I said sheepishly, and his expression shifted, pupils dilating and lust pooling in his eyes.

My own arousal decided to finally show its face, but I couldn't focus on that right now.

"Um…just a moment," He said, stepping into the hallway and walking towards the main room, opening a chest there and pulling out a set of cloth clothes-clothes from _home._

"I should've told you those were there, sorry," he said, blushing as he brought them to me, and I stuck an arm out and snatched them away.

"It's bloody freezing in this house," I said, and he smiled.

"Get dressed, Princessling. Your first meal's almost ready and I'll light the fire."

I closed the door, soaking up the warmth of the fire in here as I dropped my towel; slipping into the clothes he had given me. A set of under clothes, thick cloth pants, and a blue cloth shirt that was warm. I didn't have any shoes, but that's all right.

My hair was drying, and I used the towel to speed the process up some, before placing the headband in front of it, looking into the mirror.

Tired green eyes that sparked with energy stared back, paired with soap and dirt scoured skin, and an underfed frame that had been still for far to long.

I put out the fire in the chamber, stepping out into the rest of the house, and smiling as I saw the fire roaring in the corner. Anduin was carrying two bowls, each with hot stew in them.

"I thought some hot food would be allowed," Anduin said, and I smiled, taking the bowl and inhaling the scent. My stomach growled savagely.

"I'm thinking that tomorrow we can start figuring out your limits, magic wise. But for tonight, we can just…be," He said, and I smiled.

"I can hold fire," I said, recalling the chamber, and he looked at me odd.

"I used it to light the fireplace, and to warm the bath. It didn't even hurt my skin to hold it," I said, smiling.

"That's fairly simple magic, according to the books I've been studying-"

"You've been in Silvermoon."

He stopped, staring at me in surprise.

"I heard you speaking with Jaina…before I woke up. How did you get in?" I asked, and he settled into the cushion beside me-the comfy couch that sat before the fire was big enough for three, but we managed.

"Your parents…Elynae wanted to _murder_ the Kirin Tor, because they couldn't find _anything_ to help you. They grew desperate…and Teir retrieved me. She thought…I had a little more motivation than the Kirin Tor, and I knew you better." He said, looking into his stew.

I drank up the last of the broth, having inhaled it, and stared at his hungrily.

He held it out with a huff of laughter, and I took it, eating it up.

"So they gave me access to the Libraries, everything the Court had on magic…and I met Elvira. She thought I was quaint." Anduin said, and I laughed softly, heart aching for home.

"Did you see the sky?" I asked, looking at him, and he nodded, his eyes distant.

"You were spot on when you told me about it. I've never seen something so…" He stopped upon seeing the emotion in my eyes, and took the bowls of stew from me, setting them on the small side table, and pulling me to him.

"I promise we will get through this. You _will_ get to go home again, Jadearra," Anduin spoke, his fingers massaging stiff muscles and arms comforting me.

We sat there for a while, watching the fire, and I heard Bandit howl outside.

"Do you want to sleep?" Anduin asked, and I nodded, making no move to pull away.

He lifted me from the couch, cradling me gently as he pulled the duvet on the bed back, setting me down carefully.

"Do you…do you want me to stay?" he was so uncertain, worried and cautious.

I nodded, scooting over towards the wall and patting the bed.

He smiled, slipping under the covers beside me and pulling them over both of us, sighing happily as I snuggled into him.

"I missed you, Princessling," He said, his fingers caressing my back.

"I missed you too," I whisper, before drifting.

 _The vortex was ripping through the hold, and I was dying._

 _Anduin was trying to get to me, and I panicked._

 _"_ _No! Get back!" I screamed, and suddenly, a fatal blast of fiery wind caught him, sending him flying back with a crack, and he was still._

 _"_ _Anduin?!" I screamed, my panic skyrocketing as the vortex began to tear at the walls._

 _"_ _Anduin!"_

I rocketed out of the bed, landing on the opposite side of the main room in a blink, hyperventilating.

"Jadearra? Jade!" Anduin spoke tiredly then urgently, and my hands started to spark.

I crashed through the front door, fleeing the house and running into the woods.

I fell in the clearing, panicking as my hands continued to flicker and spark, arcs of magic ricocheting in and out of me.

"Jadearra, calm down!"

"No! _Get back Anduin!"_ Power and magic was slipping through my voice, and I thought I was going to have a heart attack.

"Dammit-!"

Something hit me _hard,_ and I was out.

Ow, my head hurt.

I pried my eyes open, painfully aware of the bump on the back of my head, and that voices were in the room.

"How hard did you _hit_ her?" I was shocked and delighted to hear Teir speaking, and I felt her poking around in my head, a welcomed yet strange presence again.

"She was getting out of hand and the vortex was beginning to reform, and we haven't found an alternative way to bring her back from that," Anduin's voice answered, and then Teir inhaled sharply.

"She's waking."

I sat up slowly, opening my eyes fully and taking in the strange sight in front of me.

Teir sat, looking more alive than ever. Her hair actually looking longer, and fuller. The blue reminded me of the Icecrown glacier, sparking with life but still an eerie blue. It no longer was confined to a stiff braid at the nape of her neck either, but it flowed in waves over her shoulders and down her back. Her skin glowed with a peace that was a welcome sight, the cracks around her eyes and lips non-existent. Instead of her traditional armor of the Forsaken, or even her royal garb, she wore furs and leathers, like she had been travelling. She wore a medallion with the Whisperwind crest on it, nestled among the fur that covered her shoulders and chest, and a ring that glowed with power and life.

"Hello, Jadearra," Teir said, and I realized that even her voice was stronger, more peaceful.

She waited patiently as I continued my mental poking and prodding, now that I could feel her again. She was completely sane, the screaming void that she kept tied down no longer present, but replaced with a vault that was locked shut. Her inner mind was far more organized, and it glowed with happiness.

"You're…different," I said, returning from her head to mine, and she smiled warmly, her eyes brightening slightly.

"As are you, kid," She said, and I huffed a laugh-I felt far older than 'kid' but she still had at least a lifetime on me.

"Teir has volunteered to return to civilization in order to keep you safe, as well as assist in gaining control of your power." Anduin said, and I heard the hidden message.

"Why are you leaving?"

Anduin stiffened, taking a deep breath and smiling sadly, "I have business to attend to in Stormwind. Peace summits to attend and nobles to appease-and there is the matter of organizing the trial for after the Winter Veil celebrations."

Oh, right. The War trial.

"I thought we could catch up, I've been away…and I think you could use a little familiarity here." Teir said, helping me to my feet.

"I have to be going, Princessling," Anduin said, and I pulled him to me in a hug, pressing my lips to his shoulder gently.

"Be safe."

"It's my city, of course I'll be safe," Anduin chuckled, and I smiled, not willing to go into it.

He is royal, and I am a liability.

Unless Azeroth has changed overnight, he'll never be safe.

He pressed a kiss to the top of my head, before pulling away and nodding to Teir, turning and leaving the house.

I made a keening noise low in my throat, already missing that which I was deprived of for four months, and Teir patted my shoulder in understanding.

"Well, let's get to work on that magic of yours."

She exited out the front door, and I followed, not bothering with boots and letting my toes squish in the cool ground. I looked around for Anduin's cloak, but it was nowhere to be seen.

"He took all of what you wore during your…nap, to Stormwind with him. For repairs and cleaning and such. Here," she tossed me one of her fur cloaks, and I realized she was wearing multiple.

I clasped it around my neck, basking in the warmth of the fur that was vaguely familiar.

"Teir…is this from the Storm Peaks?" I asked, and she grinned, nodding.

"Just after Garrosh fell, My lady deemed me ready to receive my memories… _all_ of them," her face darkened slightly, and the vault twitched in her mind, "Kenlora and I left for Northrend that night, and only returned for you. She is with her family in Darnassus now," Teir finished, smiling again, and I noted that her twin axes were shown plainly at her sides.

"Did you spend your time killing?" I asked, following her as she walked, and she scoffed.

"We did a bit of killing, yes. For food, and for fur. But we spent most of our time thinking, and talking, and well…other things," I squeezed my eyes shut and wrinkled my nose at the images that she conjured up, and she laughed-a warm, comforting sound, no longer rattling and hollow.

"Mostly…Kenlora helped me piece my three different selves together, and suffered willingly through the avalanches I would cause with my temper tantrums, until I finally just came together…and I feel _alive_ again," Teir sounded so happy, my chest ached for her, and I felt her happiness spilling over.

"Now, I'm closing that off again, keep all mental hands and feet to yourself," Teir said, and I felt a slamming thump in the back of my mind, and suddenly Teir was completely separate from me again.

"I constructed a hatch of sorts, that you can learn to open later. For now, it remains _shut._ Especially while you are gaining control of your powers," Teir said, and I nodded silently.

Suddenly, Teir came charging at me, axes out and swinging, and I _reacted._

"Teir, what-?" I ducked one swing, sidestepping and rolling, my muscles warming and falling into rhythm, but I was confused.

"Fight me, Jadearra-use that power of yours!" She snarled, lunging.

I rolled between her legs, turning over and sending my feet flying up to hit her backside, sending her away off balanced, "Are you nuts?"

"Used to be," she grinned savagely, throwing her axe like a boomerang and causing me to have to roll backwards, "Now _fight me!"_

 __"I'm not fighting you!" I exclaimed, flabbergasted by this.

"Fine then," She snapped her teeth at me, an utterly me yet not me mannerism, "Maybe I'll march into Stormwind and get your little pet to fight me, hm?"

My confusion ran hot, morphing into rage, "You wouldn't."

"Oh really?" She gave off a laugh that almost emulated her insanity, "Watch me! I'll gut him like a fish, and make you the loveliest necklace from his intestines-"

 _"_ _No!"_

A sonic wave shot out from me like a rocket, flattening trees and sending Teir flying back, crashing into a pile of them and knocking the breath out of her, but she wasn't done.

She popped back up again, grinning wickedly, her eyes alight with the joy of the hunt, "Don't want that, do you? Maybe I'll make you a good luck charm-rabbit's foot! But instead of a rabbit…it'll be his!" She cackled, swinging her axes lazily, "Then I'll use that blonde hair of his to make his father a handkerchief, and those eyes could be used for-"

I roared, charging her, and she knocked me back with the flats of her blades, smirking, "Nuh uh uh! You want to stop me? Use your _magic!"_ She danced around in a circle around me, smiling devilishly, "I know! We'll disembowel him, and then we can pull him open enough that he can hang off the top of your Spire-"

 _No._

I felt something in me snap, and the smile on her face went from manic to fascinated as I reached out with a hand, and squeezed.

A twisting arc of crystalline energy, spiraling in thousands of colours, formed, ending in a fist that was crushing Teir. I felt a miniature vortex swirl to life around me, magic lapping at my legs, demanding use, and my hair lifted from my head, floating around me as I tried to kill her.

"I'll bake him a bloody cake now _drop it!"_ She snarled suddenly, a cold wave of clarity overcoming me, and I realized what I was doing.

The vortex died instantly, my hair falling and the fist falling away, and Teir thumped to the ground, wincing a little and breathing hard. I stepped back from her, eyes wide and breathing erratic.

"By the Sunwell-Teir, I'm so sorry-" I was terrified, but she waved it off, pressing hard on her chest and groaning as the sound of bones moving made me want to vomit.

"It's all good, kid. I deserved that…bloody _hell_ do you have a strong grip," She laughed a little, straightening and rolling her shoulders, more bones going to their places, "Up for round two?"

"Teir, I could've _killed you!"_ I exclaimed, shocked at how calm she was about this.

"You wouldn't have," She said, and she revealed the runic crystals embedded in the hilt of her axe, "Ken and Anduin forced me to come equipped. Concentrated Ice spell. You would've been stoned, and by the time you thawed, I'd be good as new!"

Horror ran cold in my veins as I stared at her axes, "Teir…are you sure you're not _still_ insane?"

She laughed loud, throwing her head back and letting the sound carry her, "Sane as can be kid. Now are you up for round two?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, Teir," I said, running a hand through the tangled wreck on top of my head.

"So you're saying that If I went up to Silvermoon right now and started skinning…Elvira and Delevenia now, you'd be cool with it?" Teir asked, and I growled hard as my rage returned in a blink of an eye.

I lunged, sending magic swirling around, and Teir dove into the fray, and we spent the better part of the day clashing, words and magic and axes, until I was shaking with sweat and exhaustion, and I had managed to finally scratch her.

"I'll burn down every tree until there's _nothing!"_ Teir roared, grinning, and I _lost it._

 _"_ _You want desolation? Let's see how you do with overgrowth."_ I growled, switching my feet and clawing at the air, lifting what felt like pressurized air.

A briar patch sprang into being, growing quickly from previously barren ground and surprising Teir. She was surrounded, and she started swinging at the rock hard vines, eyes on the large, needle sharp thorns that blossomed from their sides. I felt a sick and twisted triumph in my chest at having finally outwitted her, and I brought them in just tight enough that one thorn scraped her cheek, black oil oozing from the wound slowly. Then I let it sit there, so that she was tensed and forced to be still.

"Feeling murderous still?" I asked, giddy over this sudden control of this hungry power, and Teir was staring at me, at a loss for words.

"Well done, Kid. You beat me and clearly have a druidic element to whatever cocktail we dumped into you. Now could you kindly banish your nature trap and let me breathe?" Teir asked, and I smirked in satisfaction, flicking my hands and bringing them down, and Teir sprang into motion again as the clearing cleared.

"Now, you only really got to this point of control after _hours_ of picking and enraging you. Can you do anything unprovoked?" Teir asked, and I shrugged, unknowing.

"Maybe a different emotion stimulates a different reaction-rage generates destructive magic, fear generates a vortex shield. I wonder…"

I had no warning as she opened the door into my brain and flooded it with images.

 _Wondering around Half Hill with Anduin, laughing and casually holding his arm to stay together in the madness._

 _Running through the Krasarang, smiling and reveling in the feeling of warmth that held me captive._

 _Reminiscing in the Temple of the White Tiger, curled together in the dim light._

 _Managing to be enraptured by that damned smile, even as his hands beheaded orcs._

"Look around, Kid."

I blinked, returning to the-this isn't the clearing.

"Where are we?" I asked, looking around at the heavenly paradise that we stood in.

Vines grew from the ground, but they didn't sprout thorns. Instead they sprouted beautiful blossoms, which bloomed to release lightning bugs that glowed all kinds of colours. The ground was a mess of flowers, and trees hung high overhead, smelling of pure life and magic. It was a paradise.

"I pulled up images of happiness from your brain. This was stimulated," Teir said, and I realized that she had subtly closed the door to her head again, and we were separate selves.

"It's…beautiful," I said, catching a falling cherry blossom, which bloomed on contact with my hand, turning into a ripe, delicious smelling apple.

"This is…" Teir reached out, catching a falling blossom of her own, and watching in awe as it morphed into moon lace in her hand-a plant native to Teldrassil, "It seems that you have created a physical manifestation of affection, Kid."


	18. Chapter 16

**Chapter 16**

We decided against bringing down what Teir had named "The Garden of Manifestation", and headed back to the house, exhausted.

I fell onto the bed once we made it inside, and Bandit hopped up from his place in front of the fire, nosing at me in concern.

"She's just a little tired, Bandit-though she can't sleep yet," Teir said, and I groaned from where my face was buried in the pillow.

"You still have to write Lor'Themar and Elynae-sooner rather than later." Teir said, her voice laden with something that caused me to look up in concern.

"Are they alright?" I asked, voice rising, and she shook her head, looking startled but attempting to comfort.

"They're fine! They miss you more than words can say, and I merely mean that you should let them know how much you obviously care," Teir said, and I nodded, eyeing her.

She was hiding things, and I'll find out what.

But later, I have a letter to write.

I concentrated for a moment, focusing on the writing set that sat atop the desk, and it slowly lifted, shaking a bit as I pulled it towards me, and it finally settled on my lap. I smiled victoriously at Teir, who had watched merely with raised eyebrows, a small smile pulling at her flaky lips.

"Getting better, still chaotic," She said, and I snorted, picking up the quill and dipping it in ink, before studying the parchment in thought.

 _Mother and Father,_

 _I'm okay. I'm gaining control of my powers very quickly-I levitated this writing set to me from across the room! I made a Garden of Manifestation-as Teir calls it-earlier, and I managed to hold pure fire in my hands without being burned. I will be home soon._

 _I love you both dearly,_

 _Jadearra_

I studied the small letter, something felt missing.

I opened the window next to me, a thought sparking into my head, and I focused.

"Jadearra-?"

A blossom from the Garden of Manifestation came floating in on a small breeze, and I let it blossom in my hand while thinking of mother.

A Thalassian lily fell into my hands, glowing with life and magic-Mother's favourite flower.

I tucked that into the small enveloped with my letter, finally feeling satisfied with the message.

"Think I can throw this hard enough to reach home?" I asked, and I looked up to realize Teir was still watching me inquisitively, something in her gaze pitied.

"What?"

She shook herself, smiling hurriedly, "I believe you could, but I think shadow message would be a bit more…reliable. Allow me," She held out her hand, and I reached over and gave her the envelope, still watching as she focused, and my message dissolved in a small puff of dark smoke.

"Are you hungry? Your pet left me some instructions on how to cook a few different things…" She stopped, realizing that I was staring at her, "What?"

I shook my head, easing the writing set back over to the desk with the flicking of a couple fingers, before easing down under the covers of the bed, feigning sleep.

I listened acutely, timing my breaths to slow my heart rate down, and I waited.

She moved around a little, and I heard the fire being tended, and windows being drawn shut, and I heard a small Darnassian prayer, before she finally settled.

I listened for the sound of breathing to cease-she never needed air when she slept-and when it did, I moved.

I slid inward, feeling out the contours of my own mind, and I saw the hatch that had been hastily constructed. I ran my fingers along it, tugging carefully and smiling when I felt it give. I pulled it aside slowly, balanced behind it as I braced myself for what would be on the other side.

It was some sort of hallway, with magic racing around and shifting constantly, so that it wasn't the most graceful climb.

 _Wait._

I looked down, and my legs dissolved, and I floated through the hallway smoothly, reaching the door on the other side.

This door was much stronger, with magic runes and locks covering it on both sides, from what I could tell. I drew a little power to me, and watched little snake like ribbons of glowing magic slide along through the hallway, lacing through my fingers and tying themselves there like accessories. I nodded, tracing the runes and locks again, smirking triumphantly as they dissolved, and the door swung open slowly.

Teir's mind was a library.

I stepped fully into her mind, the smell of books flooding my nostrils, and I looked around in curiosity. The vault that stood where the screaming once held domain twitched occasionally, but was covered in tenfold the locks and runes from the door. Shelves stretched off into the darkness lengthwise and height wise, and the books were all sorts of shapes and colours and sizes. I had _no_ idea how to find what I was looking for in here.

I heard footsteps, and withdrew into the shadows, making myself as dissolved as I could, and Teir showed herself.

Except that can't be Teir, because Teir isn't alive.

An elf stood in the centre of the library, auburn ringlets spiraling around her face and down her back, tied back in multiple small braids and puffed up on top of her head, lanterns catching strands of hair and turning them gold. Dark skin, the colour of well tended soil or of the deep tree bark in the Arboretum reflected the lantern light hauntingly well. Keen, blue eyes-warm like the south sea, not the ice cold of Undeath-darted around the room. She wore the armor she had been wearing in the house, but it was in rich reds and golds, not blacks and browns. Her axes hung at her sides, runeless and simple.

She stood before the great table that dominated the main space, her voice strong and warm-even warmer than her voice now-as she called out, "Give me everything on Lyressai Tortheldrin and the Sickness."

I didn't recognize the name, but it must've held some importance to Teir, because books flew off shelves through the library, hitting the table and flying open to previously marked pages.

Teir went through them, flipping pages and mumbling as her eyes read the words-relived the memories-faster than I had ever seen.

She slammed a book down, taking a deep breath before calling out, "Give me everything on Elynae Theron and the Sickness."

What? Mother isn't sick-

I felt bile rise in my throat, and tears light my eyes afire as a book came floating slowly from the darkness, the cover blood red with my family's crest over the top, and Teir took the book gently, sighing deeply before pressing her hand into the cover.

 _I was in the Spire. I was home._

 _But I was home as Teir._

 _Her skin was once again basalt, and her breath rattled in dead lungs as she walked quickly, a thing of parchment secured in one hand, and a bag of-I focused-salves, leaves from the trees at the northern border, and a vial of water from Nordrassil. She rounded a couple of corners, coming out to the palace gardens, where Mother was-_

 _Oh Azeroth, my mother._

 _She was frail, her skin paler than normal and bruises under her eyes. Amongst her gorgeous red hair, a thick strand of silvery hair stood out. She was sick._

 _"_ _Hello, Teir," she said, coughing hard, and Teir's lips stretched into a smile._

 _"_ _Hello, Elynae. I brought the ingredients for one of the old rituals. You're lucky you caught me before I made it down south-Anduin tells that your daughter is awake," Teir's voice said, and I watched loved and gratitude morph Mother's features into something almost healthy._

 _"_ _Thank you…where did you find this ritual, exactly?" She asked, and Teir hesitated, images of an old life flashing before her eyes._

 _"_ _The Kal'Dorei are very educated in the affliction," Teir lied through her teeth, and Mother nodded suspiciously._

 _"_ _Now, sit still and don't gag," Teir knelt beside Mother and pulled out the salves, opening them and spreading them over Mother's chest and neck, moving up to cover her cheeks and under her nose. Mother's eyes watered._

 _"_ _Yeah, I know it smells like sewage." Teir said, taking the leaves and layering them over the salve, until Mother looked quite strange. Teir was mumbling incantations for most of it, switching between Thalassian and Darnassian quickly, and the salve began to glow._

 _Mother gasped as it seemed to take effect, and Teir watched for a moment as the glow intensified, before she nodded and took the small vial of water out of the bag._

 _"_ _This is going to burn. Probably a lot," She said, before she sprinkled the water over the leaves and salve._

 _Mother ground her teeth and hissed, squeezing her eyes shut as the salve and leaves began to dissolve into her skin, and I watched the grey in her hair fade just slightly._

 _Once it was complete, Teir watched for a moment, cautious, and cursed as the strand of hair returned to the silver it had been before._

 _"_ _Did it work?" Mother asked, sounding so hopeful that it hurt._

 _"_ _It…It did something."_

We floated back out of her head, and I couldn't help the near soundless cry that punched past my lips in an anguished breath. My own _mother._

Teir heard it.

I pressed into the shadows, not daring to breathe as her ears twitched in the silence, and I watched nervously as she looked around, her blood red eyebrows clenched together to almost touching, full lips pursed in thought as her nostrils flared-she was searching for a scent.

I waited for a long moment, and when I thought she was going to finally sense me, she sighed, running a dark hand through rumpled hair and turning back to the table. I sagged silently, relief and horror swamping me. I wasn't done here, and neither was she.

"Why didn't that work for her?" Teir was mumbling, flipping through more pages, eyes flying over the words like a dying man would over his last meal.

Suddenly, she stopped, her muscles stiffening as her hair flickered between deep auburn and cold blue, and the vault shook violently in the corner.

 _"_ _Quiet!"_ She snarled, and a form of Teir I had never seen blinked into being for a mere second, terrifying and feral, and very dead, before it sunk beneath her skin again, and the vault stilled.

What is _in_ there?

Teir took a deep breath, her form settling into her living, red haired one, before she continued to search through the pages.

She continued on for _ages,_ and I wasn't bored, not for a single moment. I felt horror and agony and millions of emotions spiraling through my veins and weighing down on my heart, but I had to be still.

That I've gone this long unnoticed is somewhat surprising-

"You haven't gone unnoticed."

I jumped out of my skin, startling to life as I realized Teir was looking right at me, deep-sea blue eyes pinned to me like arrowheads from the steadiest ranger.

She stepped away from the table, nostrils flared and lips pinched together, her eyebrows drawn and cheeks sucking in to form a look of utter agitation and disappointment.

"My-my mother. You…you _lied_ to me," I said, stepping into the light of the library, and she remained still.

"In your current state of power flux, where even asleep you hum with enough energy for an entire squadron of mages, was it really a good idea to put that form of stress on you? You cannot go home. Not like this. Especially not while a magical disease is eating-" She stopped, clenching her fist together and squeezing her eyes shut, forcing something away, "I am impressed, that you managed to find your way into here. But I noticed from the moment you broke the door on your side. I have _utter_ reign here." She snapped her fingers, and a weird tugging sensation pulled at a place behind my belly button.

She waved a mirror into being, and I gasped, horrified.

I looked like Thessali.

Tanned, honey toned skin stretched over seasoned muscles. Cherry red hair fell in waves down to just below perky and full breasts, curling in at the ends. Keen, Spongy green eyes with the barest hints of evergreen edges stared back at me, horrified and unnerved.

Her lips were pulled into a snarl, sharpened teeth gleaming in the light.

"What have you done to me?" I said, my voice echoing out of Thessali's body.

She snapped again, and I choked a little as my form changed again.

I was Delevenia, with raven hair curling elegantly around her face, to fall on her shoulders in corkscrews. Her eyes were nearly silver, they were so pale a green, and her sun bleached skin brought her age into light. Tight, thin lips were pursed in a thin line-a look I often received-and gloved hands twitched at her sides.

"Your maiden has been working day and night to assist me in slowing the disease down." Teir said, and she finally returned me to my true form, and I sighed in relief as my eyes darkened to a deep jade again-my namesake.

Suddenly, the mirror disappeared and I was jerked forward, and Teir was inches from my face, her own features pulled into a feral snarl-nearly as boneshakingly terrifying as the flicker-and she growled, "Now, this is your _warning,_ kid. _Stay. Out."_

I felt a shoving and yanking sensation, and I was suddenly back in my own body, and the connection to Teir was so utterly locked down that I couldn't even find the door.

I opened my eyes to look at the ceiling of the house, moonlight streaming in from the window, and my heart was pounding. I was just very stupid.

I sat up, making sure all of my limbs were attached, and looked over at Teir, who looked for the entire world to still be asleep.

I sat there for a long moment, my insides aching as it truly sunk in.

My mother is dying.

My mother is dying and _I can't see her._

I was out of the bed in moments, sliding my boots and the cloak that Teir lent to me on, before I left the house unceremoniously.

I marched through the woods, the warm glow from the Garden of Manifestation quickly brightening to light my path. I found a spot not far off, and I focused in.

 _I want to see my mother._

I felt the power crackling in my hand, the weight bringing me down into a crouch, and I stared at my hand with a disorienting intensity, forcing myself to rise, and with my hand something forced its way out of the ground.

I growled as the magic weighed down heavier, my arms shaking with effort as I finally forced whatever I had summoned out of the ground.

It was a statue of my mother.

I stared in horror at the worst possible machination of my mind, and I flicked my hand out in panic, shattering it.

Stone flew in a million different directions, shattering into piercings shards that cut my skin. I braced myself and pulled the cloak over me, hissing as stone scraped my skin as it flew past.

After silence fell and the stone settled, I glanced over the hem of the cloak and observed the damage. Where the statue had stood before was now a smoking crater, the ground charred and dead. Stone had impaled trees all around, and the air smelled burnt.

Woops.

I dropped the cloak entirely, rolling my shoulders and cracking my neck, focusing again, this time on something that wasn't flesh and blood. I thought for a moment, pondering, before I focused in on the air in front of me, raising my hand.

 _Build me a path to home._

I shoved another hand out, still kneeling below the weight of the magic, and I found my hands moving in patterns I didn't know as a stone road came into being below my feet, flickering and slowly falling into place. Sweat dripped from my jaw, and my body shook with effort, but I kept working, baring my teeth and moving my arms as quickly as I could in the patterns that felt carved into me.

Suddenly, the road began to extend in front of me, and I slammed my hands forward, falling to my knees completely as power _ran_ forward.

It was as though an invisible guild of architects had rushed forward, digging and paving the road quicker than I could comprehend, and soon I had a gleaming stone path that curved off into the trees.

"I wonder…" I whispered, wondering down the path.

The stars twinkled far above, dancing innocently along the inky black stage of the sky, wisps of cloud occasionally dulling their shine momentarily. Cicadas hummed, and I walked along by the light of the moon, whose light was shining down brilliantly tonight.

 _Smack._

I jerked backward. For a moment it felt as though I had run into a wall.

 _Wait…_

I focused, tilting my head to the side and focusing, and a buzzing that had been gnawing the back of my head intensified almost painfully, and I could almost see a _shimmering_ in front of me.

"Reveal," I whispered, waving my hand in front of me, and a small snarl of surprise wrenched itself free as a spider web of magic sprang into being.

It was intricate and well sewn, and solid as a wall to me. It stretched out both ways, off into the trees, and upward, into the sky.

I can't cross.

I stepped back, taking an acorn from the ground under a nearby tree and throwing it. It passed through harmlessly, being swallowed by the light momentarily before falling harmlessly on the other side.

"Why are you here…?" I whispered, eyes narrowed in thought.

I pressed my hand against the barrier, golden, silver, and lilac light brightening upon contact with my skin. I pressed hard on it, and the buzzing intensified on my skull, like a hive of honeybees.

I recognized this magic; faintly…the light is, familiar…

I took a few steps back, readying myself and bracing inwardly, eyes on the barrier.

 _1…2…_

I ran forward, charging into the barrier full on.

 _Silver hair floated above me, ethereal and nearly white, spare for one sunlight golden strand. Purple robes covered her, and silvery blue eyes showed strain as she shoved back._

I fell back with a feline esque snarl, holding my head as the buzzing turned into spikes of pain, but I was also pissed.

Jaina Proudmoore made this.

"Jade- "

I turned, an angry roar echoing as I threw a glowing knife that just _appeared_ in my hand as I turned, sending it soaring towards Teir, who was dead and standing there. She simply caught it and crushed it, the magic machination fading on contact. I had _conjured_ that.

"Jadearra." She said again, and I turned again, slamming my fist into the wall and crying out when spikes of pain drove through my head, summoning stars in my vision.

"Stop it, Princessling!"

I froze, standing back in horror to realize that Anduin was _in_ the wall. Blue sparks of energy wafted off of him, along with gold, and he was…he was _here._

I realized that I had been crying, and wiped at my face absently, staring at Anduin.

Magic- _my_ magic-crackled around me, having manifested into a see of glowing ribbon that lit the entire area up in a myriad of colour.

"I had Jaina set this up, so that if you tried to leave, I would know. If anyone came in, I would know…I felt your magic hit it, and then you." Anduin said, not moving.

"You're not..." I cleared my throat, my voice throaty and low, "You're not really here, are you?"

The not Anduin shook his head, the motion slowed and blurred by magic, "I'm standing in my private chambers in Stormwind, in front of a floor length mirror, which was enchanted to show me wherever someone tried to cross through the wards."

"Wha…why?" I asked, my voice cracking, "Why am I caged in?"

He sighed, and I heard Teir try to move behind me. My magic itched to dismantle her, for the sake of use, but I clenched my fists, bringing it closer to me.

"I…It is very tricky, having a Horde war hero who happens to be the most powerful mage since the age of Azshara, living twenty miles from the capital city of the Alliance. I didn't want any patrols or civilians to come in and see you-that would cause panic. I also didn't…didn't know how you react to being surrounded by humans."

Anduin said, and I could hear his labored breathing, how he was restraining himself.

"Anduin…I can control it." I said, looking down to realize that my magic had condensed further, into a shimmery, blue over throw, which shined in the starlight. I could feel the raw power emanating from it, but it was in control. I threw it over my shoulders, dropping Teir's cloak to fit it.

"Princessling…" Not-Anduin ran a hand through his hair, the move sending sparks of magic off, "I trust you. Completely and unconditionally. But I watched how you reacted when you thought you were trapped in here. There is a very feral element to you, always has been. With the recent months…I can't risk you getting cornered, or getting scared, and accidentally leveling a village." He said, and something in me knew he was right.

I'm dangerous.

I nodded, looking down at where I was fiddling with the edges of my magic, the strands breaking into little swirls of energy to run through my fingers.

"Teir. Take her back to the house. There is sleeping potion in the drawer at the desk."

Anduin said, looking at me the entire time, "I'll see you soon, Princessling."

The Not-Anduin faded away, and a weak sob left my mouth, echoing from somewhere deep inside. I didn't resist Teir as she gently led me away from the ward, merely looking over my shoulder to watch as it faded back to being invisible.

"Come on Kid- "

I felt a _ping!_ In my chest, and the buzzing returned in my skull, and the wards around us surged to life. Teir stiffened, looking up and around and inhaling hard, before her flaking, dead lips pulled back from her teeth.

"Go to the house. Your armor is under the bed in the chest, along with your weapons.

Go!" She shoved me forward, taking her twin axes from her belt as she did so, turning and racing off into the darkness.

I fled to the house, heart pounding in my ears and my pulse jumping in my throat.

Someone was in the wards.


	19. Chapter 17

**Chapter 17**

I raced into the house, nodding the Bandit as I ran past. He was standing beside the door, hackles raised and teeth bared in a snarl-he smelled them too.

I pulled the chest out from under the bed, opening clasps and raising the lid to find all to familiar armor.

I spent the past four months in this.

I quickly slipped it on over my clothes, tightening the boots and sheathing my daggers in my belt. I whimpered as I pulled Anduin's headband from the chest, before placing it on my head in determination.

He meant for these wards to protect me.

Well, I guess I'll have to do that for him.

I took up my quiver-fully loaded, magically of course-and Thessali's bow, the wood humming in my hand.

My blood pumped as I left the house again, Bandit following me as I ran Forward-I _missed_ this.

I paused for a moment as a breeze brushed my cheek, inhaling deeply to catch a scent.

 _Human, Night Elf. Blood. Fear._

I opened my eyes again, the bow now glowing softly in my hands, and I ran forward, tracking my prey by the bow and by scent, until I came upon a small cliff face that dropped down about forty feet into a clearing, where the fight was raging.

Teir was holding back, holding enemies at bay, and pushing them back towards the wards, which hummed in distress in the back of my head.

I nocked an arrow, narrowing my eyes to concentrate on finding the perfect shot.

 _There._ On an elf, part of her ear was exposed, the fleshy cartilage ripe for a wound.

I let it fly, and noticed in panic that it was going to miss.

 _No!_

Magic whipped out from my outstretched fingertips, grabbing the arrow and setting back on course. My glowing display of power had gained the attackers attention, and my target looked up in surprise just in time for the arrowhead to go through her ear, ripping through the cartilage and dragging the shaft through after it. Her silver eyes widened in shock, before dimming entirely to a dull grey as she dropped to the ground.

"By order of the Alliance, stand down!"

All action stopped as Anduin-the _real_ Anduin-appeared, stepping through the wards in fury.

He looked _beautiful._ His armor glimmered in the ward light, and his eyes pulsed with energy. Lengthening golden hair was tied back in a ponytail, and his tanned features were warped just slightly in anger.

The attackers lunged for him, and I _reacted._

Vines sprung from the ground ripping them away from Anduin and pinning them to the wards, which groaned in anticipation, eager to hurt those who were trespassing.

I squeezed down, and I saw the remaining three-another elf, and two humans, one male and one female-squirm in pain. Good.

"Jadearra stop!"

I stopped squishing them, the vines still uncomfortably tight, but not fatally. I locked eyes with my princeling, and my chest filled with swirls of emotion. I realized that my overthrow of magic was fraying, and I pulled it back in with an inhale, letting the wards secure the vines holding the attackers. I jumped down from the rock, a whoosh of hot wind slowing me so that I could land calmly on my feet. I moved forward silently, stopping beside Anduin, aching to touch him.

"Who are you?" Teir asked, marching forward to the attackers in rage, holding an axe up menacingly.

"They're from my Father, by request of her mother." Anduin answered, and I turned on him in shock.

 _"_ _What?!"_

Anduin waited for my flare of power to die down again, before continuing, "Your mother has kept close contact with the Stormwind Court where you are concerned. Even with her…current state," He gave me a look of pain, but I ignored it, motioning for him to continue, "Well, Father overheard us speaking earlier, and decided to accelerate your training. He sent S1:7 here with intent to kill everything but only knock me out if I arrived. He wanted to test your control."

I shook with fury, my knuckles white as I held on tightly to my overthrow, breathing hard to keep my temper in check, "Oh?"

"Yes…I came as soon as I could. I could not save one." He said, and we all looked at the still bleeding corpse on the ground.

Guilt strained to blossom inside my chest, but I clenched my fist at my side to quell it-as far as I had known, they were attackers and that I was not wrong for my actions.

"Did she pass?" Teir asked, brushing tangled hair back off her face, basalt skin blending in spectacularly with the night around her.

"I…"

The buzzing soared into my focus, and before I realized what I was doing, I had teleported Anduin and Teir to the cliff face above, the overthrow of magic splitting to slither down my arms in glowing, snake like tendrils, wrapping around my hands like the bandages of a gladiator. I lifted a hand, and the ward's glow intensified, lighting the clearing with spiraling colours-lilac to silver to deep evergreen, and everything in between. I watched the other side of the wards intently, the buzzing increasing in my head.

"Jadearra, what are you doing?" Anduin shouted, and I _sensed_ that he was moving to climb down the face.

 _Sorry._ I twitched, and vines wrapped around his feet, holding him in place, and hardened to stone.

"Jadearra!" Teir shouted indignantly, but I silenced her with a silent wave.

This is… _intoxicating._

I reined the magic back in after that, letting those effects sit as I nocked two arrows and waited for the trespasser to come into the light. I inhaled deeply, and nearly choked.

 _Varian Wrynn._

My lips pulled back from my teeth in a snarl as I choked on my kneejerk hatred, which threatened to pull a vortex inwards, and I stood ramrod stiff as the High King of the Alliance entered the clearing.

"Hello, Jadearra. It is relieving to see you alive and well."

I remained silent, simply letting my magic bring the S1:7 to his attention by sending a nice squeeze into the vines, eliciting groans.

"Why did you send them? Why do you throw lives away for no reason?" I asked, and a small ball of life split from the ward to personally illuminate the stiffening corpse on the ground.

The King's eyes narrowed slightly, a muscle in his jaw clenching and his shoulders drawing in minimally, but his aura spoke of surprise, shock, and minor levels of anger-

 _Since when could I read auras?_

 __I filed that away for later, waiting for my answer.

"You've come strides in controlling your power, if you completely stealing the wards away from Jaina Proudmoore is any indication." Wrynn said, and the wards purred in my mind, obedient and quiet, "Your simple manipulation of magic here alone speaks volumes."

"Can I leave then?" I blurted, and the wards flickered, casting momentary shadows all around us.

"Jade-" I silenced Anduin, staring at Varian Wrynn intensely.

"I…don't think it is wise. No. Jaina and Khadgar- "

"They're not here. You're not strong enough alone anymore," I said, taking a step forward, and the wards shuddered again, "Can. I. Leave?"

I felt Teir tiptoeing into my mind, and I _clenched._

She fell with a cry on the cliff behind us, cradling her head.

"Miss Theron. I believe that in your current state, that without these wards your anger would roll over Azeroth and _destroy_ it."

Archmage Khadgar stepped onto the scene, the wards not quite fast enough to warn me, and I hissed, brightening the clearing again and putting my arrows away, standing down.

"Please release our audience here. I'm sure a simple memory charm and some instructions will leave them well enough." Khadgar said, and I sighed, bringing down the vines and plucking all memories of me out of their heads.

I sent a message, _"Your friend has fallen. Take her home."_

I watched as their eyes glassed over, their wounds healing, and they moved robotically to pick up the corpse from the ground, leaving in a daze.

I watched them for a few more yards, until the charms had settled, before turning my attention back to the clearing.

"You have a _dangerous_ amount of raw energy running through and around you, Young Lady."

"I am not you-"

"I fought in the first and second wars. You are young to this human," Khadgar said, and I chewed on my tongue, fighting back a snarl.

"As I was saying-this much magic in one vessel will end up destroying you. I have devised a way to contain this magic in multiple vessels that you can skim from and store inside with ease."

I cocked my head to the side, bringing Teir and Anduin down to stand beside me and washing a healing wave over her mind, hearing a sigh of relief in response.

"I have made a necklace with charms on it-all with containment runes carved in, of course. This way you can channel and store magic through them with ease, and the overwhelming tidal waves of energy won't eat you alive." Khadgar said, producing a necklace made from cool metal and runic stones in various different shapes.

"It's not glamorous, but it's functional. If it works as well as I project…you'll get to go home."

Need and longing and thousands of other emotions overwhelmed me on that one word, and I felt my soul zero in on it. _Home._

I snatched the necklace from him, pushing it over my head and under hair, and the thing _worked._

I gasped as I felt energy spiraling from around, the very wards shattering in a monsoon of spectral glass, dissolving and rushing towards me as the runes began to glow intensely. I felt pain that I hadn't realized was there fade, I felt previously undetected discomfort fade. I felt _everything._

It stopped after a few long moments of memorization, and I opened my eyes, feeling about a thousand pounds lighter.

"Oh." I whispered, and I realized that I was being stared at.

"Your eyes…they're green again," Anduin breathed, and I waved a mirror into being, small trickles of magic still arcing through my fingertips.

He was right; my eyes were still a deep jade that hummed. I looked…I looked like the before again.

"Does this mean I can go home?" I breathed out in one fast breath, my heart pounding and my eyes quickly dampening, as the mirror faded again.

"Your aura has died down significantly, and you seem to be controlling the channeling well enough…I say yes." Khadgar said, and I nearly fell over, longing and happiness swamping me.

"I want Jaina to look at her before she goes, just to be sure." The King said, and I snarled spitefully, calming only slightly when Anduin wrapped an arm around my shoulders, sending warmth fluttering through me.

"We can no longer use the wards to communicate with her…we will have to use a looking glass." Khadgar said, and I perked.

"There's one in the house, come on."

I focused only for a second, and we were only a few yards from the house. Bandit jumped, barking, but stopped when he saw me, his tongue lolling out as he trotted forward for attention. I kneeled down and gave him the attention he wanted, before focusing back on the Archmage.

He was looking around in a bit of shock, before focusing on me, "Your growing skill continues to astound this old man," He said, before he moved forward to the house.

They moved ahead, but I paused, staring at the house with a conflicting mix of emotion, twitching and focusing on Anduin when he moved to look at me.

"I told you I'd get you home, Princessling," he said, his eyes sparkling with energy and emotion. I could feel his magic softly around him, embracing both of us.

I wrapped my arms around him in a tight hug; previously unshed tears finally trickling down my face. Anduin hugged me back immediately, his cheek pressed against the top of my head and hands splayed flat against my back.

"Come on, you have to talk to Jaina." Anduin said after a few long moments, giving me one last comforting squeeze, before pulling away. His fingers laced with mine, and we walked.

We stepped inside the house to see that Khadgar had taken the full length mirror from the bathing chamber and brought it into the main room, to stand beside the crackling fire. Jaina stood in the reflection, her hair rumpled and eyes tired. She had been woken up.

"Well, where is she?" Jaina's voice snapped, and I dropped Anduin's hand, pushing forward until I was in front of the mirror.

"I'm here, Proudmoore."

She studied me critically, eyes raking over me in a way that almost made me uncomfortable. She studied the necklace I had around my neck, and my significantly quieter aura.

"She seems to have stored her magic well enough. Her aura has calmed significantly." She said, before falling into a studying silence again.

We all stared at her for a few long moments, waiting, "Well?" I asked impatiently.

She sighed, looking at me with a calmly conflicted face, "From here, you look perfectly fine, but I can't know for sure until I test you in person myself."

"Then come through and we'll do this now." I said, raising my hand to bring her through, but she shook her head, giving me pause.

"I have responsibilities here in Dalaran…Varian," She looked over my shoulder, and I stepped aside as the king stepped forward, "Do you think she could attend the Winter Ball?"

"The what?" I asked, in confusion, and Teir hushed me, eyes promising to explain later.

"I-Jaina, she's a member of the _Horde- "_

"Kenlora's pet has been attending with her for years. Why can't Jadearra attend? I will be, and then I can see how she does in a stressful environment." Jaina said, and I looked at Teir, who had the gall to look mildly embarrassed.

"I…I suppose, but who would she-" All eyes went to Anduin, who blushed, "Oh no. Do you have _any_ idea how that would look?"

They launched into a political argument, and Anduin drew me away subtly, only Teir noticing us, as Khadgar and Varian crowded the mirror to argue.

We stood outside, and he drew me up to look him in the eye, "Will you go to the Winter Ball with me?"

My mind screamed with questions, but the emotion that was bursting in his eyes and face, the utterly terrified but hopeful way he was holding himself, persuaded me, "Yes," I breathed.

He smiled warmly, pressing a soft kiss to my lips that lit my nerves on fire, and I smiled into it, basking in it.

He pulled away, and led us back inside.

"She's going." He announced, and all the other humans in the room stopped, staring at us.

Jaina looked triumphant, Khadgar looked pleasantly surprised, and Varian looked _pissed._

"Anduin, do you have any idea what that will look like?" He accused, and Anduin nodded, his hand on my back comforting as his thumb moved in slow circles.

"If the prince wants to take her, then there's no harm in it," Khadgar said, and Varian gave him an accusing look, "What? He's a prince, she's a princess. At least they're on the same level."

Why would that matter?

Unless…

My cheeks heated as realization struck me, and I looked to see that Teir was practically biting through her lip to keep her mirth contained, but it shined through icy eyes.

"Fine!"

I jumped, focusing back on the King as he continued; "Anduin takes Jadearra to the ball. Jaina examines her, then she _leaves."_

Jaina smiled and nodded, Tier grinned, and Anduin's happiness was radiating off of him in waves.

"Very well. I'll see you in three days." With that, Jaina's reflection faded.

Wait-

"Three days?!" I exclaimed, impatience and longing to go home filling my chest.

"Yes, the Winter Ball is in three days-it is our opening ceremony for the celebration."

Varian said, looking sulky, "It is…custom, for the Royal family and their partners to be in Stormwind for days before the event, greeting visiting nobles, and assisting in getting the castle ready." Varian said.

"That's no trouble, we can just spend the next three days in Stormwind." Teir said, and I looked at her, horrified.

"I-What- "

"It _burdens_ me to agree with the elf, but yes. We have no other option than to bring you into Stormwind City."

Early afternoon light spiraled through the windows of the house. Teir, Anduin and I had spent the last night here, and the morning cleaning it. I had taken a bath to clean the last few days of dirt from my hair and skin, and nerves were threatening to strangle me.

"Relax, Jadearra. You'll be fine." Anduin said, though his own nerves were sparking through his aura.

We were dressed in simply elegant clothes. Anduin wore his noblemen cloth armor, complete with tabard and cloak. Teir was dressed in simple plate armor, hair pinned up and excitement humming through her-word had come through that Kenlora and her family had arrived in Stormwind.

I was dressed in Thalassian silk, the reds and golds contrasting beautifully with Anduin's blues and whites. My skin looked like porcelain against the deep reds and brilliantly warm golds. I wore a tabard with my family crest emblazoned across the front.

My quiver was slung over my back, and my belt had knives sheathed. A simple red headband held my hair back. I held my bow so tightly that my knuckles turned white.

"Your nerves are causing the trees to grow, Princessling," Anduin said, and with a start I realized that the trees had grown a bit taller. I reined my magic back in, storing all of it in the necklace that shined around my neck.

"So the plan is that you're teleporting us to the outskirts of the city-you can feel the site pulse, right?" Anduin asked, and I nodded, focusing on the small pulsing that tugged at me.

"A couple of soldiers will be waiting with horses, and from there we'll ride into the city proper-we have to go through the city publicly, before we reach the Keep." Anduin finished, and I nodded, nerves clanging.

I felt nervous enough walking through the Undercity, where life was frowned upon. Walking through the _Alliance Capital City?_ Yeah, I'm terrified.

"Ready?" Teir asked, packs slung over her shoulders.

I nodded, and grabbed onto their hands, closing my eyes and focusing intensely on the pulsing, and a sucking sensation pulled at the back of my head.

When I opened my eyes, we were in a completely different part of the forest, and Anduin looked vaguely ill.

"Easy there, Princeling," I grabbed his shoulders to lend momentary support, and he nodded, taking a moment.

"Your highnesses."

All three of us looked up-holding sway in our courts-and four soldiers were waiting for us. Three were holding the reins of a horse, and the fourth sat atop his steed, a captain's badge shining in the sunlight. They all eyed me suspiciously.

"Hello, Captain. Glad you were prompt," Anduin said, leading our small party forward.

"We assumed that with the rank of your…visitors, it might be best for everyone."

The captain responded, and I nodded coolly at him.

We took our places atop horses, and I stroked the warm, back of my mare. Her fur was a deep mahogany, and her mane was thick and soft. I tangled my fingers there, as the soldier was still holding my reins.

"Are we being led in?" I asked, trying to find a way to sit atop these foreign Creatures-Elvin nobles typically rode Hawkstriders.

"In case something goes wrong, they'll swing up and get us out," Teir said, and I nodded, looking around in curiosity. I smelled bread.

"We're not far from the main road…" the soldier holding my horse paused, looking at me questioningly. He wasn't unattractive, with red hair falling over his face in waves.

"Jadearra," I supplied my name for him, and he nodded, turning his attention back as the captain called out orders.

"Walk!"

The horse began to move under me, startling me as she followed the soldier, and I looked over to see that Anduin was already staring at me, smiling nervously from atop his own horse-a white mare with black spotting.

"Stop making googly eyes at each other, Jade-you'll want to see this," Teir said, and we came onto the main road.

 _Oh. Azeroth._

White stone paved the road inwards, which turned into a bridge over a great moat. An insanely tall archway with thick wooden doors stood before us, tall and imposing, and statues the height of my spire lined the road.

"Heroes who went to Outland during the second war. Only one has actually returned to us," Anduin said as we passed through the gates. I could feel legions of alliance citizens staring at us in shock, but I didn't care.

"Danath Trollbane," Teir pointed to our right, at the tall, imposing statue of a balding man.

"Kurdrin Wildhammer," Anduin pointed to the dwarf statue at our left, who was holding a stone hammer to the sky, the gold engravings shining brilliantly.

"You'll recognize her," Teir pointed to our right again, and I gasped as I realized that it was a statue of Alleria Windrunner.

"There's Khadgar," Anduin pointed at a tall statue of a mage with a flowing beard, holding his staff skyward.

"Ahead of us is Turalyon, general of the Alliance army in the second war, and second to Anduin Lothar." The captain supplied, and I noted the broken sword that the tall human held. I know that story.

"Horde!"

I jumped, looking around quickly, before I noticed that a human woman was pointing right at me.

Oh yeah.

"Don't focus on them, just smile and wave and be friendly," Anduin said, and I gave him a skeptical look.

"Trust me, you'll be okay."

I sighed, focusing on the beautiful architecture around me, and smiled.


	20. Chapter 18

**Chapter 18**

We entered the city proper, finally passing through the archways of the entrance, and the crowds were so thick that it took us to a crawl as people had to clear the way.

"Welcome to the Trade district," Anduin said as I looked around in confused wonder.

Stormwind felt like a bleached Halfhill.

Merchants, citizens, mounts, and everything of the like scurried this way and that, filling the roads and spilling out of the buildings. Clothes lines hung above our heads, showing articles of clothing from various families. I could still smell bread.

 _"_ _Eidthi Kotikei!"_

I turned, hearing a Draenei speak in a native language that I didn't know.

 _"_ _Epolani! Kotikei Soran!"_ Anduin yelled right back, and the woman jerked, white eyes widening as fanged teeth pulled back in shock.

"How many tongues do you speak, Princeling?" I asked, and he grinned at me, blonde hair flopping about.

"I told you, peacemakers compromise on languages."

 _"Focus, kids. We're crossing to the Cathedral District."_ Teir spoke in Thalassian, amused and calm.

I nodded, watching as our captain neatly gave orders, and more moved out of the way, watching me wearily.

"What did those words mean?" I asked, but his face went slack as a warm light enveloped us.

"Welcome, Young Prince!"

I looked ahead to see an old man in white robes ahead, on a mare of his own, holding a great tome and a staff. He was powerful.

"Archbishop." Anduin smiled, but when the old man's eyes turned to me, the face morphed.

"My…such power. What is her business? So many denominations…" His eyes were searching for a well of power in my aura, and I gave him a cautious smile, unsure.

"Benedictus, do spare her the sermon."

His eyes moved to Teir and sighed, a look of contempt passing over his face, "Hello there, Machination."

"Lovely that things haven't changed. Let's move along?" Teir suggested, and the captain urged our horses onward again, and we left Benedictus behind.

More priests and other citizens stepped out of the cathedral and the other buildings around the square, either regarding Teir with disgust, their prince with love, or me with confusion.

"Must we ride through this square always?" Teir whined.

"I am of holy denomination, so is Kenlora, so yes." Anduin said, and she groaned, gaining a laugh from me.

"But Jade's a warrior! We could go through Old Town!"

"Old Town's filled with racists," The soldier leading Teir's horse mumbled, and I barked a laugh, startled and amused by the comment.

Suddenly, the road was lined with kids of various races, and they were in awe.

"Whoa, a blood elf!"

"She's sparkly!"

"Hi!"

I looked down in shock, turning over my shoulder to look at them, and the women coming out to collect them.

"Orphans." Anduin said, and something clenched in my chest as I studied them.

So many dead.

A light mist surrounded the horses, causes them to whicker worriedly, and I brought my hands together quickly, startled.

"I haven't seen the mist since…" I stopped, looking at Teir, who shrugged.

"Statue or not, you're still the Mist Speaker. I can attest to that," She said, reminding me once again that she's dead.

"Standards Up!"

I jumped as soldiers that had previously gone unnoticed suddenly held up Stormwind standards, lining the road as we turned-

 _By the light._

Stormwind Keep was _massive,_ with layers and layers of spires and statues and towers and so much blue and white.

Anduin's face looked like the meaning of joy as he said, "Home."

I smiled for him, aching for my own palace and court, but I retained my calm facade as I looked around.

The hordes were led up flight and flight of stairs-past an unnerving statue of the High King himself-until only an array of stairs stood between us and the entrance. The centre was marked with royal blue carpet and lined with gold, and at the top stood-

"Ken," Teir was off her horse in moments, up the steps and into her partner's arms, swallowed by the tall elf.

Kenlora nodded to me over Teir's head, and I nodded back, happy for her.

"Do you need help, milady?" My soldier asked, and I realized that it was time to dismount.

Nerves coiled in my stomach, and I bit my lip hard, looking at the ground.

"I've got her, soldier."

I was suddenly lifted off of the horse and brought down to the white cobbles by Anduin, whose arms were gently holding me up, and he rested my feet on top of his.

I wasn't touching the ground.

"If you don't want to, you don't have to," He whispered, and I thought for a very long, hard moment.

I reached a foot out and placed it on the sun warmed stones.

I felt the warm, unfamiliar wave of power move through me lazily, moving outward into the air like a sign of greeting. Stormwind's magic accepted me.

He set me down gently, relief like a cool breeze off of him.

"Welcome home, Prince Anduin."

We looked up to the top of the steps, where Tyrande Whisperwind and Malfurion Stormrage were standing beside their daughter, who was holding Teir close.

" _Fanass,_ Priestess. It is refreshing to have every part of my home here," Anduin said, and heat rushed to my cheeks as he tugged on my waist in gesture.

Tyrande seemed to just recognize me then, and a myriad of emotions flickered over her face, before one of reserved respect settled in place, "It is with pleasure that I welcome you back to the realm of the living, Reagent Princess."

I nodded to her, "Thank you, High Priestess. I trust your people are well?"

From there, I fell into political ballet, working my way up the steps with Anduin and exchanging pleasantries of the most coolly polite degree.

It was…unsettling to hear how common knowledge my condition had been. Moira Thaurissan walked up, black attire almost like that of a mist speaker, and asked to feel my hand.

I held it out in confusion, and she studied it, intrigued.

"Mind you, I mean no offense, but it's fascinating that your flesh can revert to stone based on such a thing as temperature," She said, accent thick enough that it took me a moment to register her words.

"None taken," I said coolly, retracting my hand decisively, and Anduin smiled as the dwarf walked away.

"Almost through to the chambers, then we can rest," Anduin whispered in my ear, and I gave a strained smile that didn't reach my eyes as more nobles closed in.

The large door shut behind us, and I sagged against Anduin, taking a deep breath and spewing a string of foul curses in Thalassian.

"Easy there, kid." Teir snorted, having left Kenlora to get me situated.

"Your stuff is already in the chamber for you…you'll be in my chambers with me. Is that alright?" Anduin asked, and I nodded without a second thought.

I missed him.

"I can _see_ the tired. Come on kid-Nuh uh human, go out there and be pretty for the people," Teir shooed Anduin away.

He gave me a tired smile, pressing a soft kiss to my forehead before turning and entering the chaos again.

"Alright, up we go."

Suddenly, she was carrying me up a long spiral of stairs and corridors, until she kicked open a large door to a room that smelled of mint.

A large four poster bed stood on the far wall, clothed in deep blue sheets that I just wanted to sink into, but Teir demanded I changed first.

 _Snap._ Cloth pants and a cloth shirt.

She rolled her eyes, "Sleep, I'll stay near the door and make sure you're safe."

With that, she was gone and I was out.

 _I was in Eversong Woods._

 _But these aren't my woods._

 _I felt adrenaline pumping through me, and my heart was racing. I was swinging tree to tree, the scent of rot clogging my nostrils, until I dropped down by a stream and gulped up some water desperately._

 _Accept my reflection didn't look back._

 _I'm Teir again._

 _I-Teir-Teir moved again, taking to the trees, and racing through the canopy with a grace that left me dizzy. The scent of rot grew stronger, until she peeked down and my heart stopped._

 _Arthas was standing there, frostmourne in hand, and he looked vicious. Sylvanas was there and very much alive, and they were on either side of a bridge._

 _"_ _You think I'm running?" Sylvanas' voice cut through the crystal clear, and Teir nocked-bloody hell-she nocked half her quiver, aiming for a weak point in the bridge and whispering fire spells in rushed breaths, "Then you've never fought elves before."  
There. Sylvanas' fingers twitched, like pulling a trigger._

 _Teir let fly, and the bridge came down, leaving a river between Arthas and Sylvanas._

 _Arthas roared, and Teir clung to her tree, shaking like a leaf, before she started firing at the front line of the unholy army behind him, taking down all that she could before she had to fall back._

 _She slipped._

 _She landed in a crouch on the opposite side of the river, in plain sight of Arthas._

 _"_ _So you blew up the bridge." He called, eyes seeing through to her soul._

 _Though terror wanted to paralyze her, she knocked three more arrows and whispered explosion spells, then let them fly._

 _They hit frostmourne and blew up, knocking him back._

 _Then she ran like hell._

I sat straight up, breath coming in rushed gasps, I realized that it was nighttime. Anduin was no where to be found, but Teir was leaning on the door watching me.

"You need to rest, not crawl into my head," Teir said, and I flinched.

"I didn't _mean_ to." I retorted, and she sighed, and I felt the hatch close with a thump in my mind.

"Would you like to join in on the private festivities?" Teir asked, and when I looked at her curiously, she rolled her eyes.

"Anduin invited you to decorate the tree with him and his father, as well as Kenlora and myself."

Realization dawned, and I smiled nodding, before looking down at myself.

"It's _private,_ you look fine." Teir turned and left the room, and I followed her down stairs and through corridors, until we reached a big parlor room, which was full of life.

Rugs and pictures were everywhere, along with boxes of decorations. A fire roared in the fireplace, and Varian sat on the sagging sofa while Kenlora and Anduin bounced around.

Anduin looked up as I entered, and the smile he gave me turned my knees to jelly.

"Come on then, we have a tree to decorate," Kenlora said playfully, and Teir practically ran over, wrapping an arm around the night elf as she moved ornaments.

I stared at the tree in wonder, and Anduin placed an ornament in my hand.

I looked down and gasp-it was a Thalassian lily.

"For your personal touch," He whispered in my ear, and I grinned, mirth and affection warming my stomach as I stood on my toes to place it on one of the higher branches of the tree.

We fell into easy chatter, telling stories and decorating, until it was well into the night and we were all yawning and the tree was filled to the brim with twinkling ornaments.

"We need to sleep. Tomorrow night is the ball, and if all goes well…" Teir looked at me, and I smiled, an ache throbbing in my chest.

If all goes well, I go home.

Suddenly, a courier ran in, out of breath with a phoenix on his shoulder.

"Message from the Thalassian court!"

Teir and I moved together, ripping open the letter and scanning it.

The contents made my heart shudder.

 _Help. It's Accelerating._

Teir looked up, "Permission to have access to the medical supplies." She looked right at Varian, who nodded knowingly.

She ran, Kenlora going after her, while Anduin moved to keep me from falling over.

"It's…she's…" horror was curling up like a feral animal in the pit of my stomach, smothered by shock.

"Breathe, Teir's going to her now. You need sleep." Anduin picked me up when it was made clear that I wasn't moving.

"Goodnight Father."

"Goodnight, Anduin," came Varian's tired reply, and when I looked at him over Anduin's shoulder, old grief seemed to sparkle in his eyes.

My mother's dying must remind him of his wife's death.

I didn't think, and soon we were in Anduin's chambers again, and he put me down on one side of the bed under the blankets, getting in on the other side and curling up behind me.

"Breathe, Princessling," Anduin said, and I rolled over, curling into him and grabbing fistfuls of his shirt.

He's not allowed to leave me.

 _I was with Teir again, but it was real time this round._

 _She was running through Our palace, Kenlora close behind, and guards were leading the way._

 _Corner, Corner, up, corridor-_

 _Into Mother's chambers._

 _My heart stopped as I took in the scene through the dead eyes. Father was sitting beside the bed, looking like death itself, and Mother…_

 _Most of her hair was a sickly grey, and a large slab of skin had slipped off of her cheek, giving her a maimed look. Her eyes were a moldy green colour._

 _"_ _Teir…my daughter…" Mother's voice was gruff and weak, and when she sat up and hacked, blood was intermingled with the spittle._

 _"_ _Your daughter is splendid, Elynae. Now I need you to cooperate with me."_

 _Time went on and on as she tried different rituals, with different pastes and leaves and glowing vials of liquid, until the room smelled rank, and Kenlora had fallen asleep against the wall._

 _Mother, for all of the pastes on her skin, looked somewhat better-the grey seemed healthier somehow, and the gash on her face was healed relatively well. She took in a deep breath, and fell asleep._

 _"_ _I did what I could, Lor'Themar." She looked at him, and I saw that he was wide awake, and hadn't moved._

 _"_ _What is it that you did?" Father asked, looking at his wife with a mixture of emotions that hurt._

 _"_ _I used numbing spells, stasis spells, and clarity spells, as well as healing spells for the actual wounds. It should let her be comfortable, and when the memory starts going, it should be milder. They won't last forever…not even for long." Teir said, and I hung onto her words, little sobs shaking me to the core._

 _"_ _Just long enough for Jadearra to say goodbye. That is all…that is all Elynae wants," Father's voice wavered, and my heart ached._

 _"_ _Once Jadearra's home, the fight should be somewhat elongated…she'll fight off the mist as long as she can, you know that." Teir reached out and gently stroked Mother's hair, pity and old pain a knot in her stomach._

 _"_ _Thank you for coming, Teir. I…I don't know how she would've lasted without." Father bowed low, "I trust you and your partner have to return. Give my daughter my love."_

My eyes opened, and I sat up, Anduin's arm falling to my lap as I looked around his foreign room.

My mother is dying.

Come tomorrow night, I may get to go home.

That means she'll stop holding on.

That thought caused the mass of pain that had been growing on my heart to burst, the rupture rippling throughout my entire body and sending out sparks of magic along my skin.

Oh hell.

I fled the room, bumping Anduin and waking him up in the process, and I _ran._

I felt like I was going to burst, the pain and emotion building, and I found my way outside.

Lake.

I ran for it, ignoring Anduin's cries, and I heard other voices mixing in.

Then I heard Teir.

"Get back! She's gonna-."

I jumped into the lake, barely sinking beneath the water before a burst of power so fierce ripped itself from my body that I screamed, filling my lungs and nose and mouth with water. I felt waves expand out of me, but no vortex formed. Magic chaotically bounced through the water, back through me, and out again. It was all different colours-earth tones, blinding white, glittering blues and purples and deep blacks and greens, and every shade in between.

 __I heard the moving of water above me, and I realized that my vision was tunneling.

I was drowning.

I felt my head loll to the side as two warm hands wrapped around my biceps, and I was dragged upwards.

I almost wanted to stay.

My magic launched itself at my savior, wrapping around me and trying to pull me back down to the bottom. Only small bubbles were escaping me now, and my chest was seizing up.

 _Goddamn it-_

I was propelled upwards, Teir's words echoing in my head as both me and-by the light, _Anduin-_ were shot out of the water like rocks from a sling shot, magic slowing our fall as we landed softly on the grass.

All at once, that force left again, and I sagged down to the ground, confusion, pain, and fatigue ripping at my senses.

I laid on my back, hacking up spurts of water as Anduin scrambled over to me, checking my pulse and my face and looking relieved and furious all at once. He was soaking wet, and so was I. As if to remind me, a cold wind ripped at us, and I shuddered.

"What was that?!" he yelled, taking in huge gulps of air and sitting on his knees.

"I-" I coughed up more water, the air burning.

"She haunted me as I went to tend to her mother. The shock of the news must've triggered a vortex. She was wise to run to the lake-the water diluted the magic and she murdered only fish." Teir walked up, furs shining in the moonlight, looking enviously dry.

Then she smacked me upside the head.

I squawked as she spoke, "She was, however, an idiot for letting herself nearly drown to death. I had to possess her and copilot her damn magic to get you two out."

So _that's_ what that feeling was.

"What is going _on_ here?"

I looked up to see Jaina Proudmoore standing at the crest of the hill, two blankets in hand, looking rumpled, sleep deprived, and _pissed._

"I thought you had control of this." Jaina's eyes were locked onto me, and panic spiked my pulse.

"I-."

"Lady Proudmoore," Teir intervened, helping me to my feet, "She just received the news that her mother is very close to death. The emotional shock triggered a vortex. She leapt into the lake, and the water diluted the magic somewhat. She nearly drowned to protect Stormwind."

When she put it like that, I sounded like a damn hero.

Jaina descended the hill, accessing my aura as she handed Anduin and I a blanket each, "Very well then. I will still need to access your control in a public setting, so I will see you at the ball tomorrow night. Please do dry off." With that, she teleported with a pop of light.

Anduin got to his feet, and we shivered up into the castle, finally reaching his chamber with a fatigued Teir trailing us.

Kenlora looked up from her place at the door, "Thank Elune." She walked up and popped Anduin and I in the head, "Do that again and I'll drown you myself."

I smiled tiredly at her, "Never knew you cared."

She sighed and shot a blast of hot wind at us, leaving me staggering and Anduin blinking for a few moments.

"You priests and your bloody wind," I grumbled, stumbling past Kenlora and to the bed,

not giving a good god damn what I looked like at this point.

This bed and I will be having a third round tonight, and I will go to sleep dammit.

Anduin basically fell on top of me, rolling off only when I wheezed in surprise. I felt a blanket drop over me, and Teir shuffled my legs all the way onto the bed.

Kenlora was getting Anduin situated, and soon they had tucked us in, and I felt Teir's fingers threading through my hair.

They must've thought we were asleep, because they began to whisper.

"We need a more reliable way to contain her, should she ever…"

"Shush, _surfal._ She is trustworthy, and has been through much."

"Losing her mother will unravel her, I can't bear to see what she'll do."

"Her mist speaking ability and your power could save the woman."

"Ken, there is _no_ cure. I spent decades looking for it-if I couldn't find in my first life, I won't find it in my second."

With that, they fell into Darnassian, and a single tear moved down my cheek.


	21. Chapter 19

**Chapter 19**

Morning came to find me curled on my side, staring at Anduin's back in contemplative silence, when he shifted and his shirt revealed some of his back.

His tattoos.

I looked at them, studying them, when I realized that the list of his loves was longer.

 _Varian Wrynn, Father_

 _Tiffin Wrynn, Mother_

 _Kenlora Whisperwind, Best friend_

 _Bandit, Companion_

 _Jadearra Theron, Everything_

My heart burned as I stared at the list, wide eyed and in awe. Every name was done in black ink, but mine was in a deep, rich blue that seemed to glow on his skin.

He never wanted to forget me.

I reached out shaking fingers and traced the name, feeling him wake beneath my fingers.

"I'm here," I whispered, feeling an overwhelming amount of emotion.

"You're here," Anduin whispered, rolling over to face me, and then he realized what I meant.

His eyes widened, and his face pinked somewhat, and his smile grew, "You're there."

I smiled, something that stretched my muscles beyond belief, and I let my fingers trace his face, feeling out the contours of his features, the curve of his bones, the warmth of his skin.

A knock on the door had us separated on either sides of the bed by the time Teir poked her head in, and she nodded.

"Anduin, your father is waiting for you. Final preparations are in order. Go," She held the door open, and he grabbed a neat blue cloth shirt, flashing me one more reassuring smile while buttoning it, before grabbing two boots and leaving the room.

The door closed, and Teir focused on me.

"Are you okay?" She asked, giving me a look of concern, and I shrugged, grief rising again as I thought of mother.

Teir walked across the room and hugged me, letting me lean on her, a simple act of companionship that made her my best friend.

"Now, let's begin the…rigorous process of getting ready for a ball."

She led us into the attached bathing chamber, where servants had just finished drawing hot water.

"Let's begin."

"I swear to every demigod, Jadearra Theron. Get yourself together."

I know I'm not here for the celebrations. I know that. Really, I do.

But I've never been to a ball before.

"Sorry Teir," I mumbled, reining myself in somewhat as she pitter pattered about the room, ebony robes that looked like the void themselves being filled with dagger sheaths and hidden knives.

Teir looked astonishing. Her icy blue hair wrapped around her head in a crown braid, some form of magic allowing ebony glitter to settle in the strands and remain still. Her skin, normally a sickly hue of pale, glowed like the moon due to another spell. Another spell made her eyes warmer, like the southern sea, as opposed to an icy waste.

I could feel the magic radiating off of her-layers of cosmetic spells that fell over her like a cloak.

"Stop staring." She snapped, sheathing a knife in her gaping sleeve.

Her dress-robes? No, it's definitely a dress-was an ominously enchanting garment. Floor length with a train, she dressed like a queen. The top was extremely low cut, falling off both shoulders and secured just above her mid bicep, revealing more magically enhanced skin, as well as the beginnings of two magically perked breasts. The embroidery along the hem of the bodice was sewn with silver thread, with sapphires buried into it. The bodice itself didn't leave much to the imagination at all. Black leather clung to her skin, so dark that it almost hurt to look at-another enchantment. Her sleeves billowed, long flowy things of satin that fell over her hands and made larges gaps between the arms and the cloth-an enchantment hid the weapons strapped to her forearms. The skirt itself was awe inspiring. The ebony cloth that somehow held thousands of dimensions-an excellent seamstress, but no magic here-flowed solemnly from her waist, reaching the floor and spreading beautifully out around her. A long slit in the front revealed to leather clad legs, multiple enchantments hiding the many weapons hidden there as well. I couldn't see her feet-she seemed to float, thanks to yet another enchantment.

 _"_ _Stop."_

I jerked myself out of my trance, looking at her face, and noticing that she held a ritual blade in her hand, engraved in a tongue I didn't know. It was glowing with magic, and little strings of it were seeping back into it.

I realized with a shudder that I had been trying to _eat_ the magic that she was wearing.

"This is how the noblewoman dresses for a ball. I have…above the average amount of enchantments on, for obvious reasons. Now turn around so we can make you match."

I turned to the mirror, embarrassingly naked, and I moved my arms as she slipped a corset around me, grunting as she pulled the laces back with a superhuman strength that left me wheezing.

"Fix."

I blushed, reaching down sheepishly to bring my breasts back up, looking at the floor as I did so.

"I don't dare put enchantments on you-you'd suck them right up."

I nodded, gasping again as she yanked on the laces, and I allowed a wisp of magic to open my lungs wider as she finally tied the laces, and I looked very generously endowed.

She yanked a brush through my hair, yanking harder every time I flinched, until my scalp was numb. Soon, a fluffy mane that was lifting off to the stars was in a thousand directions.

"Bloody elf hair." Teir grumbled, breaking out every manner of tool as she braided and brushed and grumbled.

I watched myself in the mirror as she did so. My hair slowly tamed, until two long, pale braids fell over my shoulders, down to my lap, shining so brightly that the light itself must be housed there.

She moved them behind me, out of my sight, and then yanked me to my feet.

"How did you learn to do this?" I blurted as she was digging through our things, looking for the dress I was to wear.

She stilled, not one piece of fabric daring to shift as she considered her words. After a long moment she said, "I…I used to do this for the maidens of the villages. For money."

I nodded, regretting my question, and she was softer from then on, but not by much.

Time flew by, and soon my face was sculpted-she relented and used some cosmetic magic-and I was adorned with a dress that was startlingly backless.

With a bit of magic, the back of the corset disappeared while still maintaining its form, and I shivered as cold air hit my shoulder blades.

My hair was redone, becoming an almost crown that spiraled about my head, strands pulled out to frame my face.

I felt beautiful.

Teir nodded, seeming to approve, but then she stiffened, nostrils flared as she looked at the door.

"Bathing chamber, go." She shooed me away, closing the door after me, and I floated into her head to watch.

Teir stood with knives in hand, ears stiffened as she listened to the faint footsteps that edged closer, until the doors opened, and Wrathion stood there, looking quite startled.

"Five seconds why I shouldn't kill you." She hissed, and he smiled, looking over to the bathroom door, where my body was concealed.

"So this is Jadearra Theron's personal guard."

I returned to my own mind and opened the door, letting a flicker of magic spark in my fingers.

He inhaled deeply, then grinned, "The rumors are true. The warrior princess became a mage of substantial strength. How intriguing." He said, then his face softened somewhat, startlingly, "It is refreshing to see you well. I came to see your prince after the siege, and he was…distraught."

I nodded, straightening and approaching the dragon as Teir lowered her blades, but she didn't put them away.

"You could've waited to see me at the ball. Like a normal person or…whelp," I said, and he gave me a toothy grin.

"I am unorthodox, after all. With your new…bond," Wrathion studied Teir for a moment, before his red eyes flicked back to me, "I didn't dare come speak with you in mind, lest I be skewered by your other half here."

"A good decision," Teir said, and I huffed a laugh.

"Thank you for your concern, but you can leave now. Good day," I said, and he turned without a word, leaving and shutting the door after him.

"He's creepy." Teir said, and I snorted.

That's an understatement.

She turned to me, holding out an array of knives, "Hide where you can. Powerful or not, you're much more disciplined with physical weapons than conjured ones."

I nodded, sticking blades and sheaths in their hiding places, before Teir deemed me ready to join Anduin and enter the ball.

She opened the door leading us down to the small back entrance we had found before, and then took a right to hook around towards the front, where Kenlora and Anduin waited.

He looked _enchanting_ , golden hair finally cut short again, with some still flopping about his forehead every now and then. He wore royal dress, with the Lion of Stormwind shining proudly on his blue tabard, and his eyes held a wicked light that drew me in immediately.

"You look-."

"Gorgeous-."

"Perfect."

We stumbled over each other, and Kenlora snorted, reaching out and pulling Teir to her, whispering softly into her ear.

The hatch slammed shut, and I rolled my eyes at her antics.

Anduin held out his arm, and I took it as he said softly, "We have to be announced, speak to the card your full title, and it will be written." He handed me a card which had already written:

 _Anduin Wrynn, Heir to the throne and title of High King of Stormwind and the Alliance, Order C of the Cathedral of light, Disciple of Chi'ji._

I held the card to my lips, cheeks heating as I said, "Jadearra Theron, Heir to the throne and title of Reagent lady of the Thalassian Realm of Quel' Thalas, Military general of the Thalassian Realm, Lady of the Mists and Disciple of Yu'Lon."  
My title gets longer with the years.

I looked down to see that it was printed in _tiny_ letters.

"God you hold power," Anduin said, smiling as he took the card back, and I laid my cheek against his arm momentarily, before we were told to form up and prepare to be introduced.

The doors opened with Kenlora and Teir before us, "Introducing Kenlora Whisperwind, heir to the title and mantle of High Priestess of Elune and leader of the Darnassian people, Class B of the Cathedral of Light and Kalimdor Ambassador. Also Introducing Teir Tortheldrin Windrunner, Heir to the throne and title of Dark Lady and the lands of Lordearon."

Teir and Kenlora moved forward, seemingly floating on air, and eyes followed for only a moment, before snapping to us.

"Introducing Anduin Wrynn, Heir to the throne and title of High King of Stormwind and the Alliance, Order C of the Cathedral of light, Disciple of Chi'ji. Also introducing Jadearra Theron, Heir to the throne and title of Reagent Lady of the Thalassian Realm of Quel 'Thalas, Military general of the Thalassian Realm, Lady of the Mists and Disciple of Yu'Lon."

Eyes that followed us this time stayed, and I felt self conscious as Anduin led me across the ballroom. I was not in my element, and this was far from home.

But I will adapt.

"You look stunning, don't think about the eyes," Anduin whispered, and I smiled shakily, eyeing the many people still staring at me.

Once we took our place beside the Thrones-Varian was seated in one, the other merely covered with a shawl and a crown-the announcer spoke again.

"Now the Prince and his shall commence the first dance, and begin the royal celebrations."

Oh god.

I was led out once again to the floor, and I placed one hand gently on his shoulder, the other a death grip on his hand. He gave me a dazzling smile as his hand rested on my waist, and the music started.

The world faded as it kicked off into my favorite tune from the filthy animal, and I laughed aloud as I realized this was planned.

"You little-" I grinned as we launched into fast dancing, other pairs quickly joining in until we were amongst a great room of dancing and festivity.

"I told you it'd be okay," Anduin whispered, and I laughed as we kept on.

I didn't notice any of the stares, nor did I care.

I felt her enter the room.

My expression morphed, and Anduin led us by way of jig to the edge of the floor, where Jaina was waiting.

"You seem to be enjoying yourself." Jaina commented, and I realized that I was out of breath, my face red and my everything somewhat sweaty.

"I am, Lady Proudmoore," and I meant it too. This was lovely.

"Your control is holding wonderfully, and your aura seems fine…I say yes."

Yes.

I can go _home_.

"After the ball," Anduin whispered, "We cannot leave until later, then yes. We will go to the Court."

I nodded, giving Jaina a look of utmost gratitude, before we launched back into the fray of movement.

Dances changed, and soon we were switching off to other people. I was paired with an older human with a black and grey beard.

"Your ladyship," he said gruffly, and I smiled.

"How do you do, your…?" I ended openly, I don't know his title.

"Genn Greymane, former ruler of Gilneas," he said, and I nodded, recognition hitting.

Then I was switched, again and again and again.

I swear I had danced with half of the room before I returned to Anduin, and his equally sweaty faced agreed.

"Have we danced quite enough?" I asked, my feet aching and my body struggling within the corset.

"I think we have, let me just say goodbye to father, then we can go gather our things." Anduin said, and we danced our way to the thrones.

Varian looked up at our approach, and he sighed resignedly.

"I'm assuming this is goodbye for now, my son?" He asked, and Anduin nodded, looking up at his father lovingly.

I still hated the man on some level, but that hatred has since taken a step back, and was not my priority.

"Be safe," Varian said, and we were off.

Out of the ballroom and into the corridors, I was aching to get out of this gown and _run._

I felt a sucking sensation behind my belly button, and suddenly we were in Anduin's chambers.

He looked disoriented for a moment, before he rolled his eyes at my shock.

"Well, we're saving time, go change." Anduin threw a thing of clothes at me and I fled into the bathing chamber before realizing-

"Um, Anduin." I said, my face bright red as I realized I was still in a corset.

"Yeah?" He poked his head in, and he saw my predicament.

"Can you, um…" I gestured to the laces, and suddenly his hands were there, sending little shocks along my skin as he undid the laces, until the corset released me completely, and I gulped in a full breath of air.

Cool air hit my breasts as they returned to their normal state, and I felt Anduin pressed against my back.

I was basically naked here.

His breath ghosted along my neck and shoulder, and I shivered, arousal blossoming in my stomach. His hands were on my waist, hot and firm on the bare skin.

"So beautiful," He whispered, almost silently, and I leaned back into him, thinking of the many scars that criss crossed my body.

We stood there for a few more moments, tension and arousal thick in the air, until we realized what we were doing and the moment broke.

He stepped away, clearing his throat and covering his eyes as I finished folding up the dress and slipping into the clothes Anduin had handed me.

A pair of cloth pants that had to be held up by a belt, a somewhat loose shirt, and his cloak.

He opened his eyes as soon as I brushed past him, and we went about packing quickly, until our things were in two somewhat dense packs.

"Bandit was taken to the court when you were brought here." Anduin said, and I Nodded-I'll get to see him again then, too.

"How are we-?" I stopped as he led me out to a large balcony, where an ebon gryphon waited.

"A gift from the Gilneans, he's the best for long distance," Anduin said, and the gryphon cawed proudly.

Anduin swung into the saddle, and I got up carefully behind him, wrapping my arms around his waist and leaning on him, nerves jangling.

"Your heart is moving like a jackrabbit's." Anduin said, and I hummed.

"I don't like heights," I said, and he nodded.

"We'll fly as low as we can then," but we have to launch high to do it," Anduin said, and I closed my eyes, burying my face into his shoulder.

 _"_ _UP!"_

Air roared past me as we were ripped into the sky, and I couldn't tell if the screaming in my ears was me or the wind.

Then we plateaued, and I risked a glance over his shoulder, and I gasped.

We were taking a circle around Stormwind, which glowed silver in the moonlight, with the lanterns giving it a twinkling effect.

"It's beautiful," I said, and Anduin hummed, the muscle vibrating against my cheek.

"I would love to see Silvermoon at such a ball," Anduin said, and I smiled, resting my chin on his shoulder as the gryphon took us away from the capital city of the Alliance.

I'm going home.

We left the forest covered plains for the burning steppes, and the hot wind scorched my face and made my eyes water. The searing gorge an hour later wasn't much better, but then I was glad I had the cloak.

"Close your eyes, we have to go up," Anduin said, and I squeezed my eyes shut as the angle of the gryphon changed dramatically, and we went straight up, and it got cold _fast._

"Welcome to Dun Morogh, Dwarvish capital," Anduin said, and I looked up- _oh wow._

Snowy mountains were everywhere, and the air was freezing, my breath puffed, and I felt stiff.

"We'll blast through, and it should be warmer in the wetlands," Anduin said, but my eyes were on the city within the mountain.

I had heard of Ironforge, and how the impenetrable fortress had withstood the first Orcish horde, but to see it was awe inspiring.

But soon we were flying down again, at a not so extremely rate, into the wetlands.

The sun was beginning to rise, its first rays stretching into the sky, and I yawned.

"We're halfway there, hold on," Anduin pushed the gryphon to go faster, and we raced over the Arathi highlands, the sun still making its way off the horizon, and fully rising as

we pushed through the hinterlands.

"The entrance to the realm is close, I can feel it!"

I could feel the magic encasing Quel 'Thalas-ancient wards that called out in recognition.

We got closer, and I yelled out in thick Thalassian, _"Open for the Reagent Princess!"_

 __A sliver opened and with a terrifying barrel roll-

I was home.

The Ghostlands were dark and dreary below me, but I could see Eversong, I could see Silvermoon.

The sun was well up already here, and we pushed the gryphon onward.

I heard elves call out in recognition as we flew past, and I grinned maniacally, waving to them and laughing as sweet air filled my lungs.

I'm home.

We got to Eversong, and we flew low, and I yelled out, "Send couriers to the palace, I'm coming home!"

I saw couriers upon Hawkstriders race out from the villages, and I glowed.

I missed my people.

"Lady Theron!"

"On a gryphon!"

"You're home!"

Anduin brought us low again, and I touched hands with the elves that were calling out, giving them bright smiles and a warm laugh as we took off for the palace.

"You're so happy," Anduin said warmly, and I grinned, kissing his shoulder as we flew into Silvermoon.

Citizens looked up, calling out as they recognized me, and I waved.

Then we were landing.

Father was waiting for us-my beautiful father, who I missed-and as the gryphon touched down on the smooth stone, I launched off of it, and into Father's arms.

"Jade, my beautiful girl. You're home," Father's arms came in tight around me, and teary laughter exploded from my chest as I finally got to hug my father again.

"I'm home. I'm alive. I-" I hugged him again, desperate to make up for the months lost.

We finally separated, and Father looked at Anduin hard from where he was holding the gryphon's reins, "Thank you."

A servant was called to take the gryphon to the stables to be fed and watered, and I was aching with need.

"I need to see mother," I said, and Father sighed, a hand through his hair.

"She's asleep currently. I think it'd be best for you and her to speak when she's awake." Father said, and I nodded, a small bubble of grief blossoming in my revelry of homecoming.

"I can see the exhaustion in your face, daughter. Go to your spire and sleep. Bandit awaits." Father said, and I smiled, feeling my fatigue drag at every bone in my

body.

"And you-" Father eyed Anduin with a look that spoke of conflicting respect, gratitude, and hatred, before he sighed, "Keep her happy."

With that, he gave me one last kiss on the forehead, and went back inside.

"Sleep?" I looked at Anduin, who looked so out of his element in my home.

He nodded, and took my hand.

We're home.


	22. Chapter 20

**Chapter 20**

I nearly made it to the spire when the scream echoed throughout the palace.

 _Mother._

I turned and bolted, hearing Anduin hot on my heels.

My heart was racing as I ran through the palace, magic shattering glass as I ran. Magic propelled me forward at an inhuman speed. Mother screamed again, the sound provoking shriek of my own.

"Jadearra!" Father was coming behind me, and I slammed doors behind me, blocking him.

I kept running, reaching her tower and scrambling up the steps, cutting my hand on the sharp stone. I felt like my heart was going to explode, my veins were icy, my thoughts were racing-

I got to her chamber and shoved the door open, breath shuddering through my chest as I took in the sight.

The smell of urine and defecation made me gag, and the gore of the sight before me made my stomach clench. Mother's hands were bloody, where she was scratching at her own skin and wounds. Hair had fallen from her head in a matted mess, her ears drooped down to hang limply. Her mouth was bloody, and her nose and eyes were bleeding. Chunks of skin laid on the bed around her, and her eyes were nearly slate grey.

"Mother!"

She screamed again, clawing at her chest, gnarled hands leaving scratch marks, "Leave! Don't look at me!"

"Mother-!"

Anduin and Teir were there suddenly, Anduin pulling me back as Teir raced in, holding all manner of things.

She worked with deadly precision and a wild look to her eyes that showed her strain-the bond must be going haywire.

"Get her out of here, Anduin." Teir said, and I screamed as Anduin tried to get me out of the doorway.

I watched in panicked fear as Teir took to her wounds, spreading pungent pastes over them and wrapping them tightly, whispering incantations in all manner of languages. She removed a vial of sparkling water from her bag, holding Mother's head and tipping the glowing liquid back, forcing her mouth shut and making her swallow it. Mother started hacking, and my heart rate jumped ever higher.

"Get Out Jadearra!" Teir ordered, and I realized that the strain was making her hands shake.

Anduin got the door shut, blocking us out of the room, and I sobbed, sitting on the step and staring at the door in fear.

We were there for hours, in an eerie silence, spare for the muffled work on the other side of the door. Anduin never left me, he merely sat down across from me on the narrow stairwell, rubbing his thumb in circles across my hand.

After an eternity, the sun was coming through the high windows and roasting me alive. My hair was damp and filthy from flight, and my body felt heavy from fatigue and exhaustion. My head lolled to the side, looking down the stairwell absently.

That's when I saw it.

Mist, small tendrils of it crawling up towards me.

"No." I whispered, alert all at once.

"Jade?"

"No no no no." I was on my feet now, staring at the growing amounts of mist slowly making its way up the staircase. The whispers were getting louder already.

 _No._

 _"_ _You're not needed!"_ I shouted in rushed Thalassian, and Anduin realized what was happening.

The mist urged itself closer, daring to contradict me.

 _"_ _You're not needed! Leave!"_ I brought my hands together, making to banish it, but my hands were stopped just before I could.

I looked up, and saw Thessali.

Nearly in colour, her face still looked ashen, and her green eyes glowed with a sadness. She was holding my wrists.

 _"_ _Do not prolong her suffering, sister."_ She said, and my soul _broke._

We stared at each other for a moment, her eyes solemn and resigned, and my own terror reflected there.

 _"_ _I can't lose her too."_ I whispered, my voice cracking.

 _"_ _She will forever be with you. As I am. Now let me bring Mother home."_

I shuddered, my entire body shaking violently, as I spoke in common, "Teir. Open the door."

The door opened, a sweaty, ashen and filthy Teir sagging against it in resignation, watching the mist roll by in dejected acceptance.

I walked beside the phantom of my sister, stopping beside the bed to watch Mother, her face was pale, and there was only a spark of light left in her eyes.

"Mother" my voice cracked, and her head turned almost imperceptibly, and the tiniest of smiles quirked her cracked and bleeding lips.

 _"_ _I love you…"_

Thessali reached down, through Mother's body, and lifted her misty soul from the shell in a blaze of light, and life left her body with a final sigh, and her eyes turned grey, gazing at the heavens.

Mother looked healthy in spirit form, a full head of hair and whole skin, and dazzling eyes.

But she was gone from my plane.

She smiled at me, eyes pricked with tears, and she leaned into Thessali-taken from one daughter, reunited with another.

My face was drenched with tears, and my entire body shook.

 _"_ _Goodbye, daughter."_

With that, their forms faded and the mist dissipated.

I fell to my knees, sobs wrenching themselves from my soul in painful gasps.

My mother is _dead._

I screamed, and glass shattered around me, cutting into my skin and flying around the room.

"Jadearra!" Father was there, braving the glass, and he pulled me into his arms, his form firm as I shook like a leaf from the force of my pain.

"Mother-."

"Shh, sweet Jade. I know" Father whispered, his voice wavering as he looked at her body in the bed, "We'll give her the ceremony she deserves." Father rose, carrying me in his arms, and I clung to him like a young child again.

Teir was curled into a ball outside the room, shaking-my grief must be contagious. Anduin waited, knowing this was not his place, and for that I was grateful.

"Daughter, you must sleep." Father said softly, carrying me down the steps and away from her.

I shook, knowing that sleep would hold nightmares, but I was so tired…

Soon, we were in the spire, and with another blink, I was being tucked into my bed, Bandit curling up and licking my cheek with a whimper.

Another blink, and I was alone.

My eyes were drooping, weighted with fatigue, and pain tugged at my mind. Grief filled my veins like oil, and my eyes closed.

 _I was in the Mist realm, wearing robes similar to what Teir had worn to the ball, and I was in pain._

 _The mist surrounded me, silhouettes dancing here and there in the shadows._

 _"_ _Who calls me?" my voice cracked, but I knew a vision when I saw one._

 _Two forms came out of the mist-_

 _"_ _Mother." My heart broke all over again._

 _Mother was wearing full border guard attire, her nails tipped with golden talons and her hair up in a golden helmet. She looked regal and young and happy._

 _Beside her stood Thessali, who looked angry._

 _"_ _We should not be here." Thessali said._

 _"_ _I wanted to say goodbye to my child," Mother said, eyes shining._

 _"_ _Mother…" I reached out, but then I remembered that I couldn't touch her._

 _"_ _It's okay, sweetheart. I'm at peace." Mother said, I realized that I really did need that closure._

 _"_ _Don't grieve for me, please. You have many hard times ahead, and it's going to tear you apart if you don't let me go."_

 _"But mother-"_

 _"Shush," she reprimanded, and I quieted, "Your sister and I are happy. We are at peace, and we love you more than anything. But you have to let us_ _ **go.**_ _"_

 _I opened my mouth then closed it again, tears flowing down my cheeks again, "But I need_

 _you."_

 _"You don't sweetheart," Mother sad, smiling, "My job as your mother is done. You're_

 _ready for what fate has in store for you."_

 _"Mother," Thessali said, tone clipped, and I realized that Mother could see my future._

 _"_ _May I ask on question of the future?" I asked, and Thessali's eyes narrowed._

 _"_ _Of course you can ask, but we might not be able to answer." Mother said, and I nodded._

 _"_ _Does…does Anduin die?" I asked, and their expressions softened._

 _They looked at each other, then sighed, "We can't tell you that, sister." Thessali said, and I nodded, understanding._

 _"_ _I will not visit you after this. You're the lady of the Thalassian Realm now. You must be_

 _strong," Mother said, and I nodded, a lump in my throat._

 _"_ _Goodbye daughter."_

 _"Goodbye Mother."_

Winter Veil had passed. Mother had been lain to rest. Now it was time to move on.

To the trial.

It was…odd to be in Pandaria again, especially with the ones I traveled with, and I studied them as we ascended the path to the Temple of the White Tiger, where the trial was to take place.

Anduin's hair had begun to get shaggy again, with a simple black band holding it off of his face. His eyes held concern and conflict, and his face was honed into one of stone.

Teir looked vaguely murderous, her fingers twitching about empty sheaths-we were to all come unarmed, and a strong dampening field was put in place that even I couldn't penetrate-it felt odd, to have no power again.

Kenlora was calm, with a shade of glee in her eyes that paled before her anger-Tyrande Whisperwind had been named accuser in advance, with Baine as defender.

We reached the top, and we were helped off of the cart. I patted the work yak on the head as we passed, and pulled my thick cloak tighter about me as a cold gust blew past us. Anduin was handed a torch by a Pandaren guard, which he held in the hand that was around my shoulders.

I had memories of our first visit to the temple, and smiled softly, leaning into him.

Other leaders were already gathered, including Father, who stood in regal, blood red dress with black accents.

I separated from Anduin unwillingly, taking the torch with me as I went to Father's side, and he went to Varian's. Teir and Kenlora split to see their respective families as well, and then Taran Zhu-the Fa'shua-came out.

"Friends. Leaders. This is a most historic occasion. Have you all complied with the rules set?" Lord Zhu asked, and affirmative murmurs went through those gathered.

"Then you may enter. Alliance to the right, Horde to the left, and the witnesses will fill in the middle. Please take your seats quickly, and refrain from violence of any kind within the temple."

The doors opened, and the once empty room was now set as a court, with high stands and a witness chair, along with two boxes for defender and accuser. Two bronze dragons-Chromie and Kairoz, we were told-stood beside the table, where a large, sheet covered object sat.

I found myself at the edge of the Horde box, near the witness box, whereas Anduin was at the edge of the Alliance box. Eyes locked, and waves were exchanged. A series of witnesses and spectators began to fill in, and I let my eyes glaze over.

I had to let her go, she had told me _herself._

But it very much felt like I had lost a limb, or an organ. I felt…empty.

It sucked.

The trial commenced, and Garrosh was brought out.

I inhaled, like I was sucker punched

 _Boom._

 _I screamed as my body released a sonic boom, banishing the Mist, obliterating the Heart_

 _of Y'Shaarj, and bound Garrosh to the wall. I was dying._

 _"_ _She's destabilizing! If we don't stop it she'll level Durotar!"_

 _"Forget Durotar-she'll destroy half of the continent!"_

 _"No!"_

 _"_ _Anduin-!"_

 _I saw Anduin pushing his way past the wind, and my heart pounded hard in my ears as terror and raw energy flooded me._

 _"_ _Go! Take your hearthstone! Go back! Get away! You'll die!" I screamed, and he pushed forward anyway._

 _"_ _I'm not leaving without you!" He pressed closer, and I fell backwards, to the ground, the pain rupturing who knows how many organs in my body._

 _"_ _Anduin go! I don't want you to be hurt! I…love…" I lost control of my nerves, and I_ _was silently screaming, as he finally got close enough to touch me._

 _"_ _I love you too…forgive me for this."_

 _Everything froze._

 _He flooded my system with pure ice, my skin and organs piecing back together and becoming whole again, only to become stone. I stared in horror as he sobbed, furiously repeating the spell as the vortex began to calm around us._

 _He was containing the power in a statue._

 _"_ _I love you," he sobbed, and my eyes sealed over._

"Jadearra?"

I shook my head, and realized I was standing, hand out to cast a spell that wouldn't come-the dampening field.

"Please sit down, Lady Theron," Lord Zhu said, and my cheeks heated as I took my place, breath coming in sparse gasps, and I felt Teir try to send comfort through the bond.

The trial began now, with accusations read out, and witness began taking the stand.

I daydreamed, not listening until one name in particular broke through the white noise.

Mine.

"I call Jadearra Theron, Reagent Princess of the Thalassian Realm of Quel 'Thalas, to the stand," Tyrande's voice was clear and sharp, and I stood, heart pounding as I descended to the floor and walked to the witness box, feeling all eyes on me. I noted the glass of water sitting beside me, and how it wasn't quite clear-a clarity potion, I assumed, taking a drink.

"I give my deepest condolences, Lady Theron," Whisperwind said, and while pain threatened to choke me, I merely nodded.

"You have fought Garrosh on three occasions, correct?" Tyrande asked, and I shook my head.

"Only twice," I corrected, and with a quirk of her eyebrow I realized what Chromie was going to play out with their sand glass.

"What occasion have I misinterpreted, Lady Theron?" Tyrande asked, even though we all knew full well what was about to be shown.

"I fought alongside Garrosh at Light's Hope Church," I managed to utter the words, and Tyrande nodded.

"I have chosen to show this memory today."

Before I could voice protest, the memory sprang into being in the air.

 _I was much younger-twenty-one, I think-and I looked young. My hair was in a chaotic array of platinum braids, with feathers thrown in. I wore ranger gear, and was beside Thessali, whose hair was in a simple tail tucked into her armor, dark skin pocked with sweat and freckles. I was looking up at her adoringly._

Tyrande had the memory paused, and the flickering image of the Theron heirs on their last day together floated in the air.

"Who was this woman to you, Lady Theron?" Tyrande asked.

"She is-was my sister. Thessali Theron," I said.

Tyrande signaled for the memory to continue, and it did.

 _Thessali turned to me, eyes a brilliant bright emerald colour, "I smell orc behind the church, gather our allies. Find the orc they call Garrosh. He is leading the war party."_

 _I nodded, turning and scampering. It cut to me coming upon the orcs, and every weapon being pointed at me._

 _"_ _State you name and business," Garrosh growled, his visage more of his mag'har heritage than the bloodthirsty Warchief I knew today._

 _"_ _Jadearra Theron," My accent was thicker, "Reagent Princess of Quel' Thalas." I was snappish. I had a temper._

 _Weapons were dropped and bows were exchanged._

 _"_ _I was sent to lead you to the Ranger General."  
The memory cut again, and it came to the part that would haunt me for years._

 _I sliced through a ghoul like cheese, turning to see the Alliance arrive. Relief turned to horror as they cut into us like any other ghoul._

I heard chaos break out in the stands, but my eyes were locked on the memory of Varian Wrynn, my hatred reawakening like a phoenix.

 _I saw the King of the humans charging my sister, and I called out, "Thessali!"  
I made to run forward as her bow met blade, but I was ripped off of the ground by the collar._

 _Garrosh._

 _"_ _Let go, Orc!" I snarled, kicking._

 _"_ _You're too valuable,"_

 _He turned and threw me headlong into the church, the memory ended with me flying backwards, screaming as Thessali's head was taken by the sword Shalamayne._

The memory ended, and I was silent. The room was dead silent, and I heard Tyrande take a surprised breath.  
"Accuser. Your questions." Lord Zhu prompted, and Tyrande shook her head momentarily.

"Yes, yes…Lady Theron, did Garrosh ever indicate that he was going to save your sister?"  
I speared the orc with a look, old pain and fury dancing through my veins as I spoke.

"No."


	23. Chapter 21

**Chapter 21**

We were let out for an hour recess afterwards, and I went to the roof.

Cold air ripped at me, and I pulled my cloak-Anduin's cloak-tighter about me, cursing the dampening field.

I found myself a cubby in the roof, large enough for one to curl up in, and did just that.

Old grief and hatred moved sluggishly through me, overshadowed by fatigue.

I want to go home and move on, not dwell.

I heard the flickering of fire, and turned my head to see Anduin there, holding a plate of dumplings in one hand and a torch in the other.

"It's to cold for you to go off alone," Anduin said as he settled next to me, only some of him fitting in the cubby.

He balanced the torch between his knees, handing me the plate of dumplings and wrapping an arm around me.

The fatigue didn't leave me, but I realized that grey was fading from my hands as warmth started to seep into me, and I leaned into him, basking in it.

"I'm sorry," Anduin said after a few minutes, and I turned my head to look up at him, and I realized that his eyes were shining and damp.

"For what?" I asked, though I had a feeling I knew.

"You told me the story of your sister back in Krasarang, but to actually _see_ it…" Anduin stopped, and I realized that this wasn't guilt.

This was anger.

"Why are you angry? This was years ago," I sat up somewhat, looking at him curiously.

"I just…" he took another deep breath, and this time his voice shook as he spoke, "To know that he hurt you, it…" another deep breath, "I want to hurt him for it."

A well of warm and fuzzy emotions sprung into being as he said that, and I wrapped an arm around him in a hug, pressing a kiss to his shoulder, "Princeling, it is not your burden to bear."

Anduin shuddered, and I could see the complexity of the emotion in his face, "I…he's my _father._ He's supposed to have honor, and yet he…" he stopped, and I sighed, remembering the emotional turmoil well.

The gong rang, and I sighed, taking the torch from Anduin as he stood, and he took it back as he pulled me to my feet, and my hair spilled down into my face, knocked from the hood.

We stood there for a moment, and my ears were curled into my hair, and I looked up into Anduin's eyes, feeling the world drain away as he ran a hand along my spine, sending small shocks through me.

"I love your hair down," he whispered, and his fingers ran along the navy cloak, with the golden Theron crest, "and in blue."  
My cheeks were hot as I watched his fascination, and my breath caught as his fingers slipped under my cloak. I felt his hands knead along my ribs and my abs, pressing at the soft, dark fabric of my shirt, and his eyes darkened as he got a grip on my hip. I let my gaze drop to his lips, and slowly moved closer-

The gong rang again, and we jerked away from each other, faces hot. On the temple _roof,_ of all places!

We put out the torch and quickly made our way down, and slipped back inside.

I was needed on the witness stand again, and I moved quickly, face hot as I slid into the chair and gulped down cool water.

"Hello, Your Ladyship. It is refreshing to see you well, even in such circumstances," Baine Bloodhoof greeted me, and I gave the towering bull a small smile.

"Now, you have fought Garrosh on two occasions, including the Siege," Baine said, and I nodded, having an idea of where this was going, "Would you care to describe the first occasion?"  
I nodded, and sighed, "It was the beginning of the Northrend campaigns, I was ambassador for my people, and Garrosh…" I bit my lip, breathing for a moment, "He was the leader of the campaign. I was hostile, and very paranoid-Northrend has no shortage of dead, as you know," I said, and watched the uncomfortable shift in the stands.

"Well, one day there was a war room debate-."

"The memories will take it from here, thank you," Baine gave the signal, and the memory sprung into being.

 _The war room of the Warsong Hold, of the Borean Tundra. Leaders and generals stood around the large table, covered with a map and dotted with symbols. I stood to one side, dressed entirely in black with my hair in elegant braids atop my head, black and purple paints covering the majority of my skin-the ritual paints of a Mistspeaker._

I ached upon seeing those paints-one wore them when trying to augment their connection to the dead.

 _"_ _We need the Tanuka forces to fight for the Horde!" Garrosh shoved a Horde marker into place over the Tanuka village in the Dragon Blight, his voice grating, "Their forces would bolster our own and-"  
"And what?" My voice was harsh, and my accent thick, "Would they cushion our casualties? Would their blood mean nothing?" My eyes were a dark green, and my teeth were in golden grills that ended in points._

 _"_ _They would fight with honor! They would fight for the Horde!" Garrosh challenged._

 _"_ _What Horde? They have no ties to us! Their blood is not our blood to control," I snapped, "They are busy fighting for their lands against the nerubians, protecting their dead-!"_

 _"An excellent point," Garrosh interrupted, and I looked taken aback and skeptical._

 _"_ _They mourn their dead…didn't you say that the Mist could liberate the souls trapped at the roof of the world?"_

 _My face darkened, morphing into a feral expression that I was wearing now, "The dead are not used as a_ _ **bargaining chip!**_ _"_

The memory paused, and I took in the frankly unnerving image of me that flickered in the air. Blonde braids and dark feathers with darker armor, my skin almost completely black and purple spare for around my eyes. My lips pulled back from my fanged teeth and my eyes and nostrils flared like an animal's.

"What happened after this point, your Ladyship?" Baine asked, and I realized with a crunch that my nails had dug into the wood in front of me, leaving sizable divots.

I removed my hands and took a deep breath, ripping my gaze away from the memory.

"Garrosh argued that I should offer to lay the dead to rest, maybe assist in the fight against the nerubians, bring in supplies, and in return convince them to join the Horde and fight under our banner." I said not calmly, and Tyrande spoke.

"Fa'shua, the defender is getting the witness riled on a biased viewpoint."

"Agreed. Defender, use the memory." Lord Zhu said, and the signal was giving for the image to resume.

 _"_ _I'm not saying to use them as Leverage-I'm saying to go to the Tanuka and aid them however you can-_ _ **including**_ _laying their dead to rest-then convince them to join the Horde afterwards. They'll accept without a second thought," Garrosh said, and the Mist seeped into the room._

 _The others shifted and some even called out, but Garrosh speared me with a look, "Dismiss this."_

 _"Why?" I challenged, snarling in Orcish, "Do the dead make you uncomfortable?"_

 _"_ _You're being childish!"_

 _"_ _Answer me!" I snarled, raising my hands, and the Mist thickened quickly, until only I could see. The whispers were very loud, but I urged them to hush and listen._

 _"_ _We have no time to dwell on the dead!"_

 _"_ _Not even the ones you killed?" I challenged, and immediately silhouettes began to take form._

 _"_ _Dismiss them, Jadearra!" Garrosh yelled, even as others fell to their knees screaming._

 _But I was ignoring him, I was watching the shapes-she should be here._

 _"_ _Where is she?!" I screamed, "Bring forward Garrosh Hellscream's victims!"_

 _The mist thickened, but she didn't appear._

 _"_ _I didn't kill her!" Garrosh yelled, and in a flash the mist between us cleared, so that we could see each other perfectly._

 _"_ _Liar!"_

 _I leapt onto the table, and before he could stop me I tackled him, holding a blade to his neck as I pinned him to the ground, snarling._

 _"I didn't chop off her head, Jadearra! I saved yours!" Garrosh shouted in my face, and I screamed back._

 _"_ _You killed her! You-."_

 _I realized he was right, and while I would hate him for everything he had ever done and would ever do, I backed off._

 _The mist left, and the soldiers came to their senses, disoriented, as I stared at Garrosh in shocked horror._

 _Then I fled._

The memory faded, and I turned to Baine, my face wet and my features contorted, "Ask your questions. Defend the monster."

The day was over. I wanted to go home.

I was _angry._

I stormed out of the temple, hoping that my attitude would garner me some personal space.

No such luck.

"Jadearra-."

 _"_ _What?"_ I turned with a snarl, and it was Teir there, who looked somewhat strained but mostly concerned.

"Don't snarl at me I'm-."

"Since when could you boss _me_ around?" I peered through to her soul-a strong, red haired thing, that I noticed not long ago, " _You're_ mist."

She stilled, every muscle stiffening and going taut, and she stared at me, "Take it back."

"Or what? You'll raise some ghouls?" I challenged, and I knew, somewhere inside myself, that I was just angry.

But I wanted blood.

Teir did not disappoint. Witch a lunge, we were fighting, and my muscles sung as they slipped into old patterns-magic had deprived me of what I loved.

The bond went haywire as we spun and clawed and ducked and kicked. Rage from both ends was spilling over, magnifying our actions and making me see red.

I heard people around me trying to split us up, but my eyes were on the kill.

 _Go for the throat._

I lunged, and took her to the ground. I knocked the breath out of her and shattered ribs with my knee cap, and I had her pinned.

She looked up at me, blue eyes wide even as she snarled, "You wanna kill me? _Do it."_

Some part of my mind screamed for me to do it, for me to rip her throat out and end it, but it didn't feel….

Clarity hit me like a kodo, and I fell backwards, holding my head as it began to pound.

 _I noted the glass of water sitting beside me, and how it wasn't quite clear-a clarity potion, I assumed, taking a drink._

 _"_ _I've been poisoned."_ I whispered in hushed Thalassian, and I looked up to see Teir's expression mirroring mine.

 _"_ _The bond, someone poisoned you and-"_ Teir realized with a wheeze that someone just tried to kill both of us.

The chaos stopped around us, and I looked around to see all Thalassian speakers were in horror.

"Someone tried to-" I don't know who reacted first, Anduin, Kenlora, Sylvanas, or Father.

Kenlora and Anduin dropped down, looking at us thoroughly, using every healing spell they knew for poison, while I curled inward in shock.

 _Someone just tried to kill me._

"There, I used everything. You should be okay." Anduin said, helping me to my feet, and Lord Zhu approached.

"Your highnesses," He bowed low, taking off his hat for the first time in our acquaintance, "I promised you that you would be safe from harm while attending this trial. It seems that I was mistaken. I am genuinely sorry for this, and if you no longer want to attend to the trial, the Celestials would understand."

I was taken aback-he was right. Someone tried to kill us at a _peaceful-_

 _"_ _We have an intruder."_ I whispered, then spoke, "Take down the dampening field."

Lord Zhu looked shocked, "Jadearra-."

"Someone's broke into the temple and we were a distraction. Send guards to Garrosh's cell and take the field down. _Now!"_

With my voice, I felt the field shatter like shards of spectral glass, and my magic exploded into activity again, and I cursed loudly.

"Duck!"

Orcs broke through the glass ceiling of the outer rooms, coming down around us, and all hell broke loose.

 _"_ _Shindu Fallah na! Go to Garrosh!"_ I screamed, and I saw Teir and others go.

Then I let loose.

With a roar, I let magic stream out of my hands, and our allies were wise to get the fuck off the floor, because it caught Orcs in its grasp and began to eat them alive. I felt their souls slipping into the mist, the whispers seeping in, and I growled, grinding my teeth hard enough to break them.

I lost my grip as Drakes hit the building. I dropped my victims, leaving mostly melted bodies in my wake, and saw the chaos break outside. We were winning.

I turned to go get Garrosh.

 _Sit still Teir._

She only had a moment of warning, and then a tugging in my belly button brought me to her, and I landed right beside her.

Her ears twitched, but other than that she gave no indication of surprise, "Kairoz the traitor freed him. They're gone."

I cursed, running into the cell and seeing unconscious guards, and an empty cell with arcane enchantments.

"No." my anger arced into fury, and my magic sparked around me. _"No."_

"Jadearra, we didn't know-."

 _"_ _I should've killed him when I had the chance!"_

"God dammit. She's losing it! Get the dampening field back up now!" Teir yelled, and I heard running.

I fell to my knees, my chest heaving with my rage, _"He escaped. He hasn't paid. He should be dead!"_

Teir was flickering in front of me, and I felt the vault in her head shuddering violently, and knew her control was slipping.

 _Thud._

All my magic slammed back into me and went dormant all at once, and I fell back a little, startled, and I realized that the dampening field was back in place.

I took a deep breath, then looked at Teir, who looked vastly unnerved, "This new power of yours is a horrifying weapon."

I nodded absently, looking at myself. What was _wrong_ with me?

That's when I felt it. Creeping fingers, edging along, slowly moving around my mind-talons.

I opened my mouth to cry out, but they seized up and I was out.

 _"_ _Finally. You're very stubborn."_

 _I moved to lunge at the smirking Wrathion, but I seemed to be in chains._

 _"_ _Let go of me, Kim'jael!" I snarled at him, and his smirk fell for only a second with distaste, but then it returned with a vengeance._

 _"_ _Little elf, I merely want to talk to you." Wrathion said, and I growled, yanking at the chains._

 _"_ _Then why am I in chains?" I yelled, and he gestured to the space below me._

 _I looked down, and realized with a snapping of my teeth that I was kneeling on the hatch into Teir's mind. I was weighing down the door._

 _"_ _I'm giving you a warning, foolish little-" He paused, taking a deep breath, before he stretched his taloned fingers out one by one, "I know where Garrosh was taken"_

 _I paused, looking at him, waiting, "Well?"_

 _"_ _You think my warning is free?" Wrathion chuckled, and I yanked at the chains, snapping my teeth at him._

 _I heard the crunch of armor and gore, and looked down-_

 _I screamed._

 _I was covered in gore, and wearing the armor of the Siege._

 _"_ _This is how you see yourself within your own mind. The form you're trapped in here." Wrathion said matter of factly._

 _"_ _I…I will owe you a favour, if you share your knowledge." I relented, slumping._

 _He grinned, "Just so! Your prisoner of war was taken by a member of the Infinite Dragonflight to his native world in a different time."_

 _"_ _Draenor?" I jerked up, looking at him in shock, "What time period? Wha-."_

 _The world around me dissolved into smoke, and I was falling._

I jerked upward, breath soaring into me, and I looked down to see myself in dark armor and no chains.

Anduin was holding me, and I was surrounded by people, but my brain was in full alert.

"I need Chromie!"


	24. Chapter 22

**Chapter 22**

The next few weeks were a blur of accusations, arguments, and speculations.

I fell through a portal into Silvermoon, exhaustion, paranoia, and a myriad of other emotions tugging at my senses. I called for a Hawkstrider, and was soon leaving the court.

Within minutes, I reached the dead clearing. Loose dirt puffed up in small clouds as I entered, and I felt my emotions calm as I took a stick from the edge and carved runes into the ground.

 _"_ _Mist, your lady calls."_

The mist filled the clearing immediately, obedient and whispering.

 _"_ _I call Durotan of the Frostwolves forward."_

The silhouette of an orc immediately began to take shape, and within moments the misty shape of Durotan stepped forward.

 _"_ _Hail, swo'bu,"_ Durotan spoke in harsh Orcish, making the language sound almost tame in death.

 _"_ _Tell me of Draenor."_ I spoke the dead tongue, and Durotan's form flickered in surprise.

 _"_ _Why do you ask?"_

 _"_ _The son of Hellscream has found his way back through time."_ I said, praying he didn't ask me to Explain-I didn't understand either.

 _"_ _You need more than me then, swo'bu,"_ Durotan raised his arms, closing his eyes, and hundreds of silhouettes took shape around me, filling the mist and going off into the depths of the wood.

I was Unnerved-I've never seen the dead call people forth that weren't mist speakers themselves.

 _"_ _They will speak through their Clan Warlords. Choose your words carefully,"_ Durotan spoke, and I looked around in awe-there were no whispers coming from these spirits.

The dead were listening.

 _"_ _When was Draenor Corrupted?"_ I called out, hearing my voice echo in this misty place that surely couldn't be the clearing anymore.

For a few moments, the whispers roared, then went silent. Grommash Hellscream spoke.

 _"_ _I was the first to drink Mannoroth's blood, 35 years before this meeting."_

I nodded-35 years, that's seven years before I was even _born._

I thought for a long moment, before I realized a good question-a great one.

 _"_ _Would the clans come together without demon's blood?"_

The roar was loud enough that I kneeled down, holding my head as scenes flooded my vision of fighting and blood and gore, and then the silence was deafening for a few moments.

 _"_ _We were originally brought together against the Draenei. A large enough threat could bring us together."_ Blackhand spoke, his voice deeper and chilling.

I thought for a moment, and a horrid thought made my stomach clench.

 _"_ _Would Azeroth be a large enough threat?"_

There was no roar, but all warlords spoke in unison, _"Yes."_

I left the clearing, a hand to my nose where blood trickled-too much Mist.

I mulled over my new information, and meandered my way towards the road again, when a courier raced up astride a Hawkstrider, looking panicked.

"Your ladyship! War Council has been called! You're needed at once!"

He swung down as I swung up in a fluid motion, and I dug my heels in, sending the Hawkstrider running in a blur of colours.

I made it into the court at record time, running into the war room, magic flaring out and throwing the doors open, revealing-Oh Azeroth.

Father stood at the head of the table, Mother's chair covered with a tabard. Halduron, Rommath, and Liadrin were in their places at the table. We were accompanied by Thrall.

"What has happened?" I asked, pulling out my chair with a flick of my hand to stand in front of it, and without permission I pulled all the documents on the table to me.

"Just help yourself, your Ladyship," Rommath muttered, seemingly unimpressed.

"Gladly, Magister-" I shrieked, slamming a hand over my mouth upon the reports.

 _Dark Portal reopened._

 _Orcs pouring through._

 _Not fel tainted._

"Alternate Draenor. The clans…" I whispered, then I looked at Thrall for a hard moment before spitting the fatal question.

"Tell me they're not united. The clans," I whispered, and he took a breath, before nodding.

I felt magic spark around me, and a lightning bolt came down, _"Garrosh!"_

I reined my rage in quickly, though the smell of electricity hung in the air now, and I was singed.

The room was silent for a moment, before anyone spoke, "Nethergarde needs reinforcements. We need a return invasion team."

I looked up, chest heaving, "I'm going."

Father looked alarmed, "Jadearra-."

"I am _going._ No one is stopping me," I gave him a look, holding myself at my full height.

"She is made to lead, Lor'Themar." Liadrin said, and I gave her a gratuitous glance.

"She is my last living heir. I nearly lost her after Pandaria. An alternate _reality_ is out of the question- "

"We've had this argument!" I yelled, impatience and rage and a burning desire causing me to snarl.

The room went dead silent as Father looked at me, "You don't speak to your Reagent Lord like that, Jadearra."

"Father. I have to go. I owe it to Thessali and…and to Mother." I said, and he flinched visibly.

"Lor'Themar, we need her to go," Thrall said, "If the clans are at their mightiest in this reality…that's hundreds of thousands of orcs united against us, at the least."

My stomach dropped, thinking of the numbers I saw in the Mist, and Father relented.

"We will vote as a council. Those opposed to Jadearra leading, remain standing."

All but Father remained standing, and I got a sickening sense of deja'vu.

He sighed, running a hand over his face and giving in.

"Collect your party, daughter. Have them come to the Palace tonight. You will leave for the blasted lands at first light."

Something like sorrow and pain played in his voice, and I let my eyes rest on mother's chair, old memories from months ago playing in my ears.

 _"_ _All those who approve of sending Jadearra Theron, Reagent Princess of Quel' Thalas and Lady of the Mist to spearhead the Expedition, rise." Father remained standing, as Rommath, Myself, Liadrin, and after a moment, Halduron stood. Mother remained seated, nostrils flared and fury floating off of her in sharp waves._

 _"_ _All opposed, please rise."_

 _We all sat as Mother stood defiantly, her breathing growing shallower and frantic._

 _"_ _It is settled. Jadearra Theron shall spearhead the expedition."_

Here I am, preparing to go off on another expedition. I've come full circle.

But so much has changed.

I was dismissed, and I went off to my chambers, standing in front of my mirror and whispering the spell that Jaina begrudgingly taught me.

An image of Anduin came into being, and I watched him for a moment. He was scribbling furiously on something, mumbling in various tongues. His hair was floppy again, held sloppily by a headband. He wore simple cloth clothes and was sitting barefoot, a cat sat at his feet, pale with deep stripes of black in her fur-he named her Thess.

I missed him so much. I hadn't seen him since the trial.

"Seems exciting."

He jumped out of his skin with spewed curses, papers falling off the desk, and Thess hissed, running to the mirror in curious surprise, he looked up in shock, before his face morphed in a surprised grin. I missed those eyes.

"Jade!" He stood and came to the mirror, scooping up Thess and soothing her with a stroke or seven.

"Are you coming through?" He stood back excitedly, but his face fell somewhat when I shook my head.

"Not tonight Princeling. You've heard the news from Nethergarde, yes?" I asked, and he nodded, his face darkening with a myriad of emotions.

"The portal's opened, and orcs who say they are of the Iron Horde are pouring through with technology that they shouldn't have. Blackfuse's," Anduin said, and I growled low-

Wait, I didn't growl.

I turned, and saw Bandit prowling closer to the mirror, eyes locked on Thess with a snarl in place.

"Bandit, calm," I smiled, stroking his head as he sat by my legs and leaned, eyeing the cat with apprehension.

"Thrall has called me for the return invasion," I said, and Anduin's face took on a thousand expressions at once, and he dropped Thess.

"Bring me through." He said immediately, and I sighed, stepping aside and pressing a hand to the glass.

It rippled and bent, and then Anduin came through, the glass flowing off of him like water and back into the mirror, which resumed its formerly reflective state.

We came together immediately, crushing each other in an effort to make up for lost weeks, and I breathed in the warm, familiar scent of honey and mint.

"You should write to your father. If you are to come with me," I whispered the invitation, and his entire body stiffened at the implication.

"To a…a different _planet?"_ He held me at arm's length, looking into my face with shock and confusion and concern, "On the other side of that portal is a different fucking _reality."_

"I leave at first light. I am asking Teir and Kenlora to accompany us as well." I said, fear and anxiety making my stomach clench.

I'm very aware of how fucking far away we're going.

"You need to be aware of something, before you say yes." I said, holding his hands tightly as I collected myself, "I have been asked to go…to close the portal."

"Okay, so we go to the blasted lands and back, done," Anduin said, but I shook my head, fear causing my ears to twitch.

"The rift…must be closed from both sides, princeling," I whispered, and he took in a sharp breath, his hands stiffening in my mine.

"So you're saying, there's no guarantee we're coming back from this," Anduin said softly, and I nodded, risking a glance up at his face.

"I'd follow you to the ends of the earth. Princessling. To the ends of _any_ earth." Anduin whispered, and we came together, our lips touching softly.

Hot fire sprung into being, flickering through my body as I wrapped around Anduin, tangling my fingers in his hair and pressing against him.

I pulled away, whispering against his jaw as I took in the warm scent, "Thank you."

He gave me another hug, pressed me against him, before stepping away, "When are we leaving?"

"First light. Write your father," I reprimanded him, and he nodded, going to my desk and sitting, taking out quill and paper and scribbling.

I turned to the mirror again and focused, whispering.

Teir rippled into being, a deep chamber in the depths of Undercity illuminated with warm Darnassian lights. Laughter spilled into the room, and I realized that Kenlora was here as well.

Teir sensed my presence, and looked up into the mirror, inquisitive. I was blushing, because they were in…less than decent conditions, but neither seemed to mind.

"Do you need something, kid?" Teir asked, tying her blue hair up on top of her head, as Kenlora looked at me curiously from over her shoulder.

"Have you heard the news of Nethergarde or were you…busy," I ended lamely, and Kenlora snorted.

"So bashful, little one. Yes, we've heard of the new portal and this new Iron Horde. Why?" They thankfully began to dress themselves, quickly slipping into cloth clothes.

"I am being sent on the return invasion. I need you with me," I said, and Teir's face contorted into a myriad of thoughts all at once as the bond opened, and she learned everything.

Shock, Horror, Anger, _Fear._

"They're sending you to die!" Teir exclaimed, "And even if you don't, you'd be-" She slammed a hand over her mouth, eyes burning and emotions bouncing up and down in the bond.

Kenlora put two fingers to Teir's temple, and all at once she was enlightened as well.

"Azeroth would be spared another war." Kenlora said, and I nodded, Teir's anxiety mixing with my own.

"If we go-would we ever come home?" Teir asked, her voice rising somewhat.

"I don't know," I confessed, and I heard the scratching of Anduin's quill stop, and knew he was listening.

"But you don't want to die alone." Kenlora said, and I knew this was the truth.

I was very selfish in this-if I am to spend the rest of my days trapped in an alternate reality, then those numbered days will not be spent alone.

"I will go."

Teir startled me, and I think the revelation startled her as well, but she held my gaze, "We're bound together. You will not be alone on Draenor."

Kenlora looked conflicted, before she sighed, a hand going through deep green hair as silvery eyes softened, "I will go as well."

I took in a breath of relief, and they came through, Kenlora bending low to fit through the passage.

"Write your parents, and Sylvanas. We leave at first light," I said, and they took parchment from my desk, taking to the balcony for privacy.

I sat down hard on my bed, thinking of what I will need to bring-every bloody arrow in the Palace, every dagger that fits my sheaths, full leather-or mail? -armor-

"Stop panicking or I'm going to get shot."

I looked up to realize that arrows peppered the walls around me, daggers we on the ground, and armor was strewn across my bed.

"Oops." I said, and Anduin smiled, and he began to dislodge arrows from the walls while I found a pack, and in minutes I had a pack filled with all that I needed, the royal bow beside it and a quiver chock full of arrows.

Kenlora and Teir came in, looking tired but determined, "I am going to Undercity to retrieve my things. Kenlora will take the portals to Darnassus and Stormwind, so that you're not left alone. See you before first light."

They left the room, and we were alone.

I looked to Anduin, and I think my fear showed through because he pulled me to him, lowering us to the now empty bed and curling around me, kissing my forehead as his fingers trailed up and down my back.

"It'll be alright, Princessling," He whispered softly, and I sighed into him, resolving to sleep.

I curled into him, basking in the warmth, and relaxed to the sound of his heart beat.

As I drifted into sleep's embrace, Mother's visage swam into my vision.

 _"_ _Goodbye, Daughter."_


	25. Chapter 23

**Chapter 23**

We were moving at first light, each with a full set of armor on-I decided on the leather armor for warmth-and armed to the teeth. Bandit was restless as we made our way to the portal room-a passage to the Blasted Lands was already formed.

We made it to the room, where Father waited, along with Elvira and Delevenia. Elvira held her stomach in such a way that made me smile-she and her lifemate had made a child.

"Be safe, _Quel Minn'da,"_ Elvira whispered, throwing her arms around me in a hug and smiling into my shoulder. Her chaotic hair got in my mouth, causing me to splutter, but I laughed through it, returning the hug and patting her stomach lightly.

"If little Loir is born before I return, tell him my stories," I requested, and Elvira nodded, tears trickling down her cheeks as she pressed her lips to my cheek in a show of affectionate friendship.

Delevenia looked tired. Deep, raven hair was in a tight bun atop her head, with bits hanging down and framing her face. Her ears were stiff but low, and she held herself in such a way that fatigue exuded from her.

She had been Mother's maiden from the day she came to the palace until the day she died-the loss had been hard on her.

She looked me up and down, and nodded stiffly, "Don't you die on me, addict." She said, her worry shining through her attempted indifference.

I nodded, giving her a smile, before turning to Father, whose face was damp.

We said nothing, but he brought me into his arms, holding me tight and kissing my hair.

"Be safe daughter, you are all I have," He said, and I squeezed him tight, already missing him.

After a few more moments of indulgent, I pulled away, and gave him a smile and salute.

 _"_ _Shorel'aran, Father."_

The portal pulsed, and it was time to go through.

I led the way, pushing into the portal, and my skin was scalded with hot wind as the harsh red plains of the blasted lands greeted me.

I came fully into the tainted land, breathing shallowly as the smell of gore assaulted my nostrils-it had been months since I had seen true bloodshed.

I stepped aside, brandishing my bow and looking each horde guard in the eye as Anduin came through. They all stiffened, some even finding the hilts of their daggers, but I growled low, calling them off-they will not touch him.

He came to me, feeling the tension and smelling the gore with a grimace, "Some things never change."

 _"_ _Speak quietly here. They do not trust you,"_ I murmured in Thalassian, reaching out with a hand and grabbing his waist, positioning myself between him and the camp.

Teir stepped through with a rattling breath, a moment of stillness, then a grin, "Oh I've _missed_ a good fight," She said, and I felt a shimmering after image of her old insanity-the vault in her mind shuddered with it.

Kenlora came through, and Teir simply wrapped a hand around hers, and the camp was warned-she was much more pronounced about her savagery.

Thrall walked up, looking tired but relieved, "I am glad that you moved so quickly, your highnesses," Thrall did a small bow, which we all returned.

"Where are we going?" I asked, and his face twisted, nostrils flaring, and I smelled burning.

"Move!"

I dropped down, throwing Anduin towards Thrall in a defensive move as I turned and met the assassin's knife with my own dagger, the clink of steel shattering in such close proximity.

The orc was a deep grey colour-Blackrock, and she was growling in Orcish.

 _"_ _Invader!"_ I snarled back in her tongue, and the moment of surprise on her face was all I needed to push forward and slit her throat with her own knife, kneeing her in the stomach to send her off the edge of the camp's plateau to fall or bleed to death.

After a moment, I turned back to see eyes on me, and I realized that I already had blood spattered over my face. I wiped at it with my arm, preferring to smear my armor.

"We are going to the portal. Khadgar, Maraad, and the vanguards await." Thrall said, gesturing to the armored wyverns that awaited riders.

"I will lead us in, clear a landing circle for the wyverns, if one is needed?" Teir volunteered, two long machete style blades unsheathed from her forearms and in her hands in the slicing sound of steel. She had traded in runed axes for runed machetes then.

"I don't know the situation down in the portal valley. They're holding as best as they can," Thrall said, and I turned, looking in the direction of the portal and tugging on Teir mentally.

She flinched, then realized my thoughts. Her eyes turned towards the portal, and we used the death sight.

 _Chaos, utter chaos._

"Clear a path," we said in sync, and I shook back out of her head, clearing my sight with a grunt, sheathing my dagger to get ahold of the royal bow, pulling it from my back and flicking the taut string.

"Very well then," Thrall nodded, eyeing us apprehensively-the bond isn't necessarily common knowledge, "Teir, go forward and carve a path. The rest of us will be above on the wyverns."

Teir nodded, turning and getting a running start, leaping off of the plateau with a snarl as she barricaded the bond. I looked at her falling figure oddly, why-?

 _Slam._

The vault busted open as she allowed its contents to pour free, and I felt the presence even through the barricade, and staggered.

Anduin steadied me, but my eyes actually went to Kenlora, who for a split second wore a look feral enough that one could see how Teir was drawn to her-she looked like she could take the prisoner on and kill it without breaking a sweat.

But in moments it was gone, and I realized a strange thing about Kenlora Whisperwind. She was a warrior, and when she had to be, she was every bit the savage creature that the druids learned to control. But she upheld the peace of the light with an iron fist, and would take every alternative to violence she could-until it was about Teir.

I shook out of my epiphany with a small shudder, before I took Anduin along with me and we made our way to the wyverns.

One of the beautiful beasts growled as I approached, his barbed tail swinging, but I simply laid a hand on his muzzle, stroking the coarse fur gently until he quieted, his pupils growing in size and looking up at me with acceptance.

I moved and swung onto its back, adjusting to the low height as I held a hand out to Anduin, allowing myself a moment of admiration.

The hot wind had tousled his hair, sending it flying across his forehead, and he had already shed his tabards, settling for simple armor. It hugged his arms, revealing the toned muscle. His eyes burned with an intensity that the rest of the world lacked, and his face was the epitome of-

"Enjoying yourself?" Anduin quipped, and I jerked, startled, and then blushed, glaring as he laughed warmly. He took my hand and swung up behind me, allowing his hands to grip my hips, and he dug his fingers on intentionally, his laughter vibrating through me as I jumped.

"40 more years of this," he whispered in my ear, laughing harder when I elbowed him in the ribs, my entire body all to hot now.

"Wyverns at the ready!" Thrall called, and I growled, deciding to get revenge by bending low of the creature's back, feeling the press of Anduin's front against my ass.

The harsh intake of breath made me grin, and we were off.

He was pressed against me in an instant, clinging in something akin to fear as I focused on not looking down.

We soared over the burnt and cracked ground, and quickly were in sight of the Dark Portal.

"It should not be that colour," I whispered, unease blossoming in my chest as I eyed the glowing, blood red portal.

I didn't really have time to focus on that though, because the ground surrounding the portal was pure chaos. I saw orcs pouring out of the portal in hordes, and our vanguards were struggling. Siege machines, Khadgar, and Maraad were doing what they could but the outpour was overwhelming.

Teir was a monster. Hair was in every direction, and she was already covered in gore as she carved through orc after orc, and I dared to nudge the barricade with a mental finger.

She shifted visibly, and after a moment, she was sane, "'Bout time you showed up!" Her voice carried on the wind as we came in low, leaping from the wyverns as they turned and fled back to camp. My bow had arrows nocked, and I took down four with shots to their heads.

"Glad to see you saved us some!" I yelled back, and we made our way towards Khadgar and Maraad, the slaughter quickly covering us in gore.

"The portal is different! You can feel life on the other side!" Kenlora yelled as we reached our own, and Khadgar nodded to me, before scoffing.

"You are a small minded elf, sometimes," he chuckled, and I reared back, offended as I snapped an orc's neck.

"You have unstoppable amounts of _magic!"_

Oh. Right.

I turned to the portal, cocking my head for a moment, before focusing on the unending numbers between the portal and me. I braced myself, focusing, and I felt my magic crackle to life immediately-rising from its quiet buzz in my mind to an eager roar, and I focused.

 _Kill the invaders._

Howling filled my ears, and hundreds of spectral, magical _wolves_ came into being, snapping teeth and sparking fur, and launching themselves into the fray, ripping into orcs with a vengeance.

"You made…Bandits!" Anduin quipped, and I looked at my hands, the energy still sparking in my veins, a little apprehensive.

 _No mortal should have this power._

I'll deal with that later. For now-let the…the Bandits rip into the enemy. I unsheathed two blades and starting making quick work of whatever came in front of me.

The numbers were dwindling, even with the portal reinforcements, and at one point-

"They've stopped coming through!" I screamed, and Khadgar took the opportunity.

"This is our chance!" He magnified his voice, " _Storm the Portal!"_

I sent the wolves forward to clear the path, then dissolving them to bring them back to me, and I pushed up the steps, and jumped in.

 _Darkness. Movement. Stars. Screaming. I pushed through, seeing the light in front of me, and feeling humid jungle air pushing out from the rift in space. I screamed and forced myself through._

I fell onto hot stone, and on instinct sent out a wave of magic, getting my bearings and unsheathing two knives. Foreign, wet air filled my lungs, and I took in the smell of orc.

Khadgar came through, then Maraad, Teir, Anduin, and Kenlora, followed by the vanguards.

I was already on a perch, staring in horror at the _legions_ of united Orcs stood before me.

"Oh Azeroth," I whispered, horror churning in my stomach.

"Vanguard advance!" Khadgar yelled quickly, and all was chaos as the vanguard and Iron Horde met with a clash of steel.

"We are outnumbered…by a lot!" I screamed, shooting down everything I could, while Teir looked like a taut bowstring herself. Kenlora stepped close to her in a moment, shuddering as she whispered gravely,

"Teir. They _need_ the monster."

I saw the sanity shatter behind her eyes, and I braced myself as I felt a slam ten times more powerful than the first knock into my mind as Teir leapt the steps with a feral screech worthy of a banshee, twin runeblades twirling as she sated her bloodlust.

"Anduin, Kenlora. Keep the vanguard up as much as you can! Maraad!" I yelled, and they took spots at the top of the spots, aiming healing magic at the vanguard to keep their small numbers from dwindling further.

"Khadgar! We have to shut this portal down!" I said, aiming a shaking hand and clearing the higher steps of orcs, protecting Anduin.

He paled, looking at the portal, before nodding grimly-we're going to die here, but we're going to save our home, "Open your eyes, look at the magic!"

I nodded, Focusing-I don't know how to _open my eyes-_

My face went slack, and I was filled with wonder as a film covered my eyes, and I could see the magic. Anduin glowed warmly with it, while Khadgar was a throbbing light source. The orcs weren't very magical below us, but some pulsed a deep red-blood magic.

I looked around, noticing that my own hands glowed painfully bright, with pulses of different colours pushing through. I saw three pulsing, green and purple spots-two at each end of the second platform, and the brightest just beneath us. Wisps of purple and black magic flowed from them to the portal-

"They're using souls to fuel the portal!" I screamed, horror and rage curdling in my stomach.

How _dare_ they defile the dead that way?

I leapt from the pedestal where I had perched, landing with a shockwave that knocked vanguard and enemy alike off their feet. I moved forward, fury forming a small vortex in front of me. An orc made the mistake of trying to approach me, and I simply made them cease to exist.

I broke into the large room at one end of the platform, and flinched as a large pulsing bulb of purple shadow magic intensified.

"The stones bind us! (shatter the stones!)" I was yelled at by two voices at once, and my sight cleared for a moment to reveal-

I growled, Cho'gall.

" _You defile the dead!"_ I snarled in Orcish, and I noticed the surprise flicker across both faces for a moment.

"Not willingly! (Prisoners for power!)" Cho'gall responded, and I keened lowly as I saw more dead being dragged in-I'll regret this.

I used the hilt of my blades and drove them into the stone, shattering them, and the spirits dissipated with a sigh of relief.

Cho'gall left with a grin, and I groaned, allowing the magic sight to return, and I sought out my next target.

I went back out into the battle, and noticed a patch of the portal was missing.

"They weaken the portal! Bring me that one's head!" I flinched reflexively, recognizing that commanding stature from great stories.

Grommash Hellscream.

I let the sight fall away momentarily, knowing which way to go, and I took two blades from my sheaths, carving my way through the orcs with a vengeance, seeing no end to their numbers.

I looked up to the steps and saw-

Oh. _No._

Anduin had daggers out and was weaving through orcs, but he was quickly getting cornered. Kenlora and Maraad were doing what they could but-

 _"_ _Away!"_ I screeched, a feral sound that tore up my throat, and from my pointed blades wolves sprung free, charging up the stairs and tackling the orcs, protecting Anduin as they ripped into them.

He will be safe.

I turned back on my target, swinging my blades with magical force, clearing my path, and I was inside the second prison.

I snarled, snapping my teeth at the sight of Teron Gor, who merely said, "They use our life forces to power the portal."

I snarled, rage and necessity thrumming in my veins as I shattered the stone, watching the souls fade and the orc leave through a portal.

I turned to the final source-the most powerful, with a churning sense of knowing what was waiting for me.


	26. Chapter 24

**Chapter 24**

The vanguard was starting to fall. One moment of fatigue or confusion and they were down. We were losing numbers quickly. But only a section of the portal remained.

"Hold on!" I yelled, and with a grimace I recalled my wolves from Anduin, kneeling down and spawning as many as I could.

I watched as they found themselves a member of the guard, bolstering them with light magic, and assisting in the assault.

I looked to Anduin through the chaos, his face streaked with sweat and dirt as he forced every drop of strength out of himself.

His eyes found mine, the blue light that poured out of them and caressed my skin gave me a second wave of energy, on a warm breeze of honey and mint.

I gave him a smile, before I turned to fight my way upwards and around-a door stood ahead.

I allowed my magic to rip into everything around me-the roars of orcs as they were torn apart sickened me, enforced by the gore that stuck to my sweaty skin. I kept moving.

I pushed my way inside, and let loose a snarl of surprise and rage.

Gul'Dan, in all of his wretched glory, stood before me, chained to four magical stones. The dead screamed here.

"Set me free, and the portal will close," The orc said, burning red eyes piercing me, and I hesitated.

If I free him, then he will slink into the shadows.

If I don't…

I roared, reaching out spectral hands and shattering the stones in rapid succession, watching the souls around me fade back into rest.

Gul'Dan is free.

"I have a feeling I will see you again. You and your power…" Gul'Dan reached out a hand, but I reigned in my power quickly, clinging to it as though it were someone dear to me that this monster just tried to caress.

With that, he opened a portal, and was gone.

I will have to bring him down-but that was for another time. For now, we must focus on surviving on this world.

I made it back outside to utter chaos. The vanguard was struggling, and the portal's close hadn't gone unnoticed.

"We gotta go. _Now!"_ I launched myself up the steps, yanking vanguard along with me and sending waves of energy back to keep them off my tail. I felt blood trickle down my face, and put a hand to my nose.

It came back bloody.

"No more magic Jadearra! You're overextended! Bring in the wolves!" Khadgar yelled, and I called them in as Anduin pulled me to the platform, his own being shaky with fatigue as he sent out more magic to bolster our remaining forces.

I sighed as power returned to me, and looked out into the chaos for Teir, spotting her amongst a pile of gore, screaming and cackling as she ripped into things.

She sensed me, and looked up, the sanity piecing back together behind her eyes as I looked into her, and she nodded, moving her horror train of blood back towards the platform.

"Let's go!" I yelled, pulling away from Anduin's grip to get people moving, nocking arrows and firing behind us as vanguard moved in.

We fled, moving down the backside of the portal, diving headfirst into the dense, foreign jungle.

This was no hunt, nor battle. This was a retreat for our lives.

We came upon a village, and ducked down into the trees, and I bristled at the cages of orcs and Draenei.

"Frostwolves." Thrall growled low beside me, pointing out the grey and white emblem at their waists, "sacrifices. This is Bleeding Hollow land."

I bared my teeth, remembering the blood red, fel crazed orcs of Hellfire Peninsula-these are not the same orcs.

"We need to get them out of their cages-they could help us." I whispered, and I heard a grumble.

"Leave that to us, Jadearra."

I looked over my shoulder and jumped to see Kenlora wearing bloodied armor that definitely couldn't be hers, with a Darnassian emblem on the breast. Beside her was Teir, whose mind was still a crackling mess.

"Nice armor. You can pull of a distraction and get them out of there?" I asked, and Kenlora grimaced.

"One vanguard's death garb is another's survival," Kenlora said simply, and Teir added on, "Trust me kid, I'm good at distracting."

I nodded after a moment, and they faded into the foliage quickly, and I didn't even hear their breath.

"Send scouts ahead, figure out where we can get weapons for these survivors." I said, and I heard rustling to my left.

"What about you?" Anduin's lips were by the lobe of my ear, his breath causing them to twitch.

"I'm watching Teir-she's not doing well." I murmured, and he nodded, settling in beside me with on arm bracing me, and we waited.

We didn't have to wait long.

With a bang, a set of huts blew up, with orcs fleeing them in fear. Teir emerged, cackling as she swung her blades into whatever orcs survived the initial explosion. She was really shaky, but holding on with a finger.

Kenlora snuck in behind her, a shadow on the ground that I almost didn't notice, and then cages were unlocked, and scouts emerged from the trees, guiding them away from the chaos.

More explosions, more survivors being freed, and more blood, and then it was done. Teir put fires out almost as quickly as she started them, and they returned to the shadows.

It was a silent agreement to move, and we swung around to meet with the rest of the party. Anduin joined Kenlora and Maraad in healing the survivor's wounds, and we kept moving.

We came upon an alter, where some kind of blood magic was being performed, and my stomach twisted as I noticed the bones littering the ground.

"I can out the magic-" I gasped as a voice entered my mind.

 _Invaders…_

"The eye of Kilrogg is here," Thrall said, his voice low, and I realized he was right.

Atop the alter, staring right at us, was a golden spectral eye that was filled with hate.

"We haven't long. I can go in and disable the eye, while you go around, find us a resting place," I whispered, and a rough Orcish hand came down on my shoulder.

"I will go with you," A greyish orc with piercing gold eyes nodded, looking straight ahead.

"Thank you, Ariok," Khadgar supplied the orc's name for me, and I nodded.

"Let's go then," I turned to move forward, but Anduin grabbed my arm, forcing me to look at him.

His eyes said all that was needed, "Go, Princeling. I'll be right behind you," I leaned forward and pressed a kiss to his forward, before I shook his grip and moved towards the alter.

Ariok was silent behind me, and I dropped to all fours as the scent of blood grew stronger, I prowled through the overgrowth, stopping when a sentry walked by, holding my breath when he inhaled and stopped.

An arrow nocked and into his throat before he could even blink. Ariok brought the body into the shadows and retrieved the arrow for me, and we kept moving.

Four feet of open path between our shadowy trail and the stairs to the top of the alter. I watched the sentries for a few moments…Every seventy seconds we were in range to be caught by one.

A sentry passed by. Five seconds…we raced to the steps, secluded in the shadows once again. We moved the top in silence, Ariok leading this time while I watched our backs. We reached the top of the steps, and I felt the intense magical presence of Kilrogg's gaze.

 _You will die…_

I reached out a magical hand and crushed the eye of Kilrogg, absorbing the residual magic and protecting our party.

"So you're the rats mucking about my jungle!"

Ariok and I looked, and I balked at the sight of Kilrogg, backed by a large number of hulking berserker orcs.

"Go," Ariok grunted, and I looked at him, perplexed, "What?"

"Go!" He shoved me towards the other staircase, before he jumped down and landed in the middle of the blood ritual.

My stomach clenched and I flinched as a wave of magic shot out from him, and he _exploded_ into a berserker.

 _"_ _GO. FIND. KHADGARRRR…"_ With a roar, Ariok launched himself at Kilrogg and his clan, and I turned away, leaping down the steps and racing into the jungle.

I looked for my bond to Teir, and let that guide me to the party quickly, and I came upon them in the shadows of a set of large wagons, where survivors were being tended to and everyone was resting.

Anduin and Teir leapt up at my arrival, Anduin reaching me first as he crushed me in his arms, his heart thundering, "We heard the chaos, where's Ariok?"

I shook my head, explaining quickly, and our party was quiet in honor of Ariok.

"We must keep moving. There are prisoners within the camp across the path, and Shattered Hand orcs are numerous," Khadgar said, and I went for my bow when-

"No, Jadearra, this is a targeted extraction mission. You cannot," Thrall said, and I looked at him like he was out of his mind.

"Maraad and I will go," Thrall continued, and I bristled, teeth bared, "While you and Teir cause a distraction."

I looked at Teir, and she nodded, gore hardening in her hair, and her skin cracked in numerous places.

"Mind their blades-more than likely they been augmented with poison," Kenlora said, and I detected the underlying concern in her tone.

Anduin looked at me, eyes burning, and I squeezed his hand, promising my return, before we took off.

Teir and I were dead silent, needing nothing more than glances to plan, and we reached the edges of the camp quickly. I took in the scene-dozens of orcs, all with large, serrated blades in place of their left hands.

I looked at Teir, and I saw as well as felt the cracking sanity that showed in her eyes, and she brandished her blades silently, nodding to me. I nocked a series of arrows and let fly, taking out the first couple of the closest orcs, and Teir leapt into the camp with a fatal silence.

We kept our mouths shut and our breaths scarce, but our deadly actions proved distraction enough.

We were soon swimming through orcs, ducking under and dodging serrated blades that looked like butcher's knives. I nearly got nicked at one point, and Teir turned to cover me-

Her eyes grew in size, and her mouth gaped as the blade of an orc pierced the skin of her shoulder, and I heard the slicing of muscle and bone, and the squelching of gore, and the blade came out the other side, completely separating her arm, which fell to the ground, limp and flaking.

Teir's madness crashed into me, along with her agony and her fury, and I let loose with a _roar_. Magic raced out of me, knocking the orcs away with a forceful slam. I caught Teir, whose expression mirrored mine.

I lifted her body up bridal style, bringing her departed arm with me and curling it into her torso, and I nearly fell as a sickening agony hit me-

 _Mind their blades-more than likely they been augmented with poison._

I forced myself forward, sending out wave after wave of power to clear the path.

I seized up around Teir as a wrenching pain tore through my shoulder-

 _Whatever happens to me, happens to you Kid. Run._

I screamed, leaping the border of the camp and into the sight of the party.

Anduin and Kenlora wore twin looks of utter horror, and Kenlora was beside us between one blink and the next. She snatched Teir from me possessively, bringing the detached arm with her, and she started whispering in rushed, panicked Darnassian, rushing her to the shade of the wagons.

I fell to my knees, screaming as my skin split and bones throbbed, and I felt a sickening wave of weakness slam into me, along with utter terror. Anduin was there immediately, scooping me up and rushing me to the shade, laying my down beside Teir.

"They're-."

"I know"

"What do we-."

 _"_ _I don't know!"_

My vision went sideways as a sickening agony flooded my veins, along with the tearing of muscle. I screamed as blood filled my mouth. "P-poison-."

My back arced, putting unnecessarily agonizing weight on my torn shoulder, which triggered a fresh wave of pain so strong that I felt nauseated. My head went to the side, and I met Teir's gaze, nearly white with insanity and pain, and I felt those emotions within my own soul. Her mouth was open in a silent scream and her face held the expression of object terror.

"Jadearra! Use your _magic!"_

I pulled in every ounce of power to me, blood dribbling down my chin and gushing from my nose as I forced it all to my shoulder, and I screamed as I felt tendrils of tendon and tissue attempt to stitch together. Teir's own agony joined mine, and I realized that this was a shadow effect for her.

I forced myself up, and I felt hands try to force me down again. _"Off!"_

I turned and threw myself at Teir, the impact painfully jarring enough that my vision stopped for a moment, replaced with explosions of colour as pain shook through me. I continued forcing power through my shoulder, biting down through my lip and tasting blood as I writhed, Teir's own body roiling beneath mine as I forced our shoulders to keep contact.

 _"_ _I-can't-!"_

All at once, the pain was gone, and the absence of it was painful in and of itself. I fell away, onto my back, gulping in humid jungle air for my starving lungs. My eyes watered and my face was bloody. I didn't dare look at my arm.

"Jadearra…"

Anduin's gaze swept into my vision, blue eyes burning brightly with tears and fear. I managed to nod, and I tried to move my hands.

I felt both, and when I looked, my arm was attached firmly at the shoulder again. Where the tear had originated was a single band of ridged, red scar tissue-a permanent blemish to my milky white flesh.

I sat up completely, my skin clammy and cold from exertion, and I wiped at the blood on my face, spitting the last of it out of my mouth.

I heard a whimper from beside me, and when I turned to look, my stomach clenched in sympathetic agony.

Teir cradled her arm, curled into a ball around it as black oil oozed from her eyes, and she expelled a small, choked sob as the arm decayed in her lap, turning to bone, then dust that fell between her fingers. Where it had been attached was a thick layer of the same reddened scar tissue, uglier against her dead, grey skin than against my own pale skin. Kenlora held her as she cried, and I felt guilt.

Teir was always a being of both hands-two blades, two loyalties, two sides.

Two homes.

Two Lives.

Two Arms.

Now, she was one handed, and she ran shaking fingers over the new scar tissue, her quiet, sad pain oozing through the bond like her tears did from her eyes.

"How will I fight?" were her only words, but they were enough.


	27. Chapter 25

**Chapter 25**

Kenlora gathered Teir up into her arms, the twin blades now at her hips, and Anduin helped me to my feet.

I looked helplessly at Teir's stump, pain and sympathy aching within me, but it seemed Teir was already beginning to pull herself together. She took one of her blades from Kenlora's hips, hefting it carefully in her hand, before she nodded to the other one, "Give it to one of the unarmed ones." She said quietly, her voice lacking the hard edge that typically followed.

Kenlora gave her partner a hard look that burned with emotion, before unsheathing the twin blade and handing it to a particularly small Draenei woman, whose deep skin almost matched Teir's. The woman hefted it between her hands for a moment with a couple of experimental swings, before she settled and nodded.

Teir gave me a look, eyes seemingly empty, and nodded, "We need to keep moving. The scent of our blood will be noticeable with the next breeze."

We began to move, pushing forward through the Jungle-I noticed Thrall and Maraad with an older orc whose eyes were bound, and a Draenei in torn ritual robes. They must've been the targets.

We approached large gates, which led into an arena, and I bristled as Thrall spoke, "The Kargathar proving grounds. The only way through is to partake." Old rage moved through him.

I knew the story of his childhood, and knew what he must be remembering. I looked again to Teir, who was staring straight ahead, her spirit dampened significantly, and her shoulder twitching as she maintained her balance.

She felt my eyes and turned to meet them. Hers were empty, more of a stone grey than blue-no insanity, just a dull pain. I offered her a portion of my magic, coaxing it gently through the bond, but she shook her head minutely, turning away again.

She would fight through this, and she'll do it on her own.

I looked forward, taking blades from my hips, "Let's get this over with."

We moved forward, and the second the last of our party had passed through the gates they slammed shut, and laughter echoed.

"So you're the rats running amuck!"

I looked at the platform that stood above us, where a pale grey orc stood, with long and lanky hair and a serrated blade for a left hand. Teir's eyes were on that blade and her teeth were pulled back in a Snarl-I felt phantom pain in my shoulder.

The shattered hand would be destroyed before she was done with them. Their blades would be melted down and-

That gave me an idea.

I looked to Kenlora, who seemed to be thinking the same thing, and with the bat of an eyelid she winked.

"You want to leave? Then kill your hundred."

Just likes that, dozens of orcs swarmed the arena, and all was chaos.

I ripped into orcs like they were butter, calling out a command, "Sever their blades!"

They will suffer for their transgressions.

Every single one of them.

 _It's too fucking cold._

This was my first thought. Why can't I open my eyes? There's my second. Where the fuck am I? Three for three.

 _"_ _She's waking. Quickly, bring torches! Blankets!"_

My entire body hurts. What the hell happened?

I forced my eyes open to see-

I flipped over, into a crouch, teeth pulled back as I shook in blanket after blanket after blanket. I was surrounded by a collection of orcs-five to ten. None familiar. I was in the dark of a cliff face, with a roaring fire to my right, and all the orcs held torches. No one familiar-

"Please, miss, be calm. You're injured," The Orcish woman chanced a step towards me, and I recoiled, wrapping blankets about me as I realized my armor was missing.

"Where the hell am I? Where is-" Horror choked Me-Where's _Anduin?_

"Please dear. Your party is back in Wolf home. You were blown from the ship when it crashed, and we couldn't move you." The woman spoke, and I looked into her eyes-they were familiar…

"You had begun to thaw, so we wanted to warm you quickly and bring you home," Another orc spoke up, and I looked around, taking in the bleak landscape.

"Who are you?" I said, burrowing into the blankets and moving closer to the fire.

"I am Draka, mate to Durotan."

I nearly choked on my tongue-they were _dead._

 _Then again, this is thirty-five years ago, remember?_

Memories came back to me, of fire and flooding and chaos. Of destroying the portal and-and-

A throbbing pain sliced through my head, and I cradled it, hissing in pain.

"Careful, young one. The one called Anduin told us that you have great power, but you over extended yourself, and you fell a great distance. You must be mindful and rest," Draka said, and I slowly released my head, instead putting my hands out to the fire, to chase away the traces of grey still present.

This place will be hell if I cannot keep warm.

"Come, let us take you to Wolf Home. There is food and stronger shelter from the winds." Draka coaxed me to my feet, and I brought the blankets with me, hair falling into my face as I realized how hungry I was.

"How long was I here?" I asked as I was led to a large, hairy beast of a wolf, whose saddle covered most of their back.

"Multiple days, we are not sure. We spent days looking for you as well."

I stewed on that information as I was helped onto the wolf, and I leaned into the warm, soft fur that felt welcoming. Draka got on behind me, taking hold of leathery stirrups that seemed curled around the wolf's chest and tugging on them.

The beast flew through the snow, hard cold wind whipping at us like nails. I burrowed into my blankets, shivering and closing my eyes as we bounded over snow.

We began to slow down after what felt like an eternity, and I could smell roasting meat. I lifted my head, blinking the frost away from my lashes, and I saw-

Wolf Home.

A cavern that was surrounded by dark, sharp cliff faces of basalt was flickering with life. Huts and halls of different sizes and shapes hugged the edges of the passage, with a large cave at the back where glowing light spilled out. Large fires burned throughout the camp, and it bustled with life.

People noticed our arrival, and running the fastest to us was-

"Anduin." I was off the wolf and running, blankets falling behind me as I threw myself into his arms, holding him around the neck with all my strength, and allowing his arms to come around my waist and crush me. Relief shook me to my core.

"Thank the light you're okay," Anduin spoke into my hair, and I buried my face into his neck, taking in the warm honey and minty scent that was my Princeling.

"Jadearra. Glad to see that you made it through."

I looked up to see Thrall standing beside-

"Durotan," I moved away from Anduin, bowing low, eyes on the spirit humming within him. This is so _weird._

"Rise elf. Thrall and Khadgar have told me of your predicament. They were correct in their estimations of your strength. Come, eat, rest." Durotan stepped aside, and Anduin placed a hand against my back as I entered Wolf Home.

I was handed furs to wear almost immediately, and roasted something on the stick that smelled heavenly. I was sat down on a log beside the roaring bonfire, the heat chasing away the final traces of grey, and I sighed, leaning happily into Anduin as I tore into my meal.

"The other half of your party works with the Draenei, attempting to make alliances and help your friend." Durotan said, and I jerked, reflexively reaching for Teir, but finding the connection muddled and weakened by distance.

"The Shadowmoon Valley is far from here, but they will be safe," Draka said, and I looked at Anduin, whose face held hunger for a moment-pure, undiluted hunger-before it was gone again and schooled into a calm expression.

"What's the mission then?" I asked, and I was met with uncomfortable silence.

I suddenly heard rustling behind me, and straightened, turning to see pairs of small eyes behind me.

"Children, go back to the den. It is to cold-."

Multiple Orcish children came into the light, their eyes bright and tusks small. They were _adorable._

I was swarmed immediately, but when Draka tried to pull them back I stopped her.

"They're only curious," I said softly, standing so that they could get a look at me.

The children were curious, sniffing and poking and examining a species they'd never seen before. A particularly young child tugged on my boots, and I lifted her up into my arms gently, settling her among the furs that were wrapped around me. She played with my ears, which moved in response, eliciting surprised laughter.

"Want to see something really cool?" I asked, setting down the small one, and I had eyes on me. I held Durotan's gaze, "May I?"

He gave a cautious nod, and as night had truly fallen, I raised my hands to the air, looking at the stars.

All was still for a moment, then glittering light exploded into being. Gasps and laughs came from all around as more orcs came to the centre of their village. Ethereal pictures moved through the air. Wolves pranced and dragons flew. It was a light show.

I grinned at the display, seeing children running their hands through it and laughing as it dissolved around them, coming together when they moved away.

Anduin was looking at me, his hair glowing gold in the firelight, and his eyes sparkling with a myriad of emotions, but his pupils were dilated, absorbing the blue of his iris' almost entirely.

I knew hunger then. Old arousal woke from its slumber, rearing its head and wanting a meal.

I recalled my magic, calming the display, and children crowded around again, delighted.

"Are you really a hero?" one child asked, and I settled down so that I was leaning on the log, the heat of the fire keeping us warm.

"Some would say I've been heroic," I said, and they crowded in until I was nearly buried in children.

"Will you tell us a story?" One asked, and they were followed by all the others begging for a story.

"Now, now. It has been a long day little ones-." One mother tried, but I held a hand up as one little babe crawled into the furs I wore, yawning sleepily and curling up there, her little body no older than a few months. I placed a hand over her gently, and she held my thumb with her hand, falling fast asleep.

"I think we have time for one story?" I asked, looking around to see that I must've had every child in the village, and mothers sighed, smiling tiredly as they brought out blankets for themselves and their children, who were all curled around me.

It was quite toasty.

"Once, when I was younger, I was sent on journey to fight a fierce and evil Dragon," I began, and I allowed the image to come to life above us-A large, rude black dragon and myself.

The children were Awed-Dragons were not on Draenor, and the image was fiercesome.

"The dragon was very powerful, and from his jaws lava would spew out," I showed them, and I let my spectral self dodge and roll, "I was but a young elf who had no strength such as this. So I had to use my wits." I smiled, depicting my idea above me.

"Dragons love riches more than anything in the world-jewels and gold and everything that was shiny. I began to tell him a story of just such things," Images of riches appeared above us, and continued, "The dragon was so enthralled by his obsession that he didn't notice me moving under him, until-" the spectral elf stabbed upward, and the dragon dissolved into the air, "I bested him, and came out without a scratch."

I dissolved the image above me, and looked down to realize that the majority of the children were asleep, curled up into the furs. The little baby who held my thumb was humming in her sleep. The poor thing was so small, she would fit in one hand.

I looked around to see the mothers come collect their children, but no one came for the babe. Where was her mother?

"Killed in a raid," Draka said softly, and I looked down at the little thing who slept so peacefully in my hand, heart aching for her.

"Does no one care for her?" I asked quietly, running a finger through the fine black hairs on her head.

"The mothers do what they can, but she is the runt of the clan. No one expects her to live for very long."

She's so small…

I rested a hand over her, rising and holding her carefully, before I tucked her into my chest again, holding her gently. I dared anyone to contradict me.

"Does she have a name?" I asked, and Draka shook her head.

"Jadearra," Anduin was looking at me, emotions flickering through his face as he glanced between me and the orc cradled in my arm.

"Her name will be Shad," I said with a finality to it.

"Strength?" Anduin questioned, but I pierced him with a gaze that dared him to keep talking.

I will not this little girl be abandoned her entire life.

"I will show you where you are to be sleeping." Durotan moved forward, and I followed, Shad in hand, and we were let into a homey hut with blankets covering the floor.

Durotan eyed the babe, "I will ask the mothers to bring you a bed for her," was all he said before the opening fell closed behind him.

It was very dark, but I could see fine. Shad began to cry.

"Shh, Shh, it's alright," I tried to comfort her, running fingers along her small body until she quieted, bright eyes looking up at me inquisitively. Her eyes were a deep amber colour with flecks of gold. She was very much an orc.

"You're seriously going to keep her," Anduin said after a moment, and I looked up at him, aghast.

"Of course I am! This little babe is an orphan and she needs a mother!" I accused quietly, and Anduin scrubbed a hand over his face, his fatigue and age showing for a rare moment.

"We're warriors, Jade. How in Azeroth are we supposed to care for a _child?"_ He said, and my stomach clenched. He's right.

"We can't just let her die," I whispered, eyes brimming for an unknown reason. I cared for this child, and it was so fucking _weird._

A woman brought us a small basket with blankets inside, and I thanked her, setting the basket down and gently laying Shad inside it, rocking it gently and cooing when she cried out.

Anduin watched me, his gaze holding too many emotions to handle.

"You are the most unpredictable woman I will ever meet, Jadearra Theron," Anduin said, laying down and taking one of my hands in his.

He didn't like it, but he'll do it. For me. Warm emotions welled up in me at that, and I smiled at him gratefully.

I brought the basket over so that I could lay with Anduin while keeping my hand with Shad, so that she didn't feel alone.

I laid there, arms at a weird angle as Anduin's breathing slowed and deepened, and I watched his chest rise and fall, feeling the matching heartbeat of the baby orc I sought to protect.

Thalassian Princesses typically don't take Orcish wards from different planets, but since when was anything in my life normal?


	28. Chapter 26

**Chapter 26**

I woke to crying, and was with Shad in moments. I lifted her from the basket and tried to quiet her, but she wouldn't.

"She's hungry."

I jumped, looking up to see Draka in the opening to our little hut, bottles in hand. She had a warm, fond smile on her face.

My own face heated as I realized she hasn't eaten since Elune knows when. I'm an idiot.

I took one of the bottles from her, holding it to Shad's lips and smiling in relief as she drank, quieting immediately.

"Thank you," I said gratefully, and Draka sat beside me.

"You have never mothered before," it wasn't a question, and I sensed Anduin stirring behind me.

"She will need to eat every four or so hours, and be held almost always. She needs to be kept warm, and you shouldn't leave her alone," Draka said, and I nodded, desperately hoping I would remember this advice.

She let go of the bottle, and then began to cry again. I tried to shush her, but Draka simply chuckled.

"Burp her, young one." Draka said, amusement humming through her voice, and I even laughed self deprecatingly, holding the babe to my shoulder and tapping fingers on her back gently. She was so damn _tiny._

The babe burped, and then giggled, pulling on my hair a little, and I smiled, bringing her away from my shoulder to cradle her again. She looked up at me, her lips pulled into a smile where only the tips of her tusks could be seen.

"Good morning, Anduin," Draka said behind me, and I looked over my shoulder to see him looking at me with a mixture of emotions, but his eyes fell to the baby and they changed.

I could see his doubt about caring for her, but I didn't Care-I can love him, be a warrior, and care for Shad at the same time.

"Would you like to hold her, Princeling?" I asked, and he looked startled, sitting up and giving me a look that questioned my sanity, but after a few moments he nodded.

I carefully passed her to him, and she began to cry as she was held by a new person. He tried to shush her, looking somewhat panicked, but she got a grip on his finger and quieted. He was dead still as she babbled, until she gave him a look, and I could see his doubt die in its tracks as he softened towards her.

"Hi there," he said softly, smiling as she giggled, and I felt my face stretching with a grin.

"You will be just fine," Draka decided, but I turned to her before she could leave.

"Where did you find that food?" I asked, needing to make sure I could find more.

"It's ram's milk, from the farseer's cave. They've been enchanted and raised to produce babe's milk for the mothers who can't." Draka said, and I nodded, cataloging that for later.

She left, and I turned back to Shad, taking her back from Anduin almost greedily as I curled up around her, pressing little kisses to her head as she giggled.

"You would love Azeroth," I whispered, and Anduin stilled, "It's all kinds of colours and sounds and fun." I smiled, my chest aching, "I hope I get to show you."

"We'll go home, Jadearra."

I looked up to see Anduin's gaze on me, the mirth gone from his eyes, replaced by a resilient promise, "We will see Azeroth again."

I spent the majority of the morning playing with Shad, until it came near time to feed her. Anduin had gone out to speak with Khadgar and Thrall, so I bundled into furs and tucked Shad into my chest as I left the hut, bracing as the cold set in. I set off for the glowing cave I saw the night before-that must be where the farseer was.

I was given many a strange look as I walked-word must've spread that I had taken charge of the runt babe-but I kept my chin tucked in not out of shame, but to protect Shad from the bracing wind.

I reached the cave, and a warm wave of magic enveloped me, and I brought my chin up, allowing Shad to peek out a little bit at our surroundings. I moved deeper into the cave, working my way down until I reached the source of the brilliant blue light.

There, a jeweled pool that swam in power, with a single stone in the middle. An orc sat there, with a blindfold about his eyes.

"Ah, the elf who sacrificed herself for my rescue." He was the orc from the Jungle!

My arm twanged at the memory, but I shifted my grip so it wouldn't effect the babe, "Draka says you have enchanted ram's milk."

"Indeed I do, she came to me for some this morning. I assume you're the reason why." His head tilted, then he smiled warmly, "Ah, yes, you have taken charge of the orphaned runt babe."

"Her name is Shad," I corrected, and he smiled again, rising and coming to where I stood.

"Forgive me. I am Drek'Thar," He said, and I jerked, looking at him in shock-Thrall's teacher?

"Jadearra Theron," I gave a small bow, careful of Shad, "But my babe is hungry. The milk?"

"Ah yes," he smiled and led me to another 'room' of the cave, where a collection of rams stood, "They have been milked for the day, at the back of the room would be a collection. Take a bottle and fill it, and your babe will have food." Drek'Thar spoke.

Shad gave a small cry, and I shushed her, thanking the orc and making my way to the milk. I carefully balanced her and the bottle, and soon was holding the little suckle to her lips. She drank and was happy.

We made our way to the surface again, the sun high in the sky but doing nothing to warm the day. I curled around the babe again. I saw Anduin speaking with the others near the central bonfire, and made my way over.

Eyes found me as I approached, then went to the bundle at my chest.

"How is your ward, young one?" Draka asked kindly, and I smiled.

"Just fed her, I got nipped by a ram, and she finds cold unpleasant," I said, and Draka gave me a smile in return.

"We want to move out within the next few days," Khadgar said, and I tightened my grip on Shad reflexively, and she looked up in curiosity.

"Move where?" I asked, mindful of Shad's food source and how far I can get from it.

"We want to regroup with the rest of our party in the Shadowmoon Valley," Thrall said, and I bit my lip hard.

"I need to make some correspondence before we move," I said, which got me multiple odd looks.

"She needs to make sure she can feed her ward when she leaves here," Draka said, looking at the men like they were idiots, and their mouths all formed small 'o's.

"I will send a letter to Kenlora, and explain the situation," I said, forcing myself not to think of Teir and what state she could be in right now.

"I will pack you supplies," Draka said, "You would have to journey through Gorgrond, Talador, and the Spires of Arak before you reach the valley, and they are at the western border, within the Temple of Karabor. That is quite the journey."

"What is with us and cross continental walks?" I looked at Anduin, who smiled nostalgically.

"I don't think the ward should go."

I jumped, looking at Durotan, but he continued before I could snap, "Iron Horde are moving all over the continent, and our time is ripe with war and conflict. You are warriors that will attract attention. I don't think the journey is safe for a babe. Not even a Frostwolf one."

I sighed. He was right, "But I can't leave her." I said, looking down into the bright, gentle eyes of the babe I held.

"I will care for her in your absence."

I looked at Draka in shock, as did Durotan, "Draka-!"

"Silence, Durotan." She held her hand up, "I was born a weak runt, one no one expected to live. Your willingness to care for her…I will care for her until you return."

My heart was going to burst, "Draka, I…thank you." I bowed before her, giving her a grateful smile.

"Looking at you, I know your ward's life will be ripe with war. But it doesn't have to begin so early on," Draka smiled.

"It's settled then. We will leave for the temple of Karabor in two days."

Two days of no sleep, ram's milk and crying, and I was going to miss it.

Sunrise had arrived, and with it my departure from Shad. Her eyes were bleary as I carried her through the sleeping camp, to where Draka, Durotan, and my traveling party waited for me. Draka gave me a sympathetic nod.

I felt tears prick my eyes as I reached them, and I pressed a kiss to Shad's forehead, taking in the soft, subtle scent of snow that always came from her.

"Be safe, Shad," I whispered, before I reluctantly passed her to Draka, who curled the confused infant into her own furs. I already missed the weight that had been near constant on my chest.

"We must go, Jadearra," Khadgar said from atop his wolf. Thrall had one of his own as well, but Anduin and I were to be sharing, to save resources.

I climbed atop the wolf, in front of Anduin, and he took up the leather stirrups, pressing a comforting kiss to my shoulder. I looked back at Shad, her little eyes looking around in confusion, and she began to cry.

My heart ached, "Goodbye my little warrior," I called softly, and we were off.

The sun rose on the snow covered plains, and the wolves loped over it gracefully. I felt a very conflicting mixture of emotions. On one hand, I was to be reunited with warmth, my best friend and people of my land and time. On the other, a piece of my heart was being left behind in the form of an infant ward that I called mine.

I pushed it all from my mind. There is no time to miss her, or to be in grief. I must focus.

I am a warrior. For now, that must come first.

The air began to heat as we left the snow, and I realised that the sun was quite high in the sky already.

"We're entering Gorgrond!" Khadgar yelled, and we pressed onward, leaving the snow for the hot ground of the sunbaked land.

My mind drifted again, and instead of missing my ward, I imagined how she would be as she grew, and what she might think of Azeroth. She would like Quel' Thalas, with its warmth and trees. She might even like Stormwind, though the people may not be keen on her.

She would be a proud warrior one day, and she would be mine.

I let myself doze, leaning into Anduin as we rode, and before I knew it we were under the cover of a dense canopy, and the sun was setting.

"Where are we?" I yawned as the wolves slowed to a stop.

"Hey there sleepy head, we've passed through most of Talador-tomorrow we will go through the spires and into the valley. For now, we rest," Anduin said, helping me off the wolf, and I realised how stiff I was.

My hand went absently to my chest, and I flinched, moving my hand to my side and clenching it in a fist. Not a mother. I am a warrior. I had daggers and a quiver and a bow. I am a _warrior._

I sat down tiredly, not caring if it was dirty forest floor, and dug into our food, taking out a small portion and ripping into it, until the hunger in my stomach subsided and my eyelids were drooping.

"Go to sleep Jade, I'll take first watch."

I curled into Anduin and was out like a light.

 _I was in a half awake, half asleep state, the entire world shifting and off colour. What the fuck?_

 _"_ _Jadearra? Jadearra?!"_

 _I looked around, finally seeing eyes that burnt white-_

 _"_ _Jaina Proudmoore?!" I yelled into the abyss of off colour shifting. The eyes brightened and the voice grew louder._

 _"_ _Thank the light! Is everyone alive?!"_

 _Is this a dream? I can't question it, if this is real-_

 _"_ _Most of the vanguard has fallen. Anduin is alive! So is Khadgar and Thrall and-."_

 _There was a pause of muttering filled the weird void, until another question came bursting through, "What of Teir and Kenlora?!"_

 _"_ _Kenlora is fine! Teir-." I paused, took a deep breath, "Teir lost her arm, but she is alive!"_

 _The connection grew chaotic then, voices ricocheting about as the colours pulsed painfully bright, and then it went dark._

I shot awake and to my feet, chest heaving. Anduin and the others were awake at once.

"What happened?" Anduin asked, and I explained as best as I could.

Khadgar's eyes had a light to them as he spoke next, "Jaina managed to speak with you through your mind from Azeroth?" He hummed, standing and pacing, "This means a connection remains between our worlds, which is not necessarily a good thing but-." He paused again, thinking, "That means there's the chance we can strengthen it, if we learn to communicate more freely and coordinate a joint channeling, we could, we could-."

"We could open a portal and go home." I said, and all was silent for a moment.

This was momentous news. This meant that Thrall could see Agra and his children. Anduin his father. Teir Sylvanas, Kenlora could see her people, and I-

I could bring Shad to Azeroth and see Father again.

"We cannot focus on this now, but once we reach the temple we can-."

I held up a hand, and he stopped. I inhaled slowly-

"Duck!" I yelled, and we all dropped as a volley of arrows shot over our heads.

Weapons were out in an instant as orcs ambushed us. They dropped from every direction, and we formed a back to back sequence, arrows and magic and axes swinging outward to keep the enemy at bay.

I thought back to what Durotan said. _You are warriors that will attract attention._

Well, he was definitely right about that.

I decided that I hated fighting in the dark, and sent up two magical spheres of light that revealed our attackers. From there, I could shoot arrows through the now visible gaps in their armor.

The altercation was over quickly, but it still left us shaken.

I sank to the ground, panting as I patted my chest absently, _Thank you, Draka._

"We should keep moving. They know where we are," Khadgar said, and I nodded, heaving myself back to my feet with Anduin's assistance.

"You know I could really make this faster-." I raised my hands, but Khadgar stopped me, "No! We do not know exactly the layouts of this land or its magic. We _cannot_ risk it."

I sighed, my hands falling to my side, and we got on our wolves again, having roused them with our fight. We fell back onto the path, and made our way forward.

"Jade, sleep. You look half dead," Anduin said as we moved forward, having hooked his arms beneath my pits when grabbing the stirrups-he was making sure I wouldn't fall.

I didn't need extra encouragement, and instead I let my head loll to the side as I drifted.

I felt Anduin's steady breath on my neck and shoulder, the air colder along the ridged scar that poked out from beneath my Armor-I had shed the furs in favour of lighter armor-and I thought of Teir.

They said they were trying to help her. What did that mean?


	29. Chapter 27

**Chapter 27**

"Jade, wake up. We're coming into the temple."

I roused from my sleep blearily, blinking the view in front of me into focus. We were in a twilight forest, the air on my skin cool and refreshing. I looked ahead-

By the _light._

A grand, golden temple that seemed brighter than the sun glowed on the plateau ahead, all arches and light and beauty. This must be the temple of Karabor.

We came in closer, and I saw people standing on what appeared to be the front steps. Front and Centre was-

I leapt from the wolf, breaking into a sprint as a matching, blue haired blur came racing towards me, and we collided in a somewhat painful tackle hug that ended with us both on the ground, laughing and looking each other over.

Teir looked healthier again. Her sanity was in tact, her hair was braided, and her arm-In place of her stump was a silvery metal arm, slender and shapely enough that I was almost convinced it was just armor over her real arm.

"Oh how I've missed you," Teir admitted, and I relented that feeling her ever present place in my mind again was more than a little comforting.

Teir looked at me, her gaze clouding for a moment, before her brows furrowed, "You've taken up a ward."

I rolled my eyes, "Snooping around are you?" I got us to our feet, "But yes, I've named her Shad."

"Strength," Teir automatically translated, then shook her head, "But, why?"

I shook my head, opening my mind to her, and her face morphed into one of awe, "Oh."

I grinned, and she nodded, "Can't wait to meet her. What fucked up family this ward has coming for her."

I laughed, before a clearing of a throat cut off our reunion.

Teir's face morphed again, into one of school calm, "Apologies, Prophet," she bowed low, and I realised that she had forgone armor for black robes trimmed in gold, which covered everything throat down except for the metal arm, which was uncovered completely.

I turned, and dropped my gaze immediately in the presence of Prophet Velen. I saw Anduin had nearly dropped to his knees in respect for his mentor.

"You are the other members of the party that came from this Azeroth, then," Velen said, and he turned abruptly, expecting us to follow him into the temple.

Obviously, we followed, and I took Anduin's hand in mine reassuringly, staunchly ignoring the gaze of the dozens of Draenei who were coming out to see the newcomers.

"You'll have to forgive my…. brusqueness," Velen said, "But we have had a very bad few months."

I looked past him, and horror curled into my stomach.

In the main courtyard, were hundreds, possibly _thousands,_ of dying Draenei.

Women. Men. Children. _Everywhere._

I reflexively sent a wave of magic out, wanting to fix all of it, but Anduin caught me as my nose began to bleed, and I realised I was hyperventilating, "Jade, Jade, stop it."

I was fixed on the dying, whose wounds were struggling to close. Where healers couldn't fix it. I sent out another wave of power, crying out as Teir came to my other side and held me up.

"Kid, stop. You can't fix all of it." Teir was working through my mind, trying to figure out how to relax me.

"Elf!"

I jumped, whipping my head to the side to see a woman in brilliant armor, and I remembered-

 _Caves, a survivor. A broken orc and a plank of wood. Yrel._

"Stop. Some of those wounds are poisonous. You will only exacerbate them," she said, and that got to me. I pulled my magic in immediately, and fell to my knees, blood slowing to a trickle down my chin.

"Exarch, thank you," Teir nodded, hauling me back to my feet, "Her martyr complex seems to be in full force today."

I gave her a weak laugh, and Velen had a hint of a smile on his face, "Her eagerness to help has dissipated some of my distrust. She is pure of heart."

I smiled, but it fell when I felt an all to familiar presence.

I looked out over the courtyard, and I thought I saw the mist.

"How does the dead here work?" I asked, mystified.

I felt the death. I felt the Draenei's spirit, but where is it going? Where is the Mist?

"What an…odd request," Yrel said, sounding miffed, but Teir responded.

"On Azeroth, Jadearra was the gatekeeper and Lady of the Dead. She feels when someone dies, and when she can, she tries to be the one that helps the spirit reach the Mist-the realm of the dead," Teir explained, and I heard hums of interest, but my eyes were searching for-

I leapt the railing, hearing commotion above me as I landed below, people looking up in confusion as I sprinted, hell-bent on catching that little wisp-

I caught the spirit about the waist, a Draenei woman who looked startled beyond belief, "Where are you going?!" I asked, out of breath.

"To Auchindoun! Now let go of me!" She shoved my hands away and faded back to a wisp, trailing away a good deal quicker now.

I knew that place. On Outland, it was a haunted wasteland, here-

I was lifted into the air and hauled away, "How _dare_ you assault a dead spirit!" Yrel was furious.

Oh. That might've caused a scene, my bad.

I was thrown into a smaller chamber, where the rest of us apparently had moved to, and Teir smacked me upside the head, "You don't tackle spirits of the dead on their way to peace."

"I know! I was just-curious…" I was blushing from embarrassment. I knew better!

"Peace, children. The Lady looked merely excited to learn about her domain's reach," Velen acquiesced, and the tension in the room faded somewhat.

"What can I do to help?" I blurted, and once again chaos.

"Your magic already exacerbated-."

"Exarch, Prophet. A word,"

All eyes went to the doorway, and Teir's affection was evident as I looked at a _very_ different Kenlora Whisperwind.

Her hair was cropped close to her head, choppy and messily done, and she had traded in the torn armor for robes of pure white that made her eyes pop and her skin seem a deeper purple than magenta.

"Healer Whisperwind, of course," Yrel straightened, following Kenlora from the room.

I was aghast-not even a glance for her comrades?

"Ken's up to her ears in work to do. They brought her on as an apprentice when we arrived after seeing her skill work with diluting poisons and handling children. She rose quickly. She's now the second best healer in Karabor," It was obvious that Teir was outlandishly proud of her partner, and I smiled for her.

Kenlora was always dedicated to helping people. No matter what.

"I want to help as well. However, I can," I pleaded to Velen, who looked only somewhat convinced.

"She could play with the kids."

We turned to see Kenlora there again, a grim and silent Yrel beside her. Kenlora's eyes were on me, assessing, and a flare of the nostrils told me that there would be an interrogation before our time here was over. For now, though, it seemed I passed.

"That's an-."

"Excellent idea, yes I know," Kenlora cut Yrel off, and I bit my tongue to keep from laughing.

The blonde Draenei whirled on Kenlora, scraping a hoof on the ground as she rose to her full height-only so tall that the tips of her horns reached the top of Kenlora's head. Kenlora straightened in turn, flicking her robes about her to reveal a layer of weapons and armor beneath-she hadn't forgone her warrior side entirely, then.

After an intense moment, Yrel backed down, muttering, "As you wish."

Kenlora gave me a look, raised an eyebrow, before saying, "Follow" and turning with a swish of her robes.

I looked at Anduin, who merely shrugged. He looked a little overwhelmed at the moment, so I let it be.

I followed Kenlora out to the courtyard, where she was at a work station conversing with healers in grey robes quickly in what I recognized as Draenic-when did Kenlora learn Draenic?

She turned to me, switching to common mid sentence, "-and you will go to the main fountain at the southern end of the courtyard and entertain the children until it is meal time. Then you will guide them to the eastern entrance into the lower corridor, where their sleeping things have been relocated. Then you will watch over them carefully while they eat and go to bed. You will not leave your station until I send Vindicators to guard them."

A spiteful part of me wanted to snap back and be a brat, but I knew this was a bad idea. Kenlora was every bit the warrior queen and priest that her mother was, and she had the inner bitch that would send me flying foot over ass-and of course, Teir would kill me.

So I went to the main fountain at the southern end of the courtyard, where roughly a dozen children of various ages were gathered, and they all latched onto the newcomer, and I told them stories for a greater part of the afternoon.

Then a bell rang somewhere, and I herded children to the eastern entrance-well, more like followed, as they seemed to know where they were going well enough. I found a perch atop a weird statue and watched over them from above as they ate and fell asleep. I was there for a while, and I had nearly fallen asleep in my hiding place until a hand on my ankle scared the shit out of me and I fell.

I rolled into a crouch, teeth bared and heart pounding, only to see two heavily armed Draenic men who were calmly keeping their distance.

"Your shift is over, miss," one said lowly, and I nodded, straightening and dusting myself off.

"Apologies, Vindicators," I spoke just as soft, assuming their ears were sharp, "I was unaware you had arrived."

"Quite alright. Your party is being housed on the upper story of the western wing, passed the baths. I suggest you make haste and catch some shut eye before the next day begins."

I nodded, bidding them goodnight and making my way past the fountain to the entrance of the western corridors, inhaling until I caught a whiff of honey and mint. I followed it to Anduin.

Our group was gathered in what felt like a common of sorts. A series of rooms branched off from this main area, where a fire roared and my friends were resting. The colours were still mainly purples and whites, and elegant architecture presented itself in the form of arches and decorative patterns upon the walls.

Khadgar and Thrall had taken the chairs, their older bones needing rest. Teir was sprawled on the rug directly in front of the fire, laying on her back as she seemed to be practicing moving her metallic limb. Kenlora stood calmly in the corner, her composure that of a warden. Anduin was no where to be seen, despite the fact that I could smell him.

Khadgar looked up at my entrance, and seemed to bounce to life from his moment of fatigue, "Ah, there you are."

Teir looked up and gave me a wave, but Kenlora was looking at me, eyes somewhat narrowed and ears ramrod straight. She was trying to interrogate with her eyes.

"Where's Anduin?" I asked, looking around to see if he had perhaps already retired.

"He's with Velen," Teir said, sitting up and giving me a nod.

"Jadearra. I think we need to try and communicate with Jaina again." Khadgar said, and given the unsurprised looks on Teir and Kenlora's faces, he had already explained.

At the mention of Jaina, Kenlora seemed to go still, eyes narrowing further as she observed quietly. What is her deal?

"I have absolutely no idea how I would even do that," I said honestly, drawing a blank.

"Well, if they are still trying to reach us, then hypothetically all you would have to do is try and go to sleep." Thrall said gruffly from where he was sitting, and I looked on the older orc.

His head was near completely bald, the green skin pulled tight across his skull. His blue eyes showed his fatigue, and the beginnings of wrinkles over his face gave away his age. He was tired, and yet he had come to fight.

"I will try. If I manage to get a connection…what should I say?" I asked, and it seemed no one knew the answer to that question.

"Tell them to prepare for all hell to break loose."

I turned to see Anduin standing in the doorway, his face haunted and skin visibly paler. His hair was disheveled and he looked ready to faint.

In fact, had I not noticed that second, he would've fallen over.

I looped my arms under his, catching him as his eyes rolled back in his head for a moment, "Whoa Princeling. What happened with the Prophet?" I asked, easing him to the ground and allowing my body to keep him upright.

"He…visions…potions..." I was losing him to severe fatigue, but it seems Kenlora understood what Anduin was muttering.

"The Prophet took him to the pool of visions, where he drank the sacred water and was provided with the seven visions of his future. He must've seen something that's going to happen on Azeroth." Kenlora said, kneeling beside Anduin and I and taking his pulse, before mumbling quick Draenic phrases, eyes brightening as magic flowed from her fingertips and into my Prince.

"That should allow him to rest. The visions can be severely unnerving, and due to the stress on him, he must've seen something…" She cut herself off, cocking her head to the side and looking at him, before she shook it off quickly, standing and going to Teir.

I ran my fingers through his hair as his breathing evened, before I heaved him up to support his weight, partially dragging his feet due to his height, "I'm going to get him into a bed, then I'll try to reach Jaina."

I got Anduin into a bed, pulling his shoes and his cloaks off until he was in simple trousers and a shirt, and I tucked the blanket around him tight as he shivered. I pressed a kiss to his forehead, smiling as he hummed in his sleep.

By the light I love this idiot.

I moved back out to the common area, where a pallet had been put down for me, and I laid down, closing my eyes as Khadgar did a spell that put me into a deep sleep.

 _It worked. I was back in the chaotic colourful whatever the hell this is._

 _"_ _Jaina Proudmoore!" I called out, and the eyes appeared, along with what might've been hair and a face._

 _"_ _Jadearra Theron!" She called back, her voice somewhat shaky._

 _"_ _We're alright!" I got through, and her face flickered in and out again._

 _"_ _Has the portal fallen?!"_

 _"_ _Yes! But Gul'Dan is free and so is Garrosh!" I yelled, and the chaos thickened, colours ricocheting as voice rose to a crescendo, and then it calmed somewhat again._

 _"_ _We want you back!"_

 _I nearly fell over. Somehow, Father was speaking into this colourful half realm._

 _"_ _I want to come home! I-!" My voice closed up as the chaos began to dim._

I shot awake, chest heaving as my heart raced, and I felt it race up the back of my throat-

I puked into the fire, effectively putting it out, and then I blacked out.


	30. Chapter 28

**Chapter 28**

I woke up in a haze, with a cloth pressed to my face. I felt luke warm water dripping down my jaw and my neck, into my shirt and onto my hair. I was on my back, my head lolled back. I was surrounded by people.

I opened my eyes and squinted, my eyelashes running uncomfortably against the rag that was covering them. I felt my muscles tense at once, my chest spasming as I forced out a hot chunk of air and phlegm in a cough. My back curled inward from the force of it, and noise greeted my limp ears.

"Thank the light, she's awake. Lift the rag."

The rag was pulled away from my face, and was replaced with the burning eyes of my Prince.

"What the fuck..." I trailed off, slowly sitting up with help, leaning into Anduin on reflex.

My head felt like it weighed a thousand pounds, and I felt vaguely nauseous.

"You got a little lost off in your mind, there," Teir said, from somewhere behind me.

"Teir went and pulled you back, and tells us that the shaky communication had negative effects on you," Khadgar said, and I almost recalled the colourful, deafening chaos.

"I feel bet…" I trailed off as my stomach lurched, and I felt a healing wave of mint move through me reflexively.

"Easy there, Princessling," Anduin said gently, smoothing a hand slowly through my hair as his other hand moved in patterns along the planes of my stomach-with a jolt I realised that his hand was moving on my skin.

Like _that_ didn't bring images to mind. I shoved them away with a blush, and the resulting amusement that floated through the bond told me Teir was in the know.

"So for the time being, we will not risk further communication," Khadgar said, and I sighed inwardly, understanding but forlorn all the same.

I felt two fingers on the back of my neck, and stiffened as I felt magic-unfamiliar magic at that-flow through me, looking over each crevice of my body, until it withdrew.

"She is healthy, but her system is still somewhat disoriented. She needs to rest," Kenlora said, and I realised that she must've used a Draenic spell when she touched my neck.

"We do not have that time, I'm afraid."

All eyes turned to see Yrel standing at the entrance to our common room, her expression one of quiet fury.

"You say you are a deathspeaker, elf?" Yrel asked, her accent allowing the furious accusation to sound beautiful to my fatigued brain.

"What has happened, Exarch?" Kenlora was in control, all at once shifting from herself into the role of a hardened priest-what did they _do_ to her?

"Auchindoun is under attack from the Burning Legion."

I felt my magic return to me in rush as fury and recognition flooded me.

"They attack-?"

I stood, magic sparking around me, and Teir wisely hauled Anduin the fuck away from me. My nausea and fatigue evaporated, replaced by adrenaline and rage.

"The home of the _dead?"_

With a burning flash and deafening crack, lightning struck, and I smelt electricity and smoke.

Yrel looked at me with bright eyes, her expression twisted with a myriad of emotions, her golden armor undermining the sky blue skin that covered her, before she nodded, "They do indeed, deathspeaker."

I turned to my party, rage flooding my veins in such a way that Teir was shaking, Kenlora holding her in a vice grip against her side.

"We're going." I said without any doubt.

Above my father, my people, Shad, _Anduin-_

Above all, the dead.

"Jadearra-." It was Anduin and who came to my aid.

"She made an oath." It went silent, and I felt my heart shudder with affection as he continued, "She pledged her soul and her power to the dead. To not go would be to forsake that. We all remember what happened to the Mist lord who forsook his duties."

The monster who turned me to stone in Northrend. I had gone for his head in order to appease the dead.

"Very well." Khadgar sighed, "We leave for Auchindoun."

It seemed that my dedication to the dead had changed Yrel's interpretation of me.

"I need black and purple paints, and feathers. Black ones. Black armor," I spoke, knowing they would be found.

Yrel stood in the back of the room, watching in curiosity as these were brought to me, one Draenei even explaining, "These are from the dread ravens of Arak, my lady."

I quickly braided my hair, snarling at anyone who dared to try and touch me, and I set my eyes, watching my reflection carefully.

I will walk into the Auchindoun with the strongest connection to the dead that was possible while living and breathing.

I twisted feathers into the correct braids, before sweeping them into the correct places. I finger painted my skin with old precision, memories and practice returning to me swiftly.

Anduin watched me carefully, worry and concern showing, but Teir's eyes were rapt, intense and fixed.

"Teir, are you alright?" Anduin asked, but she didn't respond, and only when I turned to look at her did she falter in her gaze.

"I forgot what a death lord felt like…" Her eyes were cloudy, and I felt her need to obey.

She was, after all, dead.

I continued my preparation, slipping into solid black armor and completing the rune patterns on my skin, and then I spoke the incantation.

I rose, looking into my own eyes, and I felt Tier's breath still as I raised my hands.

 _"_ _Suza onos talah."_

Darkness descended upon the room, and possibly even the temple. I heard cries behind me.

 _"_ _Anari lo O ahar talah._

 _Beashisr ar maahs._

 _Baise ar almashes."_

Teir was on her knees-or her spirit was. I felt movement all around, and purple fire erupted in my hands.

 _"_ _Oorab lo elamlaur._

 _Oorab lo alsu._

 _Ars lo alsu._

 _Ars lo anooror."_

"What is she-?"

"Quiet." Teir's voice was waited, her eyes rapt, but I didn't dare look away from the mirror.

Reflected back was myself, holding the ritualistic flames, but I wasn't alone.

Behind me, in the mirror, the room was filled with every faithful Mist Lord and Lady who had ever breathed. Their power was flowing into me, their own deaths putting them into my legions of command. I noticed unfamiliar faces, and knew that the death rituals of every world held one commander for each. I was reaching through Draenor's past as well as Azeroth's.

 _"_ _Ars lo baan._

 _Sesh lo phoisham._

 _Sesh lo sind._

 _Oorab. Ars. Sesh._

 _Esnise ahar talah._

 _Onwynique!"_

I brought my hands together, and a near solid wave of purple light and power shot outward, going through the walls and air and into the surroundings.

After a moment, the light returned, and I turned around, noting that the ground beneath was now a perfectly scribed rune circle. I was refreshed, and I felt the dead of a thousand worlds behind me.

I looked at my audience. Teir was deadly still, her eyes flashing a million different thoughts all at once, in awe of what she must feel through the bond, and her own soul quivering-very few are privy to the empowering of a Lady of the Mist.

Anduin was mystified, his jaw slack and his eyes burning, and his tanned skin and golden hair seemed to contrast starkly with the death I had just invited into the room. His pupils were dilated, and I noted a distinct tenting below and concealed both a disturbed thought and a laugh.

Yrel looked about ready to flee. Her hooves were digging into the ground, and her knees were almost visibly shaking. Her mace was in hand, and her expression was one of flight.

"What did you _do?"_ she asked, and I could smell her unease, her fear.

I took a deep breath, before taking the golden grills from the table beside me and sliding them neatly into my mouth.

"She bound her spirit to the dead for an indefinite amount of time, until she speaks the counter incantation," Teir said, her voice somewhat flat.

"What does that-?"

"It means that if I so choose it. I can strike someone not just with my power, but with the strength of every soul that has ever been laid to rest on this world and my own." I said, and I watched the realization of just _how_ powerful I'd become.

There was a knock on the door, and when Khadgar opened it, his face was slack, "I felt the wave of energy, but…" He was staring at me in wonder, eyes meandering throughout the room, presumably at my now sprawling power, "You would make a formidable opponent. I pity those who await you at Auchindoun."

"We must leave immediately. Reports say that our defense crystals have been lost, and only one remains. We _must_ keep the demons away from the souls," Yrel spoke quickly, her accent garbling her words and giving me pause for only a moment, before I took two long blades from my pack and strapped them to my hips.

When one draws on the Mist, one fights with blades. It is the only way.

"We will take one of the Fae dragons. They are our fastest fliers." Yrel continued to speak as we left the room, but I felt the eyes of the other Draenei on me, on my magic.

The majority of my party followed, but when we reached the landing, Kenlora and Yrel gave us pause.

"Priestess, you are needed here," Yrel said, and I turned with a start to realise that Kenlora had dropped the blinding white robes, and was wearing dark, form fitting leather armor, with dozens of blades sheathed in different places.

"My place is with her." Kenlora spoke defiantly, and I knew that 'her' was not me. My eyes went to Teir, whose face showed affection beyond comprehension.

They looked at each other for a moment, before Yrel sighed, "Very well, I suppose we could use your strength."

With that, we paired up onto our respective Fae dragons-the beasts were gorgeous, like an interesting mix between a tree frog and a gryphon. Their smooth, dry skin was a brilliant blue with splashes of vibrant yellows and oranges.

I swung onto the nearest one, eyes on the horizon as Anduin sat behind me, his arms lacing through mine to take the reins. Under normal circumstances, I would've leaned back against him and relaxed a little.

These are not normal circumstances.

As the vow said, this connection to the Mist goes both ways. I was being assaulted with a dizzying kind of triple vision, seeing through the eyes of the dead. I felt their presence in my bones ten fold their usual strength. It was…disorienting.

It meant that I couldn't be Jadearra Theron. I _had_ to be the Lady of the Mist, and that meant I had to _focus._

We took off, flying over the hills with deadly grace, and I looked dead ahead, reaching outward for the screaming of the dead.

They were scared, and that made me _furious._

"Dive!"

My eyes were narrowed, and I felt my face contort as my fury rose. Demons _everywhere._

I unsheathed my blades as we landed, dismounting and moving to crash straight into the fel guards that were taking down the nearest Draenei.

"The Auchenai are struggling to hold the lines, Exarch!"

I saw the Draenei that we rescued from the jungle directing attacks, atop a great white Elek, and he brought down maelstroms of light whenever the demons tried to break the line.

"Maaladar! I bring you reinforcements!"

The Draenei-Maaladar-turned to look at me, and his face went slack for a moment, before his resolve hardened, "You are the elves who risked your lives for me."

I felt Teir looking at me, but I didn't care, "Let me reinforce the barrier. Where is the crystal?"

"I will take you," a Draenei in dark robes with darker skin came up, her voice thickly accented and low.

"Nyami, we need you!"

"The soulbinder has strength!" Nyami called back, before she turned and led the way.

We moved into the holy ground, and I felt the dead caressing my mind and my skin, and I sent out a wave of greeting, hoping this would appease them.

"You called me a soulbinder," I was keeping pace with the Draenic woman well enough, "Why?"

"You have an aura of death about you, but the spirits welcome you openly. That is how the soulbinders that protect Auchindoun feel." Nyami explained, and I nodded, filing away that information.

So on Azeroth I am the Lady of the Mist, but on Draenor I am a Soulbinder.

We reached a room inhabited by multiple other women in matching robes, and one in particular looked up at our entrance.

"Thank heavens, Nyami! The crystal is nearly drained!" her accent was thick, but her voice was lighter.

"Tuulani, step aside. Allow this one to see the crystal." Something about Nyami wasn't adding up, but I moved forward anyway, feeling the weight of the dead on my bones.

I examined the crystal. The ley lines were soft, but I followed them into the ground, where they branched out to fuel the barrier. It was an object of immense light magic, and it seemed fueled by the strength of the soulbinders.

Well, it's about to get a hell of a lot stronger.

I laid a hand on the crystal, it was surprisingly cool to the touch, but I kept going. I let the power move through my veins, funneling through my chest and out to my other hand, where the magic began to spark.

"What is she-?" One woman behind me asked, but she was hushed.

I brought my other hand to the crystal, and the funneling intensified. I braced myself, golden girl grinding together as I added my own strength to the flow. The glow of the crystal brightened.

"The barrier is growing stronger!"

That's right. The lines on the ground had brightened, and I could feel the dead helping me, bracing me and providing their own strength. I felt my face moving closer to the crystal, my reflection snarling back at me as I nearly touched it with my nose.

Suddenly, I was ripped away, and with a heart wrenching screech-

The crystal shattered, and the barrier fell.

I looked up in horror at Nyami, who was grinning savagely, "Thank you for your assistance."

She was a traitor.

I brought my blades through her immediately, slicing and stabbing and screaming until she was but a mess of gore on the floor.

I looked up at the other soulbinders, who all looked vaguely ill, and I grimaced.

"We must defend the Auchindoun."


	31. Chapter 29

**Chapter 29**

I don't know when my eyes had turned purple. It must've been when I invoked the dead to power the crystal. Or when I had hacked the traitorous bitch to pieces.

I didn't care.

I moved through the Auchindoun, my magic scouting ahead and finding the other stations of power.

"We will have to find the other crystals, to restore the barrier," I spoke in a voice that wasn't mine but was acutely Draenic-a spirit who knew the grounds, good.

The soulbinders were watching me, Tuulani in particular seeming affronted by having a foreigner take control.

"Go!" I shouted, and the force of my voice must've jolted them out of their frozen state, and they scurried to go hunt for the crystals.

I unsheathed my blades, stalking towards the smell of sulfur with fury in my heart.

The demons are making for the hallowed ground.

I reached the front entrance, the light glaring against me, and I felt eyes of both sides turn to me as my power was on full display.

I moved towards the nearest demon, and I skewered it, a series of curses spewing from my mouth as I threw the corpse forward.

The fighting resumed around me, and I took my anger out on the demons.

I could see the line where the ground was hallowed. It was like a golden white line of paint, and when a demon came near it, I would skewer them and throw them away.

I will protect the dead.

I saw Anduin, his eyes burning as he speared hellhounds with the light, and when he saw me, his face changed to one of awe.

That's when I felt it.

It was a niggling presence, but I knew it-

Someone breached the grounds.

I brought my lips away from my teeth in a snarl, throwing my hands into the air with an incantation.

 _"_ _Maelnau Aranothu._

 _Dam matad Faelils._

 _Omashael no Falanore._

 _Ithr Auchindoun!"_

Darkness descended upon the grounds surrounding the Auchindoun, bubbles of light surrounding the demons to make them easy targets, and they were disoriented as the battle raged. I saw it safe to venture into the Auchindoun and purge the impurities that had broken in.

The spirits were in panic, flocking to me in fear, and I tried to calm them, "Show me where the intruder is, beautiful ones," I whispered in the dead tongue.

The dead materialized around me in a thick, choking Mist that reminding me strongly of my own realm Azeroth, and they prodded me forward, pushing and directing me downward.

I could smell the sulfur, and I could smell Orc, but it wasn't enough power to be Gul'Dan.

But it _could_ be Teron 'Gor.

My teeth were bared, and my blades were out as I stalked through the antechambers towards the heart of the sacred ground, and I felt the magic.

Spirits were being sucked inward unwillingly, and it was-

I screamed, he was _eating_ their power.

I turned and saw the immense wall of Mist fighting against the pull, and I threw up a magical barrier, reinforcing it with my strength to keep the dead protected, and I ran through the outer circle, doing the same to each entrance where Mist was gathered, until we were sealed into this chamber at the bottom of the Auchindoun.

I couldn't save them all. I _hate_ that. But I saved all I could.

Now I will cut down a demon.

I stepped into the chamber, and the sulfur was strong here, and so was the _magic._

All at once, an idea came to me.

 _He eats the souls?_

 _I will eat his power._

I braced myself by the blades, digging them into the arch that I stood under, and I opened my mouth wide, glaring at Teron' Gor, and I looked at his magic, greedily crawling about as he laughed.

His laughter died as I began to eat.

It tasted _awful,_ and it felt _horrendous._ My lungs felt to small as I inhaled as much as I could, the bitter, acrid power turning to power in my veins, stinking of sulfur and burnt flesh. I resisted the urge to vomit as I kept going, my eyes burning and muscles quivering.

"Stop!" I heard him screaming, and I watched as his life magic fell into the flood that was making its way towards me.

I kept Going-I couldn't stop, it was horrible. I wanted to rip my tongue out and dive to the bottom of the Auchindoun and join the dead. I wanted to boil my blood and scald my bones, it was so _filthy._

I heard myself wheezing as I continued, my mouth opening wider than should be physically possible. I watched the wisps of spirits free themselves from the flood, allowed to escape by me, and they fled to the edges of the room, until a silvery white ring surrounded us.

I clung to my blades, knuckles white as my legs spasmed, nearly buckling beneath the weight of the magic. Teron' Gor's screams filled the chamber, his skin flaking away as magic was leeched from him, and he clawed at it desperately, abject terror obvious in his eyes as he fell to the ground, vainly trying to save himself.

He was bones in the next few moments.

That last of the magic seeped into me, and I dropped to the ground, dropping my barriers and bringing in my cleaner magic, feeling so _ill._

 _I just inhaled a demon._

I coughed violently, green flecked blood and spittle spewing from my mouth, and I caught it with a blade before it could seep into the hallowed ground.

None of this can touch the ground.

My vision tilted, and I felt myself looking down into the endless void that laid below the central chamber, and I felt my stomach try to expel the vile substance.

I have to cleanse this. Before it kills me.

I let my head rise to the skyward, looking up desperately for an answer. There the dead gathered, their forms ethereal and beautiful.

 _"_ _Please…"_ my voice was gruff and torn, and my hand went to my chin as green tinted blood tried to trickle from my bloody mouth.

The dead stilled, watching their Lady struggle for them. My back arced as the vile magic kept moving through me, and I screamed, agony and revulsion pulsing through me.

 _"_ _Anduin!"_ I roared, my vision tunneling as I clung to the one blade left in the wall-I must not fall.

 _"_ _Teir!"_

 _"_ _Kenlora!"_

 _"_ _Thessali!"_

I felt hands on me, and I screamed in agony, the green of the vile intruder running across my vision as I desperately tried to control the demon. I watched it try to break through my skin, my veins shining green beneath the paints, and I wailed.

A face swum into my vision, white eyes and pale purple skin and a beard. Hands clung to me as I shook violently, desperately trying not to violently expel the fel.

 _"_ _Help! Me!"_ I roared into the face, blood and spittle hitting his face as I brought my other blade and stabbed the floor as the one in the wall slipped, and I clung to it-if I lay down, I will puke.

I felt the hatch, somewhere in the back of mind, shake and shudder, as though someone was trying to break it down.

No. Teir can _not_ take this.

I screamed, tears pouring down my face as I tried to house this vile, undeniable _evil._

 _"_ _Damn you Teron' Gor!"_ I screamed, my voice cracking as my entire body shook.

The hands on my skin kept moving, and I felt magic around me, but I had to focus on not vomiting. If this touches the Auchindoun, we're all doomed.

All at once, I was separate from my body.

I looked down at it, shaking and writhing against my own blades, skin tinted black and purple and green. I couldn't hear my screams.

Velen, and my party were there. Anduin was holding me tight about the waist as Velen and Kenlora seemed to be rapidly speaking spells, white golden magic moving against my skin in the form of hands.

 _"_ _You are strong."_

I turned, all at once falling to my knees-in the air? -in the face of Daenaris Moonfallen.

The first Lady of the Mists. The original lord of the dead.

 _"_ _Help me my lady…the dead…"_ I spoke, looking down to see that I wore the same paints as before, and I looked at my ancient teacher pleadingly.

The woman was a sight for the ages. Her skin was nearly white beneath the black and purple paints, and her eyes glowed a vibrant purple, and her midnight hair floated around her gracefully.

 _"_ _You must cleanse the fel from you before it claims you."_ She spoke, moving closer to me, and strong fingers lifted me to her eye level by the chin.

 _"_ _Am I worthy of saving? Have I served the dead well enough?"_ I asked, feeling all of my fears and anxieties and stresses laid bare before this woman.

 _"_ _You use the ancient incantations with a mastered grace. You give your soul and your life for the dead again and again. You give them their justice. You took the curse of cold to avenge the dead by going after the traitor."_ Her face twisted for only a moment, before returning to the serene façade.

 _"_ _You are worthy, Jadearra Theron. The dead are proud to have you as a champion."_

All at once, I was in my body, an everything came into startling clarity as the pain vanished.

The power was there, but it was…cleansed.

 _Thank you, Daenaris._

I fell to the ground with a groan, and I was rolled onto my back almost immediately to meet the eyes of Velen, Kenlora, and Anduin.

"What did you _do,_ you foolish-." Kenlora shook her head, her face the epitome of relief, for all she tried to come off as scolding.

I was brought into Anduin's arms, his own warmth comforting, "You were screaming so loud, Princessling," he was on the verge of tears as he spoke into my shoulder, "I thought I was going to lose you."

"I'm here," I spoke, my voice croaky, but I clung to him, feeling the paints drain away, fading as my need of the dead disappeared, and the braids fell, feathers turning to ash and flying away on a mysterious wind, and I felt the connection to the dead weaken with a sigh of relief.

"You fucking _idiot!"_

That would be Teir.

I looked up from where I had buried my face in Anduin's shoulder to see a short, shaking, _livid_ death knight.

"You could've fucking _died!_ You could've-could've-." She descended into gutterspeak, the vilest form of Forsaken, and paced for a good few minutes, going _off._

Lucky for me, I got a backdoor translation in the form of the bond, and I felt about two inches tall by the time she had even begun to calm down.

"Thank you, Jadearra."

I turned to see that Velen was looking at me with a warm, kind look. His lips were turned in a smile, and even Yrel looked thankful.

"You saved our dead and our people from the demons, and the orc that is Teron' Gor. You revealed the Sargerai who have embedded themselves in our ranks, and have strengthened our holy place. You have the Draenei's eternal debt." Velen spoke, and my chest felt warm and fuzzy even as I only gave a tired smile in return.

"The soulbinder deserves a statue!" Tuulani had joined us as I was being helped to my feet and my face flamed.

"Oh really, I don't-."

"An excellent Idea, Tuulani." Yrel surprised me, and I gave her an incredulous look, "The dead will rest safer knowing that their bulwark waits outside these walls always. A monument to the woman who destroyed Teron' Gor and saved the Auchindoun."

"I agree. We shall construct such a statue after our war is over," Velen said with finality, and my face was flaming.

No one ever made a statue in my honor before.

"Now go, rest. Eleks wait to take you to Shatrath, which is being fortified as we speak," Yrel said, guiding us out of the Auchindoun, and the sunlight was blinding.

Demonic corpses littered the grounds, but priests were already clearing away the taint, and life was returning to normal around my sacred temple.

"Auchindoun-a temple to the Lady of the Dead. It fits," Kenlora said, smiling warmly when I swatted her arm.

Anduin and I scrambled onto an Elek- _large_ creature, a stampede of them would be nightmarish-and I waved as we left the Auchindoun.

I waved to the dead, who seemed sad that I was leaving them.

"Princeling, they want a statue of _me,"_ I said, still shocked by the idea of children seeing me towering above them ages into the future.

"If I live to be King, I will have statues of you built across all the seven kingdoms," Anduin said, and my face flamed even as I grinned.

His words were more than a cheesy line. They were a promise that we would live that long, and that we would remain together.

It was nearing sunset as we moved along, when I first smelled the smoke.

I disregarded it at first, but then I saw it.

The dark plumes marred the beginnings of a gorgeous, starry sky, and they were coming from-

"Shattrath!" Yrel exclaimed, fury and fear alight in her words.

I spurred our Elek on, Anduin coming to behind me and asking sleepily, "whas' goin' on?"

"Shattrath is burning," I explained, and he was alert at once.

We turned a corner, all of us upon galloping Eleks now, and what we saw-

By the Sunwell.

Shattrath was being assaulted, its spectral barrier the only thing holding the city as siege ships of Iron Horde make flooded the harbor, and the roads ahead were swimming in Orc.

"There is no rest for the Wicked," I growled, my fatigue draining as I drew on my power.

I was surprised at its new size-Teron' Gor had been a formidable magic wielder, and now it was added to my own stores.

If I could drain Gul' Dan…

I shook my head. I am _not_ power hungry.

I turned my eyes on the city, and leapt from the Elek, and roared.


	32. Chapter 30

**Chapter 30**

Shattrath was a gorgeous city.

Pity I was getting gore everywhere.

I sliced through another orc, finally breaching the barrier into the protected city, Anduin and our party right behind me-well, Teir was off being a fucking lunatic with the twin blades that had been returned to her along with her arm.

Draenei came up to us upon our entrance, "Exarch!" the man called, recognizing Yrel, "Are these Reinforcements?"

"We were unaware the city was under siege," Yrel spoke quickly, "We were defending the Auchindoun from the Legion."

"The attack began not long before sunset-where all of these orcs are coming from-." The Draenei was no commander, "We need your strengths Exarch. The barrier is weakening under the assault."

As though to exacerbate this, a fireball hit the barrier above us, and it shook violently.

"Where is the power source?" I asked, preparing to leech magic out again.

"We nearly lost you last time, no," Anduin said, and I turned to him, seeing the worry.

"I'll be okay. There are no traitors here," I whispered, kissing him softly before turning back to the man.

"This way." He turned and began to go up the tiers of the city, and I followed, ignoring the commands that Yrel began to spout.

"I sense your strength, pale one," The Draenei said as he lead me through the city, bypassing the vindicators and other warriors who were running to the front line.

"We have a central chamber in the bowels of the city, where our women and children are hiding. I would ask you to fortify that before the outer barriers," The man said, and I nodded, and down we went.

We reached the chamber relatively quickly, and I felt the weak, preliminary magic of the shield before I saw the cavern of children, who all looked up in fear as the ground shook again.

"Shall I send out a calming spell?" I asked the Draenei, hands raised slightly.

With a nod, I let a wave of cool energy move through my fingertips, and I watched as the children visibly calmed, some even falling asleep. Mothers gave me grateful nods.

"Move away from the Barrier," I spoke, and the Draenei translated for me-the Draenei of Shattrath didn't know common very well.

As the area was cleared, I placed my hands on the thin, almost non existent, barrier, and I focused, watching the barrier strengthen in my minds eye, threads of energy binding together in an interwoven design of protection.

When I was done, I stepped away, opening my eyes to see the barrier almost completely sealed off, the thick energy as solid as stone.

"I can blend it into the wall, to hide them should things go so far…" I trailed off, but the man was staring at the energy in forlorn awe.

"Should it come to that," he said softly, and I shoved my worry aside, pulling threads of magic through the wall and bringing them together, effectively sealing the women and children off from the Iron Horde.

"To the outer rings?" I asked, and he shook off his melancholy, turning without a word and leading the way.

The sounds of the fight returned as we hit the surface, and I saw that Velen himself had taken the scene, blasting out bolts of pure energy to keep the orcs back. Kenlora and Teir were a tornado of action, lacing through and around each other in a chaotic swirl of bloodshed.

Anduin was healing the wounded, ducking under orcs to send bolts of energy to the flagging Draenei, then ducking behind the barrier again.

That's when the ear shattering crack nearly made my ears bleed, and the barrier faded into nothingness.

There was a pause of deathly silence. _Oh, Shit._

The orcs poured into the city, and I reacted.

I set both hands outward, sending out the Bandits to give us some breathing room, and I watched as my spectral pack tore into the first line of orcs.

I saw a wave of what looked to be birds moving forward, and I looked over my shoulder to see Khadgar, leaning heavily against a wall, his nose bleeding.

"Bring the barrier back up! I'll hold them!" Khadgar yelled, and I saw a flash of lightning as Thrall came running, the Doomhammer swinging through the never ending flood of orcs.

I couldn't find the man-he was lost in the chaos. So I had to wing it.

 _I made barriers from nothing at Auchindoun, can't be to hard to protect an entire city, right?_

This was how I reasoned with myself as I clawed my way to the top of the city, blades digging into stone to made handholds, and soon I was clambering up to the highest point in the city, and I held onto the frail spindle point for dear life.

This is _really_ high.

"Don't puke, don't puke don't puke," I whispered in a mantra as I took my cloak and tied myself to the spindle tightly. I tugged experimentally, then pulled it tighter just in case.

I looked out over the city, where the fireballs were starting to hit and the damage was spreading.

God I can't do this!

 _Focus, Breathe. It's just like a normal shield spell, just you know…. really really big._

I withdrew the Bandits, the power racing up the city to meet me, and I think that's when Anduin saw me, because I saw a blast of golden light explode on the field in panic.

Oh if I live he's going to kill me.

 _Focus._

I straightened my arms, palms pointed outward, and I focused, drawing on the residual energy of the old barrier, and I pushed.

 _Barrierbarrierbarrierbarrierbarrier._ I kept my eyes shut, praying this was working. Sweat was beading on my forehead, and I pushed harder.

I dared to open my eyes, and I saw that a barrier was struggling to come up, but it seemed to be working. _Come on! Focus!_

I pushed harder, grinding my teeth together and letting a growl loose as my muscles strained. Do _not_ look down.

"The elf is building the barrier! Push them back!" Velen's voice was magically projected, and I ground my teeth more, strangling a scream as blood gushed from my nose. My hair was sticking to my forehead, and a thing of lightning came too damn close to striking me.

The barrier was growing taller-not enough to protect from the fireballs, but the orcs were being cut off from their force, and being isolated and cut down. But it wasn't enough.

 _Focus!_

I drew on Teron' Gor's power, forcing it to work for me, and I watched the barrier climb higher, completely surrounding the city now.

"Push forward while the city is protected!"

Light cascaded all over the enemy ships as Khadgar got Draenei on them, and soon they were being moved again as ships exploded.

Soon there was nothing left.

We were safe.

I slumped over against my cloak, my power trickling back into me as the barrier came down, and I looked down.

Bad idea.

Vertigo hit me hard, and the fear crashed into me like a kodo as I clung to the spindle, fatigue and exertion making my hands sweat as my breath puffed in my face.

Suddenly, Teir was there, her eyes calm with a shadow of fear as she silently untied me, taking me into her arms bridal style, and closed my eyes.

The ground was a beautiful thing. I fell on it as soon as Teir put me down, and I was completely fine with this.

"Jadearra!"

I looked up tiredly to see a relieved and pissed Anduin, and simply smiled at him, "Hey there Princeling. Would you believe that heights aren't my thing?"

Then I puked.

I was pulled upward before I could fall into the vomit, and my vision tilted as a stupid smile laced my Features-I've officially lost it.

"What is wrong with her?" Thrall asked as people knelt around me, Anduin looking into my eyes for any sign of coherency.

"She went into shock after she brought the barrier down and realised how high up she was." Teir said, thumbs moving across my shoulders, and my head lolled forward, only held up by Anduin's warm hands.

"Anyway to snap her out of it?"

Then I was drenched.

I screamed, coming too in a second as I jumped to my feet, shaking as cold water found its way into everywhere, and I whipped around to see Yrel looking at me innocently, a bucket under her arm.

"That worked," She said, and I wanted to kill her.

"Thank you again, Jadearra," Velen said, and I came back to the present to look at him, surely resembling a drowned rat as my hair stuck flat to my head-how much water did she _dump?_

"Now, rest is imperative. All of you are exhausted." Velen ushered us towards the steps as women and children poured out.

"The barrier came down. Are we safe?" one woman asked, and at Velen's nod, celebrations began.

I had my arm around Anduin still, and when I turned to look at him, I saw a hunger in his eyes that stirred old arousal.

His hands felt possessive on my waist as we moved forward, only half listening to Velen as he directed us to our sleeping quarters.

I felt the hatch close, and looked at Teir sheepishly, and she just rolled her eyes.

We moved out of the cool night wind, and soon, we were alone.

The door closed, and I heard the slide of a latch, and when I turned, Anduin was watching me, his blue eyes absorbing the moonlight and glowing in the darkness.

He moved forward, catching me at the waist and pulling me flush against his front, mouth coming down on mine hungrily, and my hands found their way to his hair, fingers tangling in the warmth of it. His tongue slide along my lower lip at the same time that his hands began to undo the laces of the top, eliciting a gasp that invited him in.

I arced into the kiss, my body on fire as I ached for me, and I didn't even register the air on my back and until his hands freely moved along the planes of my back, and I moved my arms, tugging free of the sleeves and going at the buttons of his shirt.

We fell backwards, until his knees and forearms held himself above me, and we broke away for only a moment as I made quick work of his shirt, and I felt his intense eyes on my freed chest.

His shirt came open, and I ran my nails along his skin, feeling the muscles contract as his breath hitched, and I went for his neck, sucking at the spot where his jaw connects until I knew a mark would remain, and I felt his hips push against mine greedily in response.

Hands ran up and down my front, and I gasped as I felt his touch on my breasts for the first time. He was gentle as he explored, and it was _killing_ me. I pushed him to his knees, then lunged, sending him onto his back so that I was the one pinning him, and hair fell into my face as he laughed, the sound changing into a moan as I made my mark of his chest, moving over the nipples and down across the planes of his stomach.

I stopped at his hips, eyeing the smooth skin that went down into the depths of his trousers, and I looked up at him for reassurance. His eyes were nearly pitch black from pupil dilation, and his face was flushed with want. He smiled.

"Whatever you want, Princess," his voice was husky, and he sounded so sincere that I pressed a kiss to his hip, before I undid the belt and moved it away slowly, eyeing the tent that was now eye level with me.

I pulled his trousers down, then the briefs below that, and was faced with-

"Oh," I felt my face heat as I eyed it, and Anduin actually _keened_ above me, writhing on the bed as the air caressed him.

I looked at it, observing in curiosity-they really do look odd, all…veiny. I brought my face close to it, examining, and a puff of breath sent the Prince into a near fit, which I refused to bust out laughing at. I cautiously ran a finger along one of the veins, from the somewhat drippy tip all the way to where blonde hair grew up into his happy trail, and the noises that got were beautiful. Feeling bolder, I slowly wrapped a hand around, moving it slowly, then hurrying my pace in increments as the noises laced together into a nonsensical stream of approval. Then, without warning, he went off the edge with a sound that was just _sinful._

He came down from his high as I cleaned my hand-the stuff smelled weird and tasted worse-and was looking at me with a lazy expression, "You're great."

"And you say I'm motivated by sex drive," I quipped, and I got a pillow lobbed at me in response, and I barked a laugh as it sent me off balance and nearly off the bed.

"C'mere," he slurred, holding his arms out, and I curled into them eagerly, legs intertwining with his as warm arms went around me, and we were laying face to face, our noses nearly touching.

I ran my fingers along his chest, unashamedly looking at him, his own eyes moving up and down my body as we laid there. His hand was in my hair, stroking through the pale mess until it was fluffed out on the pillows around us.

"We should sleep," I said, my fatigue returning in a lazy, prowling manner, but neither of us made any move to do so.

We laid there, in a sleepy haven of watching and warmth and affection for however long, until the silence was broken by the most outlandish request I'd ever heard.

"Marry me."

I actually jumped, a nervously startled laugh kind of limping out of my mouth, "What?"

He sat up, propping himself on one arm, looking at me with light in his eyes, "Marry me."

I sat up, looking down at the psychotic human in my bed, "What the-Anduin, we're on a different planet, not to mention reality? What are you _on_ about?"

He ran a hand through his hair, lazily stretching out like Thess the damn cat, "Jadearra Theron, love of my life and pain in the neck, will you marry me?"

I opened my mouth, closed it, opened it, then closed it again. This was _insane!_ We're both young and he's asking for _marriage?_ I'm an elf!

"I-We-I-Elves don't marry!" there! A good response!

"Why not?" Shit.

"Because we-we have our ceremonies! Our sacred rituals!" I retorted, thankful that mother's days before Pandaria had been spent lecturing me about Lo'Daras the idiot and marriage.

"Why not both?" Stop being smart god fucking dammit.

"I-." I didn't have a response to that, so I stared at him, flabbergasted and shocked, until something-a trivial peace of human rituals-came to me, "You don't have a ring. Humans always have rings!"

He looked lost for a response finally, and I felt triumphant, before his smooth, pleasured façade returned, "So you're saying if I find you a ring to propose with, you'll marry me?"

Shit. I scrambled for thoughts-late night post sex proposals after nearly dying twice in a day weren't what I had in mind.

"I-um-um." I couldn't think of a response, and he sat up, a stupid smile stretching his face.

Suddenly I was pinned, and being tickled within an inch of my life.

"Say it! Say it! Say you'll marry me!" He was shouting and he didn't care as I nearly lost a lung from hysterical laughter, and he was laughing himself, insane glee sparking his features.

The bastard already knew that I would.

"F-fine! Fine I'll m-marry you now st-st-stop!"

"What was that?" he asked, his ridiculous ecstasy stretching his face in a near manic grin.

"I said I'll marry you, you lunatic!"


	33. Chapter 31

**Chapter 31**

Early morning light filtered softly into the room, and I looked up in a daze to see that Anduin's arm was across my bare back, and the goof ball was asleep with a smile on his face. Seeing him so… _happy_ brought a smile to my own face, even if it was a sappy one. What would mother say is she knew I was engaged to a human?

My sleepy glee drained as realization hit-

 _I'm engaged._

I slipped from the bed, stealing Anduin's shirt and buttoning it quickly, not wanting to fight with my own blouse, and I decided to forgo shoes as I slipped quietly out of the room.

The city was beautiful when it was waking up. Clean up was already well under way, and the citizens were beginning their day with the sun.

I was eyed by many different people, but my stomach sought food while my brain wanted the strongest drink the Draenei could make.

It's a bit early for that, so I'll stick with food.

I followed my nose, and found a market where Draenei were selling what looked like fruit-By the Sunwell, will I not be able to find meat here?

"You look lost, young one."

I jumped, turning to see Prophet Velen standing not to far off, wearing the same elegantly simple robes as always, a smile warming his features.

"Do Draenei eat meat?" I blurted, then I blushed as he laughed at the bluntness of the question.

"Rest assured, meat is a part of our diet-you have come upon a fruit market," he said, and I felt really stupid upon that realization.

"Oh."

"Come, I will show you where you can find your meat," He placed a seemingly withered but surprisingly strong hand on my shoulder, tucking me almost into his sleeve as we walked along the paths.

"There is something on your mind," he said, not questioning, after a few moments of moving through the increasingly crowded paths.

"I…yes, there is," I said, feeling somewhat sheepish for my transparency.

"An old man makes for an excellent listener," He prompted with a chuckle, and something about him made my chest feel warm as he treated me with this kindness.

"I…was offered something. I accepted, but I am scared of it," I phrased it as simply as I could, hoping that my reluctance to share wouldn't offend the Draenei.

"All big decisions are feared, it is a natural thing," Velen said, and I looked up at the serene old man.

"Have you ever loved someone?" I asked, and I watched as old emotions flickered briefly over his features.

"Once, long ago."

We fell into silence for a bit as he navigated the now crowded streets, waving and greeting people who all seemed to lighten up in his presence.

"It's been a long time since I've seen love like what your human feels for you, Jadearra." Velen said, and my face flamed-he saw right through my vagueness.

"I'm scared of life after him," I admitted, my true worries coming to fruit in the morning light, "I…elves outlive humans by hundreds if not thousands of years. I would have to watch him grow old and die, while I remain just as I am."

"That would be hard, yes." Velen said, a dryness to his tone that made me smile, "But you would have your human lifetime with him, and then keep the kingdom he loved in prosperity, and pass down his heroics."

I mulled that over for the rest of our walk, only returning to the present at the smell of-

"Is that bacon?" I swear I was drooling already, and Velen laughed-a hearty sound that brought joy to me-and lifted his arm to withdraw a pouch from his robes.

I realised it was money, "Prophet, I couldn't-."

"Nonsense, you saved two of my people's homes within a day. This is the least I can do," He put the pouch in my hand and closed my fingers around it, smiling, "No go, feast on what Shattrath offers."

With that, I was ushered off, and when I turned around again, he was gone.

Well if he's so damn convincing-

I found the bacon, buying three rashers and stuffing my face as I walked about, taking in the smells and sampling small parcels of unfamiliar meats. I was aware of how old I looked-bedraggled, in a man's shirt and barefoot with a mane of hair-but I was also aware that the Draenei can _cook._

I continued to meander past the meats, and into what looked to be a market of all kinds of trades. I wondered why no shoes were sold, but of course-they had hooves, duh.

They did however, sell what looked to be anklets, of all kinds of sizes and patterns and colours, and I found myself drawn to the sparkling gems, when I felt it.

A magical pull, from one of these.

Without a pause, I began to sift through the crate, gem after gem after gem sparkling until-

I gasped as I felt a flare of power, and I wrapped my hand around the object in my hand and brought it to the light.

The gems didn't shine, but they pulsed with an energy that I felt moving through my finger tips, and glowed a multitude of different colours. I _loved_ them.

"Find something you fancy?"

I looked up to see a light skinned Draenei standing there, dark hair pulled sloppily into a bun between her horns, her bright eyes inquiring.

"What are these?" I held the gems up to her, the chain still curled in my hand.

"That would Apexis crystal, a not rare but hard to obtain material native to Draenor," the woman said, "they run quite high in price, should someone wish to purchase?" she added hopefully, and I looked at the dwindling pouch that I had been given.

"How much?"

I looked over my shoulder, startled to see Anduin standing there, a lazy smile lighting his features as the sun caught the simple Draenic robes that he had on-they were much to big, amusingly enough.

"45 gold pieces," the merchant spoke, and I gaped as Anduin dug into his pouch.

"I-Princeling-Have you even _eaten?_ Food runs quite high here, please don't waste-." I was rambling as they exchanged the gold, and was left flabbergasted as He handed me the gorgeous piece.

"I have eaten, Princessling. Now let me spoil you," he said, pressing a kiss to my cheek, and I felt my cheeks heat as he knelt before me, securing the gorgeous piece about my ankle in such a way that it Fit-I did _not_ have the ankles of a Draenei.

"Thank you for your business. Enjoy your time in Shattrath," The woman had a smile on her face, watching us as she absently counted and put the gold away, and I was taken by the hand as Anduin wandered.

We moved through the market, jostled occasionally as it continued to grow crowded. The sun beat down on us, and I found my hair piled atop my head chaotically, and I had to repeatedly hide the things I liked from Anduin-he will not empty his coffers on me.

We settled to lunch-delicious fruits that made my mouth water-when he revealed his purchases.

"Try as you might, I _will_ see you adorned in jewels," Anduin laughed as I groaned, taking the interesting horn chain that we meddled with until they hung comfortably on my ears, and he grinned as I left my head tilt, feeling them out slowly.

They were gorgeous, deep blue gems that glowed in the light, contrasting my pale skin perfectly, and the golden chain blended into my hair seamlessly. I was given a matching necklace and another anklet, and he was given cuff links and a new headband.

"They had no lions, so I found you one with scripture," I said, handing over the satiny red band.

It read _'In the light we are one'_ in Draenic, and his eyes lit up as he put it on, pushing the floppy golden strands away from his face, and we stayed like that, just looking into each others eyes.

I was dressed in his colours, and he in mine.

Peace can last only so long.

"Jade!"

I sighed, feeling the call before I heard it, and I turned to see Teir jogging up, armed and ready, though her arm was adorned with colours that told me Kenlora had given her some peace too.

All at once, the information came to me, and I closed my eyes: _The Blackrock Foundry has fallen, and Blackhand is dead. Garrosh is cornered in Grommashar. They believe you deserve the right to kill him. The Frostwolves are sieging the city but the Warsong are strong._

"We have to go," I said, the gems hanging about my figure now feeling like wastes.

Anduin sighed, fingers brushing electric paths down my side, before getting us to our feet, "Where to?"

"Grommashar, Southern Nagrand. Durotan sent rylaks that know the route," Teir turned on her heal, and we followed.

I took my gems off as I walked, laying them carefully in my hand to pack when we reached our quarters.

I changed quickly, ignoring the heat of Anduin's gaze as I took off his shirt, and I slid into armor and boots, the gems tucked away into my pack ensconced in cloth to keep them safe.

As the sun began to reach its apex in the sky, we were off-each on individual rylaks.

I clung to the juncture between the two necks, eyes squished shut as my heart thundered painfully in my chest. Rylaks were shaky, fierce creatures that dived and twisted and were a nightmare to fly. I felt Teir through the bond, coaxing me to calm down, but each time I got the courage to open my eyes, it'd be in time to drop into a nauseating dive. With a terrified shriek, I'd bury my face again, tightening my grip on the straps of the saddle and praying for it to end.

The air turned warmer, and continued to heat until sweat dripped down my face, and my hair was damp against my back. The hot air ripped at my close, and I felt the beast dip into a slower dive, and I dared a glance up.

We were landing, thank the light, and ahead stood Durotan and-

I urged my rylak down, straightening completely and nearing jumping the damn thing as it landed, running to Draka and the bundle on her chest.

I slowed, hunger and an ache I had shoved away returning full force as I gently took my ward from her, and the cooing of Shad melted my heart.

"Why is she here?" I asked, a smiling creasing my features as I took in the cool, snowy scent of my babe.

Three days away from her was too much.

"I fight with my mate, and none of the other mothers could take her-very few are left back in Wolf Home when Frostwolves go to war." Draka said, and I curled her into the warmed leather of my armor, wondering how she liked the heat.

She seemed fond, her tawny brown skin glowing in the light, and the golden eyes sparkling as she giggled.

"I understand your pleasure, Jadearra," I looked up as Thrall approached, the longing for his own boy clear in his eyes, but he continued, "But we must take Garrosh."

I sighed, already used to my ward in my arms again, and I pressed a kiss to her forehead, "Teir."

She walked up, curiosity marring her features as she peeked at the babe, and I gestured for her to take her, smiling when she got a startled, shocked look on her face.

"I-I don't-."

"Hold my ward, Teir." I said, and she relented, gently taking her, and shushing frantically when she cried out.

A strand of blue hair fell, and Shad grabbed it, looking at it in curiosity before tugging on it _hard._

Teir grinned, already in love with her, and I gave a longing but dubious wave as she went to Kenlora, and they doted on my babe.

I looked to Anduin, and held out my hand, "We have business to finish."

We moved into the city, just the two of us-it was empty. Corpses littered the ground, the heat exemplifying the sickening stench, and I felt no spirits present-they found their peace, good. I inhaled, looking for life, and the spicy, putrid aroma of one Orc in particular filled me with hatred.

"He's here," the sound was guttural, inhuman, and I felt the wrath of two worlds behind me as I stalked forward.

Two blades unsheathed, and I felt Anduin's honey and mint follow me as my magic unfurled itself, preceding us and opening the large gates that stood between me and my prey.

It seemed to be a throne of sorts, and the remains of the Warsong stood flanking it, bloodied and battered, but they remained strong in spirit. Growls moved through them, and some bared their teeth at me, throwing venomous slurs in rough Orcish.

"Where is your Warlord?" My voice was clear, and my speech was Orcish. Anduin didn't know, but the orcs in front of us did. They shifted, not knowing I could break their barriers down.

"I'm here, bitch."

The throne was actually a door, and it opened with the heaving of a couple of orcs, and my prey stepped into the light.

Old tattoos on older skin, he blended in here, mannoroth hilt and all, and the famed Gorehowl hung at his side. Golden eyes narrowed, and my hatred coursed through me as I snapped my teeth.

Garrosh Hellscream.

"Do you come to lose? I have the might of a clan!"

He's right. Even with my new power, hand to hand would be my end-

 _Wait._

"Garrosh Hellscream!" His named echoed, and he was at attention. I sheathed my blades.

"What are you doing?" Anduin whispered behind me, but I held up a hand, taking a deep breath.

"On the counts of death, and evasion of punishment for your crimes. I challenge you to Mak'gora!"


	34. Chapter 32

**Chapter 32**

It was sundown that the duel would take place, across the river from the throne of the elements, under a clear night sky. Here blood would be spilled and business would be settled.

Here my hunt would end.

I was yelled at, many times, as I refused to take a single blade, bow, or even an arrow. Only Teir was quiet, holding my ward in my arms, reserved worry haunting her blue eyes.

"Take care of her." Was all I said.

"Take care of him," our meanings were antonymous.

I saw him waiting, unarmed completely-he even shed his mantle. He would fight with every extension of his body.

I would fight with every extension of mine.

I stepped into the ring, the entirety of the Warsong clan and many of the Frostwolves standing outside it, watching. Teir refused to watch me fight with my ward in her arms, but Kenlora was there, along with Khadgar and Anduin, who looked murderous.

"Prepare your death vows Hellscream-I will guide you to Oshu'gun," the holy resting place of the Orcs, I couldn't resist walking a spirit south to the holy place, my vows refused to let me shirk my duties even in this instance.

He spat on the ground, smirking, "We shall see, whelp."

With that, he charged.

I moved forward, walking calmly as he raced forward, then stepped aside and clenched a hand.

A wall of stone rose from where I had been standing, and he ran straight into it.

He stumbled backward, holding his head as he gathered himself, "You have broken the rituals!"

"Have I?" I dismissed the wall, sick amusement lightening the movements, "I'm fighting with every extension of my body. As is tradition. I seemed to remember you bringing a poisoned blade to a ritual just like this."

Low blow, but I wanted to watch him suffer.

"You-you don't have magic!"

"Don't I?" I asked, and I watched as realization dawned.

He entered a suicide fight.

He came at me again, and I simply held out my hand. As he neared, the whole of it was engulfed in flame, and he roared as his skin blistered almost immediately.

He fell backwards, and I prowled forward, allowing myself the pleasure of beating his face in with my fist multiple times, until my hand was sticky with blood, and I got a nice grip on his tusk.

"You stand accused, Hellscream."

I ripped it from his mouth with a horrid, wrenching squelch of a noise, and I heard verbal winces through the ring as he roared. I turned the bloodied tusk over in my hand and brought it down, striking him hard in the chest.

He tried to throw me off of him, but I allowed the earth to swallow my Legs-I straddled him and held him down.

His roars turned to screams as I began to carve, "You evaded your sentence to death as a prisoner of war once. I was to be your executor." I got the outer circle done, and blood was pouring as I worked out the details of the rune, "Here, on this plain in the rites of Mak'gora, I will serve you your sentence."

The blood was getting in the way, and I wiped at it, digging my fingers into the wounds as I moved to feast on the screams.

"The gnomes developed what they called the electric chair," I continued, binding his hands to the earth to keep him from messing up my work, "It's said to flood you with so much electricity that all that's left is a blackened husk." I finished the rune. I leaned down close, holding his face still so that I could whisper in his ear.

"I intend to deliver such a husk to your father, before I chop off his head."

He screamed, his eyes alight with terror as the magic crackled around me, the storm moving in.

I raised my hand to the sky, the other laying flat upon the blood rune I had carved.

 _"_ _Fulgur, Ferit!"_

Lightning came down, roared through my veins and out of my other hand, into Garrosh's bleeding rune. The rune augmented it, and he writhed in agony, his blood glowing and his skin peeling, burning and blackening.

The smell of death and burnt flesh poisoned the air, and I took savage delight in watching the light leave his eyes, before those two faded away.

I lowered my hand, ending the spell, and stood, the earth bindings falling away as the burnt, blackened corpse smoked.

Silence reigned, and I looked up to see the Warsong kneeling before me, I bowed in return.

"Choose your allegiance, Warsong!" I called, and their eyes lifted to me as one.

"Do you choose us, or do you choose Gul'Dan? We will not follow if you leave now. You have until sunrise tomorrow to be with the rest of your Horde in Tanaan, or to have pledged to Durotan and request entrance to his clan."

With that, I turned around and fainted.

 _Where the hell am I?_

 _I looked around the burnt, blackened landscape, and my stomach clenched as I recognized the foul smell of sulfur that hung in the air._

 _Then I saw the trees, and all made sense. I'm in Tanaan._

 _But Why?_

 _"_ _They fight against us, master."_

 _I turned to See-I bit down my growl at the sickening sight of Gul'Dan, but when I realised who he was talking to, I blanched._

 _Archimonde._

I shot to my feet, chest heaving as I struggled to figure out my surroundings, but the cry of a baby grounded me.

I turned to see a crib, and within that crib was Shad. My darling girl.

I drew her from the crib and into my chest, cradling her to comfort the both of us.

"Thank the light you're awake,"

I looked over to see Anduin, and realised we were in a wooden hut that had slats in the ceiling, with thatch and leathers lining the walls.

"Where are we?" I croaked, running my fingers absently stroking down Shad's back as my heart rate settled.

"We didn't want to move you too far, so we brought you to Grommashar," his face darkened minimally, "None of the Warsong came to us."

"Damn their loyalty," I growled, shifting Shad's barely there weight in my arms to keep her comfortable.

"Durotan wants Draka to return to Wolf Home, while we assault the citadel."

The vision flashed in my eyes again- _Sulfur, Gul'Dan, Archi-_

I almost fell, and Shad cried out at the imbalance, while Anduin watched warily, his hands on my waist to keep me upright, "What did you see?" He knew that visions were common at this point.

"Who is supplying Gul'Dan with his power," I said, feeling slightly ill.

Demonic presence was something of a strain on the Thalassian people to begin with, given our propensity for fel, but a Demon like _that-_

My vision tilted again as my fear churned through me, and Anduin gently took Shad into one arm, curling her into his chest as he steadied me with his free arm.

"Anduin I-." my throat closed, and he nodded.

"Go, I'll watch the ward," he said, looking vaguely panicked at the idea, but I lurched out of the hut into the village, following the magical signature of the Archmage.

"Jadearra, glad to see you're-." He stopped, his face paling as Teir ran forward, catching me as I tilted dangerous to the side.

"Open up, kid. What's going on?" I let her in, and her face went slack with terror, eyes widening as little tremors shook her.

I withdrew, but the horror didn't fade from her demeanor, and now Kenlora and Thrall were with us.

"What has happened?" Thrall asked, and Kenlora came to Teir, pressing two fingers to her lover's forehead.

She stiffened, her face tightening as she quivered like a taut bow string.

Then she _roared._

It was an explosion of light energy, the typically warm, calming energy nearly burning the flesh from my body as it raced out, harsh and jagged, and it carried weight.

Her strength gave me pause-she was much more powerful than I thought.

"Ken-." Teir tried to go to her, but she stepped away, seething.

"My parents, my _people,_ sacrificed _everything!_ To defeat him, and he's-he's-." Energy was quivering about her, and she met my eyes like a wolf wanting dominance.

My magic unfurled in the air like wings, and the rival forces clashed-fuck her magic tasted like sweet air and-

I recoiled, baring my Teeth-I _cannot eat her magic._

Teir was tensed, her muscles shaking, and I realised that a dominance fight between her other half and her lover would be hell.

"This is the past, Kenlora." It took a lot of effort to keep my tone calm, even with magic flared out behind me like a violent plume of weaponized feathers.

Her feathers were ruffled, the magic turning green-she has druidic power from her father then, too.

"He should not live. He is _wrong._ He is _Man'ari."_

One Draenic word I knew. The _Man'ari,_ the Draenic name for the eredar who had been made into _Dae'mons._

"Then let's take him down. _Together,"_ my power flexed unthreateningly, flaring out away from her instead of towards-a gesture of comradery as opposed to dominance.

That said, I didn't drop my gaze until she bowed her head, and I held my chin up appraisingly, reigning in my strength as Shad was walked up, greedily clutching at my babe.

"Can someone clue the non Elvin members of this party in?" Khadgar said, and I found the words deep in my heart of rage.

"Archimonde walks this earth, Archmage."

There was dead silence among us, and I felt the rage within myself, Teir, and quite palpably, Kenlora.

"There are at Hellfire citadel," Khadgar was quiet, "The Frostwolves and the rest of the Draenei have moved to counter their assaults."

"The Horde have been fel poisoned. A missive came in not long ago," Thrall spoke even quieter, and I looked down at my babe in pain.

"Is Draka still here?" I asked, holding my ward's gaze, hating myself for having to leave her _again._

"I will take her back to Wolf home-it is far from the coming battle," Draka spoke softly, startling me, and I pressed a hard kiss to Shad's forehead, holding her close to me.

"Remember me," I whispered, my voice cracking, and I nearly let loose a sob when her fingers wrapped around my ear as she cooed confusedly.

I gave her off to Draka, eyes filled to the brim with unshed water as Draka walked away, my ward's little eyes peeking over her shoulder.

"I'll get you back to her," Anduin was close, pressed against my back, his arms going around me in a show of comfort-something that does not happen in front of others often.

I basked in it, letting his warmth keep me sane as his breath tickled my ear. I took a deep breath, smelling the honey and mint, and I let the tears come.

People trailed away, mumbling things about planning, and left us to stand in the middle of the village, swimming in my grief.

I became vaguely aware of him speaking, and my stomach coiled as the soft language rolled over me, realizing belatedly that he was speaking Thalassian.

I had stopped crying, and was simply relishing his presence, my cheek pressed against his chest as I listened to his firm, steady heartbeat.

"Are you back from your thoughts, Princessling?" Anduin asked, his voice a cool spring of clarity.

"I am sick of war," I lamented, feeling a strange kind of tired.

"It's almost over, I promise. Soon we can be in peace, with Shad and our families. We _will_ return to Azeroth." Anduin declared, turning me to face him, and I smiled tiredly into the intent face he wore.

"I trust you, Princeling. You know that." I said softly, and he brushed his lips gently against my forehead.

"As soon as I have a ring."

He didn't have to say more, because that one phrase curled through me and soothed the ragged edges of my longing, like water smoothing away the sharp points of rocks.

"We should probably be included in the planni-."

"I have an idea," I said, running over him, and he looked at me, eyebrows drawn together, and I took a deep breath, "It's probably really stupid, but I've been thinking and ooking at the lines of magic all over this damned continent and I can only come up with one way to return us to Azeroth."

His apprehension was clear, but he nodded for me to continue, so I kept going, "When I defeated Teron Gor in the Auchindoun, I didn't just kill him, I…I consumed his magic. All of it."

There was silence, and when I chanced a look at Anduin's face, I saw shock in his wide eyes as his mouth tried to form words, before he simply nodded for me to continue.

"I think if I…do the same to Gul'Dan and to…to Archimonde. That kind of boost to my powers would allow me to wrench a portal open to Azeroth, if I get to the ley line connection that the original portal used fast enough. I have a magical line to Azeroth, and I think I could call on the dead to help me do it."

"You do realise you're talking about absorbing enough fel magic to enslave a legion, right?" Anduin's mouth finally started producing sound, "Your blood is so susceptible to fel and the last time you controlled a large amount of magic without any kind of lead up, you-."

I shook my head, covering his mouth with my hand, "I know, Anduin. But there is no other way to get us home. Khadgar is too old to channel that kind of energy, and I will _not_ introduce Kenlora or you to that much fel."

"What about Teir? Or Thrall? Or this World's Velen? What about _anyone_ else?" Anduin's voice was climbing, and he sounded a little hysterical.

I ran my hands along his shoulders, desperately trying to calm him and myself down, "Anduin, there is no one else. I am the best conduit of magic we have. If there's even the slightest chance I can get that portal open, and get all of you home-."

"What do you mean, all of _us?_ What about you?" Anduin accused, and I flinched involuntarily.

I couldn't think of a way for me to get across the barrier, and Anduin saw it in my face. His fell, horror and comprehension dawning in his eyes, and he shook his head fiercely.

"No."

"Anduin-."

 _"_ _No!_ I will _not_ leave you! You're insane to even think that would happen!" Anduin was pacing, raking his hands through his hair, leaving it sticking in multiple directions.

"Maybe-Maybe if we keep thinking, we can-."

"Jade."

I stopped, my tears brimming free again, and I looked into his eyes.

"I don't care if I have to die on this wretched planet and never see home again. I am _not_ leaving you."


	35. Chapter 33

**Chapter 33**

"Anduin, it is actually a good-."

"No!" Anduin shouted for the umpteenth time that night, and I rubbed my temples with my middle finger and thumb, facing off with the oncoming headache.

"Anduin, while I appreciate your faith, not all of us want to live on Draenor," Teir quipped with an arrogance she didn't feel, if the boiling bolt of rage that had slammed into me from the bond upon the telling of my plan was any indication.

Khadgar, Anduin, Thrall, and Teir launched into a furious shouting match once again, while Kenlora sat back and eyed me, her eyes narrowed.

"I do not like your plan." She pitched her voice low, but I still picked up the words through the shouting, and the others paid us no mind.

"I don't like it either, but it is the only way." I spoke just as low, my eyes locked on the night elf.

She hummed, her eyes glazing as she mulled over my scheme.

I had to get them back to Azeroth, from there-.

From there.

I stood, and the argument paused as eyes moved to me, and I realised that my face was stretched into what must've looked like a manic grin.

"I know how I can come with you." I said, and Teir looked at me like I was a lunatic.

"You have no idea if it'd work," she said, looking at me like I was a particularly odd animal caught in a trap.

"But it _could._ That'll have to do for now."

" _What?!"_

I realised that no one else knew what Teir and I were talking about.

"Okay, so first I wrench open the rift and get you guys through to Azeroth," I said, earning glares from an agitated princeling, " _then,_ you guys turn around, and with the help of a bunch of other mages and magical people, you could pull _me_ through. All I have to do is keep the portal open as I pass through it so that I'm not split in two!"

I was met with silence.

"That…that could work. But we would have to somehow warn them of the plan, get them gathered and prepared to help us," Khadgar said, and my grin stretched wider.

"I've been thinking about those weird dreams I've been having-I think my consciousness is drifting into the rift between our worlds, pulled closer by the dead and able to move because I'm asleep. I think they're already waiting for us! But I can try and travel there again, when I sleep, and tell them as much as I can!" I exclaimed, excitement thrumming through my veins.

"That is a pretty plausible plan. The only 'ifs' in the entire thing are: does Jadearra have the ability to hold a portal she's going through open, and can she withstand the sheer magnitude of fel energy she's intending on consuming without dying?"

If I were a balloon, then Kenlora just stuck a pin in me, because I deflated at the thought.

"Put it to a vote."

I started, seeing Durotan standing in the shadows, quietly observing our…war council?

"I say we try." Khadgar said, and I saw Durotan stick out a finger on one hand-he'll keep count.

"I will follow," Thrall said.

"No way in Azeroth." Anduin all but growled.

"I don't wish to get ripped to shreds if Jade dies," Teir agreed with Anduin.

It came down to Kenlora, and all eyes moved to the stoic elf, who seemed to be deep in thought.

"Kenlora?" I prompted, and the silence thickened along with the tension.

She looked right at me, her eyes piercing my soul, and gave a terse nod.

"It is settled then," Durotan said as Anduin began to silently fume, "We will march upon the Hellfire Citadel, and Jadearra will consume the magic of Gul'Dan and Archimonde, before transporting you to your world."

The final morning.

We had slept through the night while we traveled atop skyterrors to Tanaan, Anduin had wrapped his arms around my torso and held on tight, his heartbeat a constant pitter patter against my back, his worry so poignant that I could almost taste it.

As the sun rose in the fel soaked sky, I wrapped my hands around his, forcing away my fear of what lay ahead.

"Everyone up! Iron Reavers inbound!" Khadgar exclaimed, and all at once I was alert, arrows knocked, and Anduin thrummed with anticipation behind me, aching to take his anger out on something.

Indeed, we had reached Tanaan Air space, and roughly a dozen Reavers came flying towards us, belching fire. Kenlora and Teir pulled up ahead of us, Teir launching her axe at an Orcish rider's head, and Kenlora pulling it back with a hum of magic.

"Anduin close your eyes, darling," I called, knowing this would nauseate him to no end.

With a clench of my thighs, we flipped upside down, the ropes and restraints around our legs holding us to the saddle, and I felt his body tense as we went into a barrel roll, and I sent arrows flying into the engines attached to the Reavers, sending them spiraling to the ground below.

We shot upward, before turning and diving again, and I felt the blood rushing around in my head dizzyingly, but I wouldn't allow us to get shot out of the sky. It seems Teir picked up on the idea, clinging to Kenlora while the night elf sent them in every direction.

Khadgar blasted the last of them out of the sky, and we all slowed to come in for a landing.

The Terror's claws touched down, and Anduin lurched sideways, still held in the restraints, and emptied his stomach into the foliage beside us. The stench turned my stomach, but I swallowed past the bile defiantly.

"Well, that woke us up," Kenlora said bemusedly as Teir looked half dead, still wrapped around her partner.

"They know we're here, we need to move. The Draenei and Frostwolves should be making their way to the citadel now." Khadgar said, Thrall nodding.

We sent the terrors flying away in the opposite direction from which we'd landed, and began to move through the jungle, numerous weapons at the ready.

The stench of sulfur soaked the trees, and flashes of green lightning above were a constant reminder of the reason I was here.

Kenlora fell into step beside me, and with two fingers to my temple, I felt stronger.

"Preserve your strength, Whisperwind." I said quietly, shoving through the leaves.

The slice of a blade cut through them and made the path slightly more open, "I am not the one on a suicide mission." Kenlora said, and I heard Teir snort inelegantly ahead.

Anduin was behind me, shadowing my every step, and soon we were near a large main road, where chaos had already ensued.

Draenei, Frostwolf, and now…oh hell, _Fel_ orcs clashed with screams and steel.

I raised my hands to help even out the field, but Anduin grabbed my biceps, forcing my arms to my sides, "Save your strength, Princessling," he said gruffly into my ear, even as his magic worked into me to bolster my own.

I glared, irritated, and instead nocked arrows, taking out a couple of orcs to placate myself, while Khadgar got to blast through over a dozen.

Anduin restrained me in the shadows of the trees as the others rushed into the battle, and I glared as the battle continued.

Suddenly, I was pulled into Teir's head, and I _was_ in the battle.

 _Okay Crankypants, do some damage._ Her voice echoed, and I stretched her flaking lips into a wicked smile, twirling through the orcs and bringing her axes down, pleased to get to help out-a look over my shoulder showed Teir lounging in my body beside Anduin, who looked severely disconcerted.

She felt my gaze, and turned to lock eyes with me. She winked.

I turned with a howl and ripped through more orcs, until our forces had overwhelmed them, and our army gathered at the closed gates into the hellish citadel.

The battle fought, I drifted back to my body, and grinned savagely at Anduin, who still looked unnerved.

"That was _fun,"_ I said, and he just hugged me close, mumbling curses through my laughter.

"Jadearra."

I turned, all the laughter draining from me, to see Yrel, who glowed with greater power than before, and the symbol of the prophet adorned her forehead.

"What of Velen?" I asked, regretting the question when I saw her flinch so violently.

"The orcs came for Karabor," she said softly, and that was that.

She reached for me, and placed three fingers on my forehead, and I gasped as a slow, warm stream of light magic spread through me.

"Priests! Bolster the deathspeaker, for she shall challenge Gul'Dan and Archimonde!" Yrel's voice echoed, and I nearly took a knee as the steady stream turned into a flood.

So much… _power._ All I could see was light, and it leaked into each pore.

After many moments, or maybe none at all, the flood ebbed, and I returned to myself, looking into the curious eyes of Yrel.

"Are you alright?" she asked.

"I feel…" I wiggled my fingers, looking around, "Taller."

I heard a snort from behind me, "She's fine."

"Let's open the gates of hell," Durotan spoke up, leading the forces of Frostwolf, and suddenly, a large pillar was slammed against the gates, and they came down…

To reveal hell.

We were launched into battle, and it was a bloody blur. Blue, green, and red blood splattered in every direction as we pressed forward. I felt the magic of the Draenei push through me, and I took down Orc after Orc with arrows.

Teir was a force of nature, ripping through Orcs then calling them back from the grave before their souls could run away. It was…disgustingly fascinating to watch her work, and how it mirrored my own skill in a perverse way.

Soon Glowing blue orcs joined our ranks, and Teir called out commands in the dead tongue, using the dead as fodder, while our living forces pushed to the places that counted.

Soon, we had the courtyard, and the second set of gates had been slammed shut as the enemy made retreat into their walls.

"The citadel is breached!" Khadgar shouted, and a cheer went up from our people.

Instead of taking a moment's rest, I went to the dead, guiding them from their bodies so that they could move on. The iron orcs left with a rushing feeling that left me annoyed, while our troops sighed, the Draenei even bowing before they dissipated into Mist.

"We need to keep moving," Teir said, bumping my shoulder with hers, before she went to Kenlora.

I watched as the two women wrapped arms around each other, Teir clinging to the Night Elf like a raft in a storm.

I turned away from their private moment, looking for Anduin, and the Princeling was still shadowing me.

I went to him, pulling him close, "When the time comes, you must not follow so closely. There is every chance in the world this could end explosively."

He stiffened beneath my touch, but I ran my hands along his arms, working to calm him, but there was no time.

We parted, and Teir came over to me, a sad but determine smile holding her features.

"We're going to be bonded," Teir said, her pleasure evident through our link, and I smiled for her.

"A Night Elf agreeing to that kind of ritual is…uncommon," I said.

Uncommon was an understatement-as a people, they were very ambiguous with their sexual relationships, while we were more of a monogamous people.

"I know," Teir looked so happy, and I knew that they would be forever.

Durotan walked up to me suddenly, a missive in hand, and he handed it over silently:

 _Jadearra,_

 _Your ward and I are in position. When you arrive, I will hand the child to one of your party. Do not let her forget the name Frost Wolf._

 _Draka_

My heart Pounded-Shad was near, and she would be coming home with us.

"Thank you Durotan. Your kindness and that of your mate's will never be forgotten," I said sincerely, and the grumpy orc simply nodded and walked away.

I looked to Teir, my smile growing, "We're going to get peace."

She looked elated, "A bond, a child, a future…Do you think we're worthy of such a thing?"

I nodded, sure of it, "Our lives have been hardships. We deserve happiness, if only for a moment."

With that, I shoved my emotions away again, tucking the missive into my vest, the parchment crumpling a bit against my skin, and I shook away the longing for…well, everything, to focus on the task at hand.

"Are you ready, Jadearra?"

I looked to Khadgar, who seemed to be thrumming with concern-quite a few people were, actually, and it itched against my skin.

"I will free this world from them." I nodded, evading the question.

Was anyone ever ready to die?

The army formed up, Orcs then Draenei, with us at the head of the group.

"Brace yourselves, Allies!" Yrel's voice was broadcast over all of us, "Within this citadel a host of twisted and demonic machinations waits, along with one of our former leaders, who wishes nothing but destruction for us and our world! Today, we stop fleeing the Legion. Today, we _fight!"_

A roaring battlecry went up, and with a gusting gale of sulfuric air, the gates ahead opened.


	36. Chapter 34

**Chapter 34**

We crashed into the ground, mud and leaves mixing with the thick layer of gore coating us, and I coughed up orc blood, the green goo splattering onto the ground.

"This is where Gul'Dan brought Archimonde into the world?" Anduin seemed incredulous, but the quaking had already started in my limbs as I recognized the area.

Blackened earth, fel strained sky, looking out over the jungle, large, bubbling rivers of fel leaking down the side of the mountain, and the _smell-_

"It's definitely the scene from her vision," Teir said quietly, and I felt Anduin's arms around my middle as his magic seeped into me, working to steady me.

As soon as my feet were sure beneath me, we moved forward. I took the lead, following the phantom path from the vision, and when we rounded the corner-

"Ah, the powerful girl who freed me from the portal."

I bit back a snarl. Gul'Dan floated in a spherical shield, behind the Man'ari himself.

"This is the magic wielder? She is but a speck!" Archimonde's voice echoed through my bones, and I broke away from Anduin, standing away from the group as they moved around me.

"Do you wish to challenge me, little one? Do you think you can compare to such power…to a legion?" Archimonde laughed, a grating, nerve wracking sound, but I focusing on the little, crawling vines moving towards me, twitching my fingers behind me back until I stood in a runic circle of empowerment.

"Archimonde the Defiler! You are unholy. You are _Man'ari."_ My voice did not shake, and this seemed to pique his interest, because he stilled, listening, "You have committed a legion of crimes, and for that, I have come to exact punishment!"

I opened my mouth, stretched my hands, and _yanked._

His magic exploded into sight, a disgustingly unappetizing green, and I staggered as the force of it hit me head on, and I forced myself to keep going. Archimonde roared, shaking the very ground I stood on, but my runes held. All around me, chaos broke out as the others fought and Gul'Dan tried to disrupt me, but I focused.

I wanted to vomit as his power seemed never ending, the foulness seeping into me and clumping into my magic, and I refused to choke on it as it grew fouler and more putrid.

"You little _rat!_ How _dare_ you consume my magic!"

The scene around me changed suddenly, and tears burst forth from my eyes as I watched loved ones die over and over in front of me, and I must've started to scream.

I felt Teir, in my mind, holding me to my body with all of her strength. _It's not real, Jadearra! It's not real!_

I shook, screaming at the top of my lungs as I continued to consume the magic, quaking with the sheer enormity of power that this one being had-and it was all _wrong._

"You monster! You little wretch!" I felt him attempt to wrest the magic away from me, and I cried out as it tried to crawl back out of my body, and I wrenched it back to me, the pain in my bones building as I took in more power.

"You will _not_ leave me unscathed!"

 _"_ _Kenlora!"_

I was in Teir's head suddenly, and I saw Archimonde send a bolt of sickly green energy at the night elf, the foul magic wrapping around her, and she stood entranced. I was trapped within my web of protective magic, desperately yanking at the energy. Anduin threw himself on top of Teir as she tried to move to her partner, and she ate dirt as she screamed.

I watched through her oozing eyes, horrified, as Kenlora's silvery eyes turned fel green, and her skin roughened and split, and horns burst free from her forehead, wings sprouted from her back, and she screamed like a banshee.

 _"_ _Ken! Ken! Kenlora No! Kenlora!"_ Teir was savage, scratching viscously at the ground and at Anduin as she tried to get to her partner.

Kenlora turned, her eyes cold and green, and gave Teir a dark grin, "I _never_ loved you."

I was slammed back into my body, and with a savage howl, I ripped the last of the magic that I could contain away from Archimonde, falling to my knees and clawing at my chest as I tried to contain it.

"Gul'Dan!" Archimonde fell to the ground, sending a bolt of energy to the Orcish warlock, "We had a _Pact!"_

Kenlora leapt from the ground, the leathery wings flapping elegantly, and took Gul'Dan about the waist, sending them shooting off through the open portal.

The portal closed, and Archimonde's eyes dulled, gone from this world.

I screamed as it ate at me, and Teir screamed out for Kenlora again and Again.

"Archmage!"

"Grab them!"

I felt the sucking sensation of teleportation, and we were at the ruins of the dark portal, and I screamed, lightning striking somewhere and the smell of sulfur choking me.

This is too _much._

 _"_ _Jadearra! The Portal!"_

I couldn't breathe, but I thought of Azeroth, of why I did this, and forced my hands from the ground, and the air ripped in two, and I saw…something on the other side.

 _"_ _I…can't...!"_ I felt my skin peeling away from my muscles, my eyes burning as the agony raced through me, the magic pulsing and writhing to be free.

 _"_ _Hurry! Go! Go! Go!"_ I felt a _'pop!'_ as people went through the portal, and the cry of a baby.

Shad.

I screamed, putting more energy into the portal, forcing all of this foul power out into it, and I felt the yanking sensation as I was dragged forward.

Arms wrapped around me suddenly, _"I got you, I got you."_

 _"_ _Anduin?!"_ I screamed, pushing him, but he had me, _"You need to go through the portal!"_

 _"_ _Not without you! Come on!"_ He dragged us forward, and with a last pulse of magic and throb of agony, he shoved us through.

 _We were in the rift._

 _I recognized it for all of its screaming voices and colours and flashes of different places._

 _But I had Anduin in my arms._

 _"_ _Move! Move! Come on Jadearra!"_

 _I couldn't move, I felt shackled, I was trapped in this hellish place._

 _Anduin's face was backlit by the chaos, but he wouldn't let go._

 _"_ _Go to Azeroth! Get out!" I screamed, my voice sounding muffled to my own ears as I tried to get him to let go._

 _"_ _Not without you! Princessling! You can do it, come on!"_

 _I was drowning, I couldn't I couldn't I couldn't-_

 _"_ _Call The Mist! Drop your link to Archimonde and let the Mist guide you!" Anduin was screaming, "Come on!"_

 _I was drowning, but a sliver of silver came towards me from the blinding white light that hadn't been there before-it was a hand, and a face._

 _"_ _Reach for it, Jadearra! Come on you can do it, please!" he was yanking on me desperately, shooting bolts of light behind us, but I reached for the hand._

 _I felt like my arm weighed the world, but the small hand reaching towards me-it was so familiar._

 _The face came into focus._

 _"_ _Mother!" I screamed, my voice muffled as the insanity reached a crescendo, "Mother!"_

 _Her hand was joined by another, and another, and another, until thousands were reached for me, but were just out of reach-_

 _"_ _Come on Jadearra, please! We're almost home!"_

 _Home._

 _I lunged, and the hands wrapped around my arm, and I clung to Anduin desperately with the other, his arms locked around my waist as the dead dragged us headlong into the blinding light._

 _It was blinding and searing and I heard my screams, along with his, but I also heard Teir and Thessali and Mother and-_

We were in water.

We were underwater.

I looked around, panicked and kicking, and Anduin came right after me, the green pool of light closing beneath us.

I opened my mouth to cry out, and water rushed in, and I started to drown.

Anduin did the same, and we clawed at our throats, and I looked to the Heavens-I could see light…was that an angel?

A single, green eye and a golden patch came into focus, and I felt an arm loop around me, pulling me upwards, and then-

I hacked, gulping in air like it was all that mattered, and I looked around in a blind panicked to see Anduin held by the angel's other arm, and that angel was-

"Father!" I couldn't believe it; my father was holding me in this weird pond like thing in the jungle-

"Hold on, sweetheart." He gave a mighty kick of his legs, and I cried with joy as I heard his voice.

Suddenly, I was laid down on dry ground, and I latched onto Father, burying my face into his shoulder and shaking with joy.

"Father, Father-."

"Oh Jade, my beautiful Jade," I felt his hands on my back, and his breath in my hair, "I was so scared when you weren't with the others who came through, and how long behind you were, and-Oh my daughter!"

I was with my Father.

I was in _Azeroth._

Then my reuniting was shattered by the agonized scream.

I pulled away from Father to see Teir with Tyrande and Malfurion, and Tyrande had fallen to her knees, and was crying out in agony, while Teir simply kneeled beside her, and Malfurion held his wife.

My chest ached as I remembered. Kenlora.

 _"_ _You shall not leave unscathed!"_

The Legion had taken her.

I looked around, and saw Thrall with his Aggra, and his boy, and-

"Shad," I croaked, my throat raw from water, and the shaman looked to me, blue eyes concerned, but he came over and knelt before me.

"Your babe was scared by the rift, but she is here," Thrall spoke quietly as he passed me the blinking baby girl, and I held her to my soaked chest, smiling down at the little light of Draenor.

"Jadearra? You took a ward?" Father held me like I held Shad, and I looked up into his eye.

"She is named strength, for she was the weakest babe of the Frostwolves since Draka. She was orphaned, and no one wanted her. She is ours," I said, and Father studied me for a moment, before he looked down at the babe.

"I never thought my first grandchild would be an orc, but since when were you ever normal, daughter?"

I felt my face stretch into a tearful grin as I clung to my father and my babe, and I saw Anduin in his father's arms, clinging to him unashamedly.

I looked to Teir again, and it seems that Sylvanas was taking care of her. We locked eyes over Teir's head from where she was curled into her lady. Sylvanas simply gave a nod of gratitude.

I brought Teir home to her.

Father helped me to my feet, and I passed him Shad, "I must do something," I spoke quietly, indicating subtly to Tyrande and Malfurion, and Father nodded grimly.

I made my way to the grieving parents, and knelt before them, aware of what Tyrande thought of me, "I am sorry. I was not fast enough to strip Archimonde of his power."

Silence reigned in the clearing, all those reunited watching this. The Thalassian Princess kneeling before the Darnassian Queen.

I felt the woman move, and glanced up to see that she was kneeling opposite me, her hands resting gently now on my shoulders, and she gave me a nod.

"We are not enemies, Jadearra Theron, no matter our history. Let it be known, for your efforts to save my child, the Darnassian and Thalassian courts will find peace with each other, for family is by blood of any time. I watched your people grow, and I watched you become this incredible young woman," she drew me into her arms suddenly, and I was somewhat stiff as she clung to me, "Thank you."

I was still as the woman clung to me, before I carefully put an arm around her as well, accepting her pledge.

"For Kenlora," I whispered and the woman clung to me tighter.

Malfurion finally eased her to him, and I went to Father, who wrapped one arm around me, the other holding my ward.

"We are together again, on our world," Khadgar said, from where he had been speaking with Jaina Proudmoore, "We all deserve rest. Let us return to our homes."

With that, we parted ways, portals being opened, but before we could walk into the portal between me and Silvermoon, Anduin caught my arm.

I turned, and made a startled sound in my throat as his mouth closed over mine, sweet and gentle, and he whispered against my lips, "As soon as I have a ring."

He pulled away with a heated look, returning to his father, and I watched as the Father and Son stepped into the portal to Stormwind, and sighed as Anduin went miles away to his own home.

I looked to Teir again, who was arm in arm with Sylvanas, preparing to return to Lordearon, and she looked…incomplete.

 _Teir?_ I called out through the bond.

I was met with silence.

They left, and I sighed, feeling her own grief echo into me, and I turned to Father, the only living family left in my life, and Shad, my ward and babe who is both Frost Wolf and _mine._

I gave a sad smile, fatigue dogging me, "I want to go home."

Father smiled, his joy almost contagious, "Anything for you, my daughter."

We turned to the portal, and stepped through.

There was no rift, and in an instant, we were in Silvermoon.

Cheers rang out from the hundreds of elves gathered below, and I felt a piece of me relax and elate.

I was home.

I was with my people.

I was _alive._

I heard barking, and turned to the doors to see-

"Bandit!" I knelt down, getting a tongue to the face by the overexcited wolf, but it warmed me that I had him again.

Delevenia stood by, a warm smile marring even her features, and Elvira was _very_ pregnant, and bouncing up and down with a grin.

"The Reagent Princess is home!" Father boomed, "She conquered the Iron Horde and Draenor, defending Azeroth and Silvermoon!"

Another cheer rang out through the court, and I smiled.

I was home.

But I was _different._


	37. Chapter 35

**Chapter 35**

 _Many Moons Later…_

"Ja! Ja!"

I turned at the little girl's voice, grinning and bending over to scoop the toddling orc into my arms, her golden eyes alight and her little tusks adorned with gems. Her hair grew in a shock of midnight, and her warm toned skin blended beautifully into Silvermoon.

"Hey there, sweet girl," I said softly, kissing her forehead, before I balanced her on my hip to look out the window with me, over the court.

"Elvi need Ja!" Shad exclaimed, her speech slurred.

I smiled, nodding in acknowledgement.

They could not figure out why Shad was lame, but my suspicions were that the portal changed her, took away her mind.

We were all changed.

I moved through the halls and around the corner, to see an exhausted Elvira balancing twin boys on her hips, while a toddler threw a tantrum behind her.

"Magna Jade, _please_ tame my monsters," Elvira was exhausted, but motherhood looked beautiful on her-her twin boys had been born a mere week before, and I had returned home from Draenor just in time to see her little girl born.

I set Shad down, and was just pulling out my discipline face when a courier raced in, out of breath and panicked, "Legion!" He squawked.

My bones crackled and my muscles stiffened, and my magic-dormant for so long-flared to life. _They're Back._

"My lady?" Elvira's hand was on my arm, and I looked into her concerned eyes.

I turned to the courier, the weight of warrior falling heavily upon me, "How long do we have until they're upon the court? Where is my father?"

"They've broken the gate into Quel'Thalas, Reagent Lady, and they march through the Ghostlands now. Your father is in the war room delegating. He needs you at once!"

I nodded, "Get My maiden and the children down into the bunker. You have the Princess' wards here, treat them as such," I growled, before I turned and knelt down to be level with Shad, taking her face into my hands and pressing my lips to her cheeks, trying to calm her.

"Wha wrong, ja?"

"Some very bad things are coming, my frost wolf," I whispered, "I need you to be good, and go with Elvi, okay? She will care for you." When Shad nodded, I stood, handing her to the courier and sending them off.

I raced through the halls in the opposite direction, to the spire-I shed my robes as I ran, leaving them scattered on the stairs, and burst into my chambers, ripping open the chest of armor.

I paused, breath catching-

 _She looked elated, "A bond, a child, a future…Do you think we're worthy of such a thing?"_

 _I nodded, sure of it, "Our lives have been hardships. We deserve happiness, if only for a moment."_

If only for a moment.

I stepped into old boots and quickly laced my vest, going to the mirror and opening to the connection to Stormwind.

Anduin came into view, and he started at my appearance in the mirror, "jade? What's wrong? You're-." he stopped, seeing my armor, and his entire demeanor changed, "They've come."

I nodded, pulling my loaded quiver over my shoulder and hoisting the royal bow in my hand, old muscles kicking into gear like my last battle was yesterday.

"Leave the way open-I will tell Father then join you. What of Shad? Elvira's children?" Anduin was already switching into his armor, eyes alight with fire that we had hoped to forget.

"Already sent them to the bunker. Father is delegating, I have to join him. Hurry!"

With that, I turned away and raced out of the room, down the stairs and through the palace, nearly crashing into whoever got in my way.

The doors to the war room wrenched themselves open at my arrival, and eyes turned to me as my magic raced into the room, and Father looked heartbroken.

"So your magic has awoken, along with the warrior," he said, and I gave a terse nod.

"Stormwind has been contacted about the demon presence, and Anduin will be coming through shortly." I said, "How big is the invasion force?"

"Big," Halduron said, his face twisted with rage, "We've already had casualties. The rangers are trying to hold them back, to give us time to evacuate the villages. The bunkers were a wise idea on your part, my Lady. But I'm afraid there isn't enough room."

"I will contact the Forsaken," I said, turning to a courier, "Get a missive to Sylvanas, ask her to open her ley lines so that we can portals open and evacuate. Also request reinforcements. I will see if Teir is listening." I spoke quickly, and watched the missive get flown out the window as my words finished, and sent a boost to it.

"We have nearly all military in the realm on the move to intercept the legion, and the mages are shoring up Silvermoon's old defensive barriers. Far striders are already bringing in the civilians into the court." Father said, and I nodded, looking at the map on the table quickly.

"Liadrin, get your blood knights ready to move, I'll teleport you out there immediately," I heard Liadrin's affirmative, and she left the room, "Rommath, I want their way littered with so much shit that it's like a pig pen out there. We have some old toys from the Siege of Orgrimmar, get on that."

Rommath left, and I looked to Halduron, "Any rangers you have left, I want them either on spires as lookouts or getting the catapults ready. Any Far strider entering the city with a civilian will be turned around to flank them as best they can." Halduron left with his orders, and I looked up to see Father looking at me with a face filled to the brim with emotion, but I couldn't focus on that now.

"Get missives out to every major force we know of. Azeroth will know that the legion is coming, and see who can portal in reinforcements. Go!"

The room was nearly empty now, and I ran a hand through my hair, breathing deep and slow, when I felt him enter the room.

I turned, and my Princeling stood there, grim but determined.

"Anduin," I said softly, jumping up to him and wrapping my arms about his shoulders, relishing in his presence.

His ring hung on a chain around my neck, the beautiful thing a mixture of ruby and sapphire, and I felt it warm against my skin in his embrace.

"Father knows what's going on. The Dwarvish units in the area are going to blockade the realm, and sneak in where they can to cut off the source of the invasion." Anduin said, and I looked to Father, who would alert our forces not to attack the short, burly soldiers.

"I have to reach Teir," I said shortly, and Anduin turned me so that my back was to his front, bracing me with his body, and I closed my eyes.

 _Teir?_

Silence.

 _Teir!_

Nothing.

 _Teir Windrunner don't ignore me! The Legion is on our doorstep and-_

 _Portal me through._ I grinned as Teir's voice broke through, and immediately wrenched a portal from Undercity open, and in seconds Teir stepped through.

My friend looked horrific, her hair was matted to her skull, you could see the contours of nearly every bone, and her breathing was a shallow, rattling sound. Her eyes were burning with dull fire, and her skin was flaking horribly in places to reveal bone.

"By the light Teir," I whispered, and she merely shrugged.

"Demons. Where." Her voice was gruff from misuse, and I made a note to ask Sylvanas what Teir had been doing these last few months.

"Crossing through the Ghostlands now," I said, and she gave a nod, unsheathing her axes-her arm was tarnished and filthy, the metal not even glinting in the light-and left the room without another word.

"Losing Ken destroyed her," I said softly, hurting for her, but only for a moment.

There was no time for that.

"Princeling, you need to go bolster our forces, give them as much strength as you can-they _have_ to hold until our defensive measures are up. Father, go with him. Protect him please," I looked to Father, who wore a face that held both distaste and affection, and with a nod, the two most important men in my life were out of the room, and I had a moment to breathe.

I flexed my hands, calling for the Mist, and was stymied when only a paltry amount came to me.

 _"_ _Smother the demons, protect our land,"_ I spoke in the dead tongue, and the Mist flickered almost apologetically.

A silhouette formed, faceless, and spoke in a rasping voice, _"We protect our sacred clearing, my lady. We must protect it."_

I cursed, then dismissed the Mist with a wave-I cannot call upon it then.

"My Lady, my knights are ready."

I saw Liadrin, followed by a team of knights, and nodded, "I will port you into Fairbreeze Village. Give them hell."

With that, I teleported them out of the court and into the fray.

I left the war room, moving through the bustling staff, and I found the head of the Palace Guard getting maids down into the bunkers.

"Guard!" I barked, and every guard in vicinity straightened immediately, called to attention.

"I admire your care for my staff, but I need every able body slowing those demons down." I said, and the head bowed low.

A message must've been triggered when I called for attention, because soon I had dozens of guard around me.

"Brace yourselves. I will send you into Fairbreeze village. Protect this court at all costs." I watched the nod ripple through them, and sent them out.

A drop of blood splashed against the back of my hand, and I sighed, wiping at my nose-too much magic after so long is…taxing.

A courier came racing up to me, missive in hand, "My Lady! Lady Windrunner has opened her ley lines and will start sending deathguard through when citizens are sent!"

I nodded, sending a silent prayer up in thanks, "Gather the maidens, and any civilian brought into the court that you can that can't make it into the bunker. Have them come to the west balcony. Now!"

I turned and made my way for the balcony, gathering any staff I found along the way, and I wasted no time in getting the portal open, ushering the innocents through quickly.

A portal opened beside me, and death guard began to filter through, interspersed by dark rangers and apothecaries, laden with concoctions that reeked.

"We standby for orders, Reagent Lady. Lady Windrunner has placed us under your personal command," the ranger in front said, and I nodded, readjusting my stance minimally as the flow of civilians increased.

"Is the Undercity equipped to take my people?" I asked, giving a reassuring smile to a little girl who stared at me over her mother's shoulder.

"Lady Sylvanas immediately began erecting tents and makeshift quarters for them in the upper city, with the rest of the death guard on round the clock watch. My ranger battalion is personally combing the majority of Lordearon for any other legion presence." The ranger responded, and I relaxed marginally-they won't be trapped in that vat of foul smells and death, then.

"My lady, they've crossed the River!"

I growled, "Come on!" I encouraged the running, "Move move move!"

They hurried, and a mage tapped my shoulder, "We can take over manning the portal. Defend your Court, my lady."

The two undead took up posts on either side of the portal, powering it, and I turned to the remaining forsaken at my disposal.

"I will port you to Tranquilen. If it moves and isn't friendly it _dies."_ I was pissed.

"Understood. Form up deathguard!" They quickly made ranks, and I got them off to give the legion hell.

"Hold the portal ladies, until five minutes has passed without another refugee coming. Be on standby for more transport." The mages nodded, and I stormed through my Palace, the empty halls eerie-I have never seen my home so empty.

I reached the front entrance, and looked out over the rest of the court, where catapults waited and reserves were being prepared.

I turned to the Palace, focusing on protection, and felt smooth, silky wards go up under my hands-we have wards over the court, and the barrier, but just in case.

I turned and made my way down the steps, soldiers saluting as I walked past, and the wind brought me the first hints of sulfur.

I froze, focusing on taking in deep breaths through my mouth-I am _not_ on Draenor.

This is _my_ home.

I ported to outside the court's walls, and the battle came into clarity.

Already, the roads were shored up, and I smirked to see Rommath had utilized the traps accordingly, because a line of them, easily four yards thick, surrounded the court, and they were all set to be fatal.

I moved over them carefully, and nocked four arrows as I continued down the road, following my nose to the smell of sulfur.

I came around a corner-

 _Demons._ There were thousands, and my forces looked miniscule in comparison.

 _Don't lose heart._

I fire my arrows, taking down a felguard, and sent forth a wave of magic, knocking more off their feet.

The energy of the soldiers nearest me increased immediately, and I heard them shout _"For Silvermoon!"_ as they launched back into the fray.

I alternated quickly between firing arrows and sending out magic, until I switched to twin blades in melee, slicing through demons quickly.

"My Lady! The Barriers!"

I heard those words, and my entire body hummed with rage.

I whipped around, "Magic wielders, hold the barriers!" I yelled out, breaking into a sprint for the city.

The demons had heard the distress call, and I cried out as a fiery ball of fel energy crashed into my spire, sending it topping over into the court.

 _"_ _How dare they touch my city?!"_

I was furious, and they will pay in _souls._

I turned to the advancing forces, and I felt my jaw snap as I took a breath and _ate._

Screams came from the demons ahead, and the smarter elves got the fuck out of my way as I ate through the demons, and I felt the magic tumble through me, vile and volatile, and I called out for aid.

"Clean the magic! Use it to fuel the defenses!" I screamed, and hands locked onto my arms as the mages took up my task, and we all began the arduous duty of cleansing fel magic.

"Silvermoon must hold!" I roared, and I saw Anduin coming towards me, slicing through any demon in his way, and then he was in my bubble, grounding me and easing the wounds the magic was rending on my soul.

"Teir left the battle-she thinks she saw Kenlora. She is hunting." Anduin said, and I jerked my head in a nod, taking in the last of the magic with an aching hack.

The demons were defeated, the city held.

We won this battle.

I turned, and saw-

"Elvira?" I broke away from Anduin, going to my lifelong friend quickly, "What's wrong? Elvi?"

"Shad!" she sobbed, and my vision tunneled, "She wanted to help! She-she-remembered weapons in your room and she-we couldn't catch her-oh Jade!" she fell into me, sobbing, and I stood there stiff as a board.

Then I _ran._

I blasted through the forces between me and the city, my heart thundering in my ears, and I must've been screaming, because people made way as I raced through the court, to the ruins of the spire.

"Shad!" I screamed, looking for her little head, her eyes-

She was laying face up on the ground, an arrow piercing her chest.

 _"_ _Shad!"_


	38. Chapter 36

**Chapter 36**

I was still screaming when Anduin and Father found me.

I cradled her little body to me, whispering incantation after incantation, and I snarled at the Mist like an animal when it came near.

"My baby!" I screamed, tears burning my skin like acid, "My baby!"

"Jade, by the light my Jade," Father came to me immediately, wrapping around me like a hug, holding me as I screamed.

He knew what it was to lose a child, and now so did I.

"Teir has been spotted, Princessling. They sedated her and are returning her to Sylvanas." Anduin said quieted, and I barely heard him.

I couldn't look away from her little face. Her little eyes had paled to a near white, and her little tusks-

I sobbed, the force shaking my body, and the Mist came in a much more corporeal form this time.

"Sister, oh my sister," Thessali sounded heartbroken, and I looked at her with desperation.

"Can the Mist bring her back? Please! Please she was so little and she only wanted to help-." I broke into another sob, clutching my ward to me.

"Sister, you of all people know that death is irreversible."

"But Tier-The Val'kyr! They can bring her back! I will take her to Sylvanas-." I started to rise, but Father held me down.

"You know that is unnatural. The Child you got in return would not be yours. That breaks every law of the Mist, and you know it." Thessali said, and I crooned mournfully, clinging to my frostwolf.

"Let me take her into the Mist-I will look for her parents, let her have a sweet afterlife." Thessali coaxed, and with a whimper I pulled away from Shad, clining to Father as Thess lifted Shad's spirit from her body.

"Bye bye, Ja!" the little ball of Mist squeaked, and then they were gone.

My _child._

I cried out again, pulling her body to me, and the tremors moved violently through my body.

"Write to Thrall," I croaked, "Find the Frostwolf burial rites. I want them."

I didn't want to bury her; I'd rather die there myself than bury her.

Father walked away to do as I asked, and Anduin came to me, placing two fingers on her eyelids to slide them closed, and wrapped her in his tabard.

"Now she is merely swaddled and sleeping," Anduin said quietly, and I turned into him, sobbing lowly as the pain throbbed in my chest.

"I am so sorry, Jadearra. I am so, _so_ sorry," Anduin kept speaking softly, and I grieved amongst the ruins, my heart in the Midst with three women I loved more than myself.

"Reagent Lady, thank you for joining us."

I nodded to Vol'jin, settling into my chair and surveying the room. Leaders from every faction were called in the name of peace, to discuss the spike of fel energy that had overtaken a piece of the Broken Isles.

"It is the Tomb of Sargeras, it's been pulled from the depths of the sea," Maiev Shadowsong declared, voice slightly muffled beneath her nasty armor.

"Who knew of its location to bring it to the surface?" Genn Greymane said.

"Gul'Dan." Teir's voice was hollow, the sockets of her eyes sunken and her cheeks gaunt. She looked more decayed with every passing day.

"He was sent through a portal after Archimonde's fall, it's possible that he came here." Khadgar said, causing mutters to spring to life throughout the room.

"Jadearra, may I speak with you for a moment?"

I looked up from my lap to see Tyrande Whisperwind looking at me inquiringly, and I nodded jerkily, standing from the table and reassuring Anduin when he grabbed my hand in hesitation.

The Elf led me out of the room, and slid the chamber doors closed behind us, "I wanted to offer my deepest condolences," Tyrande said, and I felt my stony façade slip as the waterworks erupted in my chest, "I know what it is to lose a child to the demons, and wouldn't wish it on my worst enemy."

"Thank you, Tyrande," I croaked, my voice gruff from many, _many_ hours of tears and tantrums.

"If you need any sort of calming draughts, or clarity elixirs especially in such a tumultuous time, I want you to have this," Tyrande pressed a small, white stone into my hand, which hummed with energy.

It gave me considerable pause, "A hearthstone?" I was confused.

"The pain never truly goes away, but it flares at…unpleasant times. If you need a place to run from it, if only for a moment, use it. My people know not to attack if you're sighted, but merely to report it to me so that I can alert your Father. He has known this loss as well."

"I…thank you," I said, startled and oddly touched by this gesture, "This means more than you know, Priestess."

Tyrande nodded, "Kenlora liked you. She thought you were strong, and that if we could get past our differences, that I would appreciate such a strength."

With that, we reentered the war room and made plans to invade the Broken Shore.

Hours of delegation, planning, and ranking passed, and I think I tuned most of it out.

Before I knew what was happening, we were moving to the docks, where fleets awaited us.

Anduin caught my elbow, pulling me to the side. "Are you sure you should be going out there? Your attention has been everywhere but on the people in that room all day."

I nodded, the motion dragging on the stiff muscles in my neck, "I need…. for Shad." I couldn't form a real reason, but my words mollified him, and he pulled me close for a moment, before going to his father.

I went to Father, who merely drew me into him as we walked, and we stood at the head of the boat, looking out over the sea.

"Today, we avenge those lost in Quel' Thalas."

There was fel fire and demons _everywhere._

The smell of sufur was suffocating, and I choked on it asI claed my way through the way, the boat sinking behind us. Father had gone ahead to help spearhead the campaign with Sylvanas, and Anduin with his Father.

I went for Teir.

She yanked me onto the burnt sand of the shore, pounding on my back as I hacked up water, then helped me to my feet.

"Let's kill some demons," she looked better, her face less skull like, but it unnerved me that the light in her eyes had grown colder, more distant.

She was retreating in her mind, and it was bringing her closer to the monster in chains.

I readied my bow, nocking a couple of arrows as we moved along the shore, clinging to the rock face and the shadows it provided. It was chilly, and I was overwhelmingly aware of the stiffness in my muscles-the water was not good.

We made our way inland, in utter silence, and Teir eliminated any demon that we came across so quickly that I had no opportunity to shoot.

I flinched everytime a ball of felfire shot overhead, dragged involuntarily back to the memory of my spire being shot down.

We made it onto the top of the rock face, and surveyed the sheer _numbers_ of legion on the island.

"This is no invasion force. This is an army," Teir said darkly, and I nodded in grim agreement.

We had to keep moving, lest we be spotted-two elves against an army was not nice odds.

We skirted the unnerving city, coating ourselves in the brimstone on the ground to smother our scent, and took out what we could without being noticed.

Then Teir saw her.

 _"_ _Ken."_ The word was so small and desperate, and then she was moving, shooting through the shadows like a bat out of hell, and I scrambled to keep up.

She slammed into a stop, digging in her heels, and I dug my bow into the ground to keep from crashing into her, but I felt her stoic exterior slipping, the emotions welling up within her.

Which made sense, considering that she was staring at Kenlora Whisperwind.

If it weren't for the sheer knowledge that this was her, I wouldn't recognize her. Her eyes with a sickly green shade, and the once bright green hair had turned dark and menacing. Horns sprouted from her head, arcing into the air and shimmering with some kind of texture. Tattoos were etched through her skin, glowing the same green as her eyes, and wings sprouted from her back, beating lazily as she hovered in place. Her armor was the same dark leather from the temple, torn and hanging from her in places. She was staring at Teir, head cocked to the side as though she was looking at a peculiar specimen.

"The death knight who screams my name like a prayer," Her voice was twisted, with an underlying tone of malice and something else twisting her voice.

"Kenlora," Teir's voice was so overwrought with emotion that I couldn't look away, "This is not you, my dear. Please come home."

Kenlora threw her head back and _laughed._ The once melodious sound now grated on my nerves, setting me on edge, and the elf in front of me beat her wings hard, soaring upward and diving, landing with a thud that kicked up brimstone around her. It startled me that her legs had changed, and now ended in _hooves._ She had a disturbing resemblance to Illidan Stormrage.

"Oh, poor child. This _is_ me, don't you see? Lord Archimonde freed me and allowed me to reach my full potential!" The demon grinned, showing off fanged teeth. The sight was anything but comforting.

"Ken, you're a _priest_ ," Teir's voice broke, "You helped people and healed! You aren't-you're not this…demon," Teir was shaking now.

"And you're an abomination who should've died decades ago," Kenlora spat, and Teir flinched so hard it looked like she had been forcibly shoved, "And allowed yourself to believe that _anyone_ could love such a hideous _corpse."_ The demon stalked forward, a tail flicking out back and forth behind her, and I unsheathed two blades, but Teir put out a hand to stop me.

"Ken…please. I'd do anything." She said softly, and the demon stopped, cocking her head to the side.

"Anything?"

"Anything!" Teir pleaded, and I tensed. Tell me she wasn't…

"Well, little death knight, I _suppose_ I could love you…if you joined me."

Oh Azeroth.

Teir tensed, and after a long moment, she stepped forward.

"Teir no!" I exclaimed, horrified.

She whirled on me, face twisted horribly, "Can't you see?! I'm already _dying!"_ She snarled, and the vault in her head shook so horribly, "I am nothing without her!"

I wanted to stop her, but a shield went up, barricading me from moving forward.

Teir turned toward Kenlora the demon, and stepped closer, "Please," she whispered.

Kenlora grinned and came in close, wrapping her wings around my best friend, and I screamed.

Then Kenlora's face changed from glee to terror, and she leaned her head back and howled as green energy poured from her.

Her wings pulled away, and I felt a horrid pain in my chest as a blade poke out of Teir's back, and I fell to my knees, roaring as Teir did.

The two fell to their knees within the circle, and I saw the hilt of Teir's machete poking out of Kenlora's back.

Suddenly, the green was leaving the night elf's eyes, "Teir…?"

Teir hacked, black oil spewing from her mouth, "Only….way I could…free us…."

She was dying.

 _"_ _Mieshfe ri riieb!"_ She cired, out, and the physical pain I felt through my torso changed to emotional as the bond was cleaved in two.

My heart stuttered, the absence of Teir's grip startling, and I screamed as the two women clung to each other, both bleeding out.

"Teir no, Teir! I can fx this I…" Kenlora tried to call on the light, but nothing happened.

She sobbed, "No! Elune! Elune! E…lune…"

They were dying so quickly, and I couldn't get through the damn barrier.

 _"_ _Teir!"_

She was decaying, her hair falling away, and it turned to dust before it hit the ground.

"Teir! Kenlora! No!" I pounded on the barrier, throwing the weight of my magic against it, but it wouldn't yield.

Kenlora kissed Teir suddenly, and then-

Teir fell away, until nothing was left but her tarnished arm. Kenlora slumped on the ground, curled inward around the arm, and life left the decades old elf.

The barrier fell away, and I scrambled forward screaming.

"No!" I cradled the arm and the elf, sobbing, "No no no!"

The legion took my child, my family, _everything._

 _"_ _No!"_ A shockwave of magic shot outward, and I felt it collide with hundreds of demons, and those demons fell before me.

 _"_ _No!"_ Another.

Another.

Another.

Blood was pouring down my face, spurting from my mouth at the exertion, and I choked on it as I screamed.

Everything I loved.

Everything was dead.

It was all _gone._

I opened my eyes, looking down to see the blood and tears soaking the ground around me. The dead elf in my arms, her skin tinged grey and her eyes hollow and empty. The tarnished, now bloodied arm of the other half of my soul, limp and lifeless without the rest of her body. My own skin, ripped raw from the explosions of magic. Rage boiled through me.

There is one responsible.

I lifted my head, looking to the fel stained sky, and an oath circled through my head.

I will kill the one responsible for this.

If I have to die to do it, they _will fall._

 _I'm coming for you._

 ** _Sargeras._**

 _Jadearra Theron Will Return._


End file.
